Feliks po drugiej stronie lustra
by dziabara
Summary: Ledwie skończyła się jedna przygoda, a już druga stoi w kolejce po swój kawałek Feliksa. Kto by się spodziewał, że Felka złapie... Felek! Czy to już jest brazylijska telenowela z odnalezionymi po latach bliźniakami, czy jeszcze rozdwojenie jaźni?
1. Prolog

***  
Nieposłuszny sen nie chciał dać za wygraną, uciekając spod powiek niby ziarnka piasku z pękniętej klepsydry. Bawił się w berka, w chowanego, zwodził, mataczył i oszukiwał. Śmiał się z bezsenności, tańczył po skrzypiącej podłodze, a już po chwili uspokajająco głaskał po głowie. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że już-już sen dał się udobruchać, że traci przytomność, jednak jakiś trzask zza okna sprawił, że ciemna dziura zapomnienia, w którą spadał, skończyła się, a on uderzył plecami o łóżko. Niemal stracił dech w piersiach przez przytłaczające uczucie déjà vu, szybko jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że to tylko wyobraźnia. Że to tylko sen, który nie był snem. Nie mogąc znieść dłużej takiej bezdusznej i bezsennej zabawy wyskoczył z łóżka. Już on da mu popalić! Wysmaruje wszystkie zawiasy, uszczelni krany, wypędzi myszy i nakaże, żeby każda osoba w jego domu miała obowiązek chodzenia w miękkich papuciach! Następnego dnia kupi z pół tuzina miękkich, różowych kapci ozdobionych króliczkami, zupełnie na złość... Tylko na złość czemu? Potrząsnął głową, jakby budząc się ze snu, który przecież nie nadszedł. Bijące w pośpiechu serce zaczęło się uspokajać, jednak to wystarczyło, by poczuł pewnego rodzaju zaniepokojenie. Nic się nie działo. Był we własnym domu.  
...był we własnym domu, prawda?  
Co się działo, do jasnej Anielki? Zupełnie jak on, ale nie on. Jak ten przebrzydły, rozwydrzony sen, który nie był snem, bo przez bitą godzinę przewracał się po całym łóżku wrażliwy na każdy szmer niczym fretka, którą oblazły mrówki. Zegar na stoliku nocnym wskazywał dopiero kilka minut przed północą. Zdecydowanym krokiem ruszył przez pokój. Dokładnie zinwigilował zlew i umywalkę pod kątem nieuzasadnionego użycia naderwanej uszczelki w celu doprowadzenia właściciela do szału. Przehuśtał się po wszystkich drzwiach na parterze oraz piętrze, omal nie urywając klamki od drzwi kuchennych. Kilkukrotnie przetruchtał po schodach, wypatrując choćby najdrobniejszej oznaki obecności korników. Wreszcie zajrzał do garderoby, gdzie na przesłuchanie czekały jeszcze drzwi od szafy, godnej przeprowadzenia do Narnii całej częstochowskiej pielgrzymki. Noc była jasna i pogodna; księżyc od niedawna zaczął się nieśmiało kurczyć, dlatego w pokoju było całkiem widno. Ostrożnie chwycił za rączki szafy, odliczył w myślach do trzech i otworzył drzwi na oścież. Żaden faun ani niedźwiedź nie wykazał jednak wystarczającego zainteresowania, aby wyskoczyć z mebla. Obie strony wydawały się z tego milczącego porozumienia zadowolone. Inspekcja zakończyła się sukcesem i już miał udać się na ponowny spoczynek, kiedy jego uwagę przyciągnął jakiś blask na ścianie. Niby świetlny zajączek coś błysnęło mu po oczach, kiedy odwracał się od zamykanej szafy. Zajączek... a może to był królik?  
Naprzeciw wejścia do garderoby wisiało olbrzymie, owalne lustro. Było spełnieniem marzeń każdej uwielbiającej fatałaszki kobiety - zwierciadło było tak duże, że mogło ukazać całą sylwetkę dorosłego człowieka. Piękna, posrebrzana rama była zdobiona setkami małych róż, przedstawionymi głównie w pełnym rozkwicie. W świetle księżyca jasne lustro sprawiało wrażenie jakby żywcem wyjętego z sennych marzeń. Wypolerowana przy okazji świątecznych porządków powierzchnia odbijała przedmioty tak dokładnie, iż wydawało się, że tuż obok garderoby znajdowała się druga garderoba, do której można się dostać jedynie przez owalny otwór. Drugi, lustrzany świat uzupełniał prawdziwy, czyniąc całość idealnie symetryczną. A gdyby tak pójść dalej, głębiej... Nie tylko pokój, nie tylko dom, ale wszystko po tamtej stronie jest takie samo. Identyczne, ale zarazem inne. Nawet własne ciało byłoby odwrócone. Serce znajdowałoby się odrobinę bardziej z prawej strony, a wątroba zupełnie z lewej. Mało tego, na powitania podawałoby się lewe dłonie. Pismo czytałoby się głównie od prawej do lewej. Ruch uliczny w większości krajów byłby lewostronny. Ziemia kręciłaby się ze wschodu na zachód. Oczarowany tą myślą przystanął przed zwierciadłem, przyglądając się swej sylwetce. Nie tylko przedmioty miały swoje duplikaty po przeciwnej stronie, ale lustrzany świat również był zamieszkiwany przez człowieka. Spojrzał lekko krytycznym okiem na swoje odbicie i poprawił za ucho blond włosy. Zamrugał. Następnie wyciągnął przed siebie prawą dłoń, niemal dotykając palcami powierzchni szkła, a drugi on powtórzył ruchy lewą ręką. No tak, lustrzany człowiek był mańkutem.  
W zwierciadle odbijał się także wiszący tuż przy drzwiach zegar. Zwykły, okrągły, otoczony drewnianą ramą czasomierz opatrzony kreseczkami zamiast typowego cyferblatu. Zauważył, że po lustrzanej stronie wybiła północ. Zrozumiał, że zegar pokazywał dwunastą zarówno w jego świecie, jak i w tym symetrycznym. Choć wskazówki w lustrzanym świecie obracały się w przeciwnym kierunku, na tę jedną minutę po dwóch stronach był ten sam czas.  
Ten sam czas i to samo miejsce. Niebezpieczna kombinacja. Wytrącony z równowagi świat zawsze stara się wrócić do stanu pierwotnego lub skompensować przyczynę zaburzenia nowym zaburzeniem. A jeśli coś stało się identycznym, to coś musiało przestać takim być.  
Dłoń prawie musnęła taflę lustra, kiedy jego odbicie poruszyło się niezgodnie z poleceniem oryginału. Lustrzany osobnik wyciągnął rękę jeszcze bardziej, jednak zamiast trafić na szklany opór zwierciadła, palce przeszły na drugą stronę i chwyciły go za nadgarstek. Strach skoczył na niego niczym lew z rozcapierzonymi pazurami. Przeraził się tak mocno, że serce niemal stratowało mu kręgosłup i wyskoczyło przez plecy. Lustrzany człowiek szybko wykorzystał sytuację, by szarpnięciem przyciągnąć go ku sobie. Przerażony i zdezorientowany nie potrafił stawić oporu przeciwnikowi. Za pochwyconą dłonią zgodnie z zasadą przeciwwagi podążyła cała reszta jego ciała. Po okrutnie długiej sekundzie jego nos doznał chłodnej sensacji, która w żaden sposób nie wiązała się ze wielomiejscowym urazem chrząstki o powierzchnię lustra. „Chociaż tyle dobrego, że nie będę miał do czynienia z NFZ" zdążył pomyśleć, nim zniknął z cichym „plump!" po drugiej stronie lustra. Zmarszczona ruchem powierzchnia szkła na powrót stała się idealnie gładka, a wskazówki obu zegarów rozminęły się ze sobą o dwie minuty.  
I nie było już nikogo.  
A raczej nie było już nikogo… tutaj. Jeśli nie jesteś tutaj, a koniecznie musisz gdzieś być, to z pewnością prędzej czy później trafisz… tam. Tak właśnie twierdzą koty, według których nic nie dzieje się przypadkiem.  
Dlatego właśnie zupełnym nie-przypadkiem przygoda rozpoczynała się na nowo.


	2. Rozdział 1

**Co złego to nie ja!**

Dlaczego?  
W tym krótkim pytaniu egzystencjalnym zawarty był cały ogrom ludzkiego sprzeciwu. Buddyści powiedzieliby, że to karma. Ekolodzy, że to Matka Natura. Pastafarianie, że to Wola Przedwiecznej Siódmej Macki Losu Wielkiego Potwora Spaghetti. Polacy, że to wszystko wina rządu. Feliks jednak miał na to własną, uniwersalną teorię na każdy wszechświat. Dlaczego?  
Bo tak.  
Błoga ciemność uległa lekkiemu rozrzedzeniu, a do mózgu chłopaka zaczęły dolatywać strzępki, jak określiłby fachowy spiker, najświeższych wydarzeń. Nocna inspekcja. Portal w lustrze. Drugi Feliks. Gdyby to nie była metafizyczna wędrówka po ciemnych zakamarkach wyobraźni, Felek z chęcią uderzyłby się w czoło, tak dla zasady. Znów ta sama heca! Jakieś nowe, magiczne draństwo uczepiło się go niczym glonojad szyby, po czym przeciągnęło na swoją stronę mocy. O jakichkolwiek ciasteczkach mógł jednak zapomnieć. Kłopoty stały się jego specjalnością, wręcz dyscypliną olimpijską. Wpadał w tarapaty pasjami i tak często, że jego terminarz był zajęty na trzy lata z góry. A mimo to ktoś bezczelnie wepchnął się w kolejkę. Owszem, niektóre stworzenia po prostu tak miały, że przyciągały nieszczęścia, jednak w razie śmiertelnego zagrożenia potrafiły udawać nieżywe lub bronić się w jakiś zadziwiający sposób. Gdzie zatem była ewolucja, kiedy rodził się Felek? Gdzie są jego prawa do strony trzysta siedemdziesiątej drugiej w Czerwonej Księdze Zwierząt? Z takim szczęściem powinien już dawno albo zasilić grono niebiańskie o kolejnego blondziatego aniołka, albo przeobrazić się dżdżownicę. Że się tak zdobędzie na dowcip - grunt to bezpieczeństwo.  
Chłód szczypał go w pięty coraz mocniej. Wierzgnął nogami kilka razy, lecz błogie ciepełko nie przyszło. Gdzie się podziała kołdra? Zniecierpliwiony otworzył oczy i z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że właśnie kontempluje świat z poziomu paneli. Przez okno wpadały do pomieszczenia promienie słońca.  
\- O psiakostka - sarknął, z cmoknięciem odlepiając policzek od podłogi. - Myślałem, że problem ze spadaniem z łóżka minął razem z przedszkolem.  
Nie znajdował się jednak w swojej sypialni, ale w garderobie. Tak, tej samej, z której teoretycznie został porwany przez siły nieczyste czy też cokolwiek innego z tej samej kategorii. Gilbert byłby setnie ubawiony, gdyby usłyszał, że Felek miał zniknąć, a pozostał w miejscu, gdzie nie powinno go być. Kolejny nieproszony paradoks leciał w załączniku do jego CV.  
Czy wobec tego w nocy nie wydarzyło się zupełnie nic? Nie odnalazł żadnego zaginionego brata-bliźniaka? Nie został porwany przez kosmitów? Żaden klon nie uciekł nikomu z tajnego laboratorium? Był zadziwiony faktem, że tylu ludzi na świecie pasjami zaglądało do szklanek z alkoholem, podczas kiedy on mógł użerać się ze swoimi pokręconymi, abstynenckimi wizjami całkowicie za darmo. Trudno, tym razem jakoś obędzie się bez kolejnego magicznego spotkania trzeciego stopnia. Najważniejsze, że wszystkie organy były na swoim miejscu, przynajmniej te kluczowe. Felek nigdy nie dbał o bezpieczeństwo swojej ślepej kiszki.  
Chłopak zebrał swoje zziębnięte jestestwo do pozycji pionowej, masując obolały fragment twarzy. Pewnie wygląda teraz jak niedorobiony klaun, mając na policzku okrągły, czerwony placek... Nagle Feliks zatrzymał się niczym sparaliżowany. Odwrócił się i zerknął w znajdujące się za jego plecami lustro, by oszacować rozmiar odcisku, jednak coś stanęło mu na przeszkodzie. A właściwie brak czegoś.  
\- Zostałem wampirem - jęknął w końcu.  
Odbicia nie było.  
Osłupiony Felek drgnął, tknięty złym przeczuciem, i rozejrzał się uważnie po garderobie. Nic nie było już normalne. W nocy za długo wpatrywał się w lustro, dlatego tuż po przebudzeniu nie spostrzegł nawet, że cały rozkład pomieszczenia jest nieco inny niż w jego domu. Szafa zamiast po lewej stronie, stała teraz na prawo od drzwi, a zegar powoli przesuwał swe wskazówki w odwrotną stronę. Chaosu dopełniał brak jego własnego odbicia. Chłopak dotknął powierzchni zwierciadła - bez efektu, jakby przejścia na drugą stronę nigdy nie było. Zamachał jeszcze dziko rękami i nogami, jednak lustro nadal pozostawało martwe. Feliks poczuł się niczym zjawa. Może tak naprawdę przestał istnieć, stając się niematerialnym bytem, który widzi, słyszy i... ma zimne stopy. Spojrzał w dół i wesoło przebrał palcami. Nie, dezintegracja ze świata materialnego chwilowo mu nie groziła. Podniesiony na duchu podszedł do szafy. Czy się stoi, czy się leży, para skarpet się należy. Poza tym Stwórca nie popełniłby chyba tak podstawowego błędu, każąc biegać, pardon, lewitować zjawom z wyziębionymi nogami. Jako że nie samymi skarpetami człowiek żyje, Felek wybrał także czarne spodnie, paskowaną koszulę i granatową kamizelkę. U szyi zawiązał sobie swoją ulubioną, błękitną wstążkę. Włosy dla wygody zebrał w kucyk.  
Zamknął drzwi do garderoby, po czym ostrożnie ruszył na parter swojego-nie-swojego domu. Kiedy wyjrzał przez okno, nie dostrzegł w ogrodzie niczego dziwnego, nie licząc oczywiście "drobnego" przemeblowania w stronach świata. Poruszanie się po odwróconych pomieszczeniach sprawiało chłopakowi nieco trudności, mimo to udało mu się sprawnie dotrzeć do kuchni. Z szafki pod zlewem wydobył egzemplarz wyjątkowo twardej patelni. Konieczność zaciukania samego siebie tępym narzędziem kuchennym na chwilę obudziła w nim złe przeczucie. Co by się stało, gdyby z jakichś powodów zamiast dwóch Feliksów przy życiu został tylko jeden? Jego wyobraźnia nie potrafiła jednak odpowiedzieć na to pytanie inaczej niż poprzez projekcję czarnej dziury, która jednym międzygalaktycznym siorbnięciem wchłania kilka pobliskich wszechświatów niczym cieplutkie spaghetti. Szybko jednak odgonił od siebie tak drastyczną myśl. To nie film science fiction, tylko ciężko magiczny przypadek, a Felek nie używał piły mechanicznej, tylko patelni. W korytarzu wsunął na nogi buty z wysokimi cholewami i gotowy do działania przystanął przed drzwiami wyjściowymi. Nie był pewien, gdzie ukrywała się jego zafelista kopia, ale nie miał zamiaru ułatwiać nikomu zadania i dać się potraktować łomem zza któregoś rogu. Jeśli tylko jego sobowtór spróbuje go zaatakować, to będzie przez bity miesiąc zeskrobywać teflon z zębów!  
Powoli wyściubił nos zza drzwi, trzymając w pogotowiu swego Pogromcę Jajecznic, jak ochrzcił w myślach patelnię. Pogoda dopisywała tak samo jak w prawdziwym świecie. Noce trwały już nieprzyzwoicie krótko, a późna wiosna zbliżała się do momentu, kiedy należało przekazać pałeczkę latu. Chłopak zrobił szybką rundkę wokół domu, jednak nie znalazł nawet najmniejszego śladu bytności drugiego siebie. Spostrzegł jednak, że im bardziej oddalał się od domostwa, tym okolica coraz mniej przypominała mu znaną z jego strony zwierciadła. Drzew było tu stanowczo za dużo, zupełnie jakby trąba powietrzna rzuciła jego-nie-jego chatynkę w sam środek lasu. Tutejszy świat przestał być swoją idealnie symetryczną kopią. Felek domyślił się, że było to spowodowane ograniczonymi możliwościami odwzorowania prawdziwego świata - co może dać kilka rozrzuconych po domu luster czy innych wypolerowanych powierzchni? Otoczenie było na tyle podobne, na ile odbiły je przedmioty znajdujące się w jego domu, nie mniej i nie więcej. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, idąc przez podjazd w kierunku, w którym powinna znajdować się droga do centrum miasta. Kiedyś byłby zaskoczony takim tokiem rozumowania, ale wizyta w Krainie Czarów zrobiła swoje. Inna sprawa, że zrobiła głównie sieczkę z mózgu.  
Przytroczył patelnię do specjalnie przerobionego paska i przystanął na ścieżynce. Zamiast równej, szerokiej drogi Feliks ujrzał coś na kształt brukowanej, ogrodowej dróżki, która wiła się między drzewami niczym wąż z przepukliną. Nie wiedział, czy powinien ruszyć przed siebie, czy na wszelki wypadek zostać w pobliżu domu i nie tracić z oczu tego felernego lustra. Podejrzewał, że mimo wszystko transport przez magiczne zwierciadło powinien działać w obie strony, jedyną niewiadomą była tu opłata w odpowiednim nominale. Zatopiony w rozmyślaniach nawet nie usłyszał, gdy z lewej strony rozbrzmiał typowo damski stukot obcasów, a następnie do dźwięku dołączyła sama właścicielka spieszących się stópek.  
\- Przepraszam! - krzyknęła do Feliksa. - Waćpan stoi na drodze ewolucji!  
Skonsternowany chłopak ujrzał chyba najbardziej nieodpowiednio ubranego maratończyka w historii obu wszechświatów. Młoda, uśmiechnięta kobieta biegła sobie wąską ścieżką jak gdyby nigdy nic. Cała sytuacja była jednocześnie absurdalna przez fakt, że osóbka ta dostojnie podtrzymywała na wysokości kolan skraj swej obszernej, obszytej mnóstwem koronek, soczyście czerwonej sukni. Na nogach nosiła pantofelki na znacznym obcasie. Z lewej strony długich, kasztanowych włosów można było dostrzec coś na kształt spinki ozdobionej czerwono-czarnymi kwiatami, a czubek zgrabnej głowy wieńczyła maleńka korona. Miało się wrażenie, że to Kopciuszek porzucił w diabły karocę Wróżki Chrzestnej i postanowił pieszo pognać na bal przy okazji wieczornego joggingu. Zanim jednak Felek zdążył uskoczyć, uświadomił sobie, że mimo fantazyjnego stroju zna osobę, która właśnie ku niemu zmierzała.  
\- Elcia! - zawołał z entuzjazmem, unosząc ręce w celu wyściskania domniemanej kuzynki. - Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że cię widzę!  
Dostojna dama zatrzymała się przy chłopaku, jednak w dalszym ciągu uskuteczniała bieg w miejscu. Na jej twarzy malowało się zdziwienie zmieszane z dezaprobatą.  
\- Cieszy mnie to, że waćpan się cieszy, ale najprawdopodobniej nie jestem osobą, za którą mnie waćpan bierze. Jestem Elżbieta, Czerwona Królowa - zawahała się przez chwilę. - Dla przyjaciół Sisi.  
No tak. Skąd w ogóle pomysł, że mógłby tutaj spotkać kuzynkę? Przecież był po drugiej stronie lustra. Zawiedziony chłopak opuścił dłonie. Korona na jej głowie była bardziej oczywistą oznaką królewskiego pochodzenia niż sam akt urodzenia. Ta dziewczyna była z pewnością alternatywną Elcią, zamieszkująca ten świat razem z jego sobowtórem. Prawdopodobnie ci dwoje nawet się nie znali, bo Królowa nie zwróciła się do niego w żaden uczuciowy sposób jak choćby "słoneczko" albo "zjeżdżaj"... Jak to dobrze, że jego Elcia władczynią nie była, bogu paluszków dzięki. Felek zdążył sobie dzięki temu przypomnieć, że miał uczulenie na koronowane głowy, jednak nie za bardzo mógł cokolwiek poradzić w kwestii spotykania przypadkowych przechodniów.  
\- Przepraszam za swoje iks... imf... impertynenckie zachowanie - powiedział, kłaniając się w pas dziewczynie. - Jeśli Jaśnie Panienka mogłaby mi wybaczyć...  
\- Ależ nic się nie stało! - uspokoiła i uśmiechnęła się do niego. - Niech się waćpan Feliks nie wygłupia z tymi ukłonami.  
Chłopak wytrzeszczył oczy, zupełnie jakby piorun pomacał go po czterech literach osobistego majestatu.  
\- Jak... od kogo... za ile... - zaczął dukać, zszokowany. - Skąd znasz moje imię?  
W odpowiedzi Królowa machnęła ręką, jednak cofnęła ją szybko, żeby z powrotem chwycić skraj sukni.  
\- Och, to nic dziwnego. Nie mamy tu wielu obcokrainowców. Z pewnością nie więcej niż wyrzucanych przez okno władczyń - stwierdziła poważnym tonem.  
Historia zrobiła wyimaginowane salto i capnęła zębami swój własny ogon. Dla Felka stało się jasne, że w ten czy inny sposób znów znalazł się w Krainie Czarów lub jej niedalekim, lecz równie pokręconym sąsiedztwie. Postanowił jednak zachować dla siebie dalsze pytania rozpoczynające się od "jak" oraz "dlaczego" - tak podpowiadała mu to jego Zafelista Intuicja do Spraw Wyciągania Informacji. Nie chciał marnować czasu na powtórkę z atrakcji. Tym razem to on będzie tutaj kwiatem lotosu na środku jeziora cierpliwości i zaczeka, aż odpowiedzi raczą pokornie przytuptać do niego w odpowiednim czasie.  
\- Miło się gawędziło, jednak muszę się już żegnać - powiedziała Królowa po namyśle, jakby nie zwracając uwagi na chwilową konsternację chłopaka. - Mam opóźnienia w ewolucji. Do zobaczenia!  
Obróciła się z gracją i bez zbędnych słów pomknęła w dalszą drogę, wystukując na kamieniach takt cztery czwarte. Choć Felek powstrzymał się od zadania miliona konkursowych pytań, to jednak nie chciał tak szybko pozbywać się swej etatowej towarzyszki po tutejszych wertepach. Nie zaprzątając sobie dalej głowy pewnym magicznym lustrem, zaczął gonić uciekającą pannę mło... tfu, pannę Elżbietę.  
\- Poczekaj! - zawołał, biegnąc za Królową. - Znaczy, proszę poczekać! Co panienka miała teraz na myśli? I co znaczyło to wcześniejsze "stanie na drodze ewolucji"?  
Obejrzała się za siebie, wykonując taneczny piruet na lewym obcasie. Zwolniła znacznie tempa, jednak nie zatrzymała się po raz kolejny. Felek westchnął i dopasował się do maratońskiego tempa Elżbiety. W końcu swego czasu biegało się na Wyścigach Przez Duże Wu i było się ściganym przez zastępy karcianych żołnierzy. Rozmowa w czasie przebieżki była niczym leniwy odpoczynek na plaży w tropikach – bezpieczna i bezstresowa.  
\- To obcokrainowcy nie znają czegoś takiego jak "ewolucja"? - zdziwiła się Królowa. - Jeśli biegniesz, jesteś w stanie pozostać w miejscu, jednak jeśli się nie poruszasz, zaczynasz się cofać.  
\- Skomplikowana teoria, ale chyba łapię, o co w tym chodzi - odparł, doganiając dziewczynę. - Żeby zachować swój status i nie wypaść z obiegu, musisz się udoskonalać, być lepszy od innych. U nas nazywa się to wyścigiem szczurów.  
\- U nas szczury się nie ścigają - zauważyła. - Wolą pracować w stoczniach na stałych posadach. Nie dziwię się, w końcu nikt nie jest lepszy od szczura jeśli chodzi o budowę niezatapialnych statków.  
Feliks uniósł brew. Wyobraził sobie, jak tutejszy Tytanic roztrzaskuje górę lodową taranem, ponieważ szczurza myśl inżynieryjna postarała się, aby przydomek transatlantyku nie był tylko picem na wodę. Ha, ha. Na wodę. Wisielczy humor zapląsał obok niego dance macabre.  
\- To tak jakbym ja postanowił zostać pogromcą potworów. Przede wszystkim zapobiegać, jak głoszą sprzedawcy witamin - mruknął bardziej do siebie niż do rozmówczyni. Po chwili znów spojrzał na Elżbietę. - Nie uważasz, że traktujecie ten bieg nieco zbyt... dosłownie?  
Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami, unosząc odrobinę wyżej trzymaną suknię. Zgrabne kolana błysnęły na moment i ponownie skryły się pod kurtyną falbanek.  
\- Nie jest obowiązkowy, ale jest to dobry sposób, żeby do czegoś dojść bez potrzeby mutowania się czy wprowadzania tyranii.  
Na potwierdzenie tych słów nagle coś cicho pyknęło, a na głowie Feliksa pojawił się czerwony beret ozdobiony małym, pawim piórkiem. Królowa niezgrabnie zaklaskała w dłonie.  
\- Moje gratulacje! Właśnie zostałeś kasztelanem.  
Chłopak pomacał nakrycie głowy, kontemplując w myślach swojskie brzmienie słowa. Gorzej z tym, że najczęściej wychodziło ono z ust pijaczków, mijając się z pierwotnym znaczeniem o kilkaset lat i kilka milionów litrów. Miał tylko nadzieję, że w Krainie Czarów nie nazywano tak "browarnika". Mimo to postanowił przyjąć funkcję z odpowiednim nastawieniem.  
\- Pnę się po szczeblach kariery zastraszająco szybko... - zażartował. - O! W sumie to o czymś takim panienka mówiła, tyle że w poziomie.  
\- Właśnie. Ja jestem najszybsza w tych stronach, dlatego zdobyłam pozycję królowej - dodała tonem wyjaśnienia.  
\- To znaczy, że nie jest panienka królową z dziada pradziada?  
Kąciki ust Elżbiety drgnęły.  
\- Trudno przypuszczać, żeby moi dziadowie i pradziadowie nosili miano "królowych". Miałoby to sens, gdyby dla przeciwwagi kobiety zostały "królami". - Nagle wybuchnęła radosnym, wręcz niepoprawnym śmiechem, jakby była tylko zwykłą, prostą dziewczyną. - Królcia Elcia!  
Czerwona Królowa chichotała przez dobrą minutę, aż łzy pociekły jej po policzkach. Feliks wystraszył się nawet, że to jakiś specyficzny atak astmy, jednak szybko rozpoznał w objawach najzwyczajniejszą głupawkę. Zbyt dużo ciężkich przypadków widział w czasach szkolnych.  
\- Och, co ja robię! - Elżbieta opanowała się równie szybko jak przyszedł atak wesołości. - Przepraszam! To nie tak, że śmiałam się z tego, co powiedziałeś. Nie chciałam być grubiańska.  
Jego towarzyszka spłonęła rumieńcem, jednak z powodu podtrzymywanej sukni nie mogła go dobrze ukryć. Felek czym prędzej zamachał rękami.  
\- Wcale się nie gniewam. Jestem tylko nieco zaskoczony, że całkiem normalna z panienki... panienka.  
\- Jestem władczynią od niedawna, przez co ciężko mi się czasem opanować - usprawiedliwiła się. - W końcu królowa musi nosić długie suknie i trzymać się etykiety.  
\- Nie należy też przesadzać w drugą stronę, bo się z człowieka zrobi manekin - stwierdził sentencjonalnie Felek, unosząc w górę palec wskazujący. - A właśnie! Może darujemy sobie ceremoniały i będziemy sobie mówić po imieniu? - zaproponował.  
Elżbieta zwolniła tempa, a po chwili zatrzymała się. Feliks przystanął obok niej, obserwując, jak dziewczyna usilnie się nad czymś zastanawia. Nagle pomyślał, że naruszył któreś z dobrych dwunastu tysięcy praw o nieproponowaniu koronowanej głowie mówienia do niej per "ty" przez przypadkowych, podrzędnych blondynów. Nawet jeśli zdążyli zostać kasztelanami albo innymi wysoko postawionymi urzędnikami. Kiedy Czerwona Królowa wreszcie uderzyła zwiniętą w pięść dłonią w drugą dłoń, podejmując w myślach decyzję, Feliks był gotów brać nogi za pas, gdyby za chwilę paść miało zdanie zawierające frazę "brać go".  
\- Do licha z tym wszystkim! Korona mi z głowy przecież nie spadnie. - Mimowolnie zerknął na czubek głowy dziewczyny, nie będąc pewnym, czy chodzi jej jeszcze o metaforę, czy już o prawa fizyki. - Zezwalam waćpanowi na używanie zwrotu "Elcia" wedle chęci i potrzeb.  
Królowa uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła rękę na znak porozumienia. Chłopak zamrugał kilkukrotnie, resetując ustawienia wszystkich kończyn, po czym podał towarzyszce swoją rękę.  
\- A mnie wystarczy sam "Felek". - Delikatnie potrząsnął dłonią, odwzajemniając gest.  
\- W takim razie bardzo mi miło znów się poznać.  
I zapadła taka niezręczna cisza… Feliks poczuł ulgę, bo jego niewyparzony język nie sprowadził na jego głowę żadnego nieszczęścia, chwilowo jednak postanowił nie korzystać z jego wątpliwej pomocy. Na szczęście Elżbieta nie wyczerpała zasobów swych królewskich możliwości. Klasnęła trzykrotnie i zaraz na jednej z jej dłoni wylądował mały, posrebrzany zegarek kieszonkowy. Spojrzała na niego przelotnie, po czym machnięciem odesłała go z powrotem w niebyt.  
\- Myślę, że wystarczająco dziś wyewoluowaliśmy - powiedziała, chwytając fałdy swej sukni. - Niedaleko kończy się las, a zaczynają pola krokietowe. Czy dasz się zaprosić na skromny piknik?  
Uprzejmie skinął głową i ruszył za Elcią, choć na dźwięk słowa "krokietowe" zimny dreszcz przebiegł mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Ostatnim razem, a dokładnie ostatnim bardzo morderczym razem Feliks miał wątpliwą przyjemność w asystowaniu w grze zupełnie innej królowej. A właściwie królowi, czego Jego Transwestycka Mość chyba nie przyjmował do wiadomości lub nakazywał nie przyjmować do wiadomości pod groźbą unicestwienia osobowości. W każdym razie chłopak czuł się lekko zaniepokojony, mimo że obecna sytuacja różniła się diametralnie od tej poprzedniej - wszak spotkał sympatyczny okaz władczyni o znajomej twarzy i pacyfistycznych poglądach, a nie babochłopa o skłonnościach sado-maso.  
\- Pozwolisz, Felku, że zadam ci pytanie? – zagaiła Elcia, kiedy wreszcie minęli ostatnie drzewa i wyszli na zieloną równinę. - Cóż to za straszliwą broń dzierżysz u pasa?  
Zanim dotarło do niego, że jest o coś pytany, Feliks uważnie obserwował przechodzące się tu i ówdzie grupki graczy. Czasami słychać było czyjś śmiech albo okrzyki bawiących się w berka dzieci. I to by było na tyle w kwestii jego panikarstwa. Nic nie wskazywało na to, by ktokolwiek był przymuszany do zabawy, nie licząc oczywiście jakichś nieuleczalnych przypadków mężów-pantoflarzy.  
\- Co? Broń? A...! Chodzi o to? - Do głowy wpadł mu pewien pomysł. Wyciągnął przed siebie patelnię, po czym odkaszlnął teatralnie i oznajmił dostojnym tonem: - Oto mój teflonowy Ekskalibur, Szczerbiec i Durendal w jednym. Przedstawiam ci, Elciu, Pogromcę Jajecznic. Za jego pomocą osobiście pozbawiłem bytności dobrych dwadzieścia pełnych cholesterolu poczwar. Wiedz, że nie oprze mu się żadne zwierzę ani warzywo.  
Królowa najwyraźniej nigdy nie zetknęła się z czymś tak zaawansowanym kulinarnie jak jajecznica i wzięła sobie żartobliwe przechwałki Feliksa za dobrą monetę. Z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem wpatrywała się w patelnię.  
\- O, dokładnie czegoś takiego było mi trzeba. - Elżbieta kolejny raz klasnęła i znikąd pojawił się w jej rękach Pogromca Jajecznic II. - Będę musiała spytać swojego nadwornego płatnerza, czy mamy w zbrojowni jakieś lżejsze modele. Albo lepiej! Dwie mniejsze patelnie byłyby w sam raz.  
Ciesząc się swoim najnowszym nabytkiem, Czerwona Królowa wyglądała niemal jak dziewczynka ciesząca się z gwiazdkowego prezentu. Nie trwało to jednak długo - z poważniejszą miną zwróciła się w kierunku chłopaka.  
\- Swoją drogą, Felku, czy znaczy to także, że jesteś zaprawiony w boju? To by się dobrze składało, bo ostatnio...  
Zanim jednak zdołała dokończyć swój wywód, z oddali dobiegł ich pełen przerażenia krzyk któregoś z krokietowych graczy.  
\- Jabbersmok! Uciekajcie! To Jabbersmok!  
Feliks powoli opuścił patelnię, przeklinając w duchu wszystkich bogów odpowiedzialnych za wprowadzenie do użytku zwrotu "zupełnie przypadkiem w tym samym momencie". Wszelkie zbiegi okoliczności miały skuteczność tak gwarantowaną, że producenci płynów do zmywania naczyń mogli pójść do kąta i łkać z powodu swojej niekompetencji. Felek natomiast nie miał nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie. Dlaczego to wszystko go spotykało?  
Bo tak.


	3. Rozdział 2

**Jak wytresować rycerza**

Intuicja dziabnęła go paluchem po żebrach, udowadniając po raz kolejny wyższość nieuzasadnionego przeczucia nad logiką. No to się doigrał. W końcu co to byłaby za magiczna kraina bez magicznego potwora. Tylko czemu to nie mógł być na ten przykład bazyliszek albo nawet wampir? Na takie bestie są proste, domowe sposoby – można byłoby na ten przykład postraszyć gadzinę czosnkiem albo chlusnąć po oczach odpowiednio ostrym sosem tabasco. Na smoka potrzeba było za to zdrowego, rosłego, wyposażonego w stalową zbroję rycerza, najlepiej z dwudziestoletnim stażem i wszystkimi kończynami na odpowiednich miejscach. Małoletnia osoba ze skłonnościami do przekraczania wymiarów była tu tak samo przydatna jak szalik żyrafie, że już o odpowiednich kompetencjach czy broni nawet nie wspomniał. A terminarz miał napięty, oj, bardzo napięty...  
\- Te zwroty akcji są naprawdę do kitu - powiedział na głos Feliks, dając upust swemu rozczarowaniu wobec zdolności logistycznych smoka.  
Jakby ten cały Jabbersmok nie mógł znaleźć sobie innego tysiąclecia na atak! Miał do wyboru każdy dzień swojego smoczego życia, a musiał mu przypasować właśnie ten konkretny i to akurat o takiej porze, kiedy Felek spacerował sobie po docelowej strefie ostrzału. A właściwie to kulił się za metrową, tekturową imitacją żaby, starając się sprawiać wrażenie mniejszego niż... większego. Akurat w takich przypadkach uważał, że jego leniwe hormony wzrostu napracowały się aż po samiutkie nadgodziny.  
Jabbersmok krążył po niebie, wykonując serię ósemek, dwie beczki oraz korkociąg. Trójka dzieciaków ukrywających się za pobliskim krzakiem obserwowała uważnie poczynania bestii. Po ostatnim, szczególnie niebezpiecznym manewrze smoka aż jęknęły z podziwu. Po chwili kotłowania wyciągnęły z zanadrza tabliczki z notami; chłopiec z kanciastym loczkiem pokazał dziewiątkę, a dziewczynka z przekrzywionym na bok kucykiem i drugi smark w marynarskiej czapeczce unieśli nad głowami ósemki. Po chwili namysłu ostatni z dzieciarni zmienił zdanie, bo znów zanurkował w krzaki i wyłonił się z dwoma tabliczkami - swoją oraz drugą z napisem "Wodecki daje dziesiontke". Felkowi wydawało się, że skądś kojarzy młodego fana sędziego z afro, jednak nie zdążył już dociec, w którym kościele szumiały mu wierzby. A może to były trąby jerychońskie? W każdym razie wściekły ryk smoka w trymiga przepędził dzieciarnię i co strachliwszych gapiów.  
Feliks zaczął się zastanawiać, czy sam nie powinien wykonać taktycznego odwrotu w głąb lasu. Kiedy chłopak rozejrzał się wokoło, z niepokojem zauważył, że już tylko on pozostał w obrębie krokietowego pola, a cała reszta graczy zdążyła się władować w co obszerniejsze chaszcze. Co dziwniejsze, zamiast uciekać gdzie pieprz rośnie, ci nieznajomi ludzie pokazywali na nieco palcami, a jedna z dziewcząt zalewała się rzewnymi łzami, co jakiś czas machając w jego kierunku białą chusteczką. Jakiś skośnooki chłopak o twarzy pokerzysty trzymał transparent z napisem "Lubię to". Szczególnie nie podobała mu się poza Czerwonej Królowej. Tak jak cała reszta gapiów stała ona w bezpiecznej odległości, kryjąc się w cieniu lipy, jednak Feliks zupełnie nie rozumiał, czemu unosi w powietrzu swego Pogromcę Jajecznic II...  
\- Feliks kontra Jabbersmok, runda pierwsza. Start! - zadzwoniła, a smok jakby na komendę zanurkował na ziemię. - Oto twoja chwila prawdy!  
Bladoniebieska bestia z głośnym tąpnięciem opadła na trawę, wprawiając szczękę Feliksa w niekontrolowany rezonans. Wszystkie trzonowce zadzwoniły mu niczym kastaniety, a ostatni bastion w postaci kartonowej żaby padł plackiem na trawę. Skrzydła poczwary rozpostarły się na dobre dziesięć metrów i zamachały, wzbijając tuman kurzu. Smok uniósł łeb do góry, natomiast klatka piersiowa potwora wyraźnie zwiększyła objętość, zupełnie jakby szykował się do...  
\- O felusiowa mać! Czemu ja?! - wrzasnął chłopak i wreszcie zrobił użytek ze swojej kondycji, zwiewając czym prędzej z pola rażenia.  
Smok zionął mrozem, zamieniając niedawną kryjówkę Felka w lodowisko. Chłopak nie zamierzał szybko zmienić się w bałwana, dlatego ubezpieczał swoje tyły za pomocą patelni. Pogromca Jajecznic przeobraził się z dumnego oręża w osłonę na... nerki.  
\- A ty skąd żeś wzięła tę chochlę?! Nie możesz wyczarować jakiegoś działa przeciwpancernego albo chociaż porządnego miecza?  
\- Nie dam rady. Doliczają ogromne cło na granicach portalowych dla przedmiotów powyżej kilograma. Mogę za to zrobić to. - Elżbieta cofnęła się odrobinę, wzięła porządny zamach i posłała Pogromcę Jajecznic II prosto między ślepia smoka.  
Feliks nie spodziewał się, że umie krzyczeć tak głośno i tak wysoko.  
Gadzina zwróciła ku niemu wzrok. Kiedy potwór dostrzegł w dłoni chłopaka rzecz wyglądającą identycznie jak ta, która trafiła go w czaszkę, wydął nozdrza i wypuścił kłęby gęstego białego dymu. Trawa w promieniu kilku metrów zamarzła na kość, po czym pod wpływem uderzenia łapą smoka rozprysła się na tysiące kryształków. Wiadomość była dosadna i czytelna.  
Mogło to zabrzmieć do głębi filozoficznie, ale Feliks zawsze uważał, że życie było jednym, wielkim pasmem niespodzianek. Niespodzianek pulchnych i czekoladowych jak wypieczona muffinka. Niespodzianek puchatych niczym drapiący, wełniany sweterek w barwie oczojebnego różu, otrzymany w prezencie od babci. Nawet niespodzianek, które przybierały postać wielkich, rozgniewanych do granic możliwości bestii z powodu jednej, celnie zaserwowanej patelni. Życie było pełnie niespodzianek. I dlatego bardzo, ale to bardzo nie chciał, żeby jego żywot kończył się zbyt gwałtownie przez jedną z nich.  
To by było skądinąd przykre.  
\- Królestwo za konia! Byleby tylko ten koń umiał szybko zwiewać! - rzucił Feliks w przestrzeń, mając nadzieję, że wiadomość dotrze do uszu jakiegoś właściciela stadniny.  
Żaden rumak się nie pojawił, a problem jak na złość nie zamierzał zniknąć. Wiraże, jakie uskuteczniał Felek razem z goniącym go Jabbersmokiem przeobraziły pole krokietowe w tor bobslejowy. Nawet Pele w czasach swej świetności nie umiał zrobić tylu uników naraz!  
Czerwona Królowa zamachała rękami, zwracając na siebie uwagę chłopaka.  
\- Felku! Walcz! - kibicowała. - Mówiłeś przecież, że pokonałeś krocie jajecznic!  
\- Nie umiem! - krzyknął w przypływie szczerości. - Nigdy nie walczyłem ze smokiem! Jajecznica przy tym to kaszka z mleczkiem... Szlag! Jajecznica to jajecznica! Kaszka to kaszka! A smok to smok!  
\- Przecież kiedyś musi być ten pierwszy raz - odparła.  
\- Ale nie musi być od razu w pakiecie ze śmiercią! –wrzasnął chłopak. - Nie zamawiałem zestawu powiększonego z dowozem w gratisie!  
Z pocałowaniem zgrabnej, Elciowej ręki skopałby tyłki tuzina karcianych żołnierzy, jak czynił to za nie tak dawnych czasów. Na magiczne ataki był jednak tak samo odporny jak podpałka do grilla na ogień. Feliksy i smoki po prostu nie pasowały do siebie. Jak niedźwiedzie i napoje gazowane. Jak kalesony i plaża nudystów. Jak mleko i kiszone ogórki. Dlatego mówił stanowcze „apage!" wszelkiemu pairingowaniu go ze smokami.  
Mimo to Felek musiał coś zrobići to w trybie natychmiastowym, inaczej skończy jako bliżej niezidentyfikowany lód na teflonowym patyku. Chłopak mocniej ścisnął patelnię, dodając sobie otuchy. Uśmiechnął się, mając w pamięci pewne słowa nonno Gryfa. "Jesteśmy waleczni, odważni i przystojni. Tacy giną wyłącznie wśród chwały, a ich imiona zostają uwiecznione w pieśniach". Ciekawe, czy próba spuszczenia łomotu smokowi należy do śmierci chwalebnej, czy też zasługującej na nagrodę Darwina.  
\- No dobra, panie mrożonka! - zwrócił się w stronę smoka, uważnie obserwując jego ruchy. - Nażarłeś się Mentosów i myślisz, że teraz jesteś taki mocny? A może po prostu tak strasznie waliło ci z paszczęki przegniłym mięsem?  
Jabbersmok uniósł przednie łapy do góry i ryknął ostrzegawczo, aż drzewa przechyliły się pod naporem podmuchu, a czapkę kasztelana poniosło w diabły. Kiedy smoczy łeb zwrócony był w stronę nieba, Feliks wykorzystał czas na nawrót, po czym pognał w kierunku bestii.  
\- Z ciebie to nawet ładnej torebki by nie było, taką jesteś gadzią podróbką! - podjudzał dalej. - Podmuch z twojej gęby nie zaskoczyłby nawet polskich drogowców!  
W momencie kiedy smok nabierał powietrza, chłopak znacznie zbliżył się do bestii, po czym zatrzymał się na wprost od niej. Felek znajdował się idealnie w linii nadchodzącego mroźnego oddechu. Chwycił patelnię w obie ręce i przybrał pozę bejsbolisty. Takiego prawdziwego, nie stadionowego.  
Nie miał już czasu na ucieczkę, kiedy strumień błękitnego mrozu wystrzelił z pyskaJabbersmoka. Feliks pomyślał, że zawsze chciał sprawdzić, czy wykrzyczenie nazwy ataku faktycznie dodaje mocy tym wszystkim superbohaterom, czy chodzi raczej o aspekt psychologiczny. A że nigdy nie było za późno na eksperymenty... nawet jeśli było za późno dla eksperymentującego...  
\- Antypoślizgowy Pogromca Jajecznic! - wrzasnął Felek, naśladując wszystkie znane mu postacie z kreskówek, i uderzył w epicentrum strzału.  
Chłopak znajdował się na tyle blisko poczwary, że zanim mroźny oddech zdążył rozproszyć się w szeroką falę zimna, patelnia zmieniła trajektorię skoncentrowanego promienia. Strumień mrozu odbił się rykoszetem, trafiając smoka prosto w jedną z tylnych łap. Potężny ryk bólu wprawił w drżenie całą okolicę. Chłopak zgiął się, zasłaniając sobie uszy dłońmi, a tłum najbardziej wytrwałych gapiów wreszcie ustąpił i rozpierzchł się we wszystkie strony lasu.  
Ta chwila nieuwagi sprawiła, że Jabbersmok zdołał otrząsnąć się z szoku pourazowego, po czym jednym susem wzbił się z powrotem w powietrze. Feliks opuścił dłonie, a kiedy zauważył, że chyba coś mu nie pykło z tym definitywnym załatwieniem bestii, wdrożył w życie plan natychmiastowego brania nogi za pas. Wiedział, że jeśli nie zniknie czym prędzej z gadzich oczu, to może przekonać się na własnej skórze, jak smok umie zdrowo popalić. A właściwie to pomrozić.  
Zanim Felek zdołał dopaść jakiejkolwiek kryjówki, gad zwinnie wykonał pętlę i poszybował za chłopakiem. Kiedy smok rozwarł paszczę, Feliks przysiągłby, że naliczył dużo za dużo tuzinów bardzo ostrych zębów. W ostatnim akcie desperackiej obrony chłopak uderzył na oślep Pogromcą Jajecznic. Jabbersmok zrobił unik, po czym chwycił w zębiska patelnię i porwał ją w przestworza razem z uczepionym do jej końca właścicielem.  
Feliks wrzasnął krótko i żwawo zamachał nogami, czując się niczym w sequelu "E.T.". Niestety, chłopak wygrał casting do bardzo niskobudżetowej przeróbki i scenarzysta nie przewidział, że smok powinien mieć doczepiony koszyk na kosmitę. A robiło się coraz gorzej. Felek mistrzem w podciąganiu na drążku nigdy nie był i szczerze wątpił w to, aby podciąganie na patelni było bardzo odmienną dyscypliną.  
\- Jeśli nie marzysz o zostaniu mokrą plamą, właź czym prędzej na mój grzbiet - zagrzmiał czyjś niski, wiekowy głos, jakby odpowiadając na myśli chłopaka. - Pamiętaj jednak, że nie będę dwa razy powtarzał.  
Mimo usilnego zaciskania powiek Feliks nie zdołał zapomnieć o tym, że właśnie leci na wysokości kilkuset metrów, a ktoś ignoruje tak niesprzyjające warunki i najwyraźniej stara się do niego zagaić. Chłopak rozejrzał się na boki, lecz nie dostrzegł nikogo, z kim mógłby podjąć konwersację. Nie bardzo uśmiechało mu się spojrzeć w górę wprost na smocze podgardle, natomiast poniżej rozciągał się tak zapierający dech w piersiach widok, że mogło mu się od patrzenia zakręcić... o świderki spiczaste...  
\- Wyjątkowo marne z ciebie ludzkie szczenię - mruknął "głos" z dezaprobatą. - I do tego głuche. Nie wiem, co będzie przez to gorsze: twój lot prosto na główkę czy moja reputacja?  
Rozległ się nieco ochrypły śmiech, jakby właściciel strun głosowych już od dawna nie używał ich do takich celów. Powiązując ze sobą wszystkie fakty Feliks doszedł do wniosku, że chyba wcale nie chce dochodzić do żadnych wniosków, bo są one dość przerażające. Jedynym plusem sytuacji było to, że posiadł wiele cennych informacji do pracy dyplomowej na temat: "Wpływ teflonu w porozumiewaniu się z magicznymi stworzeniami na przykładzie władającego mroźnym oddechem smoka". O ile miałby jeszcze okazję do napisania jakiejkolwiek. Przyszłość rysowała się w cokolwiek ciemnych barwach, bo dłonie zaczynały mu zjeżdżać z rączki patelni...  
\- Nie grzeszysz refleksem - Jabbersmok warknął gardłowo, poruszył gwałtownie pyskiem i wywindował Feliksa jednym wierzgnięciem na swój kark. - Ani wytrzymałością. Aż nie mogę uwierzyć, że coś tak słabego przeciwstawiło się mojemu oddechowi.  
Mało brakowało, by karkołomne salto skończyło jako skok przez smoka. Wyrzucony w powietrze Felek kurczowo przytulił się do patelni i gdyby nie wystające z grzbietu poczwary rogowe płyty, zamiast nich wkrótce trzymałby jakiś bukiecik stokrotek, podziwiając świat od spodu. Feliks od Jabbersmoka nad sobą wolał jednak Jabbersmoka pod sobą, dlatego lot w dół kontynuował już tylko Pogromca Jajecznic. Skaczący z patelnią - prawie jak "Tańczący z wilkami". Bardzo prawie.  
\- Smoku szanowny, królu złoty! - zawołał Felek, sadowiąc się wygodniej na szyi potwora. - Ty mnie zdecydowanie nie doceniasz. Klęski żywiołowe to mój chleb powszedni. Pamiętam taką zimę w dziewięćdziesiątym czwartym...  
Jabbersmok wypuścił z nozdrzy kłąb dymu, który na chwilę przesłonił chłopakowi widok. Jedno z ciemnoniebieskich oczu gada łypnęło w kierunku pasażera na gapę. Nie był to wzrok puchatego króliczka, a oprawcy, który gdyby nie rozkazy z góry zrobiłby z chłopaka kostki lodu do drinka.  
\- Miałbym docenić przekąskę? - rzucił. - I co, może miałbym zacząć prowadzić przedszkole dla owiec? Może władza się zmieniła, ale nie zamierzam od razu spoufalać się z jedzeniem. Zresztą o tym, czy zmieniła się na długo, jeszcze sobie porozmawiamy.  
\- O do diaska. To smok szanowny należy do opozycji? - zapytał Felek zaniepokojonym głosem. - Stara Kier, wszyscy będziemy jednością i inne szmery-bajery?  
\- Pomijając twój czysto ludzki brak szacunku dla monarchii, to wszystko się zgadza. Właśnie lecimy do Pani Kier, która na wspaniały początek swej reelekcji na królową Krainy Czarów zaplanowała złapanie oraz zjednoczenie się ze swym największym wrogiem. Czyli tobą, gdybyś miał jakieś wątpliwości.  
\- A to będzie bardzo bolało?  
Jabbersmok wyszczerzył zęby tak szeroko, jakby trafił mu się wyjątkowo smakowny kawałek mrożonki Hortex.  
\- Tak bardzo, że zostanie po tobie czarna dziura.  
Do tego momentu miał nadzieję, że rzeka, do której niechcący wrzucił Kier, była na tyle głęboka, że stara komunistka na stałe urozmaici wodną faunę. Żywotność oraz zawziętość strąconej z tronu władczyni okazała się jednak większa niż u tasiemca i upierdliwsza niż telefonie komórkowe. Czy to, że został przeciągnięty przez samego siebie na drugą stronę lustra, to też był jej plan? Nie wiedział, ale wolałby nie posądzać swojej kopii o współpracę z, bądź co bądź, wrogiem. Wiedział za to, że Kier nie bawiła się w półśrodki, wystawiając do polowania na Feliksa największego zwierzaczka od czasów King Konga. Wielki, zły babsztyl miał chrapkę na małego chłopczyka? Oj, trzeba będzie jakoś zaradzić tej niezdrowej chcicy.  
\- Jak rozumiem, szanowny smok jest zaufanym poddanym Królowej Kier? - spytał Felek. - To wielka odpowiedzialność odprowadzać tak cennego jeńca...  
\- Od dwustu lat nieprzerwanie piastuję stopień generała armii Jej Królewskiej Mości.  
Feliks zagwizdał z podziwem.  
\- Tyle wieków na chodzie i to bez dnia chorobowego? - Pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. - Ze smoka szanownego to byłby przodownik pracy jak ta lala. I nigdy nie myślał smok o jakiejś ciepłej emeryturce? Bez urazy do zimnego.  
Gardłowe warknięcie utwierdziło Felka w przekonaniu, że Jabbersmok nie spędził służby u Królowej Kier na marzeniach o wyspach Bahama i wszelkie sugestie na temat odejścia w stan spoczynku traktuje jak obelgę.  
\- Po dzisiejszym nieprzyjemnym incydencie będę musiał rozważyć wzięcie krótkiego urlopu - odparł z gniewem potwór. –Ale co najwyżej kilka dni, nie więcej. Swoją drogą, gdzie jest ta przeklęta broń, przez którą oberwałem w łapę?  
\- Pogromca Jajecznic zaginął zgubą bohaterską - oznajmił Feliks i siąknął sugestywnie nosem. - Tak ze trzy kilometry do tyłu i dobre pół w dół - doprecyzował.  
Tymczasem krajobraz zaczął się zmieniać i układające się w barwną szachownicę pola zastąpiła pokryta białym puchem równina. Widok ten nie napawał Felka optymizmem. Drzewa wyglądały niczym wyrzeźbione z brył lodu, a jedynym śladem życia był pełznący po ziemi cień lecącej bestii. Smok zaczął zniżać swój lot, najwyraźniej zbliżając się do celu podróży. Chłopak szczerze żałował, że gdzieś w poprzednim wcieleniu zostawił ciepły kombinezon narciarski.  
\- Fiu, fiu. Widoczki takie, że łuska nie siada. Widzę, że szanowny smok się nachuchał i nadmuchał za wszystkie bajki - stwierdził Feliks, wzdrygając się z zimna. - Jakiekolwiek dropsy wcinasz, musisz je odstawić. Są okropnie skuteczne.  
Szybujący Jabbersmok zataczał coraz mniejsze okręgi, aż wreszcie ciężko wylądował na ziemi, wzbijając w powietrze chmurę sypkiego śniegu. Miejsce było wielką, białą równiną, jeśli nie liczyć rozsianych tu i ówdzie dziwnych pagórków, przywodzących na myśl borsucze nory. Smok niespokojnie przestąpił z łapy na łapę, ale limit uprzejmości dla siedzącej na karku "przekąski" najwyraźniej się wyczerpał, bo nie rzucił nawet suchej ironii w odpowiedzi na wcześniejszy przytyk o dropsach. Felek pomyślał, że spryt i gadatliwość to bardzo udane małżeństwo cech jego charakteru. Informacja o urlopie, którą uzyskał od bestii, jasno wskazywała na to, że smok ma poważne problemy z odmrożoną kończyną. Zatarł z radością rączki, odkrywając w sobie nieznaną mu wcześniej żyłkę do ryzyka. Właśnie rozpoczynała się druga runda teleturnieju "Zirytuj Irytka".  
\- To co teraz? - zainteresował się Feliks, stukając w czoło gada, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę. - Smok szanowny ma zamiar poczekać, aż zamienię się w sofelka i w takim stanie dostarczy do Królowej Kier? Tylko proszę pamiętać o przyklejeniu mi odpowiedniej daty ważności. Najlepiej w rejony zadka, coby dać do zrozumienia, gdzie mam... najlepsze partie ciała.  
Zamrugał oczętami z prędkością godną największych gwiazd Hollywood. Smok kłapnął dwukrotnie paszczęką, ale z godnością przełknął kolejną zaczepkę ze strony nienośnego, małego człowieczka.  
\- Tam, w oddali, znajduje się lodowy zamek, w którym tymczasowo stacjonuje Jej Królewska Mość - warknął, wskazując nosem jakiś niewyraźny zarys wież. - To dość krucha konstrukcja, dlatego nie mogłem podlecieć zbyt blisko.  
\- A ja myślałem, że to u siebie mam najgorszych budowlańców pod słońcem - westchnął niepocieszony Felek. - Ale żeby odwalać taką fuszerkę, żeby osobista linia lotnicza musiała się fatygować taki szmat drogi na własnych łapach... To już nawet Baba Jaga miała wszystkie niezbędne papiery do swojej chatki.  
Pulsująca żyłka pękła, struna cierpliwości została rozciągnięta na dobry kilometr, a szala goryczy wypierniczyła się z grzechotem. Jabbersmok ryknął na całe gardło, sprawiając, że ostatnie zmrożone drzewa rozpadły się niczym kryształowe kieliszki przy śpiewaku operowym.  
\- To JA jestem tym budowlańcem! - ryknął z furią i już chciał pochwycić nieposłusznego jeńca w swoje łapska, kiedy wściekły smok zacisnął szpony na... powietrzu.  
Chłopaka nie było.  
Gdy bestia wpadła w szał, Feliks cichaczem poczłapał na czworaka w kierunku grzbietu Jabbersmoka i ześliznął się po nim, szepcząc nieśmiertelne "banzai". Następnie przyczaił się pod brzuchem smoka i czekał, aż ten zorientuje się, że źródło jego nerwicy gdzieś zwiało. Zdezorientowany potwór rzucał łbem na wszystkie strony, aż wreszcie kulejącym truchtem zaczął sprawdzać najbliższe śnieżne nory. Chłopak cały czas poruszał się razem ze smokiem, czekając na odpowiednią okazję do ucieczki. Widać było, że Jabbersmok nie jest zachwycony sytuacją i miał świętą rację - kiedy stara Kier usłyszy o tym, jak Feliks dwukrotnie wyrolował samego generała, to jej szał będzie przypominał wybuch wulkanu. Z pewnością zrobi się tak samo zabójcza i czerwona na twarzy jak strumień lawy.  
Kilka śnieżnych pagórków zostało zrównanych z ziemią, część jednak po zbadaniu pozostała nietknięta. Na tym opierał się plan Felka. Kiedy smok ruszył w kierunku innych wzniesień, chłopak odwrócił się i czmychnął pod tylnymi łapami gada. Najciszej, ale najszybciej jak umiał popędził do najbliższej nory. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, co za stworzenie zbudowało tyle dziur naraz, mimo to wierzył, że wszystko, co ewentualnie spotka, będzie lepsze od pełnowymiarowego smoka z napędem na cztery łapy. No, obecnie już tylko na trzy, ale wkurzony był co najmniej jak dwie bestie. A to już dawało nawet osiem łap.  
Nagle Feliks usłyszał za sobą kolejny ryk i tupot wielu setek kilogramów zbliżających się w jego stronę. Kwestią czasu było to, aż smok zorientuje się, że na śniegu nie ma żadnych śladów ludzkich stóp. Nastąpiło to jednak zbyt szybko i kiedy potwór raz jeszcze rozejrzał się wokoło, chłopak był widoczny jak na talerzu. Uciekające pośladki Felka znajdowały się idealnie w zasięgu mroźnego oddechu Jabbersmoka. Jedyne na co mógł już liczyć to jakiś potężny atak smoczego zeza.  
Szczęście sprzyjało Feliksowi bardziej niż ustawa to przewidywała, choć objawiło się ono całkiem... boleśnie. W trakcie biegu coś świetlistego przykuło jego uwagę - jasna plamka ostrymi zygzakami śmigała po śniegu, coraz bardziej zbliżając się do chłopaka. Kiedy znalazła się już na wyciągnięcie buta, plamka skoczyła w górę i uderzyła w twarz patrzącego na nią Felka. Wszystkie gwiazdy flagi Unii Europejskiej zawirowały mu przed oczami, a Feliks wykorpytnął się prosto na plecy. Trzymając się za obolały nos z paniką spojrzał w stronę smoka, jednak wzrok zatrzymał się na siedzącym w pobliżu żółtym zajączku. Malutki zwierzak potrząsnął łebkiem, po czym jakby wtopił się w śnieg i pomknął ku Jabbesmokowi jako świetlisty punkcik. Od strony pagórka, do którego biegł chłopak, dało się słyszeć dwa głosy.  
\- Patrz co robisz, kurna! Zabijesz nie tego, co trzeba!  
\- Ve! Przepraszam! Naprawdę nie chciałem!  
Potwór był równie zaskoczony co Felek. Kręcił paszczą to w prawo, to w lewo, śledząc ruchy plamki, ale zajączek był zdecydowanie szybszy. Zanim smok zdołał zareagować, zwierzę wyskakiwało ze śniegu, atakowało z bańki w newralgiczne części ciała gada, po czym znów chowało się do ziemi. Kiedy zajączek trafił Jabbersmoka w oko, nawet Feliks nie mógł nie syknąć z bólu.  
Nagle przed Felkiem wyrosło dwóch barwnie ubranych, niezwykle do siebie podobnych osobników. Jeden z nich, zapewne ten bardziej choleryczny, bezceremonialnie chwycił Feliksa za chabety i z zaskakującą siłą pociągnął go w stronę nory. Zanim zdołał głośno zaprotestować, że nie jest żadnym pługiem śnieżnym, bez słowa uprzedzenia został wrzucony do dziury. Znikając w jej czeluściach zauważył, że drugi z bliźniaków dzierży w dłoni lusterko.  
„Jak to dobrze, że jest takie małe" pomyślał. Feliks wolał nie zastanawiać się nad tym, co by mu niechcący amputowano, gdyby zajączek był puszczany z lustra garderobianego…


	4. Rozdział 3

**To nie tak jak myślisz, kotku**

Nora, do której został wpakowany Feliks, już dawno przestała być norą i ciągnęła się w dół niczym najdłuższa kolejka górska świata... gdyby tylko ktoś wpadł na pomysł budowania kolejek dla kretów. Nie wątpił, że każdy przyzwoity poszukiwacz przygód potraktowałby zjazd tymi niesamowicie zakręconymi tunelami jak kolejne wspaniałe doświadczenie na miarę Indiany Jonesa. Prawdopodobnie każdy przyzwoity panikarz krzyczałby tak długo, aż zostawiłby za sobą płuca i kilka pomniejszych organów. Natomiast każdy przyzwoity Felek uważał, że wizyta w Krainie Czarów bez wpadnięcia w jakąś przeklętą dziurę jest wizytą niemożliwą.  
Jakby mało było powtórek w telewizji, także życie postanowiło zaserwować Feliksowi swoiste randez-vous ze wspomnieniami. I to nie byle jakimi - w pierwszej dziesiątce top listy najbardziej traumatycznych doznań z pewnością znalazłby się wspomniany skok bez bungee w dół króliczej nory, a także spotkanie z Królową Kier podczas krokieta czy Zwariowana Herbatka. Gdyby nie ratunek ze strony tajemniczych bliźniaków, zamiast niewinnej, podziemnej zjeżdżalni Jabbersmok niewątpliwie zafundowałby mu parę gustownych, lodowych bucików, dorzucając w gratisie bilet na ostatnią powtórkę w Felkowym życiu. Jak widać lepsza "Moda na sukces" w garści niż transwestyta pod dachem. Oby tylko przy okazji wspominek nie wywołał Kapelusznika z lasu... tfu, tfu, i odpukać w porcelanowe.  
Feliks zdał sobie sprawę, że poprzednim magicznym razem to właśnie dziura sprowadziła go do Krainy Czarów, a druga go z niej wyprowadziła. Może trzecia podróż tunelem znów pozwoli mu na powrót do swego cieplutkiego łóżeczka... Może, baaardzo może. Powstrzymywanie się od mówienia na głos swoich próśb i przypuszczeń zaczynało wchodzić Feliksowi w krew. Choć powoli miał już dosyć tego przymusowego zjazdu po omacku, to nie odważył się pisnąć choćby neutralnym słówkiem, bo jego lot mógłby nagle skończyć się w paszczy ogromnego borsuka-mutanta albo w niebotycznie gorącym jądrze planety. Wiedział, że w Krainie Czarów po szczęściu często przychodził pech, a po pechu przydreptywał jeszcze większy niefart. Jak to mówił Gilbert - spodziewaj się tego, czego się jeszcze nawet nie spodziewasz, że możesz się zacząć spodziewać.  
Hitchcock mógłby tu co najwyżej buty czyścić.  
Gdyby to była jakaś amerykańska produkcja, tak długi zjazd najpewniej skończyłby się w samym centrum Pekinu. Swoją drogą to zadziwiające - puszczając zagraniczne kreskówki w rodzimej telewizji człowiek nawet nie zastanawia się, że w europejskiej dziurze taki trik by nie wypalił. Z drugiej strony, co byłoby malowniczego w wypełźnięciu z otworu na dnie Oceanu Spokojnego, pomijając oczywiście kilka kilometrów wody w pionie? Nic. Zresztą realizm nie był mocną stroną nawet swojskich bajek, zwłaszcza kiedy pomyślało się o zbójnikach strzelających pistoletami na żołędzie.  
Zanim jednak Feliks zdążył na dobre zagłębić się w temacie animacji, towarzyszący mu szum powietrza zaczął narastać, aż wreszcie rozległo się głośne "szuch!", a zza zakrętu wyleciała mu na spotkanie świetlista plama. Chłopak zdołał jedynie zasłonić głowę rękami, kiedy dopadła go jasność, a tunel urwał się równie nagle co pasek klinowy w rozpędzonym fiaciku. Felek poczuł, że szybuje. Pośpiesznie zamrugał, chcąc zorientować się, w jaką kabałę właśnie się wpakował, ale zdołał tylko zobaczyć wielobarwną górkę poduszek, kiedy wpakował się w nią z całą swą Felkową siłą bezwładności. Niczym kula do kręgli przekoziołkował kilka metrów przez stosik, aż wreszcie zatrzymał się w centrum poduszkowego Armagedonu, z nosem wbitym w pasiasty jasiek i malowniczo wypiętym tyłkiem. Nawet pijany orangutan umiałby w lepszym stylu zaparkować trabanta niż Felek lądował telemarkiem. W końcu samochód mógł mieć prawie każdy, ale nie każdy mógł być Stochem.  
Mimo dość miękkiego lądowania chłopakowi wydawało się, że w trakcie turlania niechcący poprzestawiał sobie kilka kości w lewym barku. To znaczy nie wiedział, ile kości znajduje się w takim barku, ale nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby czuł ich więcej niż powinien mieć. Zaczął żałować, że podczas oglądania telewizji nie poświęcał większej uwagi reklamom dotyczącym leków przeciwbólowych i przeciwzapalnych. Rozmasowując obolałą rękę, Feliks powoli wygramolił się do rozsądnej pozycji siedzącej. Spojrzał w górę i kilkanaście metrów przed sobą dostrzegł oznaczony obrazkiem śnieżynki otwór, z którego z wszelkim prawdopodobieństwem wypadł. Od pewności dzieliło go jednak kilka innych dziur, które razem ze śnieżynkowym otworem znajdowały się na szerokiej, pochyłej ścianie. Przypominało to coś w rodzaju wielkiego zsypu na śmieci, jeśli tylko Felek miałby dość samokrytycyzmu, żeby nazwać siebie odpadkiem wielkogabarytowym. Nie wątpił, że taka Królowa Kier określiłaby go tuzinem jeszcze mniej pochlebnych epitetów, ale przecież bliźniacy dopiero co uratowali go przed więzienną niedolą. To byłoby zupełnie bez sensu, gdyby mieli pokonać Jabbersmoka tylko po to, żeby wpakować chłopaka do jakiegoś specyficznego lochu, po czym planowali zawlec go przed tron Jej Królewskiej Jedności. Feliks zadrżał. Chyba że była to walka o zaszczyty, a on odgrywał w niej rolę karty przetargowej.  
W tym momencie coś za plecami Felka zazgrzytało, jakby klucz w zamku, i usłyszał skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi. Chłopak odkręcił się pośpiesznie, stając oko w oko z kimś, kogo w obecnej sytuacji kompletnie się nie spodziewał...  
\- Czy mnie oczy zawodzą? Kiku? - zapytał zdumiony Feliks, ale zanim zdążył usłyszeć jakąkolwiek odpowiedź, pokręcił głową. - Nie, to niemożliwe. Pewnie podczas tego twardego lądowania uszkodziłem sobie nie tylko rękę, ale i kilka zwojów mózgowych. Poza tym mam ostatnio tak wielkiego farta do potęgi ujemnej, że to zupełnie nieprawdo...  
\- Panie Feliksie, jak dobrze pana widzieć! - zawołał Mysz, klaskając w dłonie. - Już się bałem, że nie zdążymy z ratunkiem, ale najwyraźniej Tentotu i Tentotam odnaleźli pana na czas. Proszę jeszcze chwilkę poczekać, a ja zawiadomię pana Ludwiga. Najwyższa pora zacząć zebranie.  
Zanim Felek zdołał przyjąć na klatę swoisty grad informacji, Kiku odwrócił się i uprzejmie, acz żwawo cofnął się do pomieszczenia, z którego wcześniej wyjrzał. Chłopak znów pozostał sam, choć teraz przynajmniej towarzyszyła mu świadomość, że przebywa wśród przyjaciół, a nie potencjalnych oprawców. Z ulgą westchnął, po czym padł jak długi na poduszki. Dobrze, skoro chwilowo żaden Feliks nie był potrzebny do ratowania świata i pomniejszych okolic, postanowił wykorzystać te kilka minut spokoju na krótką drzemkę. Spokój nie był jednak czymś, co przychodziło na zawołanie - w Krainie Czarów spokój nie przychodził nawet po wysłaniu zaproszenia na obiad czy też urzędowego podania. Spokój miał tutaj własne zdanie, zdefiniowane godziny pracy i obecnie wolał przebywać na zasłużonym urlopie po perturbacjach w świecie rzeczywistym.  
Chłopak zmarszczył brwi, gdy coś ledwie słyszalnie zadudniło w rurach. Chwilę później z tuneli dało się już słyszeć nieco głośniejsze, stłumione głosy, a śnieżynka znajdująca się obok otworu, z którego wyleciał Feliks, rozjarzyła się na zielono. W tej samej chwili w całym pokoju rozległo się cichutkie popiskiwanie, a potem wszystkie poduszki naraz uciekły spod ciała Felka. Biedak przydzwonił o podłogę, dokładając do listy strat w swoim organizmie jeszcze kilka pomniejszych siniaków oraz małego guza w części potylicznej czaszki. Obolały Feliks zwrócił się w stronę pochyłej ściany, obserwując, jak wielkie, puchate poduchy i malutkie jaśki niczym wielobarwne mrówki ułożyły się z powrotem w stosik. Ledwie kilkanaście sekund później otwór wypluł ze swych czeluści dwa rozpędzone, żółto-czerwone obiekty, które z radosnym "łiii!" wpadły w górę poduszek, rozrzucając je na wszystkie strony. Jeden z jaśków nie omieszkał trafić Felka w ucho, choć i tak był to najmilszy uszczerbek na zdrowiu, jakiego doznał w ciągu ostatniej półgodziny.  
\- Ve! Gąsieniczek miał przemięciutki pomysł z tymi poduszkami - pochwalił jeden głos, a jego właściciel na potwierdzenie swych słów przeturlał się po kolorowym usypisku.  
\- Lepszy taki niż żaden, ale nie mamy, kurna, czasu na zabawy. - Bliźniaczy, lecz trochę bardziej burkliwy głos opieprzył swego towarzysza. - Chodź, trzeba zawiadomić Mysz...  
Z poduszek wyłoniły się dwie identyczne głowy z symetrycznie skierowanymi loczkami i takimi samymi, żółtymi berecikami. Feliks w pierwszym odruchu pomyślał o sobie oraz swoim lustrzanym odbiciu, ale po chwili dotarło do niego, że ma przed sobą ludzi, a nawet że doskonale zna tę konkretną parę bliźniaków.  
\- Jedynki Karo!  
\- Ve? Pan Feliks? To pan ciągle tu jest? - Radośniejszy bliźniak uśmiechnął się szeroko, po czym doskoczył do Felka i mocno go wyściskał. - Buongiorno! Jak dobrze pana widzieć w jednym kawałku!  
\- Ałała... Czy w jednym to nie byłbym taki pewien - skrzywił się chłopak, ale prawą ręką odwzajemnił wylew czułości.  
Ponury Jedynka z niesmakiem pokiwał głową.  
\- Ha, a ja wiedziałem, że te pomysły Gąsienicy to jeden wielki bubel i chińszczyzna na kółkach, kurna - warknął. - My nic nie poradzimy, ale może ten Idiodo w końcu się na coś przyda i wymasuje panu rękę. Przylazł już?  
\- Co? Idio... a, w sensie Dodo? Kiku poszedł go zawiadomić, ale jak tu leżę i kwiczę od kilku minut, to jeszcze nikt nie przybył - odparł Felek, uwalniając się w niedźwiedziego uścisku. - Poza wami, Jedynkami.  
Radosny bliźniak zmarszczył brwi, jakby nie rozumiejąc, o kogo chodzi, jednak po kilku sekundach wytrwałego myślenia szare komórki mimo przewagi sylabowej wroga odniosły zwycięstwo.  
\- Właśnie, właśnie! Ve! Panie Feliksie! Bo my już przestaliśmy służyć w Talii, od kiedy Jej Królewska Mość została pokonana. Teraz nazywają nas Tentotu - wskazał na siebie, po czym skierował rękę w stronę brata - i Tentotam. Jej Królewska Mość nas tak nazywała, przynajmniej w momentach, kiedy nie groziła wszystkim wokoło staniem się z nią jednością. Mogliśmy się nazywać również Przynieśwynieśpozamiataj, jednak braciszek stwierdził, że ciężko byłoby to skracać.  
\- To bardzo... eee... oryginalne imiona - pochwalił Felek, jednak nie mógł powstrzymać się od uniesienia brwi na znak zdziwienia. - Ale najbardziej cieszę się z tego, że nic wam się nie stało. Nawet udało wam się zmienić profesję i wyjść na prostą. Zuch chłopaki.  
\- Hm, gdyby nie pan, to jedyne, co dałoby się jeszcze wyprostować, to akt naszego oskarżenia. Jesteśmy panu bardzo wdzięczni za pomoc - burknął zawstydzony Tentotam, ale zanim zdołał dorzucić gdzieś swoje zwyczajowe "kurna", z pokoju obok wyłonił się Mysz.  
\- Ach, wreszcie jesteście! Wszystko jest już niemal gotowe. Tentotu, Tentotam, panie Feliksie, zapraszam do sali konferencyjnej. Pan Ludwig powinien się zaraz pojawić.  
Tentotu entuzjastycznie podreptał za Kiku, a jego brat bliźniak, pomrukując sobie pod nosem swe ulubione słówko, pomógł zbolałemu Felkowi pozbierać się z podłogi. Najwyraźniej chciał odzyskać równowagę psychiczną po zbyt dużej dozie uprzejmości. Kiedy wszyscy trzej weszli do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia, znaleźli się w beżowo-brązowym korytarzu, wzdłuż którego znajdowało się mnóstwo identycznych drzwi z papieru ryżowego. Oddalony o kilkadziesiąt metrów Mysz uprzejmie skinął głową i ponownie ruszył przed siebie, wskazując drogę pozostałych towarzyszom.  
\- Dlaczego nagle wszyscy zaczęli zwracać się do mnie per "pan"? - zauważył Feliks. - Jeszcze was, chłopaki, jestem w stanie zrozumieć, choć nie musicie tego robić, ale Kiku? Przecież kiedyś mówił do mnie zwyczajnie, po imieniu.  
\- To przez to, że wkroczył na ścieżkę... ve... no... ścieżkę budynizmu? Braciszku, tak to się nazywało?  
\- Może buddyzmu - zaproponował Felek, ale Tentotam pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie, budynizmu. Zaczął wyznawać nauki Wielkiego Budyniu Śmietankowego, który głosi pokój, kurna, jedność i szacunek wobec wszystkich potraw. Każde żarcie jest sobie równe i powinno udoskonalać swą karmę - wyjaśnił. - No i akurat to się zgadza, kurna, bo jakby nie patrzeć mysz dla kota jest karmą.  
\- Do nas Myszek również zwracał się bardzo oficjalnie, ale udało nam się go przekonać. Braciszek go skrzyczał, ve, a ja wypiłem z nim brudzia i kilka butelek wina - zdradził zadowolony z siebie Tentotu.  
\- Jesteś mniej humanitarny ode mnie... - skwitował jego brat, ale zanim zdążył dorzucić jakąś życiową mądrość, ujrzał coś ponad głowami towarzyszy i sarknął. - O kurna, już tu jest. Dodzia-elektrodzia.  
Gdy Feliks i Tentotu zwrócili wzrok w stronę Myszy, zobaczyli, jak ten stoi przed drzwiami i ukłonem wita się z kolejnym gościem. Dodo kulturalnie skłonił się w ten sam sposób, a kiedy zauważył zbliżającą się do nich grupkę, wyprostował się, stuknął podeszwami o siebie i zasalutował po żołniersku. Tentotam pisnął, schowawszy się za swoim bratem, ale Tentotu w czterech podskokach znalazł się przy Ludwigu po czym przyjaźnie poklepał go po plecach jak starego kumpla. Reakcja weselszego bliźniaka zaskoczyła nie tylko Feliksa, ale nawet samego Dodo.  
\- Ve, ve, a wiesz, Ludziu, że prawie udało się nam z braciszkiem pokonać Jabbersmoka? - oznajmił Tentotu z dumną miną.  
\- Prawie? - spytał nieśmiało Feliks, na co bohater dnia nieco niepewnie przestąpił z nogi na nogę.  
\- No, tak niemalże prawie. Już było po smoku, już się kładł do grobu, tylko jak tak na koniec mocniej ogonem machnął, to aż wpadliśmy tyłem do nory - wyjaśnił jednak z niezachwianą pewnością w głosie.  
Do tego momentu Tentotam tłumił w sobie chęć ucieczki z dala od Dodo i stał cicho na uboczu, ale nie mógł dłużej znieść tak jawnego szargania swej wątłej dumy. Sapnął głośno, po czym ruszył w kierunku brata-bliźniaka.  
\- Dobra, dobra, dość tych plotek. My tu gadu gadu, kurna, a na zebranie to chyba nasze prawnuki pójdą - zagonił wszystkich do sali, ucinając możliwość zadawania dalszych niewygodnych pytań. - Choć co poniektórych to najpierw musiałby ktoś chcieć, żeby permanentnie nie wymarli.  
W pokoju urządzonym na modłę japońską znajdował się sporych rozmiarów okrągły stół. Stanowisk było zdecydowanie za dużo jak na ich skromną piątkę, skupili się więc wzdłuż niewielkiego fragmentu stołu, ulokowanego najbliżej drzwi. Feliksowi przyszło do głowy kilka skojarzeń, mniej lub bardziej politycznych, zaczął więc przeczuwać, że jak na standardy Krainy Czarów musiało się ostatnio wydarzyć sporo niepokojących rzeczy.  
\- Co tam nowego w wielkim świecie? - zagaił wreszcie Felek. - Rozumiem, że Królowa Kier znów daje się we znaki, ale co oznacza całe to spotkanie? No i co ja mam z tym wszystkim wspólnego?  
\- Ve, to takie skomplikowane jest, panie Feliksie. Niech Ludzio to wyjaśni. On się zna na takich mimi... minitanich rzeczach - zaproponował rozpromieniony Tentotu.  
Dodo chrząknął głośno, przywołując pozostałych do porządku. Tentotam w odpowiedzi pokazał Ludwigowi język, ale nie udało mu się sprowokować Dodo do choćby drgnięcia powieką. Zawiedziony bliźniak ograniczył się do założenia sobie rąk na piersi i gapienia się w bliżej niezidentyfikowaną plamę na suficie.  
\- Dziękuję za udzielenie głosu - rozpoczął wywód Ludwig. - Nie wszyscy tu obecni znają nasze najbliższe plany, dlatego pozwolę sobie je pokrótce streścić. Nasza tajna organizacja zbiera się w czasie tajnych spotkań w tej tajnej kryjówce, aby osiągnąć jeden, tajny cel...  
\- O nie, tylko nie to - jęknął Tentotam. - Znowu się, kurna, zaczyna.  
\- ...przeprowadzić operację DOMINO. Oznacza to, że chcemy "dywersyjne osłabić monarchię i nieprzyjacielską organizację". Była Królowa Kier dopuściła się w przeszłości wielu karygodnych czynów, a i po defenestracji wciąż dewastowała Krainę Czarów oraz porywała jej mieszkańców, pragnąc poszerzyć swoje wpływy. Wiemy, że nasz wróg ukrywa się obecnie na terenie lodowego zamku w strefie patrolowanej przez bestię mrozu, Jabbersmoka. Ze względu na nieprzyjemny klimat umieściliśmy tam szpiegów w postaci byłego Siódemki Pik znanego obecnie pod kryptonimem "Szwedek" i byłego Czwórkę Karo kryjącego się pod pseudonimem "Isiek". Reszta grupy z byłej Talii Przybocznej została umieszczona w składzie grupy szturmowej lub grupy informacyjnej...  
\- A nie można by tej relacji bardziej... przyciaśnić? - zaproponował Feliks. - Czy szykuje się jakaś wojna ze starym babsztylem?  
\- Według arcytajnej operacji BIERKI, kurna, atak na zamek ma się odbyć dziś. - Tentotam skompresował wywód do rozmiarów wręcz kieszonkowych. - Czy weźmiemy pałac szturmem, czy też przerodzi się to w regularną bitkę, to się jeszcze zobaczy.  
\- Nie BIERKI, tylko DOMINO - wyjaśnił z wyczuwalnym niesmakiem Dodo.  
Zmiana w zachowaniu Ludwiga podziałała na złośliwszego bliźniaka niczym dobra whisky na Szkota. Wreszcie udało mu się trafić w czuły punkt rozmówcy.  
\- Co prawda nad operacją CIUCIUBABKA pracowaliśmy już dłuższy czas, ale wczoraj nastąpił przełom i znamy dzisiejszy plan dnia Królowej Kier. Dlatego tak się spieszymy z całą akcją - ciągnął dalej Tentotam.  
Ludwig zacisnął usta, ale jeszcze raz spokojnie poprawił:  
\- Operacja DOMINO.  
\- Atak nastąpi z dwóch stron. Sprowadziliśmy pana tutaj, ponieważ potrzebna nam pana pomoc w jednej z części operacji RAZDWATRZYBABAJAGAPATRZY…  
\- To nawet nie jest skrót!  
\- Chcemy, żebyś wziął pan udział w operacji KLASY – z perfidią wyartykułował bliźniak - i poprowadził atak na tyły zamku, podczas gdy my będziemy odwracać uwagę wojsk od frontu.  
\- DOMINO! – zagrzmiał wreszcie Ludwig, dając się wyprowadzić z równowagi.  
Tentotam uśmiechnął się z wyższością.  
\- Ja tam wolę warcaby i się wcale, kurna, nie chwalę.  
Feliks był zaskoczony, że po tak długim czasie spędzonym na stanowisku królika doświadczalnego w Krainie Czarów wreszcie dano sobie spokój z testowaniem cierpliwości obcokrainowca. Niemniej zrobiło mu się szkoda Ludwiga, który mimo wszystko zawsze zachowywał się wobec Felka ze względnie ludzką normalnością.  
\- Dobrze, dobrze, spokojnie. Wiwat gry planszowe - zaczął i z braku laku postanowił uczepić się informacji o planowanym ataku. - Wróćmy do sedna spotkania. Trzeba omówić całkiem sporo szczegółów akcji, muszę się dowiedzieć jeszcze kilku rzeczy, żeby wiedzieć, co zrobić, żeby znów nie dać się złapać w pułapkę... A właśnie! Tak tylko z ciekawości pytam, ale jak udało wam się tak szybko mnie znaleźć i uratować z łap Jabbersmoka? Wszystko działo się w zawrotnym tempie, a nikogo przecież nie zaalarmowałem ani nic...  
Nagle wszyscy zwrócili się w stronę Feliksa. Kiku miał lekko pobladłą twarz, a Tentotu i Tentotam popatrzyli na siebie niepewnie. Atmosfera zagęściła się niczym dobrze schłodzona galaretka, przy czym nikt tej galaretki nie zamawiał.  
\- Ve... No bo... dostaliśmy wczoraj zadanie od Ludzia - oznajmił wreszcie Tentotu. - Mieliśmy pana przechwycić o wyznaczonej godzinie i w wyznaczonym miejscu. A Gąsieniczek dostał polecenie zbudowania tych krętych tuneli, żeby móc się bez problemu ewakuować ze śnieżnych pól. Nic więcej nie wiemy.  
Dodo ochłonął już i przytaknął na potwierdzenie słów byłego Jedynki.  
\- Ja również dopiero wczoraj dostałem odgórnie te rozkazy, które potem niezwłocznie przekazałem bliźniakom. Takie były wytyczne, aby to im zlecić to zadanie. Nie mogę zdradzić szczegółów, bo to poufne informacje, ale było tak, jak mówią.  
\- Ale... - Felek poczuł się tak, jakby jego ciało straciło kontakt z krzesłem, mimo że ciągle na nim siedział. - Ale wczoraj... To musi być jakaś pomyłka. Wczoraj byłem w swoim świecie i nawet przez myśl mi nie przyszło, żeby się tu znaleźć. Przybyłem do Krainy Czarów dziś, ledwie kilka godzin temu. Jak ktokolwiek miałby wiedzieć, że zostanę porwany przez Jabbersmoka i zaciągnięty do Królowej Kier... Chyba że...  
Ta możliwość przeraziła Feliksa. Cała sytuacja musiała być ukartowana, począwszy od bliźniaczego Felka w lustrze, przez Czerwoną Królową, po atak smoka i ratunek. Wszystko było zaplanowane... przez wszystkich! Jakiś bliżej nieokreślony spisek przeciwko Feliksowi połączył dwie sporne strony w jedną. Co chcieli osiągnąć? Czy chcieli zdobyć jego zaufanie, aby na koniec oddać go w ręce Królowej Kier niczym czekoladowego Mikołaja na pożarcie całego przedszkola? A może stawką było coś jeszcze większego?  
\- Panie Feliksie. - Spokojny, ale stanowczy głos dotarł wreszcie do jego świadomości. Felek drgnął, przestraszony, ale siedzący obok niebo Mysz położył mu łapkę na ramieniu. - Panie Feliksie, wiem, co pan może teraz o nas myśleć, ale proszę się nie bać. To pan Gilbert to wszystko zorganizował.  
\- Kiku! - Dodo zerwał się z miejsca. - Nie wolno nam o tym mówić!  
\- I nic więcej nie powiem, ale to jedno mu się należy. Pan Feliks powinien wiedzieć, że ze strony pana Gilberta nic mu nie grozi. Nawet, jeśli ma on swoje tajemnice i swoje specyficzne metody działania. W końcu to kot, a koty chodzą swoimi ścieżkami.  
Feliks milczał jeszcze przez chwilę, analizując słowa Myszy. Nagle podniósł dłonie do twarzy i uderzył się z całej siły w policzki. Tentotu pisnął, zaskoczony, a Kiku tylko pokiwał głową na znak aprobaty.  
\- Przepraszam, to było głupie. - Feliks zwrócił się do towarzyszy. - Przecież gdybyście chcieli zrobić mi coś złego, to nie mówilibyście tak otwarcie o swoich planach. A gdybym miał jakieś wątpliwości, to powinienem przypomnieć sobie o tym, jak jeszcze całkiem niedawno narażaliście się podczas walki z Królową Kier.  
\- Hm. Kto się narażał, ten się narażał - powiedział Ludwig, piorunując wzrokiem Tentotam - ale technicznie rzecz biorąc masz rację. I wciąż jesteśmy na to gotowi.  
\- No właśnie. - Felek nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Poczuł się lepiej, gdy ciemna strona mocy wróciła z powrotem do swojej mrocznej kryjówki. - Wierzę w was, chłopaki, ale to wszystko dzieje się ciutek za szybko. Muszę przyznać, że zaniepokoiła mnie trochę sytuacja z Jabbersmokiem i tymi błyskawicznie rozchodzącymi się informacjami… Myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli porozmawiam bezpośrednio z Gilbertem. Choćby zaraz. Wiecie może, gdzie on jest?  
\- Nie wiem, czy to możliwe - zawahał się Dodo, wyraźnie zaskoczony niespodziewaną zmianą planów. - Nie, żebym miał coś przeciwko, ale... rozumiecie… ekhem… brat jest obecnie bardzo zajęty...  
Kolejne pary brwi uniosły się tego dnia w sali konferencyjnej.  
\- Brat?! - Feliks i Tentotam jednocześnie podnieśli głos, po czym ze zdziwieniem spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem.  
\- Znaczy... to długa historia...  
Dodo zaczął się jąkać, co było zupełnie niepodobne do tego wiecznie poważnego osobnika o wojskowej aparycji. Na szczęście z pomocą przyszedł mu Tentotu.  
\- Ve! Bo oni tak naprawdę nie są spokrewnieni. Słyszałem, że Gilbuś znalazł kiedyś Ludzia, bo jak Ludzio był mały, to stracił pamięć i się zgubił. Uwierzycie, że Ludzio był kiedykolwiek mały? Ve-ve! No, ale Gilbuś go przygarnął i wychował jak własnego, młodszego brata. Ve… To słodkie, nie uważacie?  
\- Ale żeby kot wychował ptaka - odparł z niedowierzaniem Tentotam po usłyszeniu najnowszej nowinki. - To jest jakby, kurna, niemożliwe.  
\- Możliwe, możliwe - uśmiechnął się Feliks. – W sumie ten konkretny kot ma bardzo pacyfistyczne ciągoty do wszelkich stworzeń skrzydlatych. Jeden Dodo wte czy wewte…  
Wszyscy poza Ludwigiem, który walczył z pokusą spłonięcia rumieńcem, spojrzeli na chłopaka z pytającymi minami. Felek nie zamierzał jednak zdradzić im szczegółów swej znajomości z Gilbertem. Asy w rękawie zawsze mogły się przydać w przyszłości.  
\- Mniejsza z tym - zbył ich czym prędzej. - To jak w końcu będzie? Mogę się spotkać z Gilbertem?  
Dodo rozłożył skrzydła w geście kapitulacji.  
\- Dobrze, ale tylko jeśli brat wyrazi na to zgodę. Ale zanim do tego przejdziemy, to chcielibyśmy wiedzieć, czy możemy liczyć na twój udział w ataku na zamek?  
\- Spoko wodza - uspokoił Feliks. - Będzie atak jak ta lala, a z tyłków zrobimy im jesień średniowiecza. Tak im wyklepię zamkowe wrota, że będzie je można założyć w budzie dla psa.  
Mysz nieśmiało uniósł łapkę do góry.  
\- Ale my chcieliśmy, żeby przeprowadził pan akcję dywersyjną. Na tyły zamku. Po cichu.  
Feliks zadumał się na chwilę nad tymi słowami. Najpierw chcą z niego zrobić drugiego Kościuszkę, a jak się napalił na bitkę, to studzą jego entuzjazm jakimiś strategicznymi szczególikami. Ech… Taka już rola bohatera za dychę. Niemniej w tej chwili ważniejsze od samej walki z Królową Kier było spotkanie z tym niewydarzonym, malborskim sierściuchem. Gilbert nie byłby Gilbertem, gdyby nie ukrywał przynajmniej tuzina tajemnic, ale Feliksowi wcale nie podobało się to, że tym razem on sam grał w nich jakąś znaczną rolę.  
Przecież nic nie działo się przypadkiem.  
\- No to skopię im te drzwi jak już będę wychodził. Czy to takie ważne?


	5. Rozdział 4

**Zaczarowany, zaczarowana**

Mówi się, że pozytywne nastawienie to połowa sukcesu, a dalej to już leci z górki. Tymczasem w Krainie Czarów grawitacja miała w nosie takie filozoficzne sentencje, sprawiając, że maniacy optymizmu mieli w życiu regularnie pod prąd. Feliks, samozwańczy przedstawiciel gatunku "od zera do bohatera", czuł się tak, jakby ktoś wywrócił do góry nogami nawet tę nieskomplikowaną strategię zostania herosem. Plan był prosty - chciał działać powolutku, najpierw zajmując się, powiedzmy, lokalną przestępczością, a dopiero po odpowiednim stażu mógłby walczyć z potworami światowego kalibru. Stało się zupełnie na opak. Swoją krótką, acz intensywną karierę Felek zaczął od walki ze smokiem, a skończył ją jeszcze tego samego dnia na krześle doktora-ochotnika, jęcząc podczas nastawianiu barku. Żeby chociaż te obrażenia zadała mu ta smocza poczwara lub inna straszliwa bestia... no dobra, dobra, niech by to był nawet jakiś dziki zwierzak, że już obniży swoje wymagania do honorowego minimum. Ale nie! Feliks zrobił w pewnym sensie rzecz niesamowitą, bo nawet góra poduszek nie przeszkodziła mu w twardym lądowaniu i potłuczeniu tyłka o płaski kawałek podłoża. Wypukła podłoga, o, to byłoby jakieś usprawiedliwienie, nawet jeśli brzmiało jak wyjątkowo kiepski oksymoron, jednak Feliks widział w swoim kraju niejednego zdolnego speca budowlanego. W dwie godziny po podpisaniu umowy sprytna ekipa potrafiła opchnąć na lewo wszelkie materiały, a gdyby zleceniodawca bardzo naciskał na terminowe ukończenie prac, to polscy budowlańcy umieliby postawić chatkę choćby z piernika. Takiego z Biedronki, oczywiście, żeby tylko wybudować dom po kosztach. W każdym razie kanciasta podłoga to byłaby dla nich istna kaszka z masłem, jednak niezależnie od tego, czy chodziło o krzywe, czy proste podłoże, odnalezienie w tym świecie odpowiedzialnych za coś ludzi graniczyło z cudem. Kraina Czarów była w pewnym względzie podobna do radzieckiej Rosji - to nie ty robiłeś sobie krzywdę o coś, ale to coś robiło krzywdę tobie i musiałeś radzić sobie z tym człowieku sam.  
Dodo, który zgodził się nastawić Feliksowi bark, był swoistą wisienką na torcie lekarzy-amatorów. Chęci mógł mieć oczywiście jak najlepsze, ale ciężko było zaufać osobnikowi, który więcej wspólnego miał ze skamielinami niż z przetrwaniem. Nie pomagały także słowa, którymi uspokajali go zgromadzeni wokół niego znajomi.  
\- Ludwig umie nie tylko organizować zawody sportowe, ale dba o ich koordynację i bezpieczeństwo. Jest także cenionym specjalistą w leczeniu wszelkich kontuzji - wspomniał Mysz. - Jak nikt inny umie zagipsować złamanie, założyć temblak, wykonać chwyt Heimlicha, zrobić lewatywę...  
\- L-lewatywę? - przerwał zdezorientowany Feliks. - To chyba nie jest związane z kontuzjami? Takimi... normalnymi, się znaczy.  
\- Aaa... to zależy kto jaki sport uprawia - odparł wymijająco Kiku.  
Dotychczas milczący Ludwig wtrącił się do rozmowy, zanim rekomendacje Myszy zdołały zahaczyć o tematy rodem z niemieckich filmów dla dorosłych.  
\- Spokojnie, zaraz będzie po wszystkim - powiedział rzeczowo Dodo, rozmasowując ramię i plecy pacjenta.  
Jedną dłoń położył na ramieniu chłopaka, a drugą chwycił za przedramię. Choć nawet zgryźliwy Tentotam pochwalał umiejętności terapeutyczne Ludwiga, to Feliks bał się, że umięśniony Dodo pomyli się o kilka metrów i chora kończyna wyląduje na suficie. A chirurga na pokładzie nie mieli. Wyrwana ręka skończyłby w najlepszym razie jako rekwizyt do amatorskiego horroru produkcji Kiku. Tentotu, widząc bladego niczym jogurt naturalny Feliksa, postanowił dorzucić swoje pięć groszy do pielęgniarskich porad.  
\- Ve, proszę się nie bać, Ludzio się na tym zna. To będzie szybki i zupełnie darmowy zabieg.  
\- Darmowy zabieg? To to będzie na NFZ? - Przerażony Feliks starał się tak obrócić głowę, aby spojrzeć na poczynania Dodo. - To najgorsze połączenie słów, jakie mogło mnie spotkać. Nie ufam promocjom! Wierzę tylko płatnej, prywatnej opiece medycznej! Pozwól mi postawić chociaż flaszkę, tak w prezencie!  
\- Dobrze, dobrze, o wynagrodzeniu pogadamy za chwilę... A teraz rozluźnij się. Poczujesz coś jak ugryzienie komara.  
\- Moja dentystka też mi tak zawsze mówiła. I bolało. Jak po ugryzieniu komara zmutowanego z tyranozaurem.  
\- Kurna, tak się chyba nie da - mruknął lekko zirytowany Tentotam.  
Przez chwilę bliźniak przeszukiwał przepastne kieszenie swoich czerwonych gatek, aż wreszcie uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Nadal trzymając jedną rękę w ukryciu, podszedł i kucnął przed Feliksem.  
\- Ile widzi pan palców? - Burkliwy bliźniak pokazał rozcapierzoną dłoń.  
\- Pięć. Czy to jakaś zaga... - chciał spytać, ale wtedy Tentotam wyciągnął rękę z kieszeni i wpakował do ust chłopaka kruche ciastko.  
Feliks z uznaniem chrupał wypiek, myśląc, że jest to swego rodzaju przedwczesna nagroda dla dziecka, które grzecznie zachowywało się u lekarza. Kiedy jednak przełknął ciasteczko i miał poprosić o szklankę mleka, jego uwagę zwróciła karteczka, która leżała tuż obok buta Tentotam. Zobaczył na niej koślawo nakreśloną frazę, która była mu bardzo nieprzyjemnie znana.  
"Zjedz mnie".  
\- Niech pan szuka pinglarza, kurna, takiego przemądrzałego. On panu powie, gdzie jest pan Gilbert - zdążył jeszcze usłyszeć, kiedy głosy przycichły, obraz zaczął mu się rozmazywać, a przed oczami zatańczyły mu gwiazdy. Jedna bliźniaczo podobna do Brada Pitta zbliżyła się do niego i uderzyła prawym sierpowym w twarz.  
A potem urwał mu się film.  
Cokolwiek by mu w tym momencie nie zrobili i jakiejkolwiek nerki by mu nie wycięli, Felek nie czuł nic. Nie można było jednak nazwać tego snem, bo myśli galopowały mu we wnętrzu czaszki niczym słonie w różowych baletkach, próbujące zatańczyć "Jezioro łabędzie". Odurzono go? A może ktoś go ogłuszył? Nie był pewien. Wydawało mu się, że ważną rolę odgrywało chińskie ciasteczko... biszkopcik... Felek... albo wafelek... coś dobrego z niedobrym napisem. To coś sprawiło, że najpierw był mały, a potem duży, a potem mały, duży, mały... biały... Biała Królowa, Czerwona Królowa. Król Felek Kartofelek. Król? Właściwie to co się z nim stanie po pokonaniu Kier? Kto zostanie królem? Dlaczego Kier wróciła? Dlaczego siedzi w lodowym zamku? Co się stało wczoraj? Jest Feliks, ale nie ma Feliksa. Jest tylko lustro, dzielące na dwoje... na dwoje... Ktoś musi mu udzielić odpowiedzi na pytania, których nie może zadać. Ktoś...  
Świadomość z ociąganiem zaczęła wracać na swoje miejsce, a nieuporządkowane myśli pouciekały do swoich nor, pozostawiając Feliksa z uczuciem mentalnego kaca. Nie wiedział zupełnie, co się działo ani gdzie się znalazł. Wokół niego panował mrok ciemny jak trzydniowe espresso.  
\- Widzę ciemność. A może oślepłem i nic nie widzę. O, już wiem. Wiem, że nic nie wiem. - Chłopak powoli usiadł, rozcierając lekko obolałe skronie. - Uch, cokolwiek. Czuję się jak potłuczony i chyba tak samo gadam.  
Nicość nie była tak przenikliwa, jak mu się z początku zdawało. Słabe światło, dzięki któremu mógł dostrzec ręce i nogi, miało swoje źródło gdzieś za plecami chłopaka. Dzięki tej odrobince jasności mógł stwierdzić, że nawet jeśli pozbawiono go nerki lub innej wątroby, to zrobiono to po mistrzowsku i bez szwów. Na przyjemny dodatek bark był sprawny niczym za najbardziej odległych czasów młodości, kiedy Felek poruszał się jeszcze na czworaka. Przypuszczał, że poza fachową wiedzą Dodo skorzystał jeszcze z jakiegoś lokalnego... ekhem... dopingu. I to najpewniej magicznego. W innym przypadku musieliby go przerobić na gipsową statuetkę i czekać, aż ktoś raczy uskutecznić powiedzenie "do wesela się zagoi".  
Cały i zdrowy Felek przystąpił do odnajdywania się w nowej sytuacji. Spojrzał za siebie i spostrzegł, że światło pochodziło od wąskiej szpary na wysokości podłoża. Z daleka słabo było to widać, ale kiedy Feliks się zbliżył do jasności, drzwi stały z całą swoją drzwiowatą okazałością. Było to jedno z najbardziej niesamowitych wejść, z jakimi spotkał się w tym i swoim świecie. Ciemne, masywne drzwi były zdobione roślinnymi motywami, a ktoś z manią czystości wypolerował każdy fragmencik lakierowanego drewna na istny błysk. Klamka zrobiona na kształt ukwieconej gałązki wyglądała raczej na muzealny eksponat. Powiedzieć, że projektant miał fanaberie to jak stwierdzić, że Leonardo da Vinci lubił sobie czasem coś skrobnąć. Przepych, z jakim zrobione były drzwi stojące pośrodku niczego, był bardzo niepokojący. Felek nie miał jednak innego wyjścia. Ani wejścia, że mógł tak zażartować. Nacisnął klamkę i mocnym pchnięciem otworzył skrzydło na oścież.  
Po zrobieniu kilku kroków znalazł się w pomieszczeniu, którego koszt samego umeblowania wpędziłby zwykłego śmiertelnika w zaciągnięcie przynajmniej dwóch kredytów hipotecznych. Śnieżnobiała jadalnia z ustawionym centralnie stołem przywodziła na myśl bardziej ołtarz niż miejsce, gdzie człowiek zajada się na śniadanie tostami i wylewa przypadkiem kawę na podłogę. Pokój był tak czysty, że właściciele tej posesji musieli zatrudniać gwardię sprzątaczek na trzy pełne zmiany. Felek był wręcz zdziwiony, że jakaś pokojówka nie stoi w kącie i nie czeka w gotowości, aż maleńki pyłek zbruka idealną posadzkę. Po lewej stronie od wejścia znajdowały się okazałe schody, żywcem wyjęte z jakiegoś wypasionego transliniowca. Chłopak popukał w barierki, a potem uważnie przyjrzał się stopniom, żałując, że nie istnieje żaden skup marmuru. Z sufitu zwisał pozłacany żyrandol, ozdobiony kaskadą błyszczących kryształków. Feliks bał się nawet pomyśleć o słowie zaczynającym się na "dia", a kończącym na "menty", inaczej mógłby schować resztki przyzwoitości do kieszeni i wleźć na sufit, aby napełnić sobie kabzę aż po samiutką emeryturę.  
Zanim jednak zdążył zdeptać sumienie, kodeks honorowy i co by mu tam pod but jeszcze wlazło, ze znajdujących się naprzeciwko schodów drzwi wyjrzała damska głowa z całą jej biuściastą przyległością. Kimkolwiek była ta postać, zupełnie nie pasowała do luksusowej rezydencji - na prostą, różową sukienką miała założony fartuszek z dwiema fikuśnymi kieszonkami, a krótkie, blond włosy podtrzymywane były przez fioletową opaskę. Kobieta niosła w dłoniach talerz pełen kanapek i dzbanek z sokiem.  
\- Natasza! - zawołała donośnie w kierunku piętra. - Śniadanie!  
Feliks speszył się, uświadamiając sobie, że został przyłapany na buszowaniu po cudzej posesji. Nie, żeby miał jakieś inny wybór, kiedy stał tak po ciemku przed jedynymi drzwiami w okolicy, jednak i tak czuł się jak włamywacz... że już swych niecnych myśli o żyrandolu wolał nie wypominać. Uniósł dłonie w górę na znak, że nie jest obładowany kosztownościami ani uzbrojony, jakby obawiał się, że to kobieta zaraz wyciągnie spod kanapek rewolwer.  
\- Przepraszam, ja nie chciałem - zaczął się gęsto tłumaczyć. - Feliks się nazywam, taki tam obcokrainowiec z odzysku, do usług, i przysięgam na matuńcię moją kochaną, że ja tylko tędy przechodziłem... Pani pewnie nie uwierzy, no bo jak można przechodzić przez czyjś pałac, znaczy się dom, bo pani ma bardzo ładny dom, no ale sama pani wie, tam na zewnątrz było tak pusto i ciemno, i jakoś samo mi się tu weszło...  
Mieszkanka rezydencji zatrzymała się, spojrzała na gadającego jak ruska katarynka chłopaka i zamrugała kilkukrotnie. Wielkie, niebieskie oczy przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywały się w Felka, jakby kobieta zupełnie nie wiedziała, co się dzieje. Nagle drgnęła i uśmiechnęła się promiennie.  
\- O, Felcia! Dzień dobry - zagadnęła, odstawiając jedzenie na stół. - To takie miłe z twojej strony, że tu wpadłaś. Poczekaj chwilkę, Natasza zaraz będzie gotowa do szkoły.  
\- Co? A, tak, tak, w porządku, nie ma sprawy - odparł nieporadnie, powoli opuszczając dłonie.  
Zamiast obruszyć się na dziwne słowa mieszkanki rezydencji, Feliks poczuł dziwną senność. To nie tak, że był zmęczony albo chory, po prostu wydawało mu się, że nie myśli jasno. Ta pani była tak uprzejma, że na pewno nie pogniewa się, jeśli na momencik klapnie sobie na krześle i zaczeka na Nataszę. Chciał tylko na chwilkę zamknąć oczy. Wiedziała, że zaraz poczuje się lepiej, a potem wstanie i razem z przyjaciółką pójdą do szkoły. Miała nadzieję, że szybko pozbędzie się tego nieznośnego uczucia. To było takie dziwne. Ten dom i imię też były dziwne. Felcia. Takie żeńskie.  
...F-Felcia?  
Potarł pięściami opadające powieki. Na wszystkie pigułki nasenne świata - właśnie chciano go zahipnotyzować! Feliks nieufnie przyjrzał się kobiecie, która z tylko sobie wiadomych przyczyn potraktowała go jak dziewczynę.  
\- Chwila moment! Jaka Natasza? Jaka szkoła? A przede wszystkim jaka Felcia? Ja rozumiem, że porządny sześciopak jest atrybutem prawdziwego mężczyzny, ale to nie znaczy, że jeśli nie jestem wysportowany to trzeba mnie... przezywać!  
Blondynka podparła się rękami pod boki i pokręciła głową.  
\- Felciu, Felciu... Nie możesz się tak traktować. Jesteś śliczną dziewczynką, a kiedyś z pewnością staniesz się jeszcze śliczniejszą kobietą. Zobaczysz, jeszcze kilka lat i wszystko ci urośnie tam gdzie trzeba. Poza tym masz niezwykle zgrabne nogi. Spójrz, w tej spódniczce jest ci bardzo do twarzy.  
Podążając za spojrzeniem kobiety Felek skierował wzrok na swoje łydki. Słowa w tym domu zdawały się mieć moc sprawczą. Chociaż wcześniej kobieta nie zdołała uśpić Feliksa, to tym razem magia dosięgła nóg chłopaka. Jeszcze chwilę temu wszystko poniżej kolan okrywała para zacnej jakości spodni, a teraz... teraz... nie wiedział czy ma zacząć krzyczeć, czy histerycznie się śmiać. Czarna spódniczka sięgała mu zaledwie za uda, a na stopach pojawiły się ciemne, dziewczęce baleriny. Paskowana koszula i kamizelka na szczęście wciąż były na swoim miejscu, choć wydawało mu się, że stały się jakby ciaśniejsze i bardziej dopasowane do wciętej talii. Płaska niczym step akermański klatka piersiowa była w tych ubraniach bardziej niż widoczna. Feliks nie był jedynie pewien czy to Matka Natura zawiodła, czy krawiec był bezlitosny. Dalsza inspekcja ujawniła, że pojawienie się nowych ubrań pociągnęło za sobą zniknięcie innego elementu. Był niczym koszulka reprezentacji narodowej, której zabrano orzełka. Felek zapłakał w duchu, obiecując sobie, że choć na zewnątrz stracił już ostatni dowód na swą prawdziwą płeć, to w sercu zawsze pozostanie gramatycznie męski. Nie rozpaczał jednak zbyt długo - skoro istniały łakocie, które pozwalały zmieniać wzrost, to z pewnością mógł znaleźć także coś, co przywróci go do normalności. A póki co postanowił traktować swój, eee, odmienny stan jako swego rodzaju ciekawostkę. Feliks, a właściwie Felicja ponownie zainteresowała się swoim obuwiem. Uniosła stopę i zerknęła na podeszwę baleriny, poszukując wyżłobionego numerku.  
\- Nadal trzydzieści osiem? Ech, pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają - westchnęła zawiedziona.  
Zdolności adaptacyjne Feli od czasów ostatniej wizyty w Krainie Czarów nieco się poprawiły, jednak nie był to jeszcze koniec nieprzewidzianych wypadków. Ten, kto sądził, że dziwniej już być nie może, zostałby zrobiony w permanentne bambuko.  
Pierwszą, którą dała się nabrać, była sama Felicja.  
\- No dobrze, miło było tak sobie poeksperymentować ze zmianą ciała, ale czy mogłaby mnie pani znów zacząć traktować jak chłopca? - zaproponowała bez większego przekonania, że wszystko szybko wróci do normy.  
Zgodnie z przewidywaniami biuściasta kobieta nie odpowiedziała. Tak samo kiedy Felicja tłumaczyła swoją obecność w cudzym domu czy oburzona pytała o tę Nataszę, szkołę i resztę cyrku, tak i teraz właścicielka posesji zdawała się słyszeć tylko to, co słyszeć chciała. Tym razem było jej na rękę traktować Felę jak element dekoracyjny wnętrza, nie znaczyło to jednak, że nic się nie stało. Owszem, rozmowa jako taka zdechła niczym wyjątkowo pechowy kot Schroedingera, ale ktoś lub coś innego zareagowało na pytanie Felicji. Zupełnie niespodziewanie tuż nad podłogą pojawiły się lekko przeźroczyste, czarne... litery. Wychynęły zza niewidzialnego rogu, formując się w słowa, a słowa zaczęły budować całe zdania. Ich treść była nie mniej zaskakująca od formy pojawienia się tekstu.  
 _Nastał nowy dzień. Nowy poranek pełen błękitu i światła. Natasza powoli podniosła swoje długie rzęsy i napawała się uczuciem kiedy ciepłe promienie słoneczne pieściły jej policzki. Długie srebrzystobiałe włosy spadały kaskadą po poduszce, a tanzanitowe oczy przez chwile wpatrywały się w sufit._  
\- Ale czad. Rzeczywistość z funkcją napisów - powiedziała z podziwem Felicja. - Wyjątkowo paskudnych napisów, trzeba przyznać, ale zawsze miałem tylko dubbing.  
 _\- Coś mi się śniło, coś magicznego, jakby byłam księżniczką w kryształowym zamku, miałam mnóstwo służących i sukienek, latałam na smoku i miałam moce. A teraz…  
Prychneła i wytarmosiła poduszkę, jakby to ona była winna zakończeniu snu.  
\- No dlaczego tak nie może być na prawdę? Nie chcę chodzić do szkoły! Nienawidze tego zwykłego życia!  
Przeciągnęła się zgrabnie niczym kot, po czym Natasza udała się do łazienki, wykompała się i zrobiła lekki makijaż. Wróciła do swojego pokoju. Włosy związała w koński kucyk ubrała się w fioletowy top i spodnie-rurki, a na nogi założyła białe trampki. Potem zeszła na śniadanie._  
Tekst wreszcie zamarł, a w tym samym momencie od strony schodów Fela usłyszał czyjeś pośpieszne kroki. Wzburzone dziewczę zbiegło na parter, lecz zamiast zdziwić się na widok obcej osoby, nastolatka przyskoczyła do stołu i skupiła całą swoją uwagę na jedzeniu. Sama Felicja była zbyt zaabsorbowana lewitującą narracją i jej wpływem na otaczający ją świat, żeby zdołała wydusić z siebie choćby zwykłe "dzień dobry" lub "zostaw mi tę z szynką".  
\- Jestem spóźniona! - krzyknęła Natasza do biuściastej kobiety, decydując się wreszcie na kanapkę z serem, a do Feliksa rzuciła tylko - Fela, biegiem.  
Jeszcze przed sekundeczką została potraktowana niczym niewygodny petent przez panią z okienka, a teraz ten sam podmiot ignorujący kazał podążać za sobą jakby była grzecznym jamnikiem na spacerze. Toż to wstyd i hańba! I nawet soku jej nie zaproponowała! W obliczu takiej zniewagi drugorzędną sprawą było to, skąd właściwie dziewczyna znała imię Felicji. Zanim jednak Fela zdążyła zaprotestować przeciwko bieganiu na głodniaka, napisy nad podłogą znów usłużnie skomentowały rzeczywistość.  
 _Natasza zdąrzyła tylko ugryść kanapkę, kiedy do domu wpadła Felicja, najlepsza przyjaciółka Nataszy, która zobaczyła jedzącą dziewczynę i krzyknęła do srebrnowłosej.  
\- Nata! Spóźnimy się do budy! Musimy lecieć!  
Fioletowooka szybko popatrzała na komórkę. Zawołała do swojej mamy.  
\- Jestem spóźniona!  
Pobiegła w kierunku drzwi i rzuciła jeszcze przez ramię.  
\- Fela. Biegiem._  
Felicja bezwiednie otworzyła i zamknęła paszczękę, wreszcie jednak zacisnęła usta, nadymając policzki niczym naburmuszona rozdymka.  
\- Ja nie mam z tym nic wspólnego! I nic takiego nie powiedziałem! - rzuciła oskarżycielsko, wskazując paluchem na przypisaną jej wypowiedź. - U mnie w kraju to by się znalazło na to jakąś taśmę albo dwie!  
Tekst jednak nie dał się zastraszyć.  
 _\- He he. Wariatka z ciebie.  
Fela ruszyła za srebrnowłosą. Jest taka super pomyślała blondwłosa, jest zgrabna, inteligientna i świetnie się ubiera. Prawdziwa z niej szczęściara, a ja jestem szczęściarą, że jest moją best friend. Gdybym była chłopakiem zakochałbym się w niej._  
Czuła się tak, jakby akapit dał mu mentalnego plaskacza. To miała być tylko komedia pomyłek, a sytuacja zaczęła się przeradzać w jakąś operę mydlaną dla nastolatek. Na dodatek dostała angaż w tym wątpliwym dziele, choć wcale o niego nie prosiła. No, akurat to nie było żadną wymówką, nie w świecie, gdzie decyzje zapadały, a nie się je podejmowało. Tak samo musiała jakoś przełknąć to, że narrator traktował ją jak... zaraz, zaraz. Traktował? Felicja przyjrzała się raz jeszcze ostatniemu zdaniu. Mógł to być zbyt daleko idący wniosek, ale ten przytyk o byciu chłopakiem wskazywał, że ktoś zdawał sobie sprawę z jej... znaczy, psiajucha, jego prawdziwej płci. Ktoś wiedział, że jest tu obca i starał się za wszelką cenę zmniejszyć jej morale i dopasować ją do roli. Tym kimś był narrator. No, to jesteśmy w domu! Zdefiniowany przeciwnik to przeciwnik, którego można pokonać, a w bitwie na słówka Fela nie zwykła brać jeńców.  
\- Chcieliście mnie uśpić i wykorzystać - zaczęła cicho. - Okej. Zmieniliście mi płeć. W porządku. Traktujecie jak statystę. Niech będzie. Ale nie będziecie mi w dialogi wpychać tandetnych tekstów. Mogę mieć tandetne, ale swoje! Dobre, bo polskie!  
Odetchnęła głęboko jeszcze kilka razy, a potem wskazała na siebie kciukiem i spojrzała narracji prosto w ostatnią kropkę.  
\- Jestem Feliks, młody, przystojny i piekielnie zdolny obcokrainowiec, który zamierza cię znaleźć i wyklepać ci twój literacki warsztat. Zrobię tu takie edytorskie piekło, że ci literówki staną w gardle.  
Nie wiadomo czy pod wpływem przemowy, czy upływu czasu, ale napis zbladł i zniknął. Felicja fuknęła z zadowoleniem, obróciła się na pięcie i pognała za Nataszą, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi, że podczas biegu zanadto odsłania swoje nogi. Zresztą kto przejmowałby się jakąś głupią spódniczką, gdy w kolejce do ratowania czekała męska duma, para gustownych spodni oraz Kraina Czarów przed zakusami Królowej Kier. Dokładnie w tej kolejności.  
Zajęta uskutecznianiem planu obicia komuś narracji Fela podążyła za Nataszą, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że ktoś nieznacznie wychynął z przyległego do jadalni pomieszczenia. Okulary błysnęły złowrogo niczym u pani z dziekanatu, która zamierzała sprawić, by zakłócający jej przerwę obiadową student musiał trzy razy obiec całą uczelnię w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego dokumentu. Tajemniczy osobnik poprawił spadające z nosa szkła i szybko zapisał coś w notesie. W tym samym momencie nad podłogą znów pojawiły się tekst, na który tym razem nikt nie zwrócił uwagi. Było w nim coś niepokojącego, jakby zapowiedź Armagedonu w kształcie różowej kapsułki - niby nic strasznego, ale po rozpuszczeniu powłoczki okazywało się, że był to środek na przeczyszczenie.  
 _Jeszcze tego samego dnia okazało się, że Fela była zaplątana w straszliwą intrygę._


	6. Rozdział 5

**Szklana pułapka**

Nie od dziś wiadomo, że jeśli człowiek chciał wiedzieć coś, o czym filozofom się nawet nie śniło, należało się z tym udać do amerykańskich naukowców. Czy chodziło o znienawidzenie poniedziałków, niebezpieczny dla tuszy syrop kukurydziany, czy nawet o magicznie utraconą płeć, jajogłowi zza oceanu mieli odpowiedź na każde nienurtujące cię pytanie. Właśnie ci amerykańscy naukowcy udowodnili między innymi, że nie tylko ludzie, ale także przedmioty mogły cierpieć na swego rodzaju choroby zawodowe. Różnicą było to, że dolegliwości materii nieożywionej pozostawały w dużej mierze zagadką, a przypadłości ludzi były już niemal w pełni zdefiniowane i udokumentowane. Taksówkarze tracili głos, kiedy dwudziesty raz opowiadali klientowi o swoich problemach rodzinnych, pracownicy fizyczni mieli do wyboru aż trzydzieści pięć wariantów wybicia dysku z kręgosłupa, a matki całego świata cierpiały na nerwicę o różnym stadium zaawansowania. Ponadto uważało się powszechnie, że najpoważniejszą chorobą współczesnego świata było zwykłe i niepozorne lenistwo - na to umarł niejeden student, a narodził się prawdziwy obibok.  
Rzeczy wcale nie miały się lepiej, co szeroko opisał w swych prawach Edward Murphy, najsławniejszy amerykański naukowiec badający przypadłości przedmiotów. Skarpetki na całym świecie chorowały przewlekle na sklerozę popraniową, w wyniku czego gubiły się gdzieś pomiędzy pralką a komodą swego właściciela. Sklepowe kolejki atakował pasożyt zwany tasiemcem zakupowym, sprawiając, że im więcej ludzi chciało zrobić sprawunki, tym wolniej ta kolejka się poruszała. Nawet pociągi, szczególnie te rodzime, cierpiały na specyficzny rodzaj... zaparcia, przybierające na sile zwłaszcza w okresie zimowym lub ważnych świąt. No bo sorry, taki mamy klimat, a kolej w kolejce do NFZ to gorsza sprawa niż film "Incepcja".  
Najważniejszym dokonaniem było jednak badanie, w którym amerykańscy naukowcy udowodnili, że ludzie uwierzą we wszystko, co udowodnią amerykańscy naukowcy. I tak działo się po dziś dzień.  
Ach, jak doskonale pasowaliby do Krainy Czarów!  
Ciężko było stwierdzić czy to, na co cierpiały miłośniczki internetowej epiki, należało jeszcze do chorób cywilizacyjnych, czy już do przypadłości typowych dla przedmiotów martwych, bo mało... inteligentnych. Niemniej zaburzenie to zawsze dotykało osób, które dla czystej przyjemności zabierały się za pisanie, chociaż nie powinny tego robić za żadne pieniądze o ludzkiej liczbie zer. Jedną z bardziej znanych cech, dzięki którym można było poznać tę chorobę, było upodobanie do narracji pierwszoosobowej. Mentalność autoreczek sprawiała, że uwielbiały one pisać z własnej perspektywy, a jeśli pisarka podjęła się opowiadania historii w trzeciej osobie, to nie znała dnia ani godziny, kiedy wracała na ścieżkę zła. Jeśli zdarzył się wyjątek niewzruszony na przypadkową zmianę zaimków, to musiał się on wyjątkowo utożsamiać z innym bohaterem. Tym właśnie kryterium kierowała się Felicja podczas obmyślania planu dopadnięcia demonicznego narratora z Krainy Czarów. Jeśli Natasza byłaby jednocześnie narratorem, to czemu korzystała z narracji trzecioosobowej? Oczywiście mogła chcieć się zakamuflować, ale nawet ta krótka styczność z żywą Nataszą pozwoliła na wysnucie jednego wniosku - jej pobudki były proste jak konstrukcja cepa. Żadnych podtekstów, żadnych głębokich przemyśleń. Gdyby obecność Feli była jej wyjątkowo nie na rękę, po prostu podstawiłaby jej nogę, apotem mogłaby wszystko wyretuszować w tekście. Nie wykluczało jej to całkowicie z kręgu podejrzanych, ale nieco zawężało pole manewrów. Jeśli tylko narrator nie był niematerialnym bóstwem literówek, to najprawdopodobniej obserwował wszystko z bliska, może nawet osadził samego siebie w głównym wątku fabularnym... Rany, słowo "fabuła" brzmiało tu zdecydowanie zbyt patetycznie! W każdym razie wiele wskazywało na to, że za opowiadaniem stał człowiek. Ktoś, kto był fanem Nataszy i dopasowywał rzeczywistość do jej widzimisię Nataszy, ale sam wciąż pozostawał na uboczu...  
Felicja złapała się za głowę. Chyba zbyt długo myślała o tej dziewczynie i nagle odczuła coś na kształt déjà vu. Z imieniem Natalia spotykała się nie raz w swoim świecie, ale Natasza? Sprawa była popaprana do sześcianu. Do kwadratu popaprana zaczęła być już w momencie, kiedy Felicja w swoim nowym damskim ciałku wyszła z rezydencji tymi samymi drzwiami, za którymi powinno rozciągać się mroczne pustkowie. Zamiast tego dwie dziewczyny w pośpiechu przebiegły przez przedpokój, po czym znalazły się na zwykłym chodniku w środku przedmieścia rodem z "Mody na sukces". Miasteczko wyglądało zupełnie niewinne, bez cudów na kiju, gęstych krzaków, gadających kart, smoków, zegarków, ciastków, kotów i innych wariatów. Mimo to ktoś zadbał o to, aby poziom nienormalności na metr kwadratowy nadal pozostał w równowadze - Natasza zupełnie zignorowała to, że nie miała ze sobą żadnego plecaka i jak gdyby nigdy nic udała się do szkoły. Nawet studenci bywali bardziej zapobiegliwi, zabierając na wykłady jedzenie czy prasę, ale też nikt nie mówił, że tutejsi uczniowie nie czują się nad wyraz dojrzale.  
Torba nie była Feli potrzebna do szczęścia, bo i tak nie zamierzała zagrzać tu długo miejsca, a im bardziej mogła odstawać od świata przedstawionego, tym gorzej dla narratora. Z drugiej strony skoro główna bohaterka nie przejmowała się podręcznikami, to Felicja nie była do końca pewna, co tu właściwie było normą, a co odchyłem.  
Kiedy kilkadziesiąt metrów przed nimi zamajaczył wreszcie budynek szkoły, wokoło zaczęło pojawiać się coraz więcej ludzi. Narracja ewidentnie dała ciała, bo niektórzy wyłaniali się nagle zza drzew, a inni materializowali się na środku drogi niby zjawy. Widok ten przyprawił Felę o gęsią skórkę, ale na Nataszy nie zrobiło to najmniejszego wrażenia. Dalej świergotała coś o swoim śnie, o podboju jakiegoś fantastycznego królestwa i zostaniu księżniczką w kryształowym zamku. Felicja dla świętego spokoju nie udzielała się w ten rozmowie, tylko co jakiś czas kiwała głową.  
Nagle do głowy wpadł jej pewien malutki pomysł. Nie należał on do szczególnie wybitnych, taktycznych posunięć, ale dziewczyna postanowiła dla dobra sprawy przemilczeć sprawę swojej godności. Przybrała minę pobożnego zachwytu i zwróciła się do Nataszy.  
\- Nata! - Fela zamachała dziko dłońmi. - Super dziś wyglądasz!  
Natasza wreszcie zamilkła i niepewnie spojrzała na blondynkę, która gapiła się na nią jak ciele w malowane wrota.  
\- Dzięki - odparła krótko, po czym spokojnie wróciła do opowiadania o sobie.  
Lewa brew Felicji drgnęła, kiedy nie doczekała się od Nataszy nawet "ty też" na odczepnego, ale puściła cały ten porywający dialog mimo uszu. Nie to było celem jej komplementu. Czarne napisy nie dały na siebie długo czekać i raźno przedreptały po żywopłocie po prawej stronie Felicji.  
 _\- Nata! - rzuciła Felka do srebrnowłosej - Super dziś wyglądasz!_  
\- F-Felka? Serio? - Dziewczyna plasnęła dłonią o czoło. - Już chyba lepiej byłoby mieć na imię Bogumiła...  
 _Natasza obejrzała się na psiapsiółę. Wiedziała, że jej czarne rurki świetnie na niej leżały i ucieszyła się z tej uwagi, ale oczywiście nie stroiła się niewiadomo ile przed lustrem jak niektóre plastiki, wolała być naturalna i zwyczajna, ale i tak fajnie było usłyszeć takie miłe słowa z ust bliskiej jej sercu osoby, dlatego dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do blondwłosej i odpowiedziała wesoło.  
\- Dzięki._  
Felicja zacisnęła usta, starając się nie dać po sobie poznać wesołości, kiedy zdanie-tasiemiec skręciło i popełzło w dalszą drogę po szkolnym dziedzińcu. No nic, ważne, że narrator świetnie się bawił, a to, że niewiele zmienił w sensie ich krótkiej rozmowy zawsze stanowiło jedną informację więcej. Nie chciała jednak zakończyć na tym swoich obserwacji, dlatego po raz drugi pomachała koleżance przed oczami.  
\- Nata! - zawołała przymilnym głosem Fela. - Masz wielkieego pryszcza na czole!  
Natasza pomilczała przez chwilę z tym samym beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy co jej mama podczas zadawania nieautoryzowanych pytań. Wreszcie jak gdyby nigdy nic uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła opowiadać o jakieś nowej kiecce z przeceny. Żaden napis nie zechciał wdać się w bójkę słowną i nawet goły wielokropek nie zaszczycił Felicji swoją obecnością. Blondynka z uwagą rozejrzała się we wszystkie strony, ale nikt nie wydał jej się szczególnie skonfundowany ani podejrzany. Znaczy - nikt nie wyglądał niczym typ spod ciemnej gwiazdy, który magiczną różdżką wyczarowywał w powietrzu antygramatyczny tekst. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że czyjeś zachowanie nie przyciągnęło jej uwagi. Z gwaru wchodzących przez główne drzwi uczniów zaczął wybijać się jeden głos, szczególnie przepraszający i znerwicowany.  
\- Przepraszam! Przepraszam! Spieszę się!  
Brązowa czupryna podskakiwała nerwowo, kiedy Pan Pospieszalski starał się dojrzeć stojących z przodu ludzi. Jegomość co chwila spoglądał na swoją lewy nadgarstek, a potem znów przenosił wzrok na tłumek leniwych uczniów, drepcząc w miejscu niczym królik z zespołem niespokojnych nóg.  
\- Aaa! - wrzasnęła Felicja, wskazując palcem przed siebie. - Na wszystkie gryzonie świata! Biały Toris! Jakim cudem ty... tutaj...?  
Zdezorientowany chłopak słysząc swoje imię obejrzał się za siebie, ale w tej samej chwili udało mu się wcisnąć nogę między parę chichoczących Azjatek. Nie zwracając dalszej uwagi na wołania, zaciekle ruszył do przodu, powtarzając w kółko niczym paranoik:  
\- Spóźniony... jestem spóźniony... na lekcje!  
\- O nie, nawet mowy nie ma - rzuciła Fela z zapałem. - Tak szybko mi nie zwiejesz, ty szalony futrzaku! Jesteś za cienki w uszach!  
Dziewczyna wrzuciła czwarty bieg i zaczęła gonić swojego znajomego uchatego. No właśnie. Tylko że ten uchaty wyjątkowo nie był uchaty. Co tu u licha było grane? Koleś wyglądał jak Toris, gadał jak Toris, spieszył się jak Toris, tylko zupełnie nie przypominał królika! To on, a może nie on, tak jak Felicja nie była tutaj Feliksem? A to znów znaczyło, że on również był zamieszany w całą sprawę - albo jako winowajca, albo ofiara. I dlatego Fela musiała pędzić na złamanie karku... bo nie chodziło o to, żeby gonić króliczka, ale żeby go złapać i wydusić z niego jakieś szczegóły.  
Porzucając zapatrzoną w siebie Nataszę dziewczyna przebiegła przez cały parter, a potem w podskokach godnych rasowego kangura pokonała schody po dwa stopnie naraz. Kiedy dotarła na piętro, zauważyła, że znajoma brązowa czupryna znika w jednej z klas. Pognała do sali oznaczonej jako "klasa biologiczna" i stając w przejściu odcięła drogę ucieczki swej ofierze. To znaczy swemu znajomemu. Oczywiście chodziło jej tylko o informacje, nie o krwawą zemstę za ostatnią bitwę z Kier czy uraz do szczypania łydek. Nie, no gdzieżby, ona i morderstwo w afekcie? Nigdy w życiu.  
\- Aha! - oznajmiła dumnie Felicja, rozkładając ręce i rozcapierzając palce niczym szalony kłusownik. - Mamy cię! Ja ci dam ignorować moje wołania! Wyrwę ci ogonek, zawiążę uszy pod pachami...!  
Ale postraszyć mogła. W imię zasad. I łydek.  
Kiedy omiotła wzrokiem klasę, zauważyła, że znajdowały się w niej niemal wyłącznie dziewczyny. Do bardzo nielicznych przedstawicieli płci brzydkiej należał jedynie okularnik siedzący w ostatniej ławce pod oknem, jakieś małe, niepozorne chucherko przycupnięte tuż przed ławką nauczyciela oraz Toris, zajmujący miejsce niemal w centrum sali. A w ławce tuż przed nim ujrzała ostatnią osobę na świecie, której by się tam spodziewała, zaraz za Hiszpańską Inkwizycją i Elvisem. Natasza. Fela zdębiała. Była święcie przekonana, że kiedy ruszyła w pogoń za uciekinierem, dziewczyna dalej na wpół przytomnie rozwodziła się nad swoimi problemami. To niemożliwe, aby była w stanie szybciej znaleźć się w tej klasie i w dodatku nie wyglądać po tym jak sałatka buraczano-rzodkiewkowa. Co to miała być wreszcie za historia? O dziewczynie skaczącej przez... okna?  
Zanim jednak zdołała wykrztusić z siebie jakieś rozsądne pytanie, ktoś postanowił włączyć się do rozmowy.  
\- No i co tak stoisz w przejściu? - dobiegło zza pleców Feli. - Udajesz drzwi?  
Dziewczyna momentalnie odskoczyła od framugi, po czym obejrzała się, aby spojrzeć na nowo przybyłą osobę. Wyższa od Felicji o jakąś głowę blondynka nosiła zupełnie nieprzystający do placówki oświatowej strój - skąpą zieloną bluzkę wiązaną na biuście oraz krótką spódniczkę tego samego koloru. Na ramiona miała jeszcze zarzuconą brązową skórzaną kurtkę, a w jednej ręce trzymała kij bejsbolowy. Fela nie wiedziała czy wcześniejsze pytania dziewczyny oznaczały zaczepkę, czy tylko żartobliwy komentarz.  
\- Nie, ja przepraszam... - zaczęła Felicja, po czym zmieniła swoją taktykę. - Jestem nową uczennicą z wymiany. Nie wiedziałam, czy trafiłam do dobrej klasy, więc chciałam się chwilę przypatrzeć.  
\- I to dlatego wyglądałaś niczym głodny grizzly, który chce w przejściu złapać rybkę? - spytała podejrzliwie, ale kiedy Felicja wytrzymała na sobie świdrujący wzrok łobuziary z bejsbolem, ta poklepała ją przyjaźnie po plecach. - Hahaha! Podobasz mi się! Będziesz się świetnie nadawać do tej klasy. Chodź, usiądziesz w ławce między nami.  
Rozgadana blondynka bez słowa sprzeciwu pociągnęła Felę za sobą, a zza framugi wychynęła jeszcze jedna osoba, która chyba w domyśle zawarta była w słowach "w ławce między nami". Druga dziewczyna wyglądała jak przykładna uczennica, która z dumą i pietyzmem nosiła na swoich barkach przezwisko "kujona". Jak większość tutejszych ludzi nosiła coś na kształt mundurka - na białą koszulę miała założoną spódniczkę z szelkami w czerwoną kratę, a pod szyją nosiła gustowny czarny krawat.  
\- Nie możesz robić, co ci się żywnie podoba! Nie jesteś pępkiem świata! - zrugała swoją towarzyszkę zaczerwieniona okularnica.  
\- Racja, towarzyszko. Zostawcie coś dla innych - zaśmiała się z boku dziewczyna o długich, płowych włosach, przewyższająca wzrostem nawet tę od bejsbola. Chwyciła Felę za drugą dłoń i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Ja się odpowiednio zaopiekuję naszym nowym nabytkiem. W trybie natychmiastowym.  
Miała wyjątkowo zimne liliowe oczy, na których widok Felicja zamarła niczym porażona bazyliszkiem. Wolała nie mówić tego głośno ani nawet myśleć zbyt dużo, ale jeśli to była jakaś siostra lub kuzynka tego okropnego transwestyty...  
\- Już, już, spokojnie, le mie ragazze. - Tym razem do akcji włączyła się niewielka brunetka z zakręconym, iście antygrawitacyjnym loczkiem. - Nie możecie straszyć w tak barbarzyński sposób tak słodkiej istotki.  
Dziewczyna z kijem bejsbolowym jakby odrobinę bardziej przyciągnęła Felę do siebie.  
\- Hahaha! Mnie? Straszyć? Ja wiem, że jestem cool i w ogóle, ale tytułu Miss Universe nie dostałam tylko za ładne oczy. O, a może w sumie dostałam? W każdym razie to ja pierwsza wyhaczyłam naszą nową milusińską i nie oddam jej bez walki. Najlepiej w mokrych podkoszulkach.  
\- Nie chodziło wcale o ciebie, tłumoku - wtrąciła się znów panna okularnica.  
\- Koleżanki z klasy to dobro wspólne, nie sądzicie? - Tym razem o krok zbliżyła się wysoka piękność. - A wręcz narodowe. Trzeba szanować sprawdzone, komunistyczne idee. A na tych znam się najlepiej.  
Felicja poczuła, że sytuacja zaczyna wymykać, a wręcz zwiewać spod kontroli. Zdecydowała się podjąć bardzo drastyczne kroki. No, krok to może za duże słowo, bo ledwie mogła ruszyć małym palcem u stopy dzięki swojej dzielnej obstawie. Nieśmiało więc odkaszlnęła, zwracając na siebie uwagę nowych koleżanek.  
\- Ja... ja chciałem to wyjaśnić. To wszystko nie tak. Tak naprawdę nie jestem nową uczennicą. W ogóle nie jestem uczennicą - sprostowała w przypływie szczerości i braku efektywnych rozwiązań. - Jestem chłopcem.  
Rozległ się trzask podobny do pękającego szkła i nagle po słowach Feliksa świat zamarł w absolutnym bezruchu. Stojące najbliżej niego dziewczyny nie zdążyły nawet porządne się zszokować, zastygając z twarzami wyrażającymi co najwyżej ciekawość, co ta nowa istotka chce im zakomunikować. Poczuł się niczym w kinie, kiedy niechcący zatnie się film, a sala w napięciu oczekuje na ciąg dalszy.  
I tak samo szybko jak czas się zatrzymał, tak równie nagle wszystko wróciło do normy. Koleżanki zupełnie zignorowały dżenderowe rewelacje Feli i wróciły do wzajemnej licytacji, a Felicja dla równowagi przestała zwracać uwagę na te przekomarzanki. W całym ciele czuła delikatne mrowienie, które zaczęło się zaraz po odwieszeniu się rzeczywistości. Zaraz, to chyba niemożliwe, ale... przed chwilą, na pewno... na sekundę wróciła do normalności, wtedy, podczas tej dziwnej pauzy. Czy to samo mogło dotknąć innych? Fela rozejrzała się raz jeszcze dookoła, próbując odczytać, czy ktoś jeszcze w klasie zauważył zresetowanie płci, ale wszyscy zachowywali się tak samo beztrosko jak panna z bejsbolem czy samozwańcza komunistka. Cóż, nie tędy droga. Nie była pewna, czy większość ludzi nie była tylko wymysłem wyobraźni autoreczki, ale Toris istniał także w Krainie Czarów. Musiał być prawdziwy. Może on też odczuł na sobie jakieś zmiany? Jeden bezuchy szarak wiosny nie czynił, ale w tym marnym położeniu i tak był niczym rak na bezrybiu czy Arka Noego na wyścigu motorówek. Może gdyby udałoby się rozciągnąć jego małżowiny na odpowiednią długość, to świat wróciłby do normy już na stałe...  
Zanim jednak Fela zdołała przywołać Torisa do siebie, autorytarnym krokiem weszła do klasy nauczycielka. Kobieta o krótko, niemal chłopięco obciętych włosach oraz wojskowej postawie podeszła do swojego biurka, po czym stanęła w lekkim rozkroku i założyła ręce za siebie.  
\- Cisza! - zażądała. - Mam dla was ważne ogłoszenie. Otóż dziś nastąpił napad na pobliski bank. Na miejscu zostały zabezpieczone liczne ślady, na podstawie których policja podejrzewa, że rabunku dokonała go jedna z waszych koleżanek... Felicja.  
Dziewczyna, która wciąż tkwiła pomiędzy dwiema zaaferowanymi koleżankami, wytrzeszczyła oczy ze zdumienia. Napad. Na bank.  
Ha. Hahaha...  
No chyba nie!  
Ale nikt poza Felą nie uznał tej całej sytuacji za absurdalną. Zebrani uczniowie zamarli i w jednej chwili wszystkie zadowolone, roześmiane buzie zmieniły się w grymasy niedowierzania lub oburzenia. Natasza nawet wstała i oskarżycielsko wskazała palcem na swoją niedoszłą "psiapsiółkę".  
\- Jak mogłaś mi to zrobić? Ufałam ci! - pisnęła dramatycznie.  
\- To jakiś absurd! - zaczęła Felicja, ale natychmiast przerwała jej nauczycielka.  
\- Milcz albo wszystko co powiesz zostanie użyte przeciwko tobie! A wy zatkajcie jej usta i nie pozwólcie uciec! - rozkazała.  
Przyjacielskie trzymanie za rączki skończyło się w jednej chwili i Fela poczuła, że dłonie dwóch dziewczyn zakleszczają się z dużą siłą. Skrzywiła się z bólu, ale kiedy chciała zaprotestować, druga ręka bejsbolistki zasłoniła jej szczelnie usta. Nie był to jeszcze koniec nagłej zmiany klimatu. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej spodziewała się w tej chwili Felicja, był ten przeklęty tekst opowieści. Wpełzł jak gdyby nigdy nic przez wciąż otwarte drzwi i wygodnie umościł się pod tablicą.  
 _Kiedy Natasza usiadła w swojej ławce, do klasy weszła nauczycielka od niemieckiego. Panna Beilschmidt zwana przez uczniów Helgą wkroczyła do klasy, a kiedy przeszła marszem przez całą salę, ustała przy swoim biurku i cały czas stojąc oznajmiła wszystkim uczniom bardzo ważną rzecz.  
\- Mam dla was ważne ogłoszenie. Otóż dziś nastąpił napad na pobliski bank. Na miejscu zostały zabezpieczone liczne ślady, na podstawie których policja podejrzewa, że rabunku dokonała go jedna z waszych koleżanek... Felicja.  
Natasza nie mogła uwieżyć, w to co słyszy. Jej najlepsza przyjaciółka, jej bratnia dusza ją zdradziła? Nadszarpnęła nie tylko dobre imię ich przyjaźni i zaufania, ale także zeszła na ścieżkę występku? To był cios prosto w serce niewinnej dziewczyny.  
\- Jak mogłaś mi to zrobić? Ufałam ci! - zapłakała Natasza, a po policzku spłynęła jej pojedyncza łza.  
Ale Felicja tylko uśmiechnęła się z wyższością, ostatecznie depcząc wszystko co je do tej pory łączyło.  
\- Masz prawo milczeć - powiedziała jeszcze nauczycielka - Wszystko co powiesz zostanie użyte przeciwko tobie. Dziewczęta, nie wypuszczajcie jej do czasu przybycia policji._  
Narrator się nie patyczkował. Szkoda, że policja nie miała priorytetu, aby najpierw zamykać ludzi dokonujących bestialskich zbrodni na klimacie, powtórzeniach, samotnych łzach oraz wstrząsających zwrotach akcji. Fela mogła jedynie z dezaprobatą przewrócić oczami. Nie pomogło to jednak ani jej, ani tym bardziej autorowi szargającemu resztki swej pisarskiej dumy. Felicja spojrzała jeszcze raz na Torisa, ale nie wykazywał on najmniejszych oznak zainteresowania pojmaną koleżanką. Jedynie dwie przydziałowe strażniczki zwracały na Felicję jakąkolwiek uwagę, ale reszta klasy powoli przygotowywała się do rozpoczęcia zajęć. Nikt już nie przejmował się tą tanią dramą w postaci nieletniej złodziejki i jej obstawy, stojących na środku sali niczym grupowy słup soli. Zupełnie jakby stały się niewidzialne.  
Kiedy tylko o tym pomyślałam, najpierw zaczęło ją mrowić w palcach, a potem zupełnie straciła czucie w stopach. Rzut oka na nogi potwierdził straszną hipotezę. Czarne baleriny stały się na wpół przeźroczyste tak jak lewitujący tekst, a z każdą sekundą przypadłość postępowała niczym głodny koala wspinający się po obiad - powoli, ale nieustępliwie. Zachowanie bohaterów drugoplanowych kolejny raz wywarło wpływ na postać Felicji, choć tym razem mogła stracić coś więcej niż parę gaci z przyległościami.  
Nie było już czasu na zabawy ani półśrodki. Plan opracowany pod presją, i to w cztery sekundy, należał do planów z gatunku mało subtelnych, ale dziewczyna musiała działać w trybie nał. Szarpnęła głową i kiedy palce jednej z napastniczek ześlizgnęły się z twarzy Felicji, ugryzła jej dłoń z prawdziwą wściekłością. Bejsbolistka wrzasnęła i odskoczyła jak oparzona. Kiedy Feli udało się na chwilę oswobodzić usta, krzyknęła do wszystkich zebranych:  
\- Chciałam was ostrzec! To Jabbersmok! - wrzasnęła z paniką w głosie. Kiedy przywołała w pamięci swoje spotkanie z gadem, zabrzmiała naprawdę przekonująco. - Jabbersmok tu jest! Chce mnie schwytać! Królowa Kier mu rozkazała, żeby zniszczył wszystko, co stanie mu na drodze!  
Ziarno niepewności zostało zasiane, ale efekt zdecydowanie przerósł oczekiwania Feli. Świat przedstawiony zafalował niczym wzburzone morze, aż wreszcie zakłócenia osiągnęły swoje apogeum i rozległ się trzask tłuczenia głośny niczym podczas burzenia szklarni. Gdy Felicja przy wszystkich zebranych z powrotem zmieniła się w Feliksa, pociągnęło to za sobą istną reakcję łańcuchową. Natasza wrzasnęła krótko i zemdlała, a Toris zaczął wpatrywać się jak osłupiały w świeżo odmienionego chłopaka. Nagle wokół jego lewej dłoni pojawił się różowy obłoczek i na podłogę z brzękiem spadł znajomy kieszonkowy zegarek. Na ten dźwięk Toris ocknął się z letargu, a na czubku głowy niczym bukiet w rękach magika wyrosła mu para długaśnych uszu. To wprowadziło jeszcze większy zamęt. Uczniowie zaczęli biegać po całej klasie w zupełnym amoku. Potykali się o własne nogi lub wbiegali prosto na ściany niczym ślepe chomiki, po czym padali na ziemię i znikali w kłębach różnobarwnego dymu. Po chwili Felek dostrzegł, że uczniowie rozpłynęli się w powietrzu, a na podłodze pozostała po nich tylko przypadkowa zbieranina przedmiotów: para dużych słuchawek, miotła, szpadel, nóż, biała flaga, a także znajomy kij bejsbolowy, który należał do pewnej samozwańczej Miss Ameryki. Nieliczni ludzie, którzy jeszcze nie zniknęli, albo naprędce naprawiali ten stan rzeczy, albo pomykali galopem na korytarz, rozprzestrzeniając chaos na całą szkołę.  
\- Toris, co tu się właściwie wyprawia? - spytał królika Felek, ale nim zdołał się do niego zbliżyć, znajomy długouchy tylko rzucił zagadkowe spojrzenie, po czym rozpłynął się w powietrzu.  
Tak, rozpłynął. Zupełnie, dokumentalnie i bez słówka przeprosin. No tak się nie robi, no! Po to była ta cała akcja o epickim kryptonimie Rozpierducha, żeby ten królik znów bezczelnie przepadł niczym... niczym... zając w dziurze? Na swoje nieszczęście długouchy pozostawił po sobie swój cenny kieszonkowy zegarek, więc gdziekolwiek teraz był lub nie, to pewnie wariował niesamowicie, nie mogąc nawet sprawdzić godziny. Felek podniósł czasomierz, a po chwili wpatrywania się w zamkniętą klapkę schował go do swojej kieszeni. Ech, no dobra, kiedyś mu odda. Ale kiedy i jak? Przecież nie wiedział, gdzie sam się znajduje, a co dopiero miał mówić o innych mieszkańcach tej szalonej Krainy. I kiedy chłopak pomyślał, że "do jasnej ciasnej, gorzej już być nie może", los przyjął rzucone mu wyzwanie, czyniąc sytuację jeszcze ciekawszą. Przynajmniej ze swojej perspektywy.  
Feliks zniknął.  
Kiedy biały obłok opadł, w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał blondyn, znajdowało się jedynie dojrzałe czerwone jabłko z przyczepioną do ogonka karteczką. Znikąd rozległ się chichot. Niewidzialny śmieszek pomyślał, że przy Nim ciężko było się nudzić i że niedaleko pada jabłko od embarga. Zdecydowanie musiał lecieć w dalszą drogę. Ale póki co… Po chwili na karteczce pojawiło się to samo koślawe pismo, co przy wszystkich podejrzanych poczęstunkach z Krainy Czarów.  
"Na złość Putinowi".


	7. Rozdział 6

**Będę grał w grę**

Nieregularne zgrzyty i jednostajne piski olbrzymiej maszynerii rozbrzmiewały wokoło niczym jedyna w swoim rodzaju elektroniczna symfonia. Klik, klik, klik, klik. Młody, zgarbiony mężczyzna siedział przy panelu kontrolnym, dopełniając nietypową melodię swym zaciekłym pisaniem na klawiaturze. Gdy raz na jakiś czas chwytał w dłoń myszkę, poruszał nią niczym rasowy kierowca Formuły 1, krzesając iskry o metalowy blat. Klik, klik. Jego świat nie wykraczał poza drugi wymiar i gdyby wszystko poszło po jego myśli, przez kilka następnych godzin mógłby rozkoszować się wyłącznie analizowaniem swych cennych danych. Rzadko kiedy wszystko idzie według ustalonego w głowie harmonogramu, dlatego młody komputerowiec w pewnym momencie zaklął na czym procesor stoi. Przez kilka minut dzielnie walczył o powodzenie eksperymentu, ale kiedy lista nieautoryzowanych wylogowań przekroczyła krytyczne 67%, wiedział, że na dziś to był już koniec. Klik, klik, klik! Wprowadził komendę na odwołanie Morfeusza, po czym najechał kursorem na czerwony krzyżyk (jego autorski wynalazek) i zakończył pracę w "trybie boskim". Kiedy mężczyzna się odwrócił, zobaczył, że lewitujący, zielony kryształ znika znad blond czupryny jego gościa, a on sam właśnie budzi się ze snu.  
Snu, z którego przed chwilą własnoręcznie zrobił jeden wielki kogel-mogel.  
Nieobliczalny niczym dzielenie przez zero. Niewymierny niczym pierwiastek kwadratowy z liczby ujemnej. Wszystkie obliczenia brały w łeb, kiedy do rachunku wprowadziło się jeden czynnik - zmienną o nazwie "człowiek". Och, i to jak zmienną! Ten emocjonalny, niedający się podporządkować żadnym matematycznym regułom twór potrafił jednym porywem serca obrócić wniwecz wszelki porządek świata. Po co natura wykształciła w istocie ludzkiej coś takiego jak uczucia czy wyobraźnia? Wszelkie udogodnienia ciała były zgodne z logiką ewolucji, podczas gdy rozwój duchowy ludzi potrafił doprowadzić głównie do gigantycznych klęsk, globalnych nieporozumień i wojen przez duże wu. Człowiek. Potrafił on nawet udowodnić, że 1+1=3, jeśli w równaniu uwzględniło się miłość.  
Taki właśnie globalny ewenement leżał właśnie na środku jego własnej pracowni. Sanktuarium, gdzie przed istotami żywymi pierwszeństwo miały czyste, nieskalane foszkami-śpioszkami dane. Nawet kiedy jego gość był nieprzytomny oraz podatny na sugestie, to i tak nie dał się okiełznać obliczeniom, postanawiając ot tak sobie zakończyć eksperyment. Cóż... następnym razem poprosi o współpracę akwariowe rybki. Będzie prościej.  
Feliks przedzierał się właśnie przez gęste kłęby mgły podświadomości. Kiedy już całkiem opadł z sił i pomyślał, że nie zdoła zrobić nawet jednego kroku, oprzytomniał. No jasne! Nie mógł się ruszyć, bo znajdował się w pozycji horyzontalnej na jakimś wygodnym meblu, a zerowa widoczność była spowodowana zamkniętymi oczami. Felek nieśmiało podniósł powieki i zobaczył nad sobą jedynie sufit oraz żarówkę przysłoniętą prostym, kulistym kloszem. Widok ten pomógł mu tak bardzo, że aż wcale. No dobra, prawie wcale. Feliks wiedział, że jest wszędzie, tylko nie u siebie w domu, choć to akurat było oczywiste jak mielone u babci. Zanim jednak zdążył zadać strategiczne pytanie "Na niebo nie zasłużyłem, bo byłem ostatnio zbyt niegrzeczny, więc jestem w piekle, czyśćcu czy kozetce u psychiatry?", na tle żyrandola pojawiło się coś w rodzaju lokalnego zaćmienia słońca. Tym czymś okazała się głowa, która przemówiła do Felka równie nagle, co się pojawiła.  
\- Gratuluję! Właśnie ukończyłeś demonstracyjną wersję "Rozkochania z księżniczką 6", rewolucyjnej gry, której przyświeca jeden cel! Zbierz je wszystkie!... A może to było hasło reklamowe od czegoś innego? Nieważne - usłyszał chłopak tuż nad sobą. - No, złotej trofki to ty za to nie dostaniesz, ale i tak masz szczęście, że ci mózgu nie zlasowało do golutkich ośmiu bitów. Używanie kodów zwykle kończy się usmażeniem zwojów.  
\- Ja? Kodów? - spytał niepewnie blondyn, próbując dojrzeć twarz rozmówcy, ale po chwili wyłowił z przekazu inną, ważniejszą informację. - Ale jak to usmażenie mózgu? Przecież tak nie wolno!  
\- Wolno, nie wolno, po krótkim spięciu i tak nie miałbyś wystarczająco wysokiego IQ, żeby wyartykułować imię, a co dopiero zażalenie. Ale ciesz się, że nie jesteś trollem - stwierdził rozmówca. - Takich traktuję natychmiastowym zwęgleniem trzy-de do jeden-de. Jestem specjalistą w tworzeniu punktowych urn.  
Na tak jawną groźbę Feliks nie zamierzał pozostawać obojętnym.  
\- A czarną dziurę toś ty kiedy oglądał z bliska? Jeśli nie, to zapraszam. Jestem specjalistą w teleportacji szczęk za pomocą solidnych kopów.  
Teatralnie pogroził pięścią, ale mężczyzna tylko zaśmiał się krótko, nieco ochryple, jakby już dawno nie używał do takich celów swoich strun głosowych.  
\- Hmhmhm. Spokojnie, spokojnie, tylko się droczyłem. "Rozkochanie 6" to moje najnowsze dzieło w dziedzinie elektronicznej rozrywki podświadomości i oczko w głowie, dlatego bardzo poważnie podchodzę do wszelkich testów. A ty, trzeba przyznać, rozwaliłeś system w rekordowym czasie trzydziestu ośmiu minut dwudziestu trzech i czterech piątych sekundy. Masz może na koncie jakieś acziwmenty z tytułu bycia Totalną Rozwałką? W poprzednim życiu byłeś bojowym robakiem albo creeperem?  
Mężczyzna wycofał się z linii Feliks-żarówka, dzięki czemu blondyn mógł swobodnie usiąść na kanapie. Już szykował się do wygłoszenia monologu o tym, co go w życiu spotkało i czemu zasługuje na miano dreptającej apokalipsy, ale kiedy odwrócił głowę w stronę swojego rozmówcy, Felek wreszcie zobaczył twarz specjalisty od smażenia mózgów. I nie był to widok, którego się spodziewał.  
\- Ty! Widziałem cię! Ty jesteś tym okularnikiem z klasy! - zaczął, ale zaraz potem Feliks zdał sobie sprawę, gdzie się znalazł i co tłumaczy mu ten dziwny komputerowiec. - Co to było, to z Nataszą, szkołą i wszystkim innym? To miała być gra? I kim ty właściwie jesteś?  
Mężczyzna zdjął okulary, chuchnął w nie i nieco nerwowo przetarł zmaltretowaną szmatką, którą przed sekundą wyciągnął z kieszeni.  
\- Wybacz - mruknął, po czym wsadził okulary z powrotem na nos. - Nie mam zbyt częstego kontaktu w pełnowymiarowymi osobnikami, więc zapomniałem poprawnie rozpocząć algorytm powitania. Dzień dobry. Nazywam się Eduard i jestem Białym Rycerzem, choć obecnie jestem bardziej jakby na, hm, urlopie macierzyńskim.  
Żuchwa Feliksa jakoś tak samoistnie odkleiła się od górnej wargi. Zawirowania płci były tutaj najwidoczniej na porządku dziennym, bo przysiągłby, że ma przed sobą może nie jakiegoś Adonisa, ale jednak pełnowymiarowego, lekko wymoczkowatego faceta. Na szczęście sam podejrzewany osobnik zaraz naprostował swoją wypowiedź.  
\- Z zapalenia jestem naukowcem, a że ostatnio urodziło mi się mnóstwo świetnych pomysłów na wynalazki, dlatego przeszedłem w stan aktywnego spoczynku. To w twojej głowie to był tylko mały eksperymencik, coś bardziej jak symulacja... Ale wiedz, że bardzo pomogłeś mi w moim projekcie na temat wpływu sterowanej podświadomości na obcokrainowców.  
\- Sterowanej?! Stary, mało brakowało, a przemodelowałbyś mi całą osobowość, łącznie z przynależnością płci! To było straszne! - przeraził się Feliks, po czym zniżył głos do konspiracyjnego szeptu. - Słuchaj, a nie maczałeś może palców w przerabianiu takiego jednego posła z mojego kraju? Dużo się ostatnio u mnie mówi o tych dżenderach.  
Eduard chrząknął i przecząco pokręcił głową, nieco oburzony tymi przesłankami. Tak jakby ktoś śmiał podejrzewać, że całymi dniami nie robił nic innego, tylko uskuteczniał prostackie praktyki zmiany orientacji osobników ludzkich z obcych wymiarów! A przecież badania nad zmianą płci mieszkańców Krainy Czarów zabrały mu mnóstwo czasu i technologia ta wciąż wymagała jeszcze szeregu udoskonaleń. Nie miał czasu zajmować się takimi drobnostkami!  
Ale z drugiej strony, może podczas kolejnego projektu...  
\- Wprowadzenie zmiennych do twojej metaosobowości wcale nie było moim celem. Poprzez rozpowszechnianie informacji z zewnętrznej bazy zacząłeś stanowić zagrożenie na wygenerowanej rzeczywistości, dlatego chciałem na jakiś czas poddać twoje działania hibernacji. A najłatwiej było to uzyskać poprzez zaburzenie równowagi zaburzenia, co daje w efekcie wyciszenie rozchodzącej się fali niestabilności. - Okularnik podszedł do jednego z monitorów i kilkoma kliknięciami wywołał na ekran jakieś skomplikowane wykresy. - Jednak pod koniec projekcji zarejestrowałem bardzo dziwne odczyty, w efekcie czego musiałem jak najszybciej odsunąć cię z obrębu głównego rdzenia historii. Stąd ta, hm, policja.  
Feliks usilnie starał się nadążyć za potokiem naukowych sformułowań, ale utknął gdzieś przy zwrocie "wprowadzenie zmiennych do meta..." cośtam.  
\- To znaczy? Możesz tak jakoś... przyciaśnić swój wywód?  
\- Spodziewałem się czegoś zupełnie innego. Twój byt był nie tylko uparty jako osobowość, ale nawet sen jako taki nie był w twoim przypadku rejestrowany poprawnie. To wyglądało tak, jakbym do czwartego wymiaru dodał jeszcze piąty, działający w przeciwną stronę, i w efekcie cała rzeczywistość zapadła się w sobie pod wpływem ciężaru zrównoważenia. Właściwie można by wysnuć konkluzję, że to czwarty wymiar od początku się cofał...  
\- Dość, dość, nic z tego nie rozumiem. Z elektronicznego żargonu rozumiem jedynie "skajpaj", "fejsbuk" i "Internet Explorer" na synonim wszelkiego zła. - Feliks złapał się za głowę. - Już nieważne, tylko przestań mi robić z mózgu bitą śmietanę.  
Biały Rycerz oderwał się na chwilę od swoich danych, z zaciekawieniem spoglądając na małżowiny rozmówcy, jakby naprawdę oczekiwał, że z uszu blondyna zacznie kapać mleko. Feliks westchnął i teatralnie przyzwał do siebie amatora eksperymentów.  
\- W każdym razie cokolwiek chciałeś mi zrobić, to już nie mam o to żalu. Za to na marginesie chciałbym dać ci jedną fpytkę życiową radę, Edziu.  
\- E-Edziu? - wydukał zaskoczony tą nagłą poufałością okularnik.  
\- Może jesteś niezłym wynalazcą, nie przeczę, ale pisarz z ciebie taki, jak z Mickiewicza mechanik samochodowy. - Widząc zaskoczoną minę Rycerza Feliks dorzucił w innym narzeczu. - Jesteś niekompatybilny z, eee, programowaniem przekazu werbalno-drukowanego.  
Biedne półkule entuzjasty elektroniki okazały się zbyt słabo uzwojone na przyswojenie porad Feliksa. Eduard skierował swój błędny wzrok na ekran i po kilkudziesięciu kliknięciach przekształcił słowa w zrozumiały dla siebie kod. Po chwili wyglądał na co najmniej skonfundowanego tym, co zobaczył na monitorze.  
\- Ale jak to? Przecież przyswoiłem sobie ogrom fachowej, młodzieżowej literatury, by wzbogacić swój język i dopasować poziom rozgrywki do użytkowników. Było tam mnóstwo rzeczy na temat młodych organizmów oraz skomplikowanych relacjach między nimi. A, było jeszcze mnóstwo o marmurowych schodach, letkim makijażu i samotnych, kryształowych łzach. - Rycerz namyślił się, próbując sobie coś przypomnieć. - To się chyba nazywało fanfrytki.  
Dysputę o zawiłościach literatury młodzieżowej nagle przerwało popiskiwanie aparatury z przeciwległej ściany pomieszczenia. Ludzkich rozmiarów ekran oblekła siatka iskier, a z powierzchni monitora wyłonił się humanoidalny osobnik, niesamowicie zaokrąglony w okolicach brzucha. Nosił czerwony kapelutek, koszulę tego samego koloru, niebieskie spodnie-ogrodniczki, a pod nosem wielkości sporej pyry sterczała mu para pokaźnych wąsów, których nie powstydziłby się nawet Herkules Poirot. Kiedy Biały Rycerz spojrzał w kierunku wyładowania, na widok przybysza aż podskoczył na swoim fotelu na kółkach.  
\- Marian! No wreszcie! Wiesz, co tu się działo, kiedy cię nie było? - strofował. - Gdzieś ty się podziewał? Znowu piłeś potiony w jakimś podrzędnym barze MMO? Musimy spinać obwody! Mamy terabajty roboty!  
Przybysz o barwnym imieniu Marian mruknął coś w narzeczu ośmiu bitów, podskakując przy tym i uderzając pięścią w jakiś niewidzialny przedmiot nad swoją głową. Mimo dość specyficznego sposobu komunikacji Eduard zrozumiał, o co chodzi jego koledze.  
\- Marian, proszę cię, miałeś to załatwić już poziomy temu, więc ty mi tu nie wciskaj kitu o grzybkach halucynkach. Szmaragdowy Gąsienica zaprzecza, jakoby jego muchomorki nagle dostały rączek. Nóżki? W sumie o nóżki nie pytałem - zastanowił się przez chwilę, jednak szybko zrezygnował z przejmowania się nowymi problemami. - Później się tym zajmiemy! No już, raz-raz! Przepraszam za moje binarne żarty - zwrócił się do Felka - ale mam z kolegą ostatnio mnóstwo problemów...  
Brzuchaty wąsacz jeszcze raz podjął próbę zwrócenia uwagi Białego Rycerza na swoją sytuację. Zdjął z głowy swoją czapkę, włożył w nią rękę i wyciągnął zdjęcie jakiejś piękności. Młoda dziewczyna miała długi, brązowy warkocz oraz parę pistoletów w dłoniach. Wąsacz wskazał palcem na fotografię, po czym pisnął kilkukrotnie, co zabrzmiało jak sygnał SOS w kodzie Morse'a. Eduard pozostał jednak nieugięty.  
\- Marian, serio, prędzej mi portal na dłoni wyrośnie niż z tą twoją panienką coś wyjdzie. Twoja księżniczka jest w innym zamku! A ten zamek nazywa się "Rozkochanie z księżniczką 6"! Marsz do beta testów! - pouczył swojego kolegę okularnik.  
Marian odburknął monofonicznie, poszedł łamanym krokiem do jednego z monitorów, a kiedy dotknął swoją pikselową dłonią powierzchni ekranu, zniknął. Biały Rycerz odprowadził swojego pomocnika wzrokiem i westchnął z ulgą, gdy ten wreszcie posłusznie zajął się "Rozkochaniem 6". Miał tak mało czasu, a tyle wynalazków wymagało jeszcze dopracowania! Eduard uświadomił sobie, że na dziś miał zaplanowane programowanie nowej, rewolucyjnej gierki karcianej. Od czasów obalenia Królowej Kier utraciła ona swój monopol na karty, dlatego jako Rycerz obcej frakcji podjął się wyzwania zmiany wizerunku bezrobotnych żołnierzy. Oczami wyobraźni widział miliony wykończonych nudą osób, które w trakcie pracy w biurze będą pykały dla zabicia czasu w jego nową grę. Nazwie ją... nazwie... Tak! Pas-lans! Karty będą układane w cztery paski, a granie będzie przejawem najwyższej formy lansowania się w Krainie Czarów! Gdyby tylko ktoś raczył pociągnąć tutaj światłowody...  
\- Skuzimła? - Felek pomachał dłonią przed nosem mężczyzny. - Edziu, nie odlatuj jeszcze, ja tu ciągle jestem. Obiecuję, że nie będę ci tu przeszkadzał i tłumaczył, dlaczego fanfiki są esencją mrocznego mroku, ale chciałbym zamienić z tobą kilka słów.  
Feliks nie był specjalnie zainteresowany rozmową na temat problemów dwuwymiarowego świata Eduarda oraz wąsacza, jednak chłopak doznał olśnienia, kiedy kolega Marian pokazał zdjęcie swej dziewoi w niebezpieczeństwie. Ratunek! Wspomnienia o konferencji oraz ciasteczku Tentotama wreszcie wskoczyły na swoje miejsce i Felek przypomniał sobie o swoim następnym celu. On również kogoś poszukiwał, z tą drobną różnicą, że gdyby zasugerował Gilbertowi, że przybył go uratować, dostałby raczej pazurami po zębach niż buziaka wdzięczności. W tym przypadku to raczej on, przyszły dowódca ataku na Kryształowy Zamek, potrzebował pomocy. I to nie od byle kogo, ale od najlepszego, a zarazem najbardziej samouwielbiającego się informatora tego wymiaru... Dobra, cztery z plusem za wymyślanie pochlebstw, ale trzeba będzie jeszcze popracować nad przekonywującą miną.  
\- A cóż chciałbyś wiedzieć? - spytał odrobinę rozdrażniony Eduard. - Mam mnóstwo ważnych algorytmów do rozwiązania, więc o ile nie chodzi o jakąś cenną opinię na temat "Rozkochania z księżniczką 6", to chciałbym optymalnie szybko przejść do kolejnego kroku w swoim...  
\- Kot z Malborka. Gdzie go znajdę? - streścił Feliks do niezbędnego minimum.  
\- ...przerywanie procedury może być... C-co? - Biały Rycerz umilkł, nieco wytrącony z równowagi. - A bo ja wiem?  
Felek wyglądał na równie zaskoczonego co Eduard, choć chyba tak samo jak treść wieści zszokowała go wybitnie prosta składnia i liczba słów w zdaniu. Widocznie było juz tak źle, że nawet taki wygadany mózgowiec nie był w stanie wydziergać jakiegoś kwiecistego zaprzeczenia. Chłopak podrapał się w policzek i zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym, co począć.  
\- To jak ja mam się z nim spotkać? Tentotam powiedział, że pomóc ma mi blond okularnik. Czyli ty. W sumie pewien nie jestem, bo to był trochę ogólny opis, ale się akurat napatoczyłeś, to znaczy, że powinieneś być odpowiednią osobą na odpowiednim fotelu. No i gdyby to nie było takie oczywiste, to pewnie dostałbym dokładniejszą instrukcję. Chyba. Nie znam się na okularach, a tym bardziej na osobach je noszących, więc może ty to nie ten właściwy ty. Czy masz na stanie innych okularników? Ale takich lepiej poinformowanych?  
Biały Rycerz bezzwłocznie przepisał wypowiedź Felka na swój monitor, ale nawet przekonwertowana treść okazała się zbyt trudna do zrozumienia. Eduard odepchnął się nogami od podłogi i fotel na kółkach popędził wzdłuż panelu maszynerii. Zatrzymał się dopiero w drugim kącie pomieszczenia, gdzie znajdowało się kolejne urządzenie niewiadomego pochodzenia ani przeznaczenia. Kiedy jednak Eduard nie zrobił nic, tylko przez jakiś czas gapił się w maszynerię, Feliks zaryzykował i zadał pytanie, spodziewając się kolejnego wykładu na temat cudu elektroniki.  
\- Co to jest?  
\- Maszyna, która robi PING! - odparł tylko okularnik, po czym wrócił do milczenia.  
Istnieje takie powiedzenie, że milczenie jest złotem, choć jak na złość w tym przypadku mówienie, szczególnie na temat, było na wagę złota. No, może nie posiadał przy sobie akurat żadnych funduszy, ale Feliks naprawdę nie obraziłby się, gdyby otrzymał w darowiźnie jakąś małą, maciupką choćby radę na temat miejsca pobytu Gilberta. Kiedy chłopak pomyślał, że nic już więcej nie wskóra i czas zawijać manatki z tajnego laboratorium Dextera, maszyna, która robi PING! niespodziewanie naprawdę zrobiła PING!, o mało nie doprowadzając przy tym Felka do zawału. Biały Rycerz wydał z siebie krótkie "aha", pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową i pomknął z powrotem na miejsce przed monitor. Feliks nie miał bladego pojęcia, co z tego zrozumiał okularnik, ale wydawało mu się to tysiąc razy bardziej abstrakcyjne od jego własnego niespokojnego monologu.  
\- Trzeba było tak od razu powiedzieć - stwierdził Eduard. - Nie wiem gdzie aktualnie w Krainie Czarów przebywa Kot z Malborka, ale jeśli chcesz się z nim zobaczyć, to jak najbardziej mogę ci w tym pomóc.  
\- Możesz?! To po co była ta cała wcześniejsza przyczajka? - odparł zaskoczony Felek. - I w ogóle ty potrafisz normalnie mówić?  
\- Potrafię, ale muszę wyjść z trybu naukowca, a zwykle mi się to nie opłaca - potwierdził Eduard. - Wiesz, nawał pracy, giga...cośtam danych. Ciężka sprawa, jeśli chciałoby się to ogarniać bez wspomagania. No i taką uczoną mową wzbudza się większy szacunek.  
Tym razem Biały Rycerz nie miotał palcami po całej klawiaturze, ale spokojnie, wręcz anemicznie w porównaniu do swojego "naukowego trybu", wprowadzał coś do urządzenia. Po chwili maszyna pisnęła dwukrotnie, a na panelu z lewej zaświeciła się jakaś zielona kontrolka.  
\- W porządku, nawiązałem połączenie. To gdzie chciałbyś się spotkać?  
\- Nie jestem pewien... Nie wiem, jak daleko stąd do... dokądkolwiek?  
\- Do Kątkolwiek jest jeszcze kawał drogi za Gdzieśtam, nie polecam. - Eduard rzucił okiem na ekran. - Chyba najbliżej ci będzie do nory Myszy lub do domu Księżnej Antonio.  
\- Lepiej będzie spotkać się u księżnej. W końcu to tak jakby drugi dom Gilberta, o ile koty mają dom. Pewnie dla niego domem jest cały świat.  
Feliks nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu. Eduard wzruszył tylko ramionami i posłusznie wprowadził dane do maszyny.  
\- Zrobione. Reszta należy już do ciebie.  
Chłopak ukłonił się grzecznie.  
\- Jestem ci za to bardzo wdzięczny. W takim razie nie będę dłużej nadużywał twojej gościnności, już zmykam, już mnie nie ma... - Felek dyskretnie rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. - Hym hym. Albo nie. Chyba mam do ciebie jeszcze jedno pytanie. Którędy do wyjścia?  
Biały Rycerz spojrzał na swojego gościa z wyrazem lekkiego zaskoczenia na twarzy, tak jakby pytanie dotyczyło co najmniej stepującego bawoła.  
\- Tutaj nie ma wyjścia.  
Do oniemiałego Felka jeszcze przez chwilę nic nie docierało, lecz w końcu uprzejmy uśmiech poszedł sobie na kawę, a oczy zawstydziły swym rozmiarem nawet pięciozłotówki.  
\- Żadnego?  
\- Ano żadnego.  
\- A-ale jak to... przecież... to może chociaż wejście?  
\- Wejścia również brak.  
\- A wejścio-wyjście? Taka opcja dwa w jednym?  
\- Architekci nie przewidzieli.  
\- To może chociaż okno? Klapa dla psa? Kratka wentylacyjna? Tajne wyjście podziemiami? Zsyp na śmieci? - wyliczał zdesperowany Feliks. - Na Wielkiego Sękacza, cokolwiek!  
Eduard rozłożył ręce w geście bezradności i niemożności zaspokojenia pragnienia Felka w odnalezieniu dziury w całym.  
\- To jakim cudem ja się tutaj właściwie znalazłem? I dlaczego tego nie pamiętam? - mówił dalej spanikowany chłopak. - Zresztą naprawdę mniejsza z tym. Jak mam się stąd wydostać? Pomóż mi, proszę! Chcę opuścić to miejsce!  
Rycerz, który nadal miał rozłożone na boki ręce, po ostatnim pytaniu zacisnął prawą dłoń, po czym skierował swój palec wskazujący w stronę sufitu.  
\- W sumie to się da załatwić - odparł spokojnie, ruszając dłonią na przemian w górę i w dół, jakby chciał zwrócić uwagę Feliksa na coś znajdującego się nad nimi.  
Felek mimowolnie uniósł głowę. Spodziewał się co najmniej sprytnie zakamuflowanego włazu, niby w futurystycznej łodzi podwodnej, jednak na suficie nie było zupełnie nic ciekawego, żadnego otworu, żadnego tajnego przejścia, nawet gołego pajączka. Nic. I faktycznie, nic nie miało prawa być na górze.  
Bo coś znajdowało się na dole.  
Usłyszał stuknięcie, a następnie odgłos turlania się jakiegoś przedmiotu po podłodze. Kiedy jego nos zatoczył jakieś sto sześćdziesiąt stopni w stronę podłogi, zamarł. Tuż obok jego stóp zatrzymała dziwna piłeczka, bieluśka jak świeży śnieg i niewinna niczym pyton-ludojad. Na początku pomyślał, że to królewskie jabłko, bo zasugerował mu to maleńki złoty krzyż osadzony na czubku kuli, jednak uśmiechnięty Eduard trzymający w lewej dłoni zawleczkę oraz odgłos tykania stanowczo wyprowadziły go z tego błędu. Granat. Zanim Feliks zdążył spieprzać gdzie… yyy… sól krystalizowała, tykanie nagle ucichło, a potem z granatu wydobyło się przeciągłe, chóralne "Allelluja!". I w tym momencie wszystko wybuchło.  
W sumie nawet nie poczuł śmierci. Życie skończyło się tak szybko, żadne wspomnienia nie zdążyły mu śmignąć przed oczami i żaden tunel ze światełkiem na końcu nie zaszczycił go w wizji. Nawet wyrzuty sumienia zostały bezwzględnie wypchnięte z kolejki ostatnich zapamiętanych chwil przez ściśnięte ze strachu kiszki. Ciemność pochłonęła go niczym bagno. Ocknął się dopiero w nowym, lepszym, wypełnionym aniołkami świecie... Ta. Chciałoby się.  
Felek z krótkim wrzaskiem zerwał się do pozycji siedzącej. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe, a nogi wciąż rwały się do biegu. Przyspieszony oddech byłby zupełnie normalnym objawem, gdyby właśnie zwiał głodnemu lwu z kolacji. Feliks spojrzał pospiesznie dookoła. Nie znajdował się już w wypełnionym elektroniką pokoju - czuł na twarzy powiew miłego wiaterku i widział powoli przesuwające się nad głową korony drzew. Chłopak zauważył również, że siedzi na drewnianym wozie, do którego zaprzęgnięty był strudzony egzystencją struś, a wokoło niego piętrzyły się obklejone barwnymi papierami pakunki. Felek przymknął powieki, szczęśliwy, że w ostatniej chwili zdołał przyswoić sobie zdolność teleportacji.  
\- Obudził się! Obudził! - zawołał dziewczęcy głosik.  
\- Nu? Wryszcie? - odpowiedział na to nieco wiejską gwarą mężczyzna.  
Kiedy znów otworzył oczy, dostrzegł, że po jego prawej stronie, wśród tęczowych paczek, przykucnęła nie mniej kolorowa dziewczyna o przenikliwych zielonych oczach i nieco kocim uśmiechu. Feliks nie mógł jednak potwierdził swojej hipotezy, bo panienka miała na głowie staromodny czepek, spod którego wystawały jedynie krótkie blond kosmyki. Z przodu wozu, na miejscu woźnicy, siedział mężczyzna. Z miejsca spoczynku Felka widać było jedynie jego szerokie plecy, postawione na żel popielate włosy i dym unoszący się z trzymanego w ustach papierosa.  
\- Truchło zły omen. Duże koszta. Trumna, nagrobek, kwiaty, msza, grajdół, robocizna. - Woźnica pokiwał głową. - To ni som tanie rzeczy.  
Brzmiało to tak, jakby trup chłopaka miał dokonać skoku na oszczędności małomównego woźnicy, ale w ostatniej chwili odwidziała mu się ta operacja. Wolał sobie nie wyobrażać, ile będzie kosztowała go sama utrata przyjemności i podróż w wariancie poziomym.  
\- Nu? Dokund panu? – rzucił jeszcze zwięźle woźnica, a potem nie czekając na odpowiedź rzekł: - Pierwej do Księżnej, potem wprzód. A potem w tył. Nu.  
\- Niech się dzieje wola nieba - westchnął Feliks i opadł z powrotem na plecy. - Ja już nie mam na to siły.


	8. Rozdział 7

**Raz na wozie, raz na kocie**

Monotonnie kołyszący się wóz, ciągnięty przez znudzonego życiem strusia, wprawiał Feliksa w stan bliski otępieniu. Jeszcze niedawno rozkoszował się błogosławionym odpoczynkiem po ostatnich przebojach z Białym Rycerzem, jednak po kilkunastu minutach spokojnej jazdy odezwało się w nim piekielne zmęczenie. Teraz Felek miał przemożną ochotę zapomnieć o minionych problemach i przyciąć sobie komara...  
Och. Ale czemu komara? Co tu zawinił bogu ducha winny samiec, wielki, lecz potulny jak motylek wielbiciel grzania się na ciepłych murach? To samice były bezwzględne! Każda z nich miała na sumieniu wiele krwistych drinków i pozostawionych w ramach zapłaty swędzących bąbli. Główny problem stanowiły jednak wszelkie nocne naloty, za które z całą stanowczością należałoby dać komarzycom parę siarczystych klapsów, ucinając w ten sposób dyskusję na temat bycia honorowym krwiodajcą mniej honorowych krwiopijców. Z drugiej strony nawet najmilszy pan komar, który w środku letniej nocy zabrzęczałby tuż nad czyimś uchem, tak samo dostałby kapciem w spiczasty aparat gębowy - w imię zasad, równouprawnienia oraz prawa do spokojnego snu. Przy takich założeniach związek spania, komarów i ucinania można by uznać za spójny, jednak gdy spojrzy się na to w szerszym kontekście, to mało kto bije komara po pysku zimą. A śpi się przecież całym rokiem.  
Albo inny taki zwrot - uderzyć w kimono. Pewnie Franka Kimono. Przydzwonisz takiemu z piąchy, a on się odwinie i lewym prostym pozbawi cię przytomności. Efekt natychmiastowy, skuteczniejszy niż jakiekolwiek środki nasenne, no i w gratisie można dostać poradę dentystyczną. Od ręki.  
Tylko czemu te związki frazeologiczne związane ze snem są takie brutalne? Aż się spać odechciewa, jak człowiek pomyśli, jaka się z tego gala boksu robi. Tak jakby na sen pozwolić mogli sobie jedynie adepci sztuk walki i kibole. Tu tną, tam walą, potem może założą nelsona, wykonają suplexa i dadzą kopa na dowidzenia. A potem młode, natchnione pisarki nie mają wyjścia i z dwojga złego wolą wykorzystywać biednego Morfeusza, wpychając mu w ramiona tabuny bohaterek.  
Bijąc się z tymi myślami, Feliks drgnął nerwowo i otworzył oczy. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na drzemkę. Pomijał już kwestię tego, czy nagle w oszczędnym woźnicy nie odezwie się kupiecka żyłka i czy nie upłynni śpiącego chłopaka na jakimś targu niewolników... Felek potarł powieki kostkami dłoni. Choć długo nad tym rozmyślał, to nie mógł stwierdzić, czy wydarzenia sprzed momentu pobudki na wozie nie były jedynie urojeniami stworzonymi przez jego przeciążony perturbacjami mózg. Niby dostał polecenie, żeby znaleźć okularnika, który miał wskazać mu drogę do Gilberta, ale w takim razie dlaczego spotkał Eduarda między jedną a drugą utratą przytomności? I gdzie? W swojej głowie? Takie stwierdzenia nigdy nie wróżą nic dobrego. A może to działo się w jakimś międzygwiezdnym, sennym wymiarze? Tylko że Feliks nie sądził, że nagle ni stąd, ni zowąd posiadł licencję galaktycznego podróżnika. Tymczasem szczegóły spotkania stawały się coraz bardziej mgliste, zupełnie jakby blondyn uderzył się w głowę o kilka razy za dużo lub jakby ostatnie wypadki doprowadziły go do nabawienia galopującej demencji starczej. Jeśli jednak istniała choć niewielka szansa, że to wszystko działo się naprawdę, to po zaśnięciu może z powrotem wrócić do kryjówki Białego Rycerza, albo, co gorsza, do swojej żeńskiej postaci. To właśnie ta konkluzja budziła w Felku głęboki niepokój i z dalszego snu.  
\- A jak właściwie znalazłem się na tym wozie? - zapytał woźnicę, starając się zająć czymkolwiek poza roztkliwianiem się nad własnym zmęczeniem.  
\- Nu, ot tak. Żeś był - odparł woźnica, a potem mruknął ciszej, z wyraźnym zawodem w głosie - Załadunku ni było. Szkuda.  
"Za to też by mi policzył" zrozumiał Feliks, po czym westchnął z rezygnacją. Doprawdy, na pochyłe kozy drzewa skaczą, a on czuł się właśnie jak pierwszorzędna koza z wo... na wozie. Nie dość, że facet był wybitnym dusigroszem, to na dodatek poziom jego skąpstwa osiągnął taki poziom, że nawet na zwykłej rozmowie potrafił oszczędzać, szczędząc słów. Ciekawe kiedy wpadnie na pomysł ustanowienia taryfikatora rozmów...  
Mimo to Felek nie chciał tak łatwo dać za wygraną. Tym razem postanowił zwrócić się do towarzyszki woźnicy, tajemniczej blondynki, która choć wyglądała na cichą, potulną dziewczynę, to wprost emanowała kocią aurą. Co prawda nie był pewien, czy podobnie do pewnego upartego drania nie postanowi ona zignorować wszelkich pytań, ale z dwojga złego chyba łatwiej dogadać bez zadawania pytań niż za pomocą wymruczanych półgębkiem półsłówek.  
\- Nie zleciałem przypadkiem z jakiegoś drzewa? Albo nie podrzuciła mnie banda siedmiu krasnoludków? Jeśli pani towarzysz był zajęty powożeniem, to może pani coś zauważyła, pani... eee...  
\- Dina. Po prostu Dina. Przedsiębiorstwo Unia Ekspresowa, spółka z ograniczoną prędkością, "bezpieczna paczka to powolna paczka", do usług - wyrecytowała, po czym powiedziała wesoło - Kiedy się obejrzeliśmy, po prostu spokojnie spałeś sobie na wozie, a na piersi miałeś położony bilet oraz karteczkę "nie budzić". No to o nic nie pytaliśmy, tylko jechaliśmy dalej. W każdym razie nic się nie bój, przewóz masz opłacony.  
Już kiedy jasnowłosa Dina się przedstawiała, zza jej pleców wychynął ogon, który podał zaskoczonemu Feliksowi jakiś niewielki brązowy spodek z wygrawerowanymi literkami, połyskującymi tęczowo w słońcu. Po chwili wpatrywania się w okrągły przedmiot zrozumiał, że to kapelusz grzybka, przerobiony na coś w rodzaju biodegradowalnej wizytówki. Patent był bardzo ciekawy, ale podejrzewał, że czai się za tym coś więcej. Jeśli chodziło o grzyby i produkty grzybopochodne, to odnóża mogła maczać tylko jedna osoba.  
\- Czy wy współpracujecie z tym Zielonym, Miętowym, Groszkowym czy jak-mu-tam-było Gąsienicą? - zapytał chłopak, przenosząc wzrok na Dinę.  
\- Nie inaczej - przyznała kotka, uśmiechając się. - W końcu jest prezesem firmy Grzybek i Muchomorek, która jest naszym głównym zaopatrzeniowcem. Ponieważ wyprodukował dla nas wizytówki na swoich darmowych próbkach, dostaliśmy na nie duży rabat. Nawet bardzo duży. A właściwie nic nie zapłaciliśmy. To miło z jego strony, nieprawdaż?  
Właśnie czegoś takiego Felek się spodziewał. Pod przykrywką spokojnej firmy transportowej oferującej korzystne ulgi kartel grzybowy rozprzestrzeniał swoją działalność. Chłopak tknięty jakąś niejasną myślą z powrotem spojrzał na wizytówkę, a kiedy odwrócił kapelusz, zobaczył znajomy koślawy napis "zjedz mnie". No tego już było za wiele! Szybko i nieco zbyt nerwowo wepchnął grzybka do kieszeni, nie przejmując się ewentualną anihilacją miękkiej wizytówki w czeluściach gatek.  
\- To ni som tanie rzeczy - odezwał się nagle małomówny dotąd woźnica, ni to uzupełniając wypowiedź Diny o zniżce, ni to w odpowiedzi na zachowanie Felka.  
Blondyn zarumienił się odrobinę, nie wiedząc, czy powinien na to odpowiedzieć, ale w tym momencie z pomocą przyszła mu kocica.  
\- Właśnie! - Dina klasnęła w dłonie. - Ten miły facet z przodu nazywa się Humpty Dumpty, ale wszyscy i tak mówią na niego Humpy. W sumie ci wszyscy to tylko ja i nasz młodszy brat, ale możesz czuć się zobowiązany do bycia częścią tych wszystkich.  
\- D-dobrze - zgodził się grzecznie Feliks, przyrzekając sobie w duchu, że tak na wszelkie wypadek będzie unikać bezpośredniego zwracania się do tego "miłego faceta", żeby nie urazić żadnego z rodzeństwa. Siostra siostrą, ale nie sądził, aby woźnica był taki chętny, żeby przystać na zwracanie się do niego jakimiś słodkimi zdrobnieniami lub nawet zwyczajnie per "ty" przez każdego napotkanego pasażera na gapę. Względnie przesyłki. Jeszcze byłby gotów policzyć sobie ekstra za wszelkie zażyłości.  
Kotka jednak nie uznała tego za koniec przywitania. Patrzyła przez chwilę na plecy swojego brata, po czym przekrzywiła głowę i zachęcającym tonem powiedziała:  
\- No, Humpy, nie bądź taki. Przedstaw się.  
Nawet bez patrzenia na jego twarz można było się domyślić, że Humpty nie jest zachwycony tym, że siostra ciągnie go za język. Przez jakiś czas woźnica nie poruszał się, zupełnie jakby nie usłyszał prośby, ale nieco gęstszy dym nad jego głową zdradził, że mężczyzna intensywnie myśli nad tym, co zrobić. Feliks zastanawiał się, czy ten nagły upór może być spowodowany kocią nieustępliwą naturą, czy raczej introwertycznością do potęgi wstydliwej. Gdy już stwierdził, że nie ma co naciskać Humpty'ego, ten wreszcie odwrócił gło... nie. Nie głowę. Odwrócił się cały. Inaczej nie mógł.  
Humpty Dumpty był jajkiem.  
Całkowicie zbiło to Feliksa z tropu. Skoro Humpty miał być bratem Diny, to zupełnie naturalne wydawało się, że będzie tego samego gatunku co ona. A tu co? Jajco! Dosłownie. To, co chłopak pierwotnie uznał za głowę, którą dość szczelnie zasłaniał szalik oraz zapięty pod samą szyję płaszcz, było tak naprawdę znacznym fragmentem całego woźnicy. Oczywiście poza nietypowym kształtem ciała, Humpty wyglądał całkiem ludzko - miał bujną, postawioną na żel czuprynę, dwie ręce, dwie nogi oraz względnie przystojną twarz... czy może raczej twarzoskorupkę. W ustach trzymał długą drewnianą fajkę, z której cały czas unosił się dym. Ogólnie sprawiał wrażenie całkiem normalnego gościa jak na lokalne standardy wyglądu i charakteru, mimo to Felek nie mógł przestać wpatrywać się w Humpty'ego, jakby był co najmniej jajkiem Fabergé. Chociaż blondyn miał tę nieprzyjemność poznać na procesie u Królowej Kier niemal całą barwną populację Krainy Czarów, nie przypominał sobie, żeby spotkał wówczas także takie indywiduum. A jeśli to jest spisek... Czy to możliwe, że takich gadających jajek faktycznie było więcej, lecz skończyli na samym dole łańcucha pokarmowego, gdzieś pomiędzy omletem a koglem-moglem? I czy oznacza to również, że tak naprawdę Humpty stanowi dla Diny żelazne zapasy jedzenia?  
Woźnica spojrzał przelotnie na Felka, po czym zrobił kwaśną minę i wyciągnął dłoń do uściśnięcia. Kiedy pierwszy szok już minął, chłopakowi zrobiło się cokolwiek głupio. Pewnie tutaj to, że koty zakładały nietypowe rodziny, było czymś całkowicie naturalnym. Przecież nawet ten pokręcony dachowiec z Malborka wychowywał pod swoimi "skrzydłami" całe stadko kurczaków i nigdy nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, żeby z tego powodu otwierać knajpę z pikantnymi skrzydełkami na wynos. Wyobraził sobie, że powodem dla którego nie istniało wiele gadających jajek było to, że po pewnym czasie wykluwała się z nich nowa postać, niczym zwierzątko w Tamagochi. Chłopak nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, kiedy wyobraził sobie Humpty'ego jako wielkiego, puchatego, żółtego kurczaka. Wtedy to dopiero byłby postrachem handlowców!  
Nie ociągając się dłużej, Felek wstał i omijając porozrzucane na wozie paczki, chwiejnym krokiem zbliżył się do siedzenia woźnicy.  
\- Miło mi poznać. - Blondyn po męsku uścisnął dłoń. - Feliks jestem.  
\- Yhm. Humpty.  
Dina zacmokała z dezaprobatą, spodziewając się większego wylewu uczuć ze strony brata, ale nie wytknęła mu tego. Skierowała za to swój wzrok na rozmowniejszego towarzysza.  
\- A czy ciebie bliscy również nazywają jakoś specjalnie? – spytała z zainteresowaniem.  
Humpty wrócił do powożenia, ale ponieważ jego mina nie wyrażała zniechęcenia, Feliks zgadywał, że mimo wszystko może przysłuchiwać się odpowiedzi. Chłopak postanowił zyskać nieco punktów życzliwości u Humpty'ego. W końcu podstawą dobrego samopoczucia była świadomość, że ktoś ma gorzej od ciebie.  
\- Ja wiem? - Podrapał się po głowie, starając się brzmieć beztrosko. - Kuzynka zawsze mówi na mnie Feluś, za to apogeum pieszczotliwości osiągnęła wtedy, kiedy raz powiedziała "Felek-kartofelek". Ale jeśli macie ochotę wymyśleć mi nowe zdrobnienie, to się nie krępujcie. Że tak powiem - zniesę wszystko.  
Kiedy ogon Diny alarmująco wyprostował się jak struna, Feliks zdał sobie sprawę z tego, z czego właśnie zażartował. Postanowił szybko naprostować swoją wypowiedź, lecz choć starał się nie patrzeć w stronę Humpty'ego i nie rozpraszać, brnął w językowe szambo coraz głębiej.  
\- Z-znaczy... t-to nie tak, że robię sobie z ciebie jaja - jąkał się. - Ja nie mam jaj, żeby robić jakieś aluzje w twoim kierunku... Rany koguta, to nie miało źle zabrzmieć... Pewnie nie chcesz, żeby obchodzono się z tobą jak z jajkiem, ale uwierz, to było niechcący. To był czysty przypadek, to się trafiło jak... jak ślepej kurze ziar...  
Kątem oka zdołał zauważyć, jak kotka daje mu rękami znaki, na przemian robiąc literę "T" i zamykając usta niewidzialnym suwakiem. Patrzyła na Feliksa z niemym błaganiem w oczach, a gdy wreszcie udało jej się przyciągnąć uwagę blondyna, wyartykułowała bezgłośnie "nie-sły-szał". Tym razem chłopak zareagował właściwie.  
\- ...rrr... no... to... czy mogę spytać co właściwie przewozicie? Tylko grzyby? - Felek przekierował rozmowę na bezpieczniejszy i mniej osobisty temat.  
Dina zerknęła w stronę brata, po czym pokazała chłopakowi uniesiony w górę kciuk, a na jej twarzy zagościł triumfalny uśmiech. Udało się. Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą i klapnął między paczkami.  
\- Nie, nie tylko. Jesteśmy firmą przewożącą wszystko co się napatoczy. - odpowiedziała. - I co się nie napatoczy też, jeśli tylko zdążymy to złapać. Nie ma znaczenia rodzaj ani rozmiar paczek, przewieziemy co zechcesz, od detalu po obiekty wielkogabarytowe.  
To mówiąc, spojrzała znacząco na chłopaka i roześmiała się. Feliks nie poczuł się urażony; w pewien pokrętny sposób nazwanie go "obiektem wielkogabarytowym" podbudowało jego męską samoocenę niczym wygrane zawody w podnoszeniu ciężarów.  
\- Ale to nie tak, że trudnimy się tylko przewozem na zamówienie klientów indywidualnych - ciągnęła dalej kotka. - Mamy podpisane kontrakty z dwoma największymi producentami w tym regionie. Dzięki temu zaczęliśmy już myśleć o rozszerzeniu działalności oraz zjednoczeniu wszystkich kurierów pod wspólnym szyldem Unii...  
\- Przepraszam - przerwał Feliks. - Na ekonomii Krainy Czarów znam się kulawo jak osioł po czterokrotnej amputacji, ale kto jest drugim producentem? Akurat to żadna tajemnica, że Gąsienica jest najprawdopodobniej największym tutejszym wytwórcą, bo prawdziwa z niego gruba ry... znaczy, gąsie... dżdżo... robak. Czy jakoś tak.  
\- Gruby robak? A mi powiedział, że to wcale nie tak, że jest przy tuszy, tylko że to odwłok tak go pogrubia - zauważyła, marszcząc brwi. - Zaraz następnego dnia wyprodukował kilka palet jakichś rewolucyjnych tabletek na odchudzanie, chociaż nie mieliśmy żadnego zamówienia. Wiedziałam, że było nie tak, tylko do dziś nie wiem co. Przecież do sezonu grillowego brakowało jeszcze trochę czasu.  
Feliks miał inne podejrzenia odnośnie tego co stanowiło główną przyczynę produkcji medykamentów i raczej nie była ona związana z tłustą karkówką ani schabem. Chłopak wahał się między dwiema opcjami - czy chodziło o odkrycie nowego rynku zbytu, czy jednak o kompleksy Gąsienicy? Po chwili namysłu stwierdził, że w sumie to nic nie wiadomo, i równie dobrze mogła to być jedna z jego licznych faz podczas ciumkania fajki wodnej. Już Hiszpańska Inkwizycja była łatwiejsza do rozszyfrowania.  
\- Dina? – Feliks nieśmiało pomachał w kierunku rozmówczyni. - Czy mogłabyś...?  
\- Co? Co to ja miał- a, już wiem, drugi producent. - Kotka wyrwała się z zamyślenia. - W sumie to żadna sensacyjna informacja. Poza Gąsienicowymi grzybami i specyfikami-halucynkami, naszym głównym towarem są produkowane przez Księżną niespobańki.  
Na potwierdzenie swych słów Dina podniosła jeden z najkolorowszych pakunków i otworzyła go. W powietrze leniwie uniosła się zielona, nieznaczenie przeźroczysta bańka, na widok której Felek uśmiechnął się z niejakim rozrzewnieniem. A to ci dopiero! Chłopak był pełen podziwu, że trudniąca się chałupnictwem załoga pomidorowego dworku tak bardzo rozwinęła swój interes.  
\- Te tutaj to lekko uszkodzone egzemplarze, które wieziemy do zwrotu. O, proszę, przykład. Sprawka pewnego zboczonego Kucharza - wyjaśniła, pokazując na zielonej bańce odciśnięte za pomocą czerwonej szminki usta. Felkowi na tej widok zrzedła mina, a sentymenty poszły w krzaki. - Punkty ich wydmuchiwania przeżywają ostatnio prawdziwe oblężenie, przez co musimy bardzo często jeździć tam i z powrotem. Humpy, daleko jeszcze?  
\- Prawie u celu - rzucił.  
Gdy Feliks odwrócił się w kierunku woźnicy, coś w tle przyciągnęło jego wzrok. W oddali dostrzegł wysoki na jakieś pięć metrów słup zakończony wielobarwnym neonem - "Buono tomato" głosił znajomy, pstrokaty napis. Mówi się, że reklama jest dźwignią handlu, ale tajemnicą było dla Felka to, że im była ona bardziej abstrakcyjna, tym skuteczniej działała. Jedni woleli zatrudnić czarnoskórego atletę na koniu, a inni mieli w nazwie pomidora, chociaż zajmowali się magiczną odmianą Kinder-niespodzianki, a nie warzywniakiem.  
\- Faktycznie - przyznał Felek, wskazując palcem na neon. - O wilku mowa...  
\- ...a wilku jest TU.  
Przysiągłby, że tuż przed nosem właśnie przeparadował mu fioletowy koci ogon, lecz chociaż Feliks szybko spojrzał w górę, nie dostrzegł nikogo. Oczywiście byłoby to bardzo niepokojące, gdyby ktoś siedział mu na głowie i nawet by tego nie poczuł, ale jeszcze bardziej niepokojący byłby maszerujący sobie w powietrzu, bezpański ogon. Z dwojga złego najlepsze było trzecie wyjście. Przywidziało mu się.  
\- Wciąż nie możesz się przyzwyczaić - stwierdził znów znajomy głos, jakby w odpowiedzi na myśli chłopaka. - W takim razie będę zagilbisty i dam ci małą podpowiedź. Jestem za tobą.  
Nagle poczuł, jak ktoś plecami opiera się o jego plecy, a coś puszystego przelotnie musnęło jego szyję. Więc jednak! To przebrzydłe kocurzysko znowu wyskoczyło znikąd i pojawiło się tam, gdzie mu to pasowało. Dziś upodobał sobie plecy Felka, jak gdyby to była miękka poduszka dla domowego pupilka. Niedoczekanie jego... Zanim jednak Feliks zdołał odwrócić się do Gilberta, kot powstrzymał chłopaka, kładąc mu ogon na ramieniu.  
\- O. A kogóż to moje wibrysy wyczuwają? - zaczął beztrosko. - Pan Handlarz Doskonały i jego urocza towarzyszka niedoli. Padam do łapek.  
Gilbert uprzejmie skłonił głowę przed Diną.  
\- Jak minęła podróż? - zapytał.  
\- Dziękujemy, bardzo przyjemnie. Dzięki rozmowie z Felkiem czas minął bardzo szybko.  
\- Rozmowie? - zaakcentował Kot z Malborka. - Ale pewnie poza tą częścią, kiedy był nieprzytomny?  
Dina roześmiała się. Feliks chciał się oburzyć, ale ogon leżący mu na ramieniu zwiększył nieco nacisk.  
\- Jestem bardzo wdzięczny za przetransportowanie tego chodzącego nieszczęścia na miejsce spotkania. Pozwolicie zatem, że odbiorę swoją przesyłkę i porwę ją na małe pogaduchy o wielkiej polityce? - Kot szybko poruszył uszami i nie dając nikomu dojść do słowa, kontynuował. - Skoro nie słyszę sprzeciwów, a wszyscy na pewno się spieszą, to my będziemy już... znikać.  
Ogon z ramienia przesunął się na szyję chłopaka i owinął się wokół niej niczym fioletowy wąż boa. Na całe szczęście dla Feliksa, Gilbert nie zamierzał go dusić, lecz chciał jedynie przytrzymać blisko siebie podczas teleportacji. Zanim jednak Felek zdołał rzucić chociaż słowo na pożegnanie, krajobraz rozmył się.  
\- Hej! Zaczekaj! - krzyknął z opóźnieniem Feliks, ale kiedy chłopak mrugnął, wóz Humpty'ego i Diny już zniknął.  
W jego miejsce pojawił się znajomy zagajnik za dworkiem Księżnej. Gilbert puścił wreszcie szyję chłopaka i pełnym nonszalancji, kocim krokiem zaczął przechadzać się dookoła Feliksa.  
\- Tak nie można! Przecież...  
\- ...to jeszcze nie czas? - wtrącił Gilbert, spoglądając ukradkiem na blondyna. Felek umilkł, zdumiony słowami, które właśnie miał zamiar wypowiedzieć. - Nie moja kolej? Jestem zbyt wcześnie? Najpierw dążysz do tego, żeby mnie spotkać, a jak przychodzi co do czego, to zmieniasz zdanie, bo takie masz przeczucie. Ech, ty naprawdę gdzieś tam w środku wierzysz, że ten świat jest uporządkowany i zrozumiały...  
Kot krążył wokół Felka przeciwnie do ruchów wskazówek zegara. Blondyn czuł się jak samotna antylopa, którą otacza stado lwów lub niczym podejrzany na przesłuchaniu na komisariacie. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział tak rozgniewanego Gilberta - usta miał ściśnięte, brwi zmarszczone, a ogon poruszał się nerwowo na prawo i lewo. Ponadto nie spuszczał wzroku z Feliksa i nie odzywał się do niego przez dłuższy czas, jakby zastanawiał się, z której strony ma go zaatakować.  
Wreszcie jednak Gilbert przystanął przed Felkiem i westchnął ciężko, porzucając maskę złego oprawcy.  
\- Poniekąd masz rację - stwierdził rzeczowym tonem. - W normalnych okolicznościach najpierw musiałbyś zakończyć jedno zdarzenie, żeby zapoczątkować nowe. Ale to nie są normalne okoliczności... bo z tobą obecnie nie koresponduje słowo "normalnie". Jesteś epicentrum anty-normalności.  
Chociaż najwyraźniej Gilbert porzucił zamiar przejechania pazurami po twarzy Feliksa, to wciąż miał bardzo poważną minę. Kot zbliżył się do chłopaka na wyciągnięcie łapy i zaczął przewiercać go na wylot swoimi niesamowicie czerwonymi oczami. Blondyn instynktownie poczuł, że Kot szuka czegoś wewnątrz jego umysłu, jakby jakiejś… nieprawidłowości? Czy to dlatego Gilbert był zły? Czyżby coś zepsuł podczas swojej podróży po Krainie Czarów, jak wtedy u Królowej Kier na krykiecie? Obraził kogoś, jak Królową Kier na rozprawie Jedynek? A może kogoś wyrzucił przez okno, jak Królową Kier?  
...hm, chyba powinien zacząć jej współczuć.  
\- Tym razem jest inaczej - stwierdził poważnie Kot, przestając wreszcie wpatrywać się w chłopaka. - O wiele inaczej.  
Ogonem trącił lewą kieszeń spodni Feliksa.  
\- Zerknij.  
\- Mógłbyś nie grzebać mi w myślach. Pomijasz tę ważną część rozmowy, w której ja mam wydawać dźwięki - odburknął, ale posłusznie sięgnął dłonią do swoich portek.  
Wyciągnął stamtąd kieszonkowy zegarek Białego Torisa. Prawda, powinien go jak najszybciej oddać, ale przez ten rozgardiasz zupełnie o nim zapo... nie, chwila, to nie tak. Osłupiały Feliks wpatrywał się tępo w czasomierz. Jego nie powinno tu być! Skoro znalazł go we śnie, to właśnie tam powinien zostać. A gdyby przyjąć, że rzeczywistość Białego Rycerza również była wytworem wyobraźni, to zegarek miał aż dwie okazje, aby zniknąć. Przecież musiały istnieć granice fantastyczności, po przekroczeniu których nowe przedmioty nie powstawały znikąd!  
Chłopak oderwał wzrok od zegarka, po czym spojrzał niepewnie na Kota z Malborka.  
\- Nie powinienem go mieć. - Felek chciał oddać zegarek Gilbertowi, ale ten pokręcił głową.  
\- Zerknij - powtórzył tylko.  
Czy kryła się za tym jeszcze jakaś tajemnica? Blondyn znów przeniósł wzrok na kieszonkowy zegarek Białego Torisa, ale nie znalazł nic niepokojącego na obudowie. Zostało jeszcze wnętrze. Nacisnął zapięcie i klapka odskoczyła, odsłaniając typowy cyferblat z trzema wskazówkami: godzinową, minutową i sekundową. Godzinowa i minutowa nie wydały się Feliksowi dziwne, bo w sumie nie ruszały się prawie wcale, ale coś chyba było nie tak ze wskazówką sekundową. Znaczy, w sumie było w porządku, wskazówka poruszała się, więc zegarek działał, lecz ten ruch był jakiś osobliwy. I w tym momencie trybiki w głowie Felka zatrybiły. Trybiąco... znaczy - triumfująco.  
Zegarek chodził do tyłu.  
\- Właśnie coś takiego sobie wyobrażałem - stwierdził Gilbert, pochylając się razem z chłopakiem nad czasomierzem.  
Feliks był trochę odmiennego zdania.  
\- No dobrze, fajnie, rzadki okaz wyciągnięty ze snu i jeszcze porusza się w przeciwną stronę, ale mało to przydatne. - stwierdził sarkastycznie. - Wydaje mi się, że bardziej by się przydał, gdyby go zwyczajnie naprawić.  
\- Gdyby to było takie proste, to nie pozwoliłbym, żebyś od kilkunastu godzin emanował aurą zniszczenia czasoprzestrzeni - Gilbert przewrócił oczami. - Dziś będę wyjątkowo hojny i dam ci drugą radę. Na twoim miejscu pilnowałbym tego ustrojstwa jak oka w głowie, bo gorzej będzie już tylko wtedy, jak się zatrzyma.  
Tym razem Feliks nie zażartował. Zaczął wpatrywać się w zegarek jakby to był kolejny wywrzaskujący chóralne "Alleluja!" granat.  
\- Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że to nie jest tylko taka wada fabryczna...  
\- To twój zegarek. I twój czas. Nie działa na nikogo innego oprócz ciebie. - Dla udowodnienia swych słów Kot chciał dotknąć zegarka łapą, ale przeniknęła ona przez czasomierz niczym przez zjawę. - A co to wszystko znaczy, to chyba nawet ty potrafisz odgadnąć.  
\- Nawet gdybym nie wiedział, to obawiam się, że zaraz mnie uświadomisz w tej kwestii - odparł kąśliwie chłopak, na co Gilbert uśmiechnął się.  
Ironicznie.  
\- To elementarne, mój drogi Feliksie. Właśnie cofasz się w czasie.


	9. Rozdział 8

**O chłopaku skaczącym przez czas**

Feliks był zawiedziony. Cofanie się w czasie zawsze wyobrażał sobie jako coś spektakularnego, coś, co wymagało potężnego wiru czasoprzestrzennego i w razie najmniejszego błędu powodowało, że niedzielny podróżnik kończył swoją wycieczkę wprost w erze dinozaurów. Już samo zainicjowanie podróży w czasie powinno być skomplikowanym procesem, do którego niezbędne było użycie jakiejś przepotężnej mocy lub zaawansowanej technologii. Sam znał kilka świetnych sposobów na podróż w czasie: niebieską budkę telefoniczną, ponaddźwiękowy samochód, mikrofalówkę na banany, futurystyczną miarkę czy też magiczne życzenie, spełnione przez małego, pokrętnego stworka. No dobrze, nie musiało być od razu spektakularnie. Od biedy wystarczyłby jakiś obdarzony mocą Azjata, który za pomocą woli mógłby teleportować się w czasie.  
A Feliks? On po prostu stał i już, wszystko było pozamiatane. Nawet na efekty specjalne nie zasłużył. Chmury nie płynęły w przyśpieszonym tempie, słońce nie mknęło po niebie z zachodu na wschód, a ludzie nie chodzili tyłem. Cofanie w czasie jakby odbywało się samo, gdzieś na trzecim planie, a Feliks był tu potrzebny tylko z tego względu, żeby było na kim zademonstrować efekty uboczne... zresztą nawet i nie to. Jeśli kręcący się w przeciwną stronę zegarek to było wszystko, co miało wskazywać na zakrzywienie czasoprzestrzeni, to chyba bogom czasu skończył się budżet na tę produkcję.  
W tym momencie Felek doszedł do jedynej słusznej konkluzji - Gilbert go oszukał. Kiedy skonfrontował teorie wybitnych fizyków oraz dziesięciolecia dorobku kulturowego w dziedzinie podróży w czasie przeciwko słowom pokręconego sierściucha, wynik wydawał się oczywisty. Właśnie. Wydawał się. Nie mógł za pomocą logicznych wywodów zrozumieć czegoś, co nie było logiczne od samego początku. A może bezpieczniej było nie widzieć? Chociaż w większości filmów podróże w czasie były szybkie, przyjemne i kończyły się happy endem, to jednak z Feliksa żaden był Michael J. Fox. Może i był głównym bohaterem swojego życia, ale nie miał żadnej gwarancji, że świat zechce nakręcić z nim kontynuację. I czy aby na pewno będzie to spokojna telenowela.  
Po sto dwudziestym czwartym okrążeniu Feliks wreszcie przestał wydeptywać tajemnicze kręgi w trawie i spojrzał na koronę rosnącego w pobliżu dębu. Na jednej z gałęzi rozłożystego drzewa drzemał sobie Gilbert, cierpliwie czekając, aż blondyn przetrawi w myślach najnowsze rewelacje. Felek się wahał. Nie wiedział, od której strony ma zacząć rozmowę, ponieważ wciąż nie mógł wyzbyć się wątpliwości co do motywów postępowania Kota. Najprawdopodobniej sierściuch nie chciał źle, ale jego skłonność do zatajania informacji również powinna mieć swoje granice. No bo skoro w grę wchodziło naruszenie czasoprzestrzeni, to czemu, do jasnej Anielki, to kocisko drzemało sobie jak jakiś pospolity dachowiec po kolacji?!  
\- Wkręcasz mnie - zaczął wreszcie Feliks, uważnie dobierając słowa. Ręce założył na piersi i z uporem wpatrywał się w koronę drzewa, dając do zrozumienia, że Kot nie pozbędzie się go po wygłoszeniu zaledwie trzeciorzędnych ogólników. - Gdybym naprawdę cofał się w czasie, to powinienem też mówić od tyłu.  
Kocur odemknął jedno oko, by spojrzeć na zadzierającego głowę chłopaka.  
\- I chwała niebiosom, że tak nie jest - sapnął Gilbert, po czym przeciągnął się. - Już teraz ciężko się z tobą rozmawia.  
\- To nie może być takie proste. Nie masz dowodów. - Felek puścił mimo uszu oczywistą zaczepkę.  
\- Nie wierzysz mi. Rozumiem. - Kot zmienił taktykę. - Zróbmy w takim razie mały test. Pokaż mi dłoń, której użyłbyś, aby się podpisać - polecił, kiedy swoim starym zwyczajem zaszedł za pień jednego drzewa, a następnie pojawił się na gałęzi zupełnie innego.  
Chłopak prychnął lekceważąco i bez zastanowienia podniósł rękę. Chciał powiedzieć "nie ze mną te Brunery, numer", ale zanim zdołał odciąć się futrzakowi, zerknął... w lewo...?  
\- Tam do licha! - krzyknął i potrząsnął ręką, chcąc się upewnić, czy przypadkiem nie poruszyła się ona z własnej woli, niczym rąsia z rodziny Adamsów. - Przecież jestem praworęczny!  
Spanikowany Felek spojrzał na Gilberta, a potem znów przeniósł wzrok na swoją dłoń. Lewą dłoń. Dokładnie tę, która według jego mózgu powinna nadawać się do posługiwania długopisem i to w stopniu znacznie lepszym niż tylko jako podpórka. Kot uśmiechnął się z wyższością.  
\- Niech zgadnę… Tym razem nie wpadłeś do żadnej niewinnie wyglądającej dziury, a trafiłeś tu bardziej niekonwencjonalną drogą. Przeszedłeś przez lustro.  
Feliks na przemian otwierał i zamykał usta, co pewnie miało być niemym odpowiednikiem pytania „Ale skąd ty o tym wiesz?".  
\- Powściągnij swoje zdziwienie. Przecież widać to jak na DŁONI – zachichotał Gilbert, kładąc szczególny nacisk na ostatnie słowo. – Zmiana twojego ciała to jeden z wielu wyjątkowych skutków przedostania się przez lustro. Nie tylko stałeś się leworęczny, ale również cofasz się w czasie. Nie widzisz tego, ponieważ jest to efekt długofalowy, oddziałujący tylko na twoje ciało... W skrócie, zamiast starzeć się, młodniejesz.  
\- Ej, to wcale nie brzmi źle - stwierdził Feliks, ostatecznie odrywając wzrok od swojej kończyny. - Tyle chorób mnie ominie! Demencja, artretyzm, sztuczna szczęka...  
\- Jesteś pewien, że to dobrze? Ciekawy punkt widzenia. To znaczy nie przejmujesz się tym, że zostało ci tylko tyle lat życia, ile masz obecnie? A i to za dużo powiedziane, bo tak naprawdę jako niemowlak nie będziesz już szczególnie ruchliwy i gadatliwy.  
\- Och.  
\- Istotnie. Niesamowicie odpowiedni dobór słów. Och. Zawsze umiałeś dobrze podsumować rozmowę - zakpił Gilbert, z dezaprobatą kręcąc głową. Speszony Feliks spuścił głowę. - To nie jest coś tak trywialnego jak eliksir młodości. Zrozum, wszystko zostało odwrócone: twoje ciało, twój dom, a nawet twój czas. Ciesz się z tego, że jeszcze tu stoisz.  
Feliks drgnął, kiedy dotarł do niego sens słów. Nie, nie chodziło o to, że Gilbert się z niego nabijał, bo na to był uodporniony w mniejszym lub większym stopniu. Chodziło o pewien szczegół, który przypomniał mu o tym, po co właściwie chciał odnaleźć Kota.  
\- Nie powinieneś... wiedzieć.  
Gilbert spojrzał podejrzliwie na osłupiałego Felka. Tymczasem niepokój uderzył w blondyna ze zdwojoną siłą. Wydawało mu się, że powinien o czymś pamiętać. Że odpowiedź jest blisko i jeśli tylko ubierze te chaotyczne myśli w słowa, to zrozumie, co się działo od samego początku.  
\- Nie powinieneś wiedzieć o tym, że mój dom też jest odwrócony - powtórzył Feliks, podnosząc nieco głos. - Nie mówiłem o tym nikomu. I to już nie pierwszy raz dzisiaj, kiedy ktoś wie wcześniej niż powinien. Nie, nie uwierzę w to, że usłyszałeś o tym przypadkiem. Przecież nie ma przypadków.  
Nagle oczy Felka przygasły. Źrenice rozszerzyły się do granic możliwości, tak jakby chłopak znalazł się w całkowitej ciemności albo poza swoim ciałem... poza czasem. Kocur zwinnie zeskoczył z drzewa i pognał w kierunku blondyna. Nie podobał mu się ten wzrok. Nie zwiastował niczego dobrego.  
\- Ty wiedziałeś. Wiedziałeś, że przybędę, i dlatego kazałeś Ludwigowi, żeby Bliźniacy mnie uratowali. Wiedziałeś, że Jabbersmok zaatakuje. – Feliks oddychał coraz szybciej. - Gilbert! Przestań pieprzyć i gadaj! Co się tutaj dzieje? Od kogo ty to wszystko wie...  
\- Feliks!  
Chłopak ocknął się z transu, a myśli znów rozsypały się w bezładną chmarę, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie mgliste poczucie niepewności... Feliks zamrugał kilkukrotnie, aż źrenice zmalały, a w oczach pojawiły się zielone iskierki świadomości. Kiedy wróciła mu ostrość widzenia, ze zdziwieniem spostrzegł, że Kot znajduje się tuż przed nim, z łapami zaciśniętymi na Felkowych skroniach. Blondyn wzdrygnął się i speszył, zastanawiając się, jakim cudem nie zauważył go wcześniej. Po chwili zdał sobie również sprawę, że w chwili wzburzenia zadał Gilbertowi pytanie, chociaż obiecał sobie nigdy tego nie robić. Już miał obrócić swoje słowa w żart i nie dać kocurowi szansy na wypowiedzenie jakiejś kpiny pod swoim adresem, ale w tym momencie Kot puścił jego głowę, po czym sam się odezwał.  
\- Nie mogę powiedzieć. Jeszcze nie - oznajmił, jakby nieco skruszony. - Mogę cię jedynie zapewnić, że wszystkie informacje otrzymałem z pierwszej ręki... Naprawdę pierwszej. Nic ci nie grozi, więc chciałbym, żebyś już więcej o tym... nie myślał.  
Tak pokrętna odpowiedź wcale nie ucieszyła Feliksa, ale jeden rzut oka na Gilberta sprawił, że postanowił zastosować się do jego sugestii. Gdyby nie był kotem, chłopak mógłby powiedzieć, że wyglądał teraz bardziej jak zbity pies. Ha, czyli ma jeszcze gadzina resztki sumienia! Tylko, na świętego sękacza, mógłby przestać już wywierać na nim presję tymi swoimi czerwonymi ślepiami. Felek skrzywił się i chciał dać Gilbertowi kuksańca w bok, ale Kot na czas odskoczył.  
\- Brzmisz, jakby to wszystko było przez kogoś ukartowane - rzucił zgryźliwie chłopak.  
Widząc, że kryzys został zażegnany, kocur pozwolił sobie na drobny uśmieszek.  
\- Nie patrz tak na mnie. Sam jesteś temu winien.  
\- Jakie sam?! Jakie sam?! Ja nic nie chciałem! Do lustra wciągnęło mnie moje odbicie...  
\- ...czyli ty sam. Nie widzę sprzeczności.  
\- Ty nigdzie nie widzisz sprzeczności! Ty tylko oznajmiasz spokojnym tonem, że zamiast się starzeć, młodnieję, a tak w ogóle to mogę samym swoim istnieniem rozwalić wszechświat i pobliskie uniwersa w piz... w drobny mak. - Feliks zawahał się. - Bo mogę?  
Gilbert machnął ogonem, jakby odganiał od siebie natrętną muchę, jednak po krótkiej chwili milczenia odpowiedział:  
\- Istnieje taka ewentualność.  
\- No widzisz - jęknął.  
\- Widzę. I widzę, że ustalenie, kto jest winny, a kto nie, nie ma wpływu na to, że trzeba cię przywrócić do poprzedniego stanu.  
\- Co...?  
Kocur nie odpowiedział od razu, lecz skinął na Feliksa i wspólnie udali się w kierunku ścieżki ciągnącej do dworku Księżnej. Kiedy znaleźli się w pobliżu barwnego domostwa, Gilbert wskoczył na pogrążony w miłym cieniu murek z czerwonej cegły, po czym usadowił się na nim wygodnie.  
\- Zagilbiście - zamruczał z zadowoleniem. – Teraz możemy rozmawiać na odpowiednim poziomie.  
Skonsternowany Felek uniósł brew. Jedną. Na znak absolutnego rozczarowania. Przez tego egocentrycznego sierściucha znowu będzie musiał zadzierać głowę podczas rozmowy. A niech mrówka w kostkę kopnie to jego przeklęte poczucie wyższości!  
\- Nie mówiłem, że zostaniesz taki do końca... a raczej początku życia - westchnął Kot. - Dobrze, wyjaśnijmy sobie co nieco. W twoim domu, w pokoju, z którego dostałeś się do Krainy Czarów, poza lustrem znajdowały się jeszcze jakieś przedmioty, prawda?  
\- No tak. To była garderoba, ciasna, ale własna. W sumie nie udało mi się upchnąć tam zbyt wielu rzeczy, jedynie szafę, zegar na ścianę, no i to cholerne lustro. Wydaje mi się, że pochodzi z jakiegoś antykwariatu. - Feliks zamyślił się. - Założę się, że to lustro było magiczne. Pewnie ten antykwariat prowadzi jakiś walnięty staruszek, który sprzedaje magiczne rupiecie, a potem ma z tego wielki ubaw!  
\- Mylisz się. Lustro nie jest niczemu winne. Założę się, że było całkiem zwyczajne - powiedział, parafrazując wypowiedź Felka. - To przez zegar utworzyło się przejście.  
\- Ale to był zwykły zegar. Taki wiesz... za dychę, z chińskiego bazarku - dodał celem wyjaśnienia.  
\- Tu nie chodzi o jakieś certyfikaty czy znaki jakości - Gilbert potrząsnął głową. - Wszystko przez niewłaściwość. Niewłaściwe miejsce, niewłaściwy czas. Albo zbyt właściwy. Wskazówki po obu stronach lustra pokazały tę samą godzinę, przez co światy zlały się w jedno. Nie bez przyczyny północ jest nazywana godziną duchów. Właśnie wtedy wymiary wzajemnie się przenikają.  
Feliks mimowolnie się wzdrygnął.  
\- Muszę zapamiętać, żeby w przyszłości nie robić już podobnych wypadów przez lustra.  
\- I słusznie. Gorsza jest już tylko 6:66. To prawdzie szczęście, że nie zdarza się ona za często.  
Choć Gilbert rzucił wyraźną ironią, Felek zlekceważył ją, skupiony na słowach dotyczących północy.  
\- Czyli ten drugi Feliks był duchem? Moim własnym? – zastanawiał się głośno. - To szaleństwo! Jeśli nawet poplątało się coś w przepływie czasu, to przecież nie na tyle, żebym nie wiedział nawet, że umarłem!  
\- Wątpię, żeby to był duch. Duchy są tak jakby mniej... lustrzane. Północ przyciąga wszystkie nadnaturalne istoty, więc twoje odbicie mogło być czymkolwiek, łącznie z Yetim i Wróżką-Zębuszką - stwierdził kocur. - A co to dokładnie było, to już nie wiem. Nie jestem demonologiem.  
\- Więc czemu się do mnie przyczepił? Czemu zamiast mnie tam zwyczajnie zamordować, jak na jakiegoś porządnego potwora przystało, postanowił wciągnąć mnie do Krainy Czarów?  
\- To nie moja sprawa, co tam zaszło między wami, Feliksami - zbył go. - Wróćmy jednak do naszego przyspieszonego kursu przechodzenia przez lustra.  
Gilbert odchrząknął.  
\- Po przejściu przez lustro trafiłeś do tej garderoby, w której wskazówki ściennego zegara poruszały się w przeciwną stronę. Dlatego ty również zacząłeś cofać się w czasie, a dokładniej rzecz biorąc tylko twoje ciało. - Kot uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Świadomość na szczęście pozostała nienaruszona, ale jak się ma pusto w głowie, to nawet odwrócenie tego wciąż będzie pustką...  
\- Ej - ostrzegł Feliks. - Nie wiem, do czego zmierzasz, ale prosiłbym o darowanie sobie tych dygresji. Bo twój ogon znajduje się w zasięgu mojej ręki.  
\- Żartowałem. - Kocur przeciągnął się, niepostrzeżenie chowając ogon za siebie. - Twoja głowa jest niczym zamknięte pudełko. Dopóki go nie otworzę, nie mogę być pewien, czy jest pusta, czy może mieszka tam jakiś kot. A ja jakoś nie mam w tej chwili ochoty na skalpowanie kogokolwiek.  
\- Gilbert…  
\- Rozumiem! Niech ci będzie. Lustra nie są od tego, aby przeinaczać to, co niematerialne, więc twoja dusza jest ocalona. Mimo to udało się odwrócić również czas, bo sam się o to postarałeś, wieszając w pokoju z lustrem całkiem mocno materialny zegar.  
\- Materialne, niematerialne... - mruknął chłopak. - Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi. Odprawiłem niechcący jakiś rytuał? Potrzeba zaawansowanej magii, żeby mnie odczarować?  
\- O dziwo nie. I wbrew pozorom rozwiązanie jest całkiem proste. Skoro to lustro sprawiło, że zostałeś wypaczony, to lustro cię też naprawi. Trzeba cię tylko w odpowiednim momencie przekopać przez nie na drugą stronę.  
\- A więc mi pomożesz?  
Nie odpowiedział. Na wpół znudzony kocur przyglądał się Feliksowi z nieodgadnioną miną i najwyraźniej udawał, że nie dosłyszał ostatniej wypowiedzi. Chłopak się zirytował.  
\- Masz mi pomóc - stwierdził, zakładając ręce na piersi, na znak nieprzyjmowania do wiadomości odmowy.  
Gilbert westchnął.  
\- Chyba muszę jeszcze raz zastanowić się nad tym, kiedy powinienem ignorować pytania. Przez to niektórym przychodzą do głowy absurdalne pomysły i wydają mi rozkazy - zauważył.  
\- Ja nie rozkazuję. Ja tylko sugeruję... przekonywująco.  
Fioletowy kocur zachichotał, po czym wygiął się w tył jakby miał zamiar spaść i zniknął za murkiem. Nagle Feliks poczuł na swoim prawym ramieniu łokieć opierającego się Gilberta.  
\- Niech będzie. Pomogę ci. Niepomaganie byłoby o wiele bardziej kłopotliwe. Ale - zastrzegł - nie ma nic za darmo.  
\- To znaczy? - Chłopak rozłożył ręce, poddając się. - Jak mam ci to wynagrodzić?  
\- Och, no wiesz, mógłbyś mi zapłacić - powiedział powabnym głosem Kot, a potem nachylił się i wyszeptał mu wprost do ucha. - W naturze.  
\- Stary dowcip. Prawdziwy neandertalczyk wśród zdań z podtekstami - stwierdził Feliks, niewzruszony. - Więc co mam zrobić? Konkrety poproszę.  
Usłyszał prychnięcie, a potem Gilbert odsunął się od chłopaka. Felek uśmiechnął się kpiąco, lecz w duchu wyciął trzy hołubce, bo wreszcie udało mu się utrzeć nosa temu rozbrykanemu kocurowi.  
\- No dobrze, dobrze. Jakiś ty stetryczały - skomentował Kot, po czym przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy i zaczął przechadzać się po dróżce. - Jak pewnie już wiesz, mieszkańcy chcą przeprowadzić atak na lodowy zamek Królowej Kier. Aby jednak maksymalnie zwiększyć szanse, trzeba zjednoczyć się pod czyimś przywództwem. Ktoś musi stanąć na czele tej prowizorycznej armii. Ktoś, kto ma autorytet podobny do Królowej Kier i będzie odpowiednią pretendentką do tronu. W ten sposób może uda się również rozwścieczyć Kier i sprowokować ją do nieprzemyślanych działań. W najlepszym wypadku część jej wojsk zdezerteruje.  
\- Niezły plan. Ale jaka jest w tym moja rola? Mam kogoś odnaleźć? Przywieźć? Czy tylko poprzeć? - nie zrozumiał Felek. - W sumie poznałem niedawno Czerwoną Królową i myślę, że świetnie się nadaje do tej roli, ale nie wiem, czy jestem w stanie cokolwiek zrobić. Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się zaledwie kilka godzin temu...  
Gilbert machnął ogonem i zatrzymał się w pewnej odległości od Feliksa.  
\- Nie trzeba. Mam inny pomysł - chrząknął. - Ty będziesz naszą królową.  
Przez chwilę Feliks stał, oniemiały. Przecież nie mogą go przecież zmusić, żeby... został...  
Tego już było za wiele. Rozsierdzony do granic możliwości chłopak w trzech podskokach zbliżył się do Kota, po czym bezceremonialnie jedną dłonią chwycił go za fioletową koszulę, a drugą, z wyciągniętym palcem wskazującym, przystawił mu niemal pod sam nos.  
\- Gilbert, nie wiem, czy cię kiedykolwiek kopnąłem, ale nie prowokuj mnie, żebym zaczął to robić - syknął, ale kiedy zobaczył, że grozi mu lewą ręką, zreflektował się i puścił go. - Masz o mnie błędne mniemanie. Owszem, obiecałem pomóc w ataku na tyły zamku, ale nic więcej. Nie opuszczę swojego świata, nawet za cenę władzy. Szczególnie za cenę władzy.  
Feliks fuknął, uspokajając się odrobinę, a potem z przekąsem dorzucił:  
\- A w ogóle to jestem chłopcem, do jasnej Anielki! Ja wiem, że w waszej krainie istnieje wieloletnia tradycja sadzania na tronie ludzi o wyzwolonej garderobie, jednak ekstrawagancja też ma swoje granice!  
\- Cieszy mnie to, że jesteś tak szlachetny, ale mógłbyś się trochę powściągnąć. Twój iście sarmacki temperament niemal potargał mi wnętrzności. - Gilbert poprawił zmięty kołnierz, spoglądając z niesmakiem na wzburzonego Felka. - Nie na stałe. Chcemy ci przekazać władzę na pół dnia i to bardziej w ramach dywersji niż na serio. Jesteś wyjątkowy, znany oraz masz posłuch. Tylko tyle i aż tyle.  
To miała być drwina czy komplement? Felek skrzywił się. Jeśli to faktycznie ma być tylko podpucha, to chyba nie był to zły plan. Sam miał dziś okazję przekonać się, że wciąż działa na Kier niczym pierwszorzędna płachta na byka. Obwołanie go kolejnym władcą było więc całkowicie zrozumiałym posunięciem. Ale czy nie można było od razu powiedzieć, że to wszystko ma być tylko na niby? I teraz to on tu wyszedł na gbura, chama i prostaka!  
\- Prze-przepraszam... – wydukał blondyn.  
\- Proszę. Doliczę do rachunku. A skoro nie masz już więcej uwag, to uznam temat za zamknięty. Reszty dowiesz się przed samą bitwą. - Kocur okręcił się i ruszył wzdłuż murku. - Ważniejszy problem stanowi jednak twój powrót do rzeczywistości. Musimy cię przerzucić na właściwą stronę lustra zanim minie północ.  
\- Północ? A co ja jestem, Kopciuszek? - Felek spojrzał pytająco na rozmówcę.  
\- Nie. Benjamin Button - zgasił go Gilbert. - Ale żartuj dalej. Wolę jak mówisz, bo wtedy mniej wymachujesz pięściami.  
Blondyn wydął policzki, naburmuszając się niczym rozeźlona rozdymka i trwał tak do czasu, aż zauważył, że Gilbert nie zwraca na niego uwagi. Kot wciąż szedł wzdłuż ceglanego murku, przyglądając mu się w skupieniu. Feliks wypuścił powietrze z cichym pyknięciem, a potem sapnął z rezygnacją i podążył za kocurem.  
\- To musi być najbliższa północ? - Chłopak zerknął na kieszonkowy zegarek. Jeśli dobrze myślał to pozostało jeszcze niecałe sześć godzin. - Wiesz, to trochę mało czasu, żeby załatwić Królową Kier i ratunek dla samego siebie.  
\- Musi.  
\- Dlaczego? Nie mogę ewentualnie przeczekać jeszcze jednej doby? Mieliście już podobny przypadek? Czyżby jakiś inny człowiek przede mną trafił w ten sposób do Krainy Czarów?  
Gilbert przystanął i obejrzał się za siebie.  
\- Zadajesz stanowczo za dużo pytań, na które akurat nie chce mi się odpowiadać. Skoro przyszedłeś tu o północy, to i wyjdziesz stąd tylko o tej samej godzinie. Nie można jednak z tym zwlekać, ponieważ później... a dla ciebie wcześniej... minie już zbyt dużo czasu, żebyś wciąż pasował do swojego świata - wyjaśnił, a potem parsknął. - Resztę sekretów zostawię dla siebie, inaczej dostanę wysypki informacyjnej. Co ja w ogóle jestem, Biuro Obsługi Klienta?  
\- Nie patrz na mnie - Feliks pokazał język. - Spytaj swojego ego.  
\- Spróbuję, jak tylko znajdę jakąś wolną kozetę. Miło będzie w końcu skupić się na sobie, a nie na problemach pierwszego świata - skontrował.  
\- Póki co jestem tutaj, więc moje problemy są także problemami drugiego świata.  
\- No to gratuluję, jeśli jesteś dumny z tego, że obarczasz swoimi kłopotami wszystkie pobliskie uniwersa. Delikwent jest z ciebie nadzwyczaj wielowymiarowy.  
\- Dzięki, kapitanie oczywistość - sarknął Felek. - A już myślałem, że jestem rycerzem Jedi. Ty to jednak potrafisz człowieka uświa...  
\- Stop.  
Zanim Feliks zdążył zareagować, Gilbert zatrzymał się, a jego zaaferowany czymś ogon chlasnął blondyna prosto w twarz. Chłopak jęknął, cofnął głowę i zachwiał się, dziko machając rękami. Tylko cudem tutejszej grawitacji się nie wykorpytnął. Kiedy Felek złapał równowagę, spojrzał z wyrzutem na nieostrożnego kocura.  
\- Co znowu?! - wrzasnął, trzymając się za nos.  
\- ...to tu.  
Feliks przetarł lekko załzawione oczy i zauważył, że Kot wskazuje na coś w murze. Choć zbliżył się tak bardzo, że niemal szorował podbródkiem po ręce Gilberta, to Felek wciąż niczego nie dostrzegał. Kocur pokazywał palcem na jedną z wielu identycznych czerwonych cegieł, która wraz z koleżankami posłusznie tkwiła w solidarnym uścisku zaprawy murarskiej.  
\- Co tu?  
\- Tentotu.  
W tym momencie wskazana cegła cofnęła się, po czym zniknęła po drugiej stronie muru. W powstałym otworze pojawiła się para na wpół przymkniętych oczu.  
\- Ve... Gilbuś... Buongiorno... – Z dziury dało się słyszeć senny głos.  
Gilbert chrząknął znacząco.  
\- Tu, ogarnij się - upomniał. - Jesteś na służbie.  
Bliźniak pisnął, a następnie zamrugał, ukazując wielkie, błyszczące, brązowe oczy.  
\- Ve! Przepraszam! - powiedział, tym razem energiczniej. - Dzień dobry panie Gilbercie! Dzień ponowny panie Feliksie! Tentotu zgłasza się na posterunku!  
\- Tak lepiej - zauważył z zadowoleniem Kot. - Przekazuję ci Feliksa. Zaprowadź go do Czerwonej Królowej i poproś kogo trzeba o wytłumaczenie planu nadchodzącej bitwy.  
\- Ve, tak jest. Już się robi.  
Po tych słowach w murze pojawiła się prostokątna szczelina rozmiarów drzwi. Podobnie jak wcześniej pojedyncza cegła, część ściany cofnęła się i zniknęła w głębi kryjówki Tentotu. Felek zmrużył oczy i zlustrował mur przenikliwym wzrokiem. Podobieństwo tego przejścia do tajnych drzwi ukrytych za regałem z książkami było ewidentne, tylko na co potrzebne było takie fantazyjne rozwiązanie, żeby przejść na drugą stronę zwykłej ściany?  
\- A! Panie Gilbercie - przypomniało się Bliźniakowi. - Słyszałem, że Królowej towarzyszy też Jego Królewska Mość. Mam nadzieję, że to nie będzie problem…  
\- Nie, wszystko w porządku. Tak będzie nawet lepiej. Feliks pozna nudniejszą połowę czerwonego duetu, a przy odrobinie szczęścia może nawet uda mu się przemówić temu marudzie do rozsądku.  
Blondyn podparł się rękami pod boki, patrząc zaczepnie na kocura.  
\- Czy ja znowu o czymś nie wiem?  
\- Jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, to zrozumiesz. To tylko bonusowa misja, więc nie zaprzątaj sobie nią głowy. Lepiej pamiętaj o swoim celu - oznajmił kocur z typową nonszalancją. - Idź już. Zobaczymy się przed północą.  
Nie mając już więcej siły na tajemnicze odpowiedzi, chłopak z rezygnacją machnął na to ręką, po czym poszedł w kierunku wyprostowanego jak struna Tentotu. Kiedy jednak Felek zrobił jeden krok przez przejście w murze, zatrzymał się i zerknął przez ramię na Gilberta.  
Ale Gilberta już nie było. Jak zwykle - przychodził i odchodził kiedy mu się żywnie podobało. Mimo to Feliks uśmiechnął się do siebie.  
\- No, to idę - rzucił w przestrzeń. - Tylko nie zapomnij, że po tym wszystkim musimy naprawdę długo porozmawiać o kilku... nastu... tajemnicach. A w ramach rekompensaty stawiasz mi kawę.  
Nagle w powietrzu pojawiło się jedno z czerwonych oczu.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że już ci coś dziś mówiłem o rozkazach. Ale wiesz co? Tym razem przymknę na to OKO. - Chichot rozniósł się echem po okolicy. - Jeśli dożyjesz przyszłego dnia to... hm, zobaczymy.  
Feliks odwrócił się i pomachał na odchodne ręką. Prawą. Na koniec chciał wyglądać naprawdę czadowo, więc skupił się na użyciu właściwej dłoni dla właściwego siebie.  
\- Umowa stoi.


	10. Rozdział 9

**Czy jest na sali król?**

Może nie było to bombowe wyjście smoka, może nie dumny chód zdobywcy Oscara, ale Feliks nieskromnie sądził, że pożegnanie z Gilbertem zasługiwało na znalezienie się w jego życiowej top dziesiątce najbardziej kozackich sytuacji. Nie żeby miał jakiś szczególny wybór. Zwykłe życie szarego obywatela RP nie zapewniało zbyt wielu okazji do bycia chojrakiem... No chyba że za najbardziej chwalebny czyn uzna się zmierzenie pogardliwym wzrokiem pani z ZUS-u. Ale tylko ukradkiem. I akurat wtedy, kiedy odwróci się po kubek z kawą. Bo najważniejsze to nie mylić odwagi z samobójstwem.  
Felek spojrzał na łagodnie uśmiechającego się Tentotu. No tak, czasami jednak nie ma czasu na chłodną kalkulację i po prostu trzeba pójść na przysłowiowy żywioł. Zupełnie jak na procesie Jedynek, kiedy przez swoje gadulstwo nieomal stracił osobowość. Owszem, był dumny z tego, że wziął bliźniaków w obronę, a nawet że asystował przy wyrzuceniu Królowej przez okno, jednak Feliks nie uważał, że powodem tych działań była odwaga. Głupota mimo wszystko też nie. Nie kierowały nim żadne wzniosłe pobudki ani chęć zabłyśnięcia, ale zwykła, ludzka przyzwoitość. I pomyślałby kto, że z powodu tej przyziemnej przyzwoitości znów przyjdzie mu się zmierzyć z Kier!  
Felek nie potrafił się z tym cieszyć. Czuł na wskroś, że dzisiejsza bitwa będzie inna od poprzedniej, choć z pewnością tym razem również nadarzy się jakaś okazja do przeprowadzenia brawurowej akcji... Jednak myślenie o tym nie było już takie miłe. Co innego walczyć nagle, w celu obrony życia i jestestwa, a co innego mieć czas na wyobrażanie sobie tego, co może się stać. To było najgorsze. Różne scenariusze przemykały mu przez rozgorączkowaną wyobraźnię, a każda następna wydawała się krwawsza od poprzedniej. Potrząsnął głową, odganiając nachalne wizje, a potem ruszył w kierunku Tentotu. Z drugiej strony to przecież nie na jego barkach spoczywa odpowiedzialność za planowanie przebiegu bitwy. Od opracowywania strategii byli inni ludzie, którzy posiadali odpowiednio tęgie umysły oraz wielkie kartki papieru. On, Feliks, powinien się martwić wyłącznie tym, co Feliksy robią w takich sytuacjach najlepiej - czyli żeby kopać, dźgać i gryźć przeciwników odpowiednio mocno. Nic ponadto. Felek fuknął pod nosem, dodając sobie animuszu. A teraz jazda do roboty, bo przecież przed walką miał spotkać się z kilkoma ważnymi osobistościami. Prezencja przede wszystkim! Stała czujność! Gadka-szmatka! Bon-ton! Savoir-vivre! I Moulin Rouge!  
Kiedy blondyn już przekroczył otwór, ze zdziwieniem skonstatował, że po druga strona muru wcale nie była taka normalna, jak się spodziewał. Mimo iż ziemię porastała młoda zielona trawa, to nie był to już dłużej ogród, ale jakiś baśniowy tunel rodem z opowieści o Calineczce. Bluszcz oplatał cały ziemny korytarz, jakby powstrzymując go przed zawaleniem, a łagodne światło emanowało z przyczepionych do pnączy świetlików. Po rosnących gdzieniegdzie fluorescencyjnie zielonych grzybkach zgadywał, że konstrukcja była dziełem Gąsienicy, jednak po nim spodziewałby się prędzej kolejnej zakręconej zjeżdżalni w technokolorze niż przykładnego magicznego tunelu. Feliks zapłakał w duchu nad cudownie wskrzeszoną bajkową konwencją.  
Tymczasem fragment muru za plecami chłopaka drgnął i ze zgrzytem wrócił na swoje poprzednie miejsce. Przestrzeń między ceglanymi drzwiami a murem zasklepiła się niczym rowek na rosnącym drożdżowym cieście. Kiedy po przejściu nie było już ani śladu, Tentotu skłonił się niczym przykładny majordomus.  
\- Proszę pozwolić za mną.  
Feliks odwrócił się i nie przestając podziwiać scenerii przez ramkę z palców spojrzał na bliźniaka.  
\- Tentotu, nie musisz być wobec mnie taki oficjalny. Gilbert już nas nie widzi.  
\- Jak mam rozumieć to polecenie?  
Blondyn cmoknął z niezadowoleniem, po czym opuścił ręce i zbliżył się do towarzysza. Co prawda bliźniak w wydaniu usłużnego lokaja wyjątkowo pasował do artystycznej wizji bajkowego świata, ale osobiście Felek wolał, jak każdy robił to, do czego był stworzony. A że Tentotu najlepiej sprawdzał się w roli pozytywnego zapychacza przestrzeni, dlatego Feliks nie mógł tak zostawić biedaka na pastwę formalności. Kiedy był już wystarczająco blisko, złapał Tentotu za policzki i wytargał go jak sędziwa ciocia dawno niewidzianego bratanka.  
\- Spocznij, żołnierzu, bo wyglądasz jakbyś szczotę połknął. Wyjątkowo długą i wyjątkowo włochatą.  
\- Napłafdę młogę? Fłeeee... – Bliźniak westchnął przeciągle, co zabrzmiało, jakby powietrze uchodziło z niego przez nieszczelny wentyl.  
\- Teraz lepiej? – spytał Felek, puszczając zaczerwienione policzki rozmówcy.  
\- Ve, ve ve ve. Veve. Veeeee…  
Tentotu miał znów na wpół przymknięte oczy, a na twarzy rysował się uśmiech pełen błogości. Wszystko wróciłoby do normy, gdyby nie to, że komunikacja z nim była teraz jeszcze trudniejsza niż zrozumienie telegramu bez znajomości alfabetu Morse'a. Feliks przekrzywił głowę, po czym ponownie chwycił za jeden z policzków Tentotu.  
\- Wiesz, może nie odprężaj się aż tak mocno - stwierdził po namyśle. - Po prostu mów NORMALNIE.  
\- Fłe. Łusz, łusz, łoszumiem.  
Bliźniak zamachał rękami na znak, że już wszystko z nim w porządku, więc Feliks grzecznie go puścił i odsunął się na dwa kroki w tył. Z niewinną miną obserwował, jak Tentotu rozmasowuje obolałą po niedawnych czułościach twarz.  
\- Ve, przepraszam, panie Feliksie - zaczął po chwili milczenia. - Ludzio prosił mnie, żebym dał dziś z z siebie wszystko jako posłaniec, więc kiedy tylko muszę, to staram się być super fajny, poważny i w ogóle. Tylko wie pan, jak już nie muszę, to robię się taki straaasznie zmęczony...  
\- Rozumiem. To naprawdę odpowiedzialne zadanie - przyznał. - Przy najbliższej okazji powiem Ludwigowi, że świetnie się dziś spisałeś.  
\- Naprawdę? Vee - ucieszył się bliźniak, a potem wciąż będąc w dobrym nastroju zaproponował - To ja może pokażę drogę do Czerwonej Królowej?  
Feliks pokiwał głową, ni to z politowaniem, ni to na znak zgody.  
\- Byłbym wdzięczny.  
Nowo mianowany przewodnik raźnym krokiem i z melodią na ustach ruszył w głąb korytarza, a Feliks grzecznie podążył za nim. Tentotu najwyraźniej bardzo wczuł się w klimat podziemnego tunelu, bo już po chwili zaczął sobie podśpiewywać pod nosem zmodyfikowaną piosenkę "Hej ho", której warstwę tekstową stanowiły charakterystyczne jednosylabowe pomrukiwania. Z początku aranżacja była nawet zabawna, ale po kilku minutach zaczęło być to nużące, aż wreszcie Feliks uznał, że nie zniesie już ani jednego "ve" więcej. Zresztą i tak zamierzał wypytać Tentotu o kilka rzeczy, o których półgębkiem napomniał Gilbert. Felek odchrząknął dość stanowczo, na co bliźniak przerwał występ i z wyrazem uprzejmego zainteresowania spojrzał na niego.  
\- Przepraszam, że ci przerywam - skłamał chłopak - ale nurtuje mnie jedna sprawa. Czy coś jest nie tak z Czerwonym Królem? Widziałem się już dziś z Elżbietą, jednak nawet słówkiem nie wspominała mi o tym, że ma męża.  
\- Bo nie ma - ożywił się Tentotu. - Ve, król i królowa to tylko stanowiska. Ich zadaniem jest bycie władcami, najlepiej dobrymi i sprawiedliwymi. Po co mieliby być jeszcze parą?  
Feliks założył ręce za głowę, zamyślając się.  
\- W sumie... po nic. Ale to czemu nie rządzi jedna osoba? No i w jaki sposób ustalana jest władza, jeśli nie poprzez małżeństwo i tak dalej? Głosujecie? Czy jedziecie po bandzie i robicie losowanie?  
\- Nie rozumiem. - Tentotu przechylił głowę. - Królem i królową zostają ci, którzy nadają się na króla i królową. A skoro może być i król, i królowa, to są. Ve.  
\- Mniejsza z ustrojem politycznym - spasował Feliks, kiedy zauważył, że wkroczył na grząski grunt gierek słownych. - Lepiej opowiedz mi coś więcej o Czerwonym Królu. Jeśli dobrze cię zrozumiałem, to oznacza, że jest sprawnym władcą? Pewnie skoro włada razem z Elcią, to musi mieć równie silny charakter co ona. Jeśli nie silniejszy.  
Bliźniak skrzywił się, co Feliks odczytał jako znak, że właśnie widowiskowo przestrzelił swoją wypowiedzią ponad poprzeczkę prawdy.  
\- Ve... to nie do końca tak.  
\- Jak to? Czy sam przed chwilą nie mówiłeś, że władcą zostaje ktoś, kto się do tego nadaje?  
Tym razem Tentotu zrobił minę, jakby myślenie sprawiało mu pewną trudność.  
\- Ludzio mówi, że jeśli nikt się nie nadaje, to władcą zostaje ten, kto nie nadaje się naj... najmniej, ve. Albo w ogóle zechce nim być. Bo ktoś musi. Więc Jego Czerwona Wysokość nie jest zbyt... przebojowym człowiekiem. - Tentotu wysilił się na eufemizm.  
Feliks ze zdziwieniem uniósł brwi, ale szybko je zmarszczył, bo przypadkiem skojarzył ze sobą kilka faktów. Podumał nad czymś chwilę, przytakując sobie pod nosem, aż wreszcie lekko uderzył pięścią w otwartą dłoń na znak, że zrozumiał. Na swój własny, niewnikający w szczegóły sposób, ale zrozumiał.  
\- Ach, więc to dlatego Kier traktowała to małe chucherko jak Króla, chociaż na nic jej się nie przydawał. Zawsze mnie to trochę dziwiło, że prawie wcale nie zwracała na niego uwagi i nie groziła mu zjednoczeniem. No to miała chłopina niebywałe szczęście w tym nieszczęściu, nie ma co! - skonstatował. - A jeśli każda królowa jest tak stanowcza i nieustraszona jak Kier czy Elcia, to ja już się wcale nie dziwię, że z tych królów to takie lokalne pierdoły są.  
\- To prawda, ve. Czasami najlepszy król to najcichszy król - przyznał rację bliźniak. - A teraz, panie Feliksie, jeśli mogę... Proszę uważać, bo za chwilę czeka nas ostry zakręt.  
\- Zakręt? - Feliks zmrużył oczy, lecz przed sobą dostrzegł tylko litą ziemię oplecioną bluszczem, tak jakby tunel właśnie się kończył. - Jaki zakręt?  
\- W dół.  
Po usłyszeniu tych słów chłopak zdążył jedynie nabrać powietrza nim runął w dół jak kamulec. Chwilę potem na własnym siedzeniu Feliks odczuł, że pustka pod jego nogami nie była dziurą, a kolejną zjeżdżalnią, mająca usprawnić transport ociągających się gości. Porośnięty bluszczem korytarz zmienił się w gładką metalową rurę, w której poza ciemnościami znajdował się mknący na swoim wysłużonym zadku Felek. Na pewno robili to specjalnie, pomyślał, zaciskając zęby, by stoicko znieść nagłą zmianę scenerii. Z pewnością wszyscy w Krainie mieli ubaw po pachy z tego, że ciągle wycinali mu podobne numery z nagle pojawiającymi się zapadniami, bombami czy smokami. Powiedziałby nawet więcej - takie straszaki były słabsze od wykorzystywania w horrorach klasy D wyskakujących znienacka psychopatycznych morderców!  
Jazda nie trwała nawet pół minuty, kończąc się tak samo nagle, jak się zaczęła. Feliks wypadł z rury niczym wystrzelony z procy pocisk, przekoziołkował kilka metrów przez trawnik, aż wreszcie wytracił prędkość i zatrzymał się obok kilku obsypanych kwiatami krzewów rododendronu i azalii. Hamujący chłopak bujnął się niepewnie do przodu, wciąż zwinięty w kucki, po czym zdecydowanym ruchem wystawił przed siebie jedną nogę i rozłożył ręce na boki. No, od strony technicznej wciąż było wiele rzeczy do poprawy w tym telemarku, ale w skali od jednego do dziesięciu dałby sobie siódemkę za postęp oraz szczupaka za refleks. Felek westchnął z ulgą, a potem opuścił ręce i zerknął za siebie by sprawdzić, skąd udało mu się tym razem wyturlać. Zagwizdał cicho, gdy zobaczył, że wylot zjeżdżalni znajduje się przy podstawie na oko dziesięciometrowego, groźnie wyglądającego klifu. Oho, gdyby Gąsienica poczuł totalny zew bajkowej konwencji i umieścił otwór na górze, a nie kilka centymetrów nad ziemią, to Feliks mógłby na własnej skórze odczuć, co czuł Kojot, gdy nagle kończył mu się grunt pod nogami. Zamknął oczy i pomyślał o Ang... o spokojnym jeziorze porośniętym kwieciem lotosu. Wdech, wydech. To był tylko kolejny niesmaczny żarcik w stylu Krainy Czarów. Jakie to szczęście, że chwilowo był zbyt istotny dla powodzenia misji, żeby ktoś faktycznie robił aluzje, że chciał go zabić...  
Jedna z brwi drgnęła mimowolnie. Chociaż tak czysto profilaktycznie to by z chęcią powiedział Gąsienicy kilka epitetów do słuchu.  
Felek nie miał jednak czasu dalej rozczulać się nad pomysłami Szmaragdowego, dlatego na własne gromkie "trzy!" wstał i rozejrzał się dookoła. Już od jakiegoś czasu nie słyszał charakterystycznych monosylabowych okrzyków, ale teraz był tego pewien - Tentotu zniknął. Czyżby ta zjeżdżalnia miała jeszcze jedną odnogę, której nie zauważył? A może bliźniak miał mniej szczęścia i skończył zakleszczony w jakichś pobliskich zaroślach? Zasępiony blondyn sięgnął do kieszeni po zegarek, żeby sprawdzić, jak dużo czasu już stracił i ile jeszcze może poświęcić na poszukiwanie zaginionego przewodnika. Pewnie niewiele. No i czy to sensowne aby szlajać się po nieznanych chaszczach, nie mając pewności, czy Tentotu na pewno wylądował w tej samej okolicy? Nie ma opcji. Nie ma. Nie ma?  
Nie ma! Feliks zbladł niczym przypudrowany wampir na widok słońca. Zegarek, jego cenny, reprezentujący czas zegarek zniknął! Zaniepokojony chłopak obmacał się raz jeszcze po wszystkich kieszeniach, mankietach, a nawet dziurach, również tej w prawej skarpecie. Może wypadł mu w trakcie jazdy? Albo podczas koziołkowania? Jeszcze raz uważnie spojrzał na trawę i okoliczną roślinność, tym razem skupiając wzrok na małym, srebrnym przedmiocie... Tam! Jest! Zegarek błysnął do Felka zachęcająco spod pobliskiego krzaku różowego rododendronu. Chłopak w dwóch susach znalazł się przy roślinie i już miał chwycić zegarek, kiedy znienacka spomiędzy gałęzi wyłoniła się inna dłoń, zagradzając mu drogę. Zanim blondyn zdążył zareagować, doszło do zderzenia dwóch obcych kończyn. Feliks szybko cofnął rękę i zaczął masować palce, sycząc z bólu.  
\- O żesz ty w mordę jeża... - wymsknęło mu się.  
Po kilku chuchnięciach i rozprostowaniu palców dłoń przestała boleć na tyle, że chłopak przypomniał sobie o zegarku. Gdy z powrotem spojrzał pod krzak rododendronu, zegarek wciąż spokojnie czekał na swojego właściciela. Nie leżał tam jednak samotnie - tuż obok znajdował się zbliżony wielkością okrągły kompas, należący prawdopodobnie do drugiej poszkodowanej ręki. Chłopak podniósł oba przedmioty, po czym swój zegarek schował do bezpiecznej wewnętrznej kieszeni kamizelki, a kompas poddał szybkim oględzinom. Poza zwykłą igłą przyrząd posiadał jeszcze czarną, cienką, nieruchomą wskazówkę niewiadomego przeznaczenia, natomiast zamiast typowych dla Felkowego świata czterech literek, tutejszy kompas zawierał kilka malutkich, uproszczonych rysunków, rozłożonych równomiernie po całym obwodzie tarczy. Była tam nutka, zamek, strzelba, złowroga czaszka oraz dama w koronie, która prawdopodobnie miała reprezentować królową. Co jednak oznaczały symbole i jak miały wskazywać jakikolwiek sensowny kierunek podróży - producent jeden raczył wiedzieć. Mimo to Feliks mruknął z uznaniem. Ładna to była błyskotka, a po odcyfrowaniu oznaczeń pewnie także przydatniejsza od jego własnego nieszczęsnego zegarka, jednak należała do kogoś innego i dlatego trzeba ją było jak najszybciej oddać prawowitemu właścicielowi. Nie wiedzieć czemu ten jeszcze się po nią nie pofatygował, choć znajdował się zaledwie po drugiej stronie rododendronu.  
Gdy blondyn okrążał krzew, jego uszu dotarło ciche utyskiwanie, a zaraz potem zobaczył autora jęków, zwiniętego w kucki niby niezidentyfikowana kupka nieszczęścia. Chwilowo tylko po barwie głosu oraz po bezładnie rozłożonym ogonie ciemnoczerwonego fraka można było rozpoznać, że jest to mężczyzna.  
\- Och, cóż to za boleść. Cóż za męki straszliwe - biadolił cierpiętniczym tonem. - Moją prawicę niechybnie czeka amputacja. A potem umrę tu, umrę na suchoty! I to wszystko przez to, iż zbłąkałem w tej puszczy!  
\- No to jest nas dwóch. Znaczy, zagubionych, nie umierających na suchoty - stwierdził Feliks, podchodząc do nieznajomego. - Proszę, to pański kompas. Jeśli tylko umie się pan w tym połapać, to znalezienie drogi do domu nie powinno już być trudne.  
\- ...cóż to? Któż mnie wzywa? Och! Moja zguba! - Egzaltowany mężczyzna uniósł głowę i zakrzyknął ze zdumieniem, dostrzegając podetknięty niemal pod sam nos kompas, a ciemnobrązowy loczek na czubku głowy poruszył się alarmująco. Felek był chyba nie mniej zdziwiony tym spotkaniem.  
\- Jaki ten świat jest mały! Sztywniak Rod! Ty tutaj? - wypalił, ale szybko się zreflektował. - Do diaska, przecież jestem w Krainie Czarów...  
\- Pan wybaczy? My się znamy?  
Bliźniaczo podobny do Rodericha mężczyzna przyjął podany kompas, a potem skinął głową na znak podzięki i teatralnym gestem poprawił okulary. Gdyby nie to, że wciąż siedział na ziemi, z kolanami podciągniętymi do samej piersi, wyglądałby niemal jak prawdziwy arystokrata.  
\- Nie, nie, już nic. Przecież jesteś sobowt... znaczy... pomyliłem cię z kimś, kto ma tak samo na imię. Nawet przeklinasz tak jak on. Zdumiewające - zauważył Feliks mimochodem.  
Jednak Roderich z Krainy Czarów błędnie zinterpretował słowa blondyna i zaperzył się, upodabniając się do naburmuszonego dziecka, które za karę zostało wysłane do kąta.  
\- Och, wypraszam sobie. Nie param się czarną magią ani nie stosuję tak niskich zagrywek jak rzucanie klątw... - zaczął tyradę, na co Felek szybko zamachał rękami.  
\- To nie tak! Nie chodziło mi o zaklinanie, a o przeklinanie. W sensie wulgaryzmów.  
\- A, teraz rozumiem. Wulgaryzmy - złagodniał. - To co innego. Było mi dane zasłyszeć o czymś takim od Białego Rycerza. Podobno wypowiada się je w stanie głębokiego wzburzenia. Raz nawet byłem świadkiem tego, jak zrugał swojego pomocnika, używając takiego specjalnego zwrotu... Ach tak! Powiedział "w kursywę twoją pochyloną".  
Rozmówca zaczerwienił się okrutnie.  
\- To był tylko cytat. Nie, żebym rozumiał, co właściwie miał wówczas na myśli, ale pojmuję, że mimo wszystko nie godzi się rzucać takimi słowami na prawo i lewo. Winno się powściągnąć swój język. Często upominam w tym względzie Vasha... to znaczy Czerwonego Rycerza, ale przez tę jego barbarzyńską strzelbę wolę mówić mu to z pewnej bezpiecznej odległości. Nie jestem ekspertem, ale wydaje mi się, że pół kilometra to niezbędne minimum w przypadku takiej broni palnej.  
"To chyba już lepiej byłoby wysłać telegram. Przynajmniej kiedyś by się dowiedział" pomyślał Feliks i podrapał się po głowie, nie wierząc, że po którymkolwiek świecie chodzą jeszcze tacy językowi puryści. Nie, żeby Rod z jego rzeczywistości był jakimś hulaką, ale akurat w Krainie Czarów po prostu nie wypadało być aż tak pieruńsko nudnym.  
Jak to dobrze, że Felek właśnie dostał niepowtarzalną okazję naprawienia błędu o imieniu Roderich!  
\- Bez przesady. Nie godzi się, ale udawać spokojnego kiedy złość zżera człowieka od środka. Czasami trzeba palnąć coś mocniejszego, żeby dać upust emocjom. Żeby być prawdziwym facetem - rzekł sentencjonalnie blondyn. - Co prawda w moim kraju niektórzy są prawdziwymi hobbystami i traktują wulgaryzmy jak przecinki, ale ci raczej nie są dobrym do naśladowania wzorem męskości. Przeklinać też trzeba umieć. I dlatego w porywie dobroci serca dam ci zupełnie darmową lekcję najprzedniejszej łaciny podwórkowej.  
Feliks z dumą podparł się pod boki, wyczekując ze strony Roda oznak radości czy wdzięczności.  
\- Ja... ja nie wiem, czy powinienem. To wysoce nierozsądne...  
\- Spoko wodza. Dasz radę - uspokoił Felek, po czym chwilę się zastanowił. - No dobrze, nie zwlekajmy. Na początek spróbujemy czegoś prostego, na przykład powiedz... szlag.  
\- Chciałbym jednak zaoponować...  
\- No już, już, nie ociągaj się. Szlag.  
\- Sz-szlaa...k.  
Feliks zacmokał z dezaprobatą.  
\- Źle. Włóż w to więcej uczucia.  
\- Szlaa-g.  
\- Słabo. Może trzeba cię jakoś zdenerwować, żebyś wczuł się w sytuację? - zamyślił się blondyn. - Ej, Rod, jesteś popieprzony jak gulasz mojej mamy.  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na Feliksa bezgranicznie niewinnymi oczami.  
\- Gulasz? Co to gulasz? Czy to coś do jedzenia?  
\- Trafiłeś w dziesiątkę - westchnął chłopak, mimowolnie plaskając się dłonią w czoło - ale jakoś mnie to nie cieszy. No nic, nieważne, zmieńmy hasło. Teraz powiedz cholera.  
\- Cholewa.  
\- Cho-le-ra. To taka nazwa choroby, tak jak szlag to potocznie apopleksja. Rozumiesz? Nie musisz się wstydzić medycznych terminów.  
\- Cholera - powiedział Roderich, a następnie ośmielony sukcesem rzucił - Grypa. Hemoroidy.  
\- W porządku. Nie szarżuj tak z inwencją własną, bo zaraz uznasz czkawkę za potworną obelgę. - Felek nie wytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem, jednak szybko zamaskował wesołość kilkoma mruknięciami. - Za dobre chęci będzie trója na szynach. A teraz powiedz kur...  
\- Stop, dosyć. Wystarczy tej życiowej nauki.  
Obaj mężczyźni szybko obrócili głowy w stronę zarośli, z których padł surowy zakaz dalszego zabawiania się w ten niestosowny sposób. Tuż za ich plecami, niby rozeźlony anioł stóż, stała teraz Elżbieta, groźnie tupiąc nogą i kręcąc z dezaprobatą głową. Czerwona Królowa ubrana była w pysznie falbaniastą suknię, długą z tyłu, lecz na tyle krótką z przodu, że zgrabne nogi widać było w niemal całej swej tupiącej okazałości. Kreacja miała kolor królewskiego bordo, a tuż nad gorsetem zdobiona została drobnymi koronkami w nieco jaśniejszym odcieniu. Nad swoim prawym uchem Elcia miała przypięty różowy kwiat przypominający dalię, a na czubku głowy spoczywała mała, spiczasta, złota korona. Mimo pozy opiekunki karcącej dzieci wyglądała czterdzieści razy dostojniej od niejednej rozzłoszczonej pani Krysi z przedszkola.  
Roderich zauważalnie wzdrygnął się na jej widok i skromnie spuścił oczęta, a Feliks, choć poszedł za jego przykładem, szepnął jeszcze krótko:  
\- Dokończymy kiedy indziej.  
\- Czy można wiedzieć co się tutaj wyrabia? - Z marsową miną zapytała Czerwona Królowa, spoglądając to na jednego, to na drugiego. - Roderich, mój drogi królu, miałeś nie oddalać się na krok od obozu. Czy mógłbyś mi wytłumaczyć, co cię podkusiło, żeby sobie pójść i beztrosko zabłądzić?  
"Królu?" - powtórzył w duchu Feliks. "Więc to Rod jest tym osławionym Ciepłym Kluch... znaczy Czerwonym Królem? Ha, czemu mnie to nie dziwi? Przecież w rzeczywistym świecie on i Elcia również są bardzo bliskimi przyjaciółmi. A raczej taka jest _oficjalna_ wersja."  
\- Moja droga, to nie tak... To była zaledwie chwila. Rozumiesz? Wena... Nowa sonata...  
\- Ależ ja doskonale rozumiem twoje artystyczne potrzeby i właśnie dlatego chcę, żebyś szukał inspiracji wśród gotujących się do walki wojowników. Mało tego! Obiecuję ci, że będziesz naocznym świadkiem wspaniałej bitwy, po której będziesz mógł skomponować sobie tyle bohaterskich pieśni, ile tylko dusza zapragnie - zaproponowała oziębłym tonem. - Co ty na to?  
\- P-podziękuję - odpowiedział, ale chwilę potem Roderich zmarszczył brwi i dodał nieco ciszej - W ogóle doskonale wiesz, że ja jestem przeciwny włączaniu się w ten bezsensowny konflikt o sprawy doczesne i miałkie jak władza czy terytorium. A tobie jako damie zwyczajnie nie wypada mieszać się w takie anarchistyczne działania.  
\- Och, to cudownie, że tak dobrze rozumiesz moje potrzeby. - Elcia klasnęła w dłonie z dziwną radością. - Czyli powinnam pójść za głosem serca i zostawić cię tu samego, żebyś mógł dalej w spokoju buntować się przeciwko systemowi?  
Choć Roderich przybrał pozę kucającego rebelianta, który zaciska usta w cienką linię, a ręce ma założone na piersi, po ostatnim pytaniu Elżbiety zaczął zerkać z niepewnością na Feliksa. Gdy blondyn westchnął z rezygnacją i krótko pokręcił głową, Czerwony Król wydukał:  
\- Znaczy... postulowałbym... aby jednakowoż umożliwić mi buntowanie się w obozie. P-proszę.  
Felek skrzywił się. "Cofam swoje słowa. To nie jest ta sama tkliwa para, którą znam. Elcia i Rod z mojego świata co najwyżej zagłaskaliby się na śmierć. Ci podczas głaskania chętnie zdarliby z siebie nawzajem skórę."  
Czerwona Królowa uniosła brwi i prychnęła kpiąco.  
\- Was, mężczyzn, to trzeba trzymać krótko, bo inaczej zachowujecie się jak dzieci - stwierdziła, po czym skierowała wzrok na Feliksa. - Ciebie to oczywiście nie dotyczy, Felku. Dziękuję ci za to, że pomogłeś temu królowi-z-bożej-łaski nie zabić się o jego własne nogi.  
\- Zawsze do usług - odpowiedział z wahaniem. - Ale nie przesadzaj z tym dziękowaniem, Elciu. Ja tylko tędy przechodziłem.  
\- Przechodziłeś, przepływałeś, przepełzałeś... ważne, że nie uznałeś Rodericha za element krajobrazu. Przecież łatwo można by go pomylić z mchem - stwierdziła Elżbieta, uśmiechając się łagodnie, ale raptownie spoważniała, po czym niby dziki zwierz wyciągnęła rękę i złapała za ucho uciekającego na kuckach Rodericha. - A teraz w ramach rewanżu wspólne z Czerwonym Królem zaprowadzimy cię do naszego obozu. Prawda, mój drogi?  
\- T-tak, oczywiście. Ja tylko weryfikowałem teren pod kątem zagrożeń naziemnych. Nawet nie wiecie... Ałałałała! - jęknął Czerwony Król, kiedy został postawiony do pionu. - Nawet nie zdajecie sobie sprawy, jakie te kretowiska potrafią być zdradliwe!  
\- To doprawdy wzruszające, że tak dbasz o nasze bezpieczeństwo. Czy w takim razie mógłbyś równie szczegółowo sprawdzić drogę do obozu?  
Jednak było to pytanie retoryczno-ironiczne, bo nie czekając na dalsze mętne tłumaczenia Rodericha, Elżbieta puściła jego ucho, po czym wcisnęła swoją rękę pod ramię mężczyzny i stanowczo ruszyła w stronę pobliskiej ściany zieleni. Czerwony Król zrobił nieszczęśliwą minę, lecz bez słowa dalszego sprzeciwu szedł obok swojej partnerki - Rod bardziej przypominał teraz skazańca niż szanowanego władcę. Ten królewski po same brzegi pochód kończył Feliks, alias "samozwańcza królowa", który dreptał w bezpiecznej odległości za skłóconą parą.  
Felek cieszył się, że dzięki Elci uda mu się bez większych opóźnień trafić do obozu, ale zaczął też nieco współczuć tutejszemu Rodowi. To dobrze mieć przy sobie kogoś tak zaradnego jak Czerwona Królowa, jednak w jej przypadku samodzielność od despotyzmu dzieliła cienka linia. Blondyn zmrużył oczy i podrapał się po podbródku, przybierając w ten sposób pozę knującego psychoterapeuty. Taaak, może coś by wyszło z tego pairingu, gdyby poznali się naturalnie, tak jak w normalnym świecie, a nie zostali przymuszeni do współpracy. Żeby stworzyć nić porozumienia między ludźmi potrzeba było czegoś więcej niż królestwo do władania. Potrzeba było jakiegoś zdarzenia, jakiejś iskry uczuć...  
Uśmiechnął się przebiegle. Feliksowi niczym pomysłowemu Dobromirowi zaczął kiełkować w głowie nowy, wspaniały plan.


	11. Rozdział 10

**Przeminęło z pietrem**

Nie ma tak źle, żeby gorzej być nie mogło - Feliks zadumał się, kiedy ta z pozoru przypadkowa sentencja przepłynęła leniwie przez jego myśli. Wyjątkowo adresatem tego przysłowia nie był on sam, ale para Czerwonych Władców, którzy sprawiali wrażenie tak zniechęconych sobą nawzajem, jakby ich związek zaczynał być jakąś dziką wariacją na temat mitów i dowcipów o starych małżeństwach. A kiedyś myślał, że to Elcia i Rod z rzeczywistego świata zachowują się niepoprawnie! Blondyn westchnął, przypominając sobie minione przeboje z kuzynką i jej utajonym absztyfikantem. Felek naprawdę uwielbiał Elcię i traktował jak rodzoną siostrę, ale kiedy na czas odwiedzin Rodericha zmieniała się w swoją własną straszną wersję pana Hyde'a, wolałby dla własnego zdrowia zmienić nazwisko, narodowość, a dla pewności także planetę zamieszkania. Gdy raz zobaczył, jak kuzynka wesoło świergocze, przyjmując na podwieczorku Roda, to coś się w Felkowych wnętrznościach skręciło. I nie, nie była to wina kiszek, wijących się na widok świeżutkiego węgierskiego kołacza, błyszczącego, z karmelową, chrupiącą skórką... nienienienie, to nie o to chodziło, przecież nie byłby tak małostkowy... Och, no dobrze, może jednak był trochę zły na to, że mógł spróbować ciasta dopiero po wyjściu Rodericha, jak jakiś gość czwartej kategorii. Tak czy inaczej, przy każdej okazji gdy ta dwójka się spotykała, ilość lukru płynąca z ust słodzącej Elci miała wartość energetyczną podobną do hałd cukru w przetwórni buraków. Zwyczajnie nie sposób było znieść jej zachowania. Roderich jednak wcale nie był lepszy. Gorzej, był nudny jak tapeta w gabinecie lekarskim i poważny jak V Symfonia Beethovena. Gdyby zamknęło się oczy podczas słuchania go, można by śmiało pomyśleć, że ma się do czynienia ze starym zgrzybiałym dziadkiem, który wiecznie marudzi na tę współczesną młodzież i "ich wstrętny, barbarzyński dubstep".  
Ale w Krainie Czarów ta para zachowywała się zgoła inaczej. Miało się wrażenie, że idzie się obok podwójnej bomby z rozregulowanym zapalnikiem czasowym. Ona - uszczypliwa i despotyczna, on - zastraszony i nieporadny. Stan napięcia między nimi tylko pogarszała cała ta wojna przeciwko Królowej Kier; kiedy Elcia chciała walczyć, Rod wzbraniał się przed tym wszystkimi swoimi arystokratycznymi kończynami.  
Feliks czuł się w świętym obowiązku zostać mediatorem tej dwójki. Nie chodziło jednak wyłącznie o zabawę w kupidyna czy propagowanie zdrowych relacji między członkami związku zawodowego Władców i Monarchiń, do którego tymczasowo również należał. Znaczy, to też, ale kierowały nim przede wszystkim bardzo samolubne pobudki - jeśli kłótnie między nimi opóźnią bitwę, to powrót Feliksa do świata rzeczywistego we właściwym momencie mógł stać się mocno niepewny. A od tego wiodła prosta droga do utknięcia w Krainie Czarów... na zawsze.  
\- No już, Elciu, przestań gniewać się na Jego Wysokość. - Felek postanowił od razu chwycić przysłowiowego byka za rogi, więc podbiegł nieco do przodu i zrównał się z Czerwoną Królową. - Przecież nic się tak naprawdę nie stało, ot, zgubił się, a ja go znalazłem. Żadna sensacja. Z pewnością każdy... no, prawie każdy rozsądny mieszkaniec Krainy zachowałaby się na moim miejscu tak samo.  
Królowa uśmiechnęła się cynicznie.  
\- Niedaleko zamku wroga? Prawie każda rozsądna osoba, którą spotkałbyś tutaj, byłaby żołnierzem Kier, a wówczas jedyną sensowną reakcją byłby szybki cios w głowę i doprowadzenie pojmanego przed oblicze Królowej. Zrozumiano? - spytała znacząco, potrząsając Rodericha za przedramię.  
\- No dobrze, to niebezpieczny teren... ale wiesz, kiedy błądzisz, to nie masz za bardzo wpływu na to gdzie się znajdziesz - oponował dalej. - To się dzieje tak jakby samo z siebie. O, a żebyś wiedziała, ile razy mi się udało zgubić w tym świecie. Raz to o mało co nie oberwałem od Kapelusznika czterema nożami prosto w twarz!  
Chłopak zarechotał teatralnie, jakby naśmiewał się ze sztuczki cyrkowej, a nie realnego zagrożenia, ale na Elżbiecie nie zrobiło to szczególnego wrażenia. Po prostu przyjaźnie przyglądała się Felkowi, jakby opowiadał o starej anegdotce z czasów dziecięcych. Śmiech słabł stopniowo, aż wreszcie blondyn zrozumiał, że nic tym nie wskóra.  
\- Ostatecznie przyszedłby tu ten wszechwiedzący Gilbert i zapakowałby króla do niespobańki. Przecież to ludzka rzecz się zgubić - spróbował na sam koniec. - A król też człowiek.  
\- Owszem, człowiek - zgodziła się Elcia - ale przede wszystkim król, a ci nie powinni tak po prostu gubić się w promieniu trzydziestu kroków od obozu.  
Jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów Czerwona Królowa rozchyliła krzew czarnego bzu i ich oczom ukazała się łąka, na której rozbito kilkadziesiąt mniej lub bardziej czerwonych namiotów. Bardziej jednak przypominały one kształtem te z filmów o średniowieczu niż zwykły kamping, a pomiędzy nimi, niby mrówki, kręciła się cała ludzka i zwierzęca zbieranina Krainy Czarów. Gdy blondyn nadstawił ucha, usłyszał, że zamiast rozkazów i meldunków dwa pobliskie koty przekazują sobie nowinki na temat giełdy ryb, a jakiś mały gryzoń z zawieszonym na szyi pudełkiem zachwala pianki do pieczenia nad ogniskiem. Nie było mowy o pomyłce - był to obóz jak ta lala, a tak beztroski i niezorganizowany mógł być jedynie obóz "sił dobra".  
Chłopak nie mógł powstrzymać się od krótkiego, pełnego zawodu westchnięcia. Gdyby tylko byli na ringu, gong oznajmiłby całkowitą porażkę Feliksa w walce o resztki honoru Rodericha Zguby. Istotnie, był zwykłym gamoniem i nic, nawet najlepsze pokrętne wytłumaczenie nie było w stanie tego ukryć.  
\- Mimo wszystko to jest najbardziej niedorzeczne w jego przypadłości - powiedziała Elcia, dobijając i tak już konającą linię obrony Feliksa. - Czerwony Król potrafi zgubić się nawet we własnym domu. Nie bać się o jego bezpieczeństwo to jak ufać, że Jabbersmok zostanie rzecznikiem praw zwierząt.  
Roderich wciąż milczał jak zaklęty, choć widać było po jego minie, że wszystko słyszy i chętnie by się jakoś odgryzł, ale jego niezwykle rozwinięte zdolności oratorskie zdecydowanie nie nadawały się do formułowania tak krótkich form wypowiedzi jak cięte riposty. Zresztą, w przypadku Elci perswazja słowna była tak samo skuteczna jak pobicie kulturysty piórkiem, więc Felek postanowił zrezygnować z tej metody i skupić się na użyciu rozwiązań... mniej werbalnych. Powiedzmy.  
Kiedy wyszli z chaszczy na wolną przestrzeń, chłopak rozejrzał się uważnie po obozie. Tak naprawdę myślał już nad dobrym miejscem na kolejny projekt realizowany w ramach Funduszy Małżeńskich, ale ilość czerwieni strasznie utrudniała mu skupienie się. Elżbieta zinterpretowała jego skonsternowane spojrzenie na własny sposób.  
\- To tam - powiedziała, gdy prawą ręką wskazała na coś w głębi pola namiotowego.  
Blondyn machinalnie podniósł wzrok i dojrzał, że gdzieś dalej, najprawdopodobniej w centrum obozu, wznosił się wielki, pieruńsko czerwony namiot, na którego czubku powiewał proporzec z czarno-białą szachownicą. Gdy niezręczne milczenie Feliksa zaczęło się dość mocno przedłużać, Elżbieta wreszcie pośpieszyła z wyjaśnieniem.  
\- W tym namiocie mamy nasze epicentrum narad wojennych. Nie powiem, pewnie wymaga jeszcze kilku stylistycznych poprawek, ale jak na namiot instant całkiem nieźle się prezentuje. - Czerwona Królowa dla wzmocnienia swej wypowiedzi z uznaniem pokiwała głową. - W końcu naszym priorytetem było zebranie jak największej liczby chętnych do walki.  
\- A-haa. - Felek wciąż starał się otrząsnąć z szoku modowego, aż wreszcie postanowił obejść problem i skupił się na ostatniej części wypowiedzi. - Widzę, że nie narzekacie na frekwencję.  
\- Terminy strasznie nas goniły, ale na szczęście dzięki Księżnej i jego niespobańkom udało nam się zawiadomić całkiem dużo osób - odpowiedziała. - Co prawda niektórych trzeba było zachęcić darmowymi ciastkami Francisa, ale w końcu liczy się efekt, prawda?  
\- Pewnie tak, gdyby nie to, że to ciastko jest kłamstwem - mruknął pod nosem Felek, ale uśmiechnął się do Elci i skwapliwie przytaknął.  
Na szczęście dziewczyna wzięła to za dobrą monetę, bo odwzajemniła uśmiech.  
\- No dobrze, ale dość już tych obozowych nowinek, bo nic nie zostanie na naradę - zażartowała. - Myślę, że wszyscy powinni już tam być... No tak. PRAWIE wszyscy.  
Królowa zawiesiła znacząco głos i po raz dwudziesty spojrzała z naganą na Rodericha. Ten jednak tym razem nie pozostał jej dłużny i posłał jej równie wrogie spojrzenie. Feliks przełknął ślinę. Dobra, wóz albo przewóz - czas wprowadzić w życie kolejną taktykę ratowania związku dla opornych. Jeszcze chwila zwłoki i ta dwójka zacznie ciskać w siebie kule ognia.  
\- Ojej, a cóż to leci tam w górze? Czy to jakiś nisko przelatujący superbohater? - zakrzyknął Feliks głosem pełnym sztucznego zaskoczenia. - Ach nie! To pikujący gołąb! Zaraz na nas na...padnie! Ratuj się kto może!  
Dramatycznym gestem podniósł ręce, zrobił biegiem dwa niewielkie okrążenia wokół pary, a potem niezgrabnie wpadł na nich, potrącając Rodericha wprost na Elżbietę. Felek uciekł czym prędzej za róg najbliższego namiotu i ostrożnie wystawił zza niego głowę.  
Nie zobaczył jednak żadnej sceny wprost z komedii romantycznej, kiedy to On leży na Niej i Razem patrzą sobie głęboko w oczy, bo sytuacja przerodziła się w komedię... ale absurdu. Elżbieta klęknęła na jedno kolano, a na jej rękach spoczywał zdezorientowany Roderich, niby wiotka królewna w ramionach swego księcia z bajki. Role odwróciły się nieco bardziej niż to przyzwoitość nakazywała. Ach ten gender...  
\- Close enough - syknął Feliks.  
Pomimo to sytuacja nie była taka zła jak się wydawało. Owszem, koncept Felka poszedł się tarabanić, a Roderich osiągnął już chyba szczyt swojej gamoniowatości, ale mimo wszystko na twarzach Króla i Królowej wyraźnie widać było cień zauroczenia. Gdyby przymknąć oko na drobną niezgodność w tym, kto trzyma, a kto jest trzymany, to był to naprawdę klasyczny przykład zajścia pod tytułem "chłopak spotyka dziewczynę", kiedy przypadkowe zderzenie dwojga ludzi przeradza się w wielką, dozgonną miłość. Czyli... sukces!  
I już słyszał marsz Mendelsona, już wdział napis "The End" wytłoczony fantazyjną czcionką, powiedzmy Monotype Corsiva, gdy nagle zza pobliskiego namiotu w podskokach wypadł nieco młodszy od Felka chłopak. Spod jego pachy wystawała soczyście zielona teczka, która mocno kontrastowała z białym uniformem oraz takiego samego koloru czapką. Dziwna to była czapka - jajowata, rozciętą z przodu na podobieństwo smutnych ust i zakończona czymś w rodzaju pompona. Gdyby nie to, że każdy żart mógł tu być prawdą, Feliks uznałby chłopca za człowieka-torpedę, który zbiegł z balu przebierańców.  
\- Goniec? Tutaj? Chyba nie zamierza... do obozu... - szepnął do siebie Rod, gdy zarumieniony chłopiec doskoczył do nich i wyprężył się niczym struna.  
\- Unia Ekspresowa, do usług - przedstawił się rezolutnie posłaniec w bieli. - Paleta już przybyła. Gdzie mamy rozpakować towar?  
\- Towar? Jaki znowu towar? - Zdumiona Elżbieta dorzuciła do puli rozmowy kolejne pytania, a potem podejrzliwie spojrzała na Rodericha. Ten starał się na tyle mężnie znieść wzrok skupionej na nim Królowej, na ile pozwalała mu to niedwuznaczna poza.  
Alert! Błąd 503. Nieuprawniony osobnik wkroczył na teren zastrzeżony dla zakochanej pary. Kiedy Elżbieta i Roderich skupili całą swoją uwagę na przybyłego posłańca, czar prysł, a Felek poczuł w każdej kosteczce, że scenariusz wypadł z toru i zaczął telepać się w stronę Bardzo Złego Zakończenia.  
\- No, fortepian mamy, pięćset kilo szczęścia, na godność szacownego Jego Czerwonego Mości - wypalił chłopiec, pokazując w swojej zielonej teczce jakiś dokument z odpowiednią rubryką. Coś sobie jednak uzmysłowił, bo wychylił się nieznacznie zza teczki i ukradkiem otaksował wzrokiem zastygłych w uścisku władców. - To które z państwa jest tu... decyzyjne?  
Poirytowana Elżbieta zacisnęła nieco mocniej chwyt, żeby Rod nie myślał nawet o ucieczce. A powinien.  
\- Czyli jednak bojkotujesz naszą sprawę? W ten sposób? Wolisz zabawiać się na boku?  
\- Moja droga, to nie tak jak myślisz! - wykręcał się Król, nieświadomie używając najbardziej wyświechtanych męskich wymówek, jakie tylko istniały. - To jakaś fundamentalna pomyłka! Zupełny przypadek!  
\- Ach tak? Przypadek? Rozumiem. Nie było pytania.  
Kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko, po czym bez mrugnięcia okiem puściła Rodericha. Król z głuchym łupnięciem padł na plecy, jednak Elżbieta, nie zaszczyciwszy mężczyzny nawet pogardliwym spojrzeniem, otrzepała ręce i obróciła się do niego plecami, zamiatając suknią trawę. Sprężystym krokiem podążyła w kierunku centrum obozu, po drodze mijając prowizoryczną kryjówkę Feliksa.  
\- Felku. Za mną - rzuciła protekcjonalnie, choć zaszklone oczy zdradzały, że występek Czerwonego Króla mocno ją dotknął.  
Zupełnie jakby sprawa nie rozchodziła się o niekonsultowany zakup, a co najmniej o niewierność! Tylko że kochanką miałby być ledwo zakupiony fortepian... E, wróć, to akurat jest w stylu Roda. Jeśli naprawdę miałby kogoś z kimś zdradzać, to chyba byłaby to zdrada z serenadą "Eine kleine Nachtmusik" za plecami walca "Nad pięknym modrym Dunajem". Blondyn rzucił okiem na Rodericha, który niby przewrócony na grzbiet żuk nie mógł się pozbierać po tym, jak Elcia go rzuciła. Całkiem dosłownie rzuciła, ale kto wie, czy nie również w przenośni. Feliks chciał jakoś doradzić Rodowi, ko... klepnąć na pocieszenie, naprawdę, ale w temacie tak złamanych serc pomóc mógł już tylko kardiolog. Albo Jacek Kawalec.  
Obejrzał się. Elcia odeszła już całkiem daleko i ani myślała zwolnić lub wrócić do brutalnie porzuconego Rodericha. Cóż, nie było już czasu na wielkie strategie czy delikatne aluzje, więc blondyn pośpiesznie zagwizdał na palcach, zwracając na siebie uwagę Czerwonego Króla.  
\- Stary, weź się w garść! - krzyknął, kiedy wychylił się zza namiotu. - Bądź twardy jak Bogusław Linda w "Psach" i walcz o wasz wspólny, spokojny świat! Walcz nie z nią, a o nią!  
Feliks kiwnął głową, mrucząc z uznaniem dla własnych słów, po czym wycofał się i popędził za Elżbietą. A właściwie popędził do miejsca, w którym ostatni raz ją widział, kiedy jego wzrok był jeszcze w stanie odróżnić czerwoną suknię od dziesiątek podobnie furkoczących, czerwonych dachów namiotów. No co? Zdarza się. Nawet jeśli ją zgubił, to i tak wiedział dokąd się udała - w końcu namiot narad górował nad resztą obozu niby szkarłatna latarnia na morzu czerwieni, a Felek jeszcze nie miał tak zaawansowanej sklerozy, żeby w natłoku cudzych problemów sercowych zapomnieć po co właściwie tutaj przybył.  
I dokładnie tak jak przypuszczał, tuż przed wejściem do namiotu czekała na niego Czerwona Królowa. Krążyła tam i z powrotem niczym rozeźlony bulterier, a jej poczynaniom przyglądali się pilnujący wejścia dwaj strażnicy oraz... troll. Felek dla pewności przetarł oczy, jednak stwór wciąż tam był. Zielona głowa trolla lewitowała obok jednego z odzianych na niebiesko strażników, a dokładniej tego, który miał wpiętą nad uchem charakterystyczną spinkę w kształcie krzyża.  
Zaraz, charakterystyczną?  
\- Ach, to wy! - zawołał Feliks, gdy rozpoznał mężczyzn. - Jesteście tymi karcianymi żołnierzami od malowania róż. Kopę lat! Przepraszam, nie poznałem was przez ten brak grafik na tułowiach. Dobrze wiedzieć, że jesteście cali, zdrowi i, eee, trójwymiarowi.  
Strażnik o rozwichrzonej blond czuprynie oderwał wzrok od Elżbiety i skłonił się niewprawnie.  
\- Miło was znowu widzieć, Wasza Miłość - przywitał go z szerokim uśmiechem, na co Felek mimo wszystko się skrzywił. Czyli to już ten moment, kiedy musi zacisnąć zęby i pozwolić tytułować się per "królowa"? Tyle dobrego, że chociaż zwracanie się w drugiej osobie brzmiało uniwersalnie. - Szybko pniemy się po drabinie awansów, co nie? Choć w tym przypadku to nawet nie była drabina, a jedno konkretne okno, hehehe.  
Drugi strażnik przewrócił oczami, walcząc z samym sobą, żeby nie przesunąć się o odrobinę i solidnym kopniakiem w kolano nie przywołać kolegi do pionu. Lub do parteru.  
\- Po prostu cieszymy się z nadania wam przywilejów, Wasza Wysokość - powiedział ostatecznie. - A teraz prosimy do środka, narada zaraz się rozpocznie.  
\- No tak, te niecierpiące zwłoki sprawy wagi państwowej. Dlaczego to nigdy nie może być niecierpiący zwłoki tygodniowy wyjazd do SPA? - Feliks bezradnie rozłożył ręce i pokręcił głową. - Ale mam nadzieję, że po tym całym ratowaniu świata et cetera, uda mi się tu jeszcze wrócić i porozmawiać z wami na spokojnie. Z całą piątką, oczywiście. Dobrze?  
\- Będzie nam... miło - odezwał się spokojniejszy wartownik, a kiedy zauważył, że drugi strażnik znów otwiera usta, szybko dał znak trollowi. Stwór posłusznie podleciał do rozczochranego strażnika i dźgnął go paluchem między żebra, zanim ten zdołał palnąć kolejną głupią uwagę.  
Felek zaśmiał się mimowolnie i pokazał uniesiony do góry kciuk. No, i to była odpowiedzialna osoba na odpowiedzialnym stanowisku.  
\- Super. To do zobaczenia niebawem. Aha, i życzcie nam powodzenia - poprosił szeptem, po czym mrugnął porozumiewawczo do trolla - Zwłaszcza ty, zielony przyjacielu. Przydałby się jakiś nadnaturalny zastrzyk na uspokojenie, bo na naradzie będzie ktoś bardzo, ale to bardzo zły i nie mam pewności, czy krzesła nie zaczną wylatywać z namiotu.  
Feliks zerknął przez ramię i stwierdził, że sytuacja nie uległa poprawie. Zanim w ogóle mógł pomyśleć o wejściu do sali obrad, musiał wpierw okiełznać kogoś, kto właśnie pełnymi pasji ruchami zgrabnej nóżki kręcił obcasem dziurę w ziemi. Blondyn zrobił głęboki wdech, po czym podszedł do Elci i ostrożnie chwycił ją za rękę. Dziewczyna gwałtownie się obróciła i spiorunowała wzrokiem natręta, ale kiedy dotarło do niej, że to tylko Felek, jej wyraz twarzy złagodniał.  
\- Idziemy? - spytał pogodnie chłopak.  
Elżbieta zacisnęła usta, przez chwilę bijąc się z myślami, lecz w końcu zwiesiła nos na kwintę i mruknęła potulnie:  
\- ...uhm.  
Strażnicy jeszcze raz się skłonili i odsunęli na boki blokujące wejście halabardy. Czerwona Królowa nic już więcej nie mówiła, tylko pozwoliła grzecznie poprowadzić się do środka. Tak wkroczyli do jądra ciemności... i nie było to wcale przesadzone, literaturowe porównanie. Istotnie, kiedy znaleźli się we wnętrzu namiotu, okrzyki, które ich przywitały, zdawały się świadczyć o skumulowaniu najstraszniejszych ludzkich rządzy, jakie tylko istniały. Tu nie o krzesła wypadało się martwić, ale o wszystko, czym można było rzucić. Cały okrągły stół konferencyjny drżał niespokojnie od wymienianych obelg, plotek i od-czapy-uwag.  
\- W tym kraju liczy się tylko jedna słuszna partia. Partia Brydża z przyjaciółmi! - krzyknął zaaferowany Kapelusznik.  
\- Bredzisz. Przecież nie masz wielu przyjaciół - skontrował Marcowy, jak zwykle radosny i beztroski. - Gdyby babcia miała wąsy, toby była dziadkiem, a gdyby miała brodę, byłaby... babą z brodą.  
\- A gdyby Aborygeni nie byli czarni, byliby żółci! - wypalił Arthur, choć sam zapewne nie wiedział, co to miało do rzeczy i kto miałby dzięki temu wygrać. I może rzucałby dalej sentencjami, gdyby nagle jego kapelusza nie strąciła kostka mydła, a on sam wytrącony z równowagi nie wpadłby pod stół.  
\- Hm, mydło dziś wyjątkowo nisko lata - zauważył Gąsienica, zaciągając się oparami z fajki. - Będzie padać oranżada.  
Winowajcą był Tentotam, który walczył ze stojącym po przeciwległej stronie stołu Dodo.  
\- Ty dziadu jerychoński! Ty trąbo kalwaryjska! Nawet nie próbuj mnie, kurna, zdegradować do roli jakiegoś ochlapusa od porządków! - Przy każdym zdaniu bliźniak wyciągał z wiadra nowe utensylia i rzucał nimi w Ludwiga. Mężczyzna jednak nic sobie nie robił z prób zabicia go szczotką do paneli czy płynem do mycia naczyń, tylko oszczędnymi ruchami uchylał się przed nadlatującymi przedmiotami.  
\- Celność na zero, dyscyplina na zero, a riposta minus dwadzieścia. - Dodo z satysfakcją zanotował wynik w swoim notatniku. - Nie wspominając o tym, że wyglądasz, jakby wymyślenie tego zajęło ci co najmniej trzy dni. I ty chcesz siebie nazywać partyzantem? Wracaj na zmywak i ciesz się, że nie musisz walczyć na pierwszej linii frontu.  
\- Ja ci dam, kurna, zmywak! Kto z cieciem wojuje, ten od ciecia ginie! - wykrzyknął Tentotam podczas rzutu kolejną porcją mokrych szmat wprost z wiadra.  
Tuż obok znajdował się Biały Królik, który za wszelką cenę starał się nikomu nie zagradzać drogi, na nikogo nie patrzeć ani nawet nie zabierać zbyt dużo powietrza, aby wzbudzić niczyjego zainteresowania. A już na pewno nie rozwścieczonego bliźniaka.  
\- P-proszę się p-poczęstować winogronem. - zaproponował wreszcie Toris swoim najcichszym głosem w skali, przez co brzmiał jak anemik wydający ostatnie tchnienie.  
\- CO? CHCESZ SIĘ ZAPOZNAĆ Z BARONEM? JA NIE ZNAM ŻADNEGO BARONA, MON AMI, JENO DWÓCH HRABIÓW I KSIĘŻNĄ! - Francis starał się przekrzyczeć hałas, po czym błysnął swoim markowym uśmiechem numer pięć i spojrzał z zachętą na skulonego Białego Królika. - A NIE WOLAŁBYŚ ZAPOZNAĆ SIĘ ZE MNĄ?  
\- Uwierzysz? Jak spytasz Gilberta "jesteś ty czy nie?", to on jest albo nie - spuentował swoją historię Antonio, a Kiku automatycznie przytaknął i uśmiechnął się uprzejmie.  
Jeśli chodziło o zagadywanie swoich rozmówców na śmierć, to Księżna i jego Kucharz prowadzili całkiem wyrównaną walkę. Nagle jednak Antonio oderwał wzrok od Myszy i spojrzał na szalejącego Tentotam.  
\- O, a kim jest ten przebojowy młodzieniec? Bardzo podoba mi się jego ognisty temperament. Nie wiesz, czy nie szuka pracy? Przydałaby mi się pomoc domowa.  
Na nieszczęście usłyszał to sam Tentotam, który nie omieszkał sprezentować z bliska Księżnej swoich zdolności obróbki szmatą. Jeden celny rzut i mokry pocisk wylądował wprost na twarzy zdziwionego Antonio. Ścierka powoli, jak na zwolnionym filmie zsunęła się z oblicza mężczyzny, odsłaniając jednak nie grymas bólu, a szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Taaak, jest idealny - przyznał Księżna. - To co? Masz na niego namiary?  
Zamieszanie trwało w najlepsze i kto wie, w którym kierunku podążyłaby ta regularna bitka na słowa oraz ścierki, gdyby coś w Elżbiecie nie pękło. Miała już powyżej uszu niesubordynowanych facetów, którzy zamiast zająć się bieżącymi sprawami, najwyraźniej dostali małpiego rozumu i woleli sami roznieść od środka Krainę Czarów, wyręczając w ten sposób Kier. Złość zaczęła mijać, zastąpiona przez zimną furię. O nie, nie pozwoli na to, nie na jej warcie. Może gdyby gra nie toczyła się o tak wielką stawkę, to chuchnęłaby, dmuchnęłaby i rozpieprzyłaby ten namiot na strzępy, ale jednak była dobrą królową. Wychodziła z szlachetnego założenia, że żeby móc zniszczyć świat, najpierw trzeba go uratować. Potem... potem się pomyśli.  
\- Dziękuję, Felku. Już wystarczy - szepnęła, puszczając rękę blondyna, a potem odetchnęła głęboko i z całej siły ryknęła na zgromadzonych. - Co tu się wyprawia? Co to za plotkowanie w samym środku wojny, hę?  
Zapadła cisza jak makiem zasiał, a wszyscy zamarli - tak dosłownie, że Tentotam wciąż stał na jednej nodze, a drugą miał uniesioną nad poobijanym, lecz dziwnie szczęśliwym Antonio. Królowa fuknęła ponaglająco, na co wszyscy zgromadzeni mieszkańcy znów się ruszyli i pośpiesznie zajęli swoje miejsca. Gdy wreszcie zaskrzypiało ostatnie krzesło, a ludzie zrobili miny godne poważnych, zaangażowanych w sprawę strategów, Elżbieta tylko skinęła głową i zajęła specjalnie dla niej przygotowany majestatyczny fotel. Feliks za to przycupnął sobie na wolnym miejscu obok Kiku, na co ten zareagował wymownym spojrzeniem pełnym ulgi oraz wdzięczności.  
\- Dodo, raport taktyczny, ale już! - rozkazała głośno Elcia, aż wszyscy się wzdrygnęli.  
\- Tajest, Wasza Czerwoność! - Ludwig w pośpiechu przekartkował swój notes. - Przygotowania zostały zakończone sukcesem. Nie licząc jednostek o specjalnym potencjale bojowym, udało nam się zgromadzić siły dwukrotnie przewyższające oddziały wroga. W tej chwili nasi ludzie bawią... to znaczy przygotowują się mentalnie do zbliżającej się potyczki. Ponadto wszystkie istotne dla powodzenia planu osoby zostały już poinformowane o najważniejszych wytycznych. Kierownictwem nad naszymi głównymi siłami zajmę się ja, atak na tyły przeprowadzi Jego Wysokość Feliks. Do Waszej Czerwoności należy całe centrum dowodzenia.  
\- Teren?  
\- Granica z polami krokietowymi jest bezpieczna. Niewykluczone, że to przez ranę, jaką Jaśnie Feliks zadał generałowi Jabbersmokowi, ale poza miejscem ich walki nie został zamrożony dziś żaden nowy obszar.  
\- To była nieoceniona pomoc - przyznała Królowa, a Felek skromnie spuścił oczęta, bo wiedział, że w walce z bestią bardziej niż o wzniosłe ideały chodziło o trywialne ratowania własnej skóry. – Dobrze, a co z wrogiem?  
\- Niestety, poza tym, że Królowa Kier zamierza ustalić dodatkowe nocne warty, nasi szpiedzy donieśli nam, że wojska wykazują w ostatnich godzinach niezwykle wzmożoną aktywność zbrojną. - Dodo zasępił się. - Isiek i Szwedek nie są pewni, czy są to tylko rutynowe działania, czy może wróg planuje jakieś śmielsze manewry... Obawiam się jednak, że niebawem może dojść do kontaktu między armiami.  
\- Sacrebleu, tego tylko brakowało - zaklął cicho Francis, przerywając układanie winogron w wykwintny kopczyk. - Ona wie! Całą naszą przewagę szlag trafi!  
\- Czy to znaczy, że informacje o planie jej dnia były fałszywe? Albo, co gorsza, to była pułapka? - pisnął Mysz.  
Kapelusznik prychnął i zabębnił palcami o blat.  
\- W takim razie musimy się wycofać i zaplanować atak na inny dzień. Dziś sprawa jest już najzupełniej przegrana.  
\- Nie! - wyrwało się Felkowi.  
Czemu wszystko jak na złość się opóźniało? Od początku uważał, że ten deadline o północy to jest diabelnie poroniony pomysł. Chłopak odchrząknął i już spokojnie zaczął wyjaśniać.  
\- Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobre rozwiązanie. Czy później uda się zorganizować równie sprawnie tak duże pospolite ruszenie? No i czy mimo wszystko nie jesteśmy w lepszej sytuacji? Zarówno liczebnie, jak i taktycznie?  
Zgromadzeni wymienili się spojrzeniami, przytakując lub mrucząc coś z powątpiewaniem. Do akcji znów postanowiła wkroczyć Czerwona Królowa.  
\- Zgadzam się z Feliksem. Tym razem nie możemy sobie pozwolić na okazanie słabości. To tylko umocni uzurpatorkę na jej pozycji.  
\- Słabości? To nie słabość, to rozsądek. - Kapelusznik cmoknął z niesmakiem. - Póki co trzyma nas w szachu. Nie dość, że wie o naszych zamiarach, to jeszcze ostentacyjnie demonstruje swoją siłę. Jaką mamy pewność, że nie przygotowała nam jakiegoś bombowego powitania?  
\- Żadnej! Ale lepszej okazji i tak nie będzie - Królowa podniosła nieco głos. - Jabbersmok jest osłabiony, ale kto wie, kiedy znów zacznie atakować! I co, ile czasu minie, aż zacznie niszczyć zamieszkane tereny? Czyj dom będzie następny w kolejce do zamrożenia? Wasz zagajnik? Dworek Księżnej? Mój zamek?  
\- Nic. Nie pozwolę na to.  
Wszyscy zaczęli spoglądać w stronę gościa, który pojawił się w wejściu do namiotu. Jako ostatnia odwróciła się Elżbieta, siedząca tyłem do otworu, bo chociaż rozpoznała ten głos, chociaż wciąż była zła, to musiała się upewnić, czy to naprawdę on mógł wypowiedzieć tak śmiałą obietnicę.  
\- Mój chłopak. - Feliks uśmiechnął się pod nosem, oparł łokieć na stole, a zwiniętą w pięść dłoń podłożył pod brodę. - Lliberum veto to to co prawda nie było, ale ma ikrę i wyczucie chwili. Jeszcze będą z niego ludzie.  
Niczym książę, który tak właściwie był królem, do namiotu wkroczył Rod, w ostatniej kluczowej scenie ślubu przybywając na odsiecz porwanej ukochanej... tylko że nie. Ale to nie było tak do końca ważne - dla Elżbiety najważniejsze było to, że wreszcie znalazła w Roderichu oparcie, szczególnie ważne na pięć minut przed wojną.  
\- Pewien mądry młody mężczyzna wyznał mi niedawno, iż muszę być twardy jak Bogusław Linda w "Psach". - Kiedy Czerwony Król wymownie spojrzał w kierunku Feliksa, ten złożył usta w ciup i uciekł wzrokiem na bok, udając, że kontempluje poły namiotu. - I wiecie co? Nie wiem wprawdzie co to jest ta Linda i o czyje psy chodzi, ale te słowa poruszyły mnie do głębi. Nie czas żałować róż, gdy płoną tulipany. Nie możemy zwlekać.  
"Przysiągłbym, że w tym przysłowiu chodziło o coś większego" jęknął w duchu blondyn, kiedy wokoło na nowo rozgorzała zacięta dyskusja. Feliks szybko jednak spoważniał, bo jakieś nieuchwytne skojarzenie związane ze słowami Rodericha przemknęło mu przez głowę. "Zwlekać? Czemu to słowo coś mi mówi? Zwlekać..." Chłopak męczył się przez chwilę, próbując skojarzyć sobie kto albo co mogłoby zwlekać, lecz w końcu poddał się. Tradycyjne łamanie głowy w panującym rozgardiaszu nie było efektywne, dlatego sięgnął po swoją sprawdzoną metodę "na przedszkolaka" - zwykle kiedy nie potrafił sobie czegoś przypomnieć, dla ułatwienia wymieniał w myślach kolejne litery alfabetu. Tym razem zatrzymał się dłużej przy literze "k". "K" jak co? Jak "Królik"? Jak "Księżna"? Jak "Królowa"...?  
Królowa! I to ta Konkretna!  
\- No tak! Nie możemy zwlekać, ale ona właśnie to robi! - zakrzyknął Felek, uderzając otwartą dłonią w czoło, przez co kolejny raz zwrócił na siebie uwagę całego zgromadzenia. - Masz całkowitą rację!  
\- M-mam? Naprawdę? - wydukał nieco zbity z tropu Roderich.  
\- Coś mi w tym wszystkim od początku nie pasowało, ale dopiero ty zwróciłeś mi na to uwagę. Dzięki ci wielkie, królu złoty. Znaczy... czerwony. - Feliks potrząsnął głową, skupiając się na swoim pierwotnym przekazie. - Słuchajcie! Może Kier zdaje sobie sprawę, że zaatakujemy, ale tak naprawdę nie wie kiedy. Dlatego przygotowała nocne warty!  
\- To nie może być takie proste - odparł z powątpiewaniem Kapelusznik, ale ton jego głosu był tym razem zdecydowanie łagodniejszy niż podczas wykłócania się z Elżbietą.  
\- Nawet jeśli, to jest jeszcze jedna sprawa. Kier zwleka, ale my nie powinniśmy. - Felek uśmiechnął się chytrze. - Skoro teraz całe wojsko ćwiczy na dziedzińcu, to znaczy, że komnaty są niemal puste.  
\- A to znaczy, że mamy ułatwioną drogę do samej Kier. Rozumiem - powiedziała cicho Czerwona Królowa, z zaskoczeniem spoglądając na blondyna. - Jeśli odpowiednio szybko to rozegramy, to uda nam się zaskoczyć ich jeszcze w trakcie przygotowań, kiedy obrona jest osłabiona. Wtedy z łatwością weźmiemy Kier w niewolę i raz na zawsze zakończymy dalsze zamrażanie świata. To nasza szansa!  
Wybuchła wrzawa, choć tym razem dominowały entuzjastyczne okrzyki, przerywane pytaniami rozsądku jak "czy już się zbieramy?" albo "plan jest wciąż aktualny?". Tymczasem stojący w wejściu Roderich założył jedną rękę na piersi, oparł o nią drugą i zasłonił usta dłonią, zamyślając się nad czymś. Po krótkiej chwili rozmowy z samym sobą pokręcił jednak głową, a następnie podszedł do siedzącej do niego plecami, żywo dysputującej Czerwonej Królowej i ostrożnie położył jej dłonie na ramionach. Elżbieta wzdrygnęła się, obejrzała, a kiedy zobaczyła poważną, zdeterminowaną minę króla, umilkła.  
Rod odkaszlnął głośno, pragnąc prosić zebranych o uwagę. Tentotam z rozpędu palnął "na zdrowie", ale szybko został zgromiony wzrokiem przez Ludwiga. Zapadła względna cisza.  
\- To nie potrwa długo - zaznaczył Czerwony Król, a potem na oczach wszystkich ukłonił się. - Przepraszam. Przepraszam za moje wcześniejsze zachowanie. Było niedopuszczalne.  
Wszystkich konkretnie zatkało, a Gąsienica nawet się zapowietrzył i przestał wydychać dym z fajki. Owszem, król to król, szacunek ponad wszystko, kompetencje rzecz czwartorzędna, et cetera, więc nikomu nawet przez myśl by nie przeszło, że władca może się przyznać do swojej omylności. Mało tego, jeśli jakikolwiek monarcha korzy się na oczach poddanych, to jest to co najmniej szalone. Ale Czerwony Król? Ten, o którym każdy za plecami mówił, że jest wieczystą mameją oraz tchórzem? Absolutnie niepojęte. Elżbieta spojrzała w kierunku Feliksa, jakby przeczuwając, kto mógł maczać w tym palce, ale chłopak tylko uśmiechnął się i wzruszył ramionami.  
Tymczasem Roderich odetchnął głęboko i znów zaczął mówić.  
\- Cały czas słyszałem tylko bitwa i bitwa, trzeba pokonać Królową Kier. Mnie nie przekonują takie żołnierskie słowa. Mnie potrzeba idei. Ale jeśli mówicie, że walczymy o to, żeby Kier nie zniszczyła naszego świata, żeby nie zamroziła strumyków i drzew dających wytchnienie strudzonym poszukiwaczom natchnienia, to ja wam powiem... - Nabrał powietrza i rzekł z całą mocą, na jaką było go stać. - Tak, cholewa, macie mój smyczek!  
Przez namiot przetoczyła się fala pomruków uznania, a zebrani niczym stadko piesków samochodowych zaczęli zgodnie kiwać głowami. Elżbieta westchnęła z rezygnacją, a potem cicho, zupełnie cichutko się zaśmiała. Musiała przyznać wyższość podwiędłej marchewki Rodericha nad własnym twardym kijem. Lepiej, tę bitwę przegrała z kretesem, ale... już nie miała nic przeciwko temu. Dlatego też mając zupełnie gdzieś wcześniejszą złość na wszystkich krnąbrnych mężczyzn w promieniu kilku kilometrów, Elcia uścisnęła jedną z leżących na jej ramionach dłoni Rodericha.  
\- I moją patelnię - powiedziała z niezachwianą pewnością w głosie.  
\- I moje wybrakowane szczęście - dołączył się Feliks, ukradkiem mrugając do pary władców.  
Dalsze zapewnienia posypały się lawinowo.  
\- I moje mięśnie - odparł Ludwig, salutując.  
\- I moją fajkę - dodał Yao.  
\- I mój czas... choć naprawdę muszę się pospieszyć - zadrżał Toris.  
\- I moje co tam chcecie - rzucił wesoło Antonio.  
\- I mnie, mon ami. Mnie macie calutkiego. A ja mam was. - Francis posłał całuska w bliżej nieokreśloną stronę.  
\- Pomidor - spointował z iście pokerową miną Tentotam.  
Pod naporem ciekawskich spojrzeń Kapelusznik zrozumiał, że już niemal wszyscy zgromadzeni zabrali głos. Niemal.  
\- Okej, niech wam będzie! - sarknął Arthur. - Macie też mój kapelusz. Jakbyście potrzebowali jakiegoś oficjalnego pisma!  
\- A do tego kapelusza dorzucam także swoje bohaterskie uszy - wtrynił swoje trzy grosze Marcowy. - No, i to mi się wreszcie podoba! Prawdziwi bohaterowie nie cofają się przed byle zagrożeniem. Królowa Kier chce zimnej wojny? To będzie ją miała!  
Bojowa atmosfera udzieliła się już wszystkim w namiocie. Nawet Feliks nie mógł powstrzymać przypływu determinacji, która zrodziła się, kiedy obserwował tych bliskich mu nie-znajomych z Krainy Czarów.  
\- No naprawdę, brakuje tylko, żeby zaczęli skandować "kto nie skacze, ten Jabbersmok" - westchnął Felek, ale zaraz potem z zadowoleniem położył głowę na blacie i przymknął oczy.  
Wszystko będzie dobrze.


	12. Rozdział 11

**Stratedzy tacy jak my**

...wszystko będzie dobrze?  
Nie był już tego taki pewien od kiedy całą niezorganizowaną hordą Szachowego Sojuszu wkroczyli na zaśnieżone terytorium wroga, a zaledwie dwieście metrów przed nimi rozciągał się wielki lodowy zamek Królowej Kier. Feliks najpierw spojrzał na prawo, na drepczącego Tentotam, który klął sobie pod nosem na całe zimno świata, a potem na lewo, gdzie z szerokim uśmiechem na pyszczku kicał Marcowy Zając. A, tak, tak, chyba faktycznie coś takiego przemknęło mu wcześniej przez myśl. Będzie dobrze, mówili. Mamy kompetentnych ludzi, mówili. Plan ataku przygotowali najlepsi specjaliści w Krainie Czarów, mówili. Specjaliści? Specjaliści od czegokolwiek poza bimbaniem tutaj? Przecież właśnie to powinno go zaalarmować, jeśli wcześniejsze beztroskie zwijanie obozu przez ludzi przygotowujących się do regularnej bitki zupełnie na niego nie podziałało. Póki co ten szumnie zwany "plan ataku" wyglądał bardziej jak marsz kiboli na ustawkę - na pałę, do przodu, bez zorganizowania jakiejś bezpiecznej formacji lub rozdzielenia sił na oddziały. Jakby tego było mało, Felek dowiedział się, że Gilbert zupełnie nie będzie brał udziału w całym przedsięwzięciu. No oczywiście, kocia jego mać, jakże by inaczej. Przecież od najsamsiejszego początku musiał doskonale zdawać sobie sprawę z dystaktyksji tutejszych mieszkańców, więc gdy Feliks napatoczył mu się pod łapy, to nie mógł sobie odmówić tej przyjemności, żeby nie wysłać chłopaka do odwalenia najczarniejszej roboty.  
Blondyn wydał z siebie cichy charkot, wzniósł ręce do nieba w niemym geście żałości, a potem położył dłonie na głowie i zmierzwił włosy. Jak on w ogóle mógł tak bardzo zaniedbać swój instynkt zachowawczy, on, sceptyk z dziada pradziada, mieszkaniec kraju, w którym gruszki z wierzby zjada się na śniadanie, a zdolność do wyczuwania krętactw niemowlaki wysysają nie z, ale zamiast mleka matki? "Prawdziwy Felek jest rozczarowany twoim zachowaniem, Wasza Naiwność" - zrugał w myślach samego siebie. Postanowił, że od teraz będzie podwójnie czujny, żeby nikt mu już tutaj nic nie wmówił, nawet tego, że białe jest białe, a czarne jest czarne.  
A skoro już o waszmościach mowa... Gdy wyruszali, na prowizorycznej prawej flance tego, z braku lepszych określeń, korowodu znajdowała się Elżbieta; teraz jednak maszerujący bliżej lewej strony Feliks zupełnie nie mógł dostrzec królowej. Widział natomiast, że na przedzie pochodu szedł Czerwony Król, który gdyby nie miał na sobie krzykliwie karminowej peleryny, to wtopiłby się w szarą masę walczących niby pierwszy lepszy pospolity piechur. Jak powszechnie wiadomo, królowe chadzają piechotą najwyżej do wychodków, dlatego haniebnej eksploatacji koronowanych nóg winna była albo fatalna organizacja, albo bieda piszczała także na szczytach władzy. Ach, prawda, w grę mogło wchodzić jeszcze bratanie się z prostym ludem, niemniej brak konia pod królewskim zadkiem był kolejnym argumentem za tym, że raczej nikt tu nie miał bladego pojęcia o czymś takim jak chociażby morale. Mimo to Roderich maszerował dumnie i entuzjastycznie, zupełnie jakby ktoś zaimplementował mu nową porządną aktualizację do osobowości.  
\- Jeśli wygramy... kiedy wygramy, napiszę o tym najwspanialszą operę, na jaką mnie stać! - oznajmił pełnym zapału głosem, podnosząc na duchu zgromadzonych wokół niego wojaków.  
\- Paczpan, co za iście wariacka parówka wyborcza - mruknął zgryźliwie Feliks - bo przecież kiełbasą nie można tego nazwać. Jaki to niektórzy mają lekki język do składania obietnic.  
Chłopak obruszył się i zaciamkał coś niezrozumiale, ale na głos nie powiedział już nic więcej. Dobrze wiedział, że poza wypowiedzeniem kilku słabszych tekstów, Roderich nie był tu niczemu winny. Tak naprawdę Felek był zły na siebie, na to, że nie nadążał za panującymi tu zasadami, że nie był w stanie się do nich dostosować i że miał dość tej wojny zanim w ogóle się rozpoczęła. "A może by tak rzucić to wszystko i wyjechać w Bieszczady?" - pomyślał z nadzieją, ale szybko zrozumiał jak wielkie luki posiadał jego plan. Och, no tak, przecież Bieszczady zostały po tamtej stronie lustra, a to znaczy, że żeby móc rzucić to wszystko, powinien najpierw nie rzucać tego wszystkiego, tylko pokonać Królową Kier, dotrzeć się do lustrzanego domu i wydostać się z Krainy Czarów. Dopiero na sam koniec rzuci to wszystko, a potem wyjedzie w Bieszczady. Tylko że jak już uda mu się wrócić do własnego świata, to nie będzie sensu czegokolwiek rzucać...  
Zmarszczył brwi, gdy starał się uporządkować wszystkie opcje rzucania, nierzucania, przerzucania i odkładania na potem, ale wyobrażone drzewko decyzji zawróciło Felkowi w głowie. No dobra, ale zawsze zostaje jeszcze Wałbrzych. Wałbrzych jest spoko, bo żeby do niego wybrać, nie trzeba niczego rzucać, a przy odrobinie szczęścia można nawet znaleźć. Złoty pociąg. Właściwie wystarczy tylko krzyknąć "Na Wałbrzych!" i wszystko będzie bamboocha.  
Co? Że znowu zaklina rzeczywistość? Nie, nie, to strategia nazywana „dostosowywaniem się do sytuacji" – żeby nie zadręczyć się kolejnymi spostrzeżeniami musi wrzucić na luz i zachowywać się tak jak reszta. Starożytni górale mieli nawet na to swoje własne uniwersalne powiedzenie.  
\- Ojtam, ojtam – skwitował na głos Felek.  
Mądrość ludowa jest ponadczasowa.  
Nieco podbudowany na duchu chłopak uśmiechnął się pod nosem, co nie uszło uwadze obserwującego go od dłuższej chwili Tentotama. Bliźniak długo walczył sam ze sobą, aż wreszcie dręcząca go ciekawość i zmiana nastroju blondyna przezwyciężyły jego raczej introwertyczną naturę.  
\- Wasza Wy...  
Uśmiech spełzł z twarzy Feliksa niczym źle przyklejona tapeta ze ściany.  
\- Nie no, Tentotam, proszę cię, jeszcze tylko tego brakowało - jęknął, patrząc z politowaniem na sąsiada. - Po pierwsze, to ja nawet nie koresponduję ze słowem "wysoki". Po drugie, to chyba dłużej znasz mnie z imienia niż z jakiegoś szumnie brzmiącego urzędu, co? A po trzecie, ja wiem, żeśmy brudzia jeszcze nie chlapnęli i nie musimy się do siebie czule zwracać, ale nie przesadzaj też w drugą stronę.  
\- Dobrze, kurna, dobrze. Ale co ja mam tu do gadania... panie Feliksie? - burknął bliźniak, poprawiając niesiony na plecach, na wpół zamarznięty mop. - Pan dostał awans, ja zostałem zdegradowany. Inaczej nie wypada.  
\- Uznajmy, że skoro ty jednak idziesz na wojnę, to ja nie jestem dla ciebie żadnych "Waszym", wcale nie "Jaśnie" i zapomnij o "Mości". - Feliks westchnął, próbując naprędce odnaleźć swoje zagubioną przed paroma chwilami beztroskę. - Co się stało?  
\- Jak to, kurna, możliwe, że na pana nie działa tutejsze powietrze? Czy w pana świecie stosujecie jakieś czary ochronne? Przecież jest, kurna, piekielnie zimno!  
\- Taki mamy klimat. - Felek wzruszył ramionami. - Wybrałbyś się w podróż pociągiem, który ma sześciogodzinny postój w szczerym polu, bo przerdzewiałe tory nie wytrzymały mrozu, to byś zrozumiał. O, albo jakbyś pojechał raz czy dwa na Sylwestra do Zakopanego, wtedy zobaczyłbyś najprawdziwszą magię przetrwania przy wsiadaniu do pociągu powrotnego. Przeciętny Kowalski nie tuman, nie da się zaskoczyć byle śnieżycą. Co innego drogowcy. Oni chyba z samej definicji są wiecznie zaskoczeni.  
Na twarzy Tentotama odmalowało się totalne niezrozumienie, co znów Feliks przyjął z mieszaniną zaskoczenia i rozbawienia. Do tej pory myślał, że kto jak kto, ale rdzenny mieszkaniec Krainy Czarów potrafi zaakceptować każdy absurd, jednak najwyraźniej ten z rodzimego podwórka Felka był zbyt ciężkiego kalibru. A to ciekawe.  
\- To wszystko przez to, że zaprawiamy się w boju takim specjalnym, przekazywanym z pokolenia na pokolenie eliksirem - uzupełnił.  
Feliks zdecydował się nieco zmodyfikować swoje wyjaśnienia. W końcu na dobrą sprawę to, co miał na myśli, wcale nie było kłamstwem, tylko... powiedzmy, że to była taka wiedza tajemna.  
I dozwolona od lat osiemnastu.  
\- A jak się nazywa? - Tentotam na wieść o eliksirze na zimno wyraźnie się zapalił.  
\- Wódka z lodem.  
Bliźniak powtórzył cicho nazwę drinku, a potem z szacunkiem pokiwał głową. W sumie Feliks mu się nie dziwił. Gdyby był na jego miejscu i pierwszy raz usłyszał o cudach polskiego transportu, to też by tego nie pojął i wolałby uwierzyć w magiczny napój druidów. Zresztą, co tam obcy - nawet krajanie uznawali drogi za rzecz zupełnie oderwaną od rzeczywistości (a nierzadko oderwaną od podłoża, co zwano potocznie "dziurami") i niepojętą jak Trójca Święta czy fizyka kwantowa. Takie pociągi to nawet można by podciągnąć pod zasadę nieoznaczoności Heisenberga. Naraz można było obserwować zaledwie jedną rzecz - albo podczas oglądania rozkładu jazdy nigdzie nie było widać pociągu, albo pociąg stał, lecz nijak miał się do rozkładu jazdy. Eksperymenty prowadzone w CERNie nawet się nie umywały do codzienności zwykłego dworca.  
Nie było jednak czasu na dalsze rozważania, bo nie dość, że zamek był już niemal na wyciągnięcie tarana, to z tyłu pochodu dało się słyszeć głośne nawoływania pewnego znajomego cienkiego głosiku.  
\- Ve! Wasza Fluorescencjo! Ve! Wasza Fluorescencjo! - krzyczał Tentotu, aż Felka przebiegł po plecach zimny dreszcz.  
\- Błagam, powiedz, że to nie do mnie...  
\- Wasza Fluorescencjo! - Bliźniak zaczął wpychać się w środek kolumny, a kiedy minął Rodericha i wciąż podążał w kierunku lewej flanki, Feliks był już pewien.  
\- Och, to nie pomyłka. Rozumiem - stwierdził na spokojnie, strzepnął niewidzialny pyłek ze swojej koszuli, po czym rzucił krótko do Tentotama - Mnie tu nie ma.  
Felek pochylił się na tyle, aby jego jasna czupryna zniknęła z widoku wprawiających w zakłopotanie znajomków, i już chciał migiem ulotnić się z tej części pochodu, lecz ktoś błyskawicznie złapał go za łokieć.  
\- Kurna, Panie Feliksie, proszę poczekać - syknął Tentotam. - Brat ma opaskę posłańca. To rozkazy.  
Kiedy Tentotu się do nich dopchał, Feliks zauważył na jego przedramieniu przepaskę w czarno-białą szachownicę oraz zatkniętą za pasek spodni podręczną białą flagę, zachomikowaną prawdopodobnie na wypadek wysłania go z poselstwem do wroga. Felek mógłby jakoś skomentować fakt, iż znowu go o czymś wcześniej nie poinformowano, ale widok niepozornej białej szmatki na patyku przypomniał mu, że znajduje się na wojnie. Nietypowej, chaotycznej, może pierwszej w historii Krainy Czarów, racja, ale jednak wojnie, a nie okresowych ćwiczeniach bhp. Nagle blondyn poczuł się zakłopotany swoją niedoszłą zabawą w chowanego.  
\- Przepraszam. Chyba mam dziś zbyt wolną przemianę myśli.  
W tym czasie Tentotu zdążył już parę razy głębiej odetchnąć i uspokoić się po biegu.  
\- Ve. Wasza... - sapnął posłaniec, ale zanim dokończył, usta zatkał mu jego własny brat.  
\- Cicho! Zapętliłeś się, kurna, czy co? Pan Feliks zrozumiał już za trzecim razem.  
Blondyn sapnął i rzucił bezgłośne „dzięki", natomiast Tentotu mamrotał coś niezrozumiale, zupełnie nieprzejęty faktem, że coś mu blokuje paszczę. Jego brat przewrócił oczami, po czym cofnął dłoń, nie chcąc utrudniać sobie i tak skomplikowanej konwersacji.  
\- Ale ja miałem zaprowadzić Je...fo fułołefeefi - wyfufił, gdy Tentotam znów zainterweniował - do Ludzia.  
Feliks zmarszczył brwi. Myślał, że już wszystko zostało ola... znaczy, ustalone przez wykwalifikowanych strategów. Czego jeszcze mógł chcieć od niego Ludwig?  
\- Jesteś pewien? Do Dodo?  
\- Dadada - prychnął niezadowolony Tentotam. - Oczywiście, to takie w jego stylu. Żałuję, kurna, że pana powstrzymałem przed ucieczką. Ten dodosioł nie mógł znaleźć sobie lepszego momentu na pogaduchy. Akurat kiedy jesteśmy na miejscu. Pewnie zaraz zaatakujemy, kurna.  
\- Już?! - zawołał Felek, po czym skierował wzrok w stronę zamku, jakby przeczuwając, co się święci.  
W samą porę - naraz rozległ się przerażający ryk, tak niespodziewany, że zdezorientowani pikinierzy unieśli swoje drzewce przed siebie, a nieliczni łucznicy z napiętymi cięciwami kręcili się wokół własnych osi, szukając niebezpieczeństwa na niebie. Nie czekali długo. Po chwili jakiś wielki, ciemny kształt wyleciał zza zimowych murów, poszybował wokół zgromadzonej armii Szachowego Sojuszu, a na koniec cień z okropnym trzaskiem pękającego pod ciężarem lodu przysiadł tuż nad bramą główną.  
\- Głupcy! Już za udzielenie pomocy temu blond bandycie w dokonaniu defenestracji miłościwie nam panującej Królowej zostaliście skazani na nieskończenie bolesne stanie się nią jednością! - Jabbersmok w tym momencie głośno zaryczał, aż lodowe mury zadzwoniły niby uderzony ogromnym paznokciem jeszcze ogromniejszy szklany kieliszek. - Ale skoro śmiecie raz jeszcze sprzeciwić się jej władzy, czeka was tylko jedno! Całkowite unicestwienie! Nie zasługujecie nawet na dar połączenia się z Jej Królewską Wspaniałością!  
Po pierwszym szoku związanym z ponownym spotkaniem z Jabbersmokiem oraz drugim, którego tematem przewodnim była niemal imienna groźba i zapowiedź pociągnięcia do odpowiedzialności zbiorowej, Felek zszokował się po raz trzeci.  
\- Jak to możliwe, że słychać jego głos, chociaż nie otwiera paszczy? - spytał z głupia frant.  
\- To pan z nim walczył, a nawet tego, kurna, nie wie? - prychnął Tentotam. - On nie mówi. On tak jakby głośno myśli. Podobno normalnie komunikuje się przez dotyk, ale że stoi, kurna, na tym wypaśnym lodowym zamczysku, to to działa na zasadzie reza... reno... rena...  
\- ...renesansu? - podpowiedział Tentotu.  
\- Nie, kurna! Rezonansu! - Tentotam zacmokał ze zniecierpliwieniem, a potem odrzucił na bok swoją prowizoryczną broń, złapał Feliksa oraz brata za ręce i pociągnął ich za sobą. - Mniejsza z tym! Chodźmy już do tego przerośniętego kuraka. Więcej tego nie powtórzę, kurna, ale z dwojga złego wolałbym być jak najbliżej idiodo niż konfrontować się z Jabbersmokiem. Jeśli ten potwór zaatakuje jako pierwszy, to moim mopem będę mógł mu co najwyżej zęby wyczyścić.  
\- Veee, braciszku, boję się - powiedział płaczliwie Tentotu. - Nigdy dotąd tak nie mówiłeś o Ludziu...  
Kolejny ryk potoczył się po okolicy, zwiastując gotowość bojową wojska Królowej Kier. Mimo to wróg wciąż nie atakował - Jabbersmok był świadomy, że znajduje się na korzystniejszej pozycji i dopóki on i jego wojska są za zimową osłoną, dopóty nie musi się przesadnie przejmować znajdującymi się na zewnątrz przeciwnikami. Tymczasem Szachowy Sojusz mógł co najwyżej polizać grubą na metr lodową bramę, oczywiście o ile mieszkańcy Krainy Czarów zdołaliby podejść odpowiednio blisko, unikając zestrzelenia. Na blankach zamku roiło się bowiem od dziwnych, na wpół przeźroczystych rycerzy, którzy w pośpiechu zajmowali przydzielone im posterunki, albo też z trudem wtaszczali na górę wielkie kadzie niewiadomego przeznaczenia.  
Felek na ten widok uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Ciekawe czy cykor jest chorobą zakaźną?  
\- Chorobą? Cykor to nie choroba, to stan umysłu. Szczególnie w naszej rodzinie - Tentotam spojrzał przez ramię i znacząco wskazał nosem na swojego brata, zapominając, że sam również nie grzeszył odwagą. - A czemu pan pyta?  
Blondyn wymownie zadzwonił zębami.  
\- Bo ja chyba też zacząłem się trochę cykać.  
\- No to jesteśmy w czarnej... - zaczął Tentotam, ale nie dokończył, bo w tym momencie zderzył się z czymś wielkim. Była to zemsta za całe pokolenia farciarskich lekkoduchów chodzących na oślep i niespoglądających pod nogi. A właściwie niespoglądających ponad czoło, gdyż niebezpieczeństwo w tym przypadku zaczynało się już na poziomie metra osiemdziesięciu.  
\- Zginiesz marnie - powiedział złowróżbnie Dodo - jeśli będziesz się tu błąkał z takim ponurym nastawieniem.  
\- Hiii!  
Samozwańczy chojrak zapiszczał cienko jak nadepnięta gumowa kaczuszka, po czym strategicznie wycofał się za plecy brata. Tentotu nie zrozumiał jednak, że ma robić za tarczę, więc gdy spostrzegł Ludwiga, rozpromienił się i po zrobieniu susa na miarę mistrza olimpijskiego przytulił się do rosłego mężczyzny. Tymczasem stojący za Dodo, umundurowany na czerwono człowiek, prawdopodobnie jego zastępca, skrzywił się z niesmakiem na widok tego niestosownie czułego powitania.  
\- Veee, Ludzio, Ludzio, udało mi się, udało! - zaszczebiotał Tentotu, ale gdy dostrzegł surowy wyraz twarzy Ludwiga, pospiesznie odlepił się od niego i zasalutował zgodnie z wojskową etykietą. - Sir, zgłaszam wykonanie zadania! Znalazłem i przyprowadziłem Jego Flu... Feliksa.  
\- To znaczy mnie, nie jego. W sensie mojego. Żadnego. A zresztą kogo to w ogóle obchodzi - zbagatelizował Felek, po czym spojrzał z dezaprobatą na dowódcę. - No już, Lud, nie bądź taki oschły. Tentotu naprawdę świetnie się dziś spisuje, jest poważny i odpowiedzialny tak jak trzeba. Nie bądź skamieliną, pochwal go.  
Dodo zawahał się, ale po spojrzeniu na wyprostowanego, milczącego i uśmiechającego się nieśmiało bliźniaka wreszcie zmiękł. W ramach uznania Lud nieco niezdarnie poklepał Tentotu po głowie, na co młody posłaniec zmrużył oczy niczym szczęśliwy, wygłaskany przez pańcia pupil.  
\- Ślicznie. - Feliks puścił oko. - A teraz do rzeczy. Czemu chciałeś mnie widzieć?  
Ludwig odchrząknął by zamaskować swoje speszenie wcześniejszym nieżołnierskim zachowaniem. Potem poruszył ręką w kierunku bliźniaków, nakazując im by na chwilę odeszli kilka kroków dalej, a skinięciem głowy przyzwał do siebie swego zastępcę.  
\- Vash, zbierz tarczowników i pchnij ich na pierwszą linię. Zaraz się tam pojawię. Póki co zezwalam na działania partyzanckie, ale niech żaden mi tam nie ryzykuje. Pozwólmy im wierzyć, że nie mamy planu, żeby jak najwięcej lodowych żołnierzy zgromadziło się na murach - przekazał, a gdy żołnierz zniknął w tłumie, Dodo skupił uwagę na Feliksie. - Chodzi o atak na tyły zamku.  
\- Aaa, czyli jednak coś tam o tym pamiętasz. Co tak późno?  
\- To na wypadek, gdyby nie tylko nasza strona posiadała szpiegów. Oczywiście nie mam na to żadnych dowodów, ale przyznam, że ostatnie wydarzenia dość mocno wskazują na wyciek informacji, niedokładny, ale i tak kłopotliwy.  
\- No tak, teraz to wszystko ma sens, szczególnie ten chaos organizacyjny. - Feliks pokiwał głową. Żałował, że miał aż tak kijowe zdanie o tutejszej sztuce wojennej. - Dobrze, zamieniam się w słuch. Zaplanowałeś coś konkretnego?  
\- Nasze główne siły zajmą się odwracaniem uwagi wroga, jednak to już wiesz, a niebawem nawet zobaczysz - wyłuszczył, spoglądając z niepokojem na zamek oraz na szykujących tarany i drabiny własnych podkomendnych. - Na wielkie zmiany planu nie ma czasu, a gdyby sprawdził się najgorszy scenariusz, to i tak nie ukryjemy tego przed zdrajcą. Jeśli chodzi o samo poruszanie się po zamku, to pozostawiam to twojej inwencji twórczej. Niemniej nie myśl, że jestem bez serca. Przygotowałem pomoc.  
\- Nie no, może nie posiadasz lotnych skrzydeł, ale o brak serca to cię jednak nie śmiałbym podejrzewać. Choć przyznam, że niektórym przydałby się porządny rentgen kręgosłupa moralnego - stwierdził Felek, pijąc do Kota z Malborka.  
Zaprawiony w zaczepkach Ludwig zignorował aluzję, udowadniając, że jest nieodrodnym bratem swego brata.  
\- Zebrałem ochotników gotowych do działania razem z tobą. Są godni zaufania i dyskretni. Ilu mniej więcej potrzebujesz żołnierzy? Pięciu? Dziesięciu? Więcej nie radzę, bo będziecie się zbyt mocno rzucać w oczy.  
Feliks nadął policzki, z cichym świstem wypuścił powietrze i niemal bez namysłu palnął:  
\- Nikogo.  
\- Co?! - podniósł głos Dodo.  
Zdecydowanie nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał. Tym razem Felek zastanowił się głębiej. Czemu tak powiedział? Chłopak syknął, gdy znów poczuł ten tępy, czający się gdzieś daleko ból głowy, który podpowiadał, że zna odpowiedź, ale chwilowo jest ona poza jego zasięgiem. Wedle prośby Gilberta miał nie rozmyślać za dużo o wiedzy znikąd, dlatego przestał wytężać pamięć, a skupił się na rozsądnym wyjaśnieniu swojej instynktownej propozycji.  
\- Sam powiedziałeś, żeby się nie rzucać w oczy. Najmniej będę to robił, kiedy będę zupełnie sam.  
\- Ale to już jest szaleństwo!  
\- No i bardzo dobrze. Akurat szaleństwo jest u was w cenie - przypomniał mu Felek.  
\- Wolałbym jednak, gdybyś swoje szaleństwo spożytkował na przykład na sadzenie marchewek do dołu nacią niż na ryzykowanie samotnej szarży na zamek. Czy ty jeszcze nie przyswoiłeś sobie pojęcia "niebezpieczeństwo"?  
\- Wybacz, ale w encyklopedii zatrzymałem się na literze "j". "J" jak "jeśli będę w opałach, to na pewno ktoś przyjdzie i mnie uratuje". A poza tym czuję w kościach, że będzie dobrze.  
\- Skoro stać cię na wygłaszanie takich frazesów, to jednak widziałeś się z moim bratem - mruknął niepocieszony Ludwig. - Jak tam sobie chcesz.  
W tym momencie Jabbersmok zaryczał po raz trzeci i jak się okazało - najważniejszy. Lodowi strzelcy na znak swojego generała przypuścili zmasowany atak na niosących tarany żołnierzy Szachowego Sojuszu. Wielu z nich miało farta, bo gdy pociski trafiały w kończyny, tylko one pokrywały się lodem, więc ludzie mogli o własnych siłach wycofać się z linii frontu. Dwóch czy trzech żołnierzy dostało jednak w korpusy, co powodowało niemal natychmiastowy bezwład całego ciała. Towarzysze sprawnie odciągali takich nieszczęśników do tyłu, a potem pośpiesznie wrzucali ich do przygotowanych balii z ciepłą wodą, gdzie zmrożeni mogli wracać do zdrowia po przyspieszonym zabiegu kriogenicznym.  
\- Chcę, nie chcę, nie mamy już specjalnie czasu na opracowywanie kolejnej strategii na kolanie. - Feliks wskazał na śmigających tam i nazad żołnierzy Dodo. - Bardziej potrzebny jesteś im. Nie radzą sobie.  
\- A więc jednak - mruknął Ludwig - Dobrze. Chwilowo zgadzam się na twój karkołomny plan. Chwilowo! Ale pamiętaj, że jeśli tylko znajdę sposobność, żeby wysłać drugi oddział, to nie zawaham się tego zrobić.  
\- Dzięki - rzucił Feliks, bo wiedział, że troska Ludwiga jest szczera, a jego oddział miał oznaczać grupę ratunkową na wypadek gdyby powrót chłopaka się opóźniał. - To zdradź mi jeszcze w swej łaskawości gdzie jest Kier? Jak to leciało... Czy jest w najwyższej komnacie najwyższej wieży?  
\- Tam to są księżniczki do ratowania. Złe królowe mogą być wszędzie.  
\- Nie dość że złe, to jeszcze upierdliwe - westchnął Feliks. - Toś mi pomógł.  
\- Nie marudź. Nie powiedziałem przecież, że się na to nie przygotowałem. Po prostu są lepsze metody niż podanie numeru gabinetu, w której urzęduje Kier - naprostował. - Ale to już załatwimy w międzyczasie. W końcu jak sam zauważyłeś, nie tylko ty potrzebujesz moich instrukcji.  
Dodo uciął rozmowę, stanowczym ruchem głowy wskazując kierunek marszu, po czym razem z Feliksem podszedł do znajdujących się parę metrów dalej bliźniaków.  
\- Zbieramy się - rzucił sucho. - Idziemy do przodu. Muszę dowodzić armią, dlatego będę potrzebował was obu jako posłańców.  
\- Bęben jest pusty. - Oddalony o dwa metry Tentotam zrobił ruch jakby chciał postukać Ludwiga w głowę. - Nastąpiło zwolnienie blokady losującej. Wynik: wylosowany pomysł to poroniony pomysł. Na mnie, kurna, nie licz.  
\- Ve, braciszku, przecież wcześniej sam powiedziałeś, żeby się trzymać Ludzia, nie?  
\- Ale trzymać, nie biegać jako jego chłopiec na posyłki! - oponował Tentotam. - Nie o taką posadę ja walczyłem!  
\- Tentotam, proszę - wtrącił się Felek. - Nikt nie każe ci walczyć, jednak pamiętam, jak sam wykłócałeś się o to, żeby zabrano cię na bitwę. Jeden żołnierz mniej prawie nic nie znaczy, ale jeden posłaniec mniej to już duża różnica. A jeśli cię to uspokoi, to rozkazuję Ludwigowi, żeby nie wysyłał cię nigdzie poza linię naszej armii. Zgoda?  
Przez chwilę Tentotam wiercił się niespokojnie, ale w końcu raz nierad pokiwał głową.  
\- Skoro pan tak mówi...  
\- A teraz macie mnie nie odstępować na krok, jasne? - zakomenderował Ludwig, a potem rzucił cicho do Feliksa - Dobra robota. Jesteś urodzonym przywódcą.  
\- Wolałbym określenie "przyjaciel" - mruknął z dezaprobatą.  
Drużyna Pierścienia, dowodzona przez Dodo, powoli ruszyła przed siebie. Wkoło nich roiło się od ludzi Sojuszu, począwszy od zwykłych szarych obywateli, których jedyną bronią był sękate kije, a skończywszy na odzianych w prawdziwe zbroje, profesjonalnych wojowników. Ci ostatni byli bardzo nieliczni, czego przyczyną była zapewne cena solidnie wykonanych pancerzy, choć oczywiście istniała możliwość, że skoro panował mróz, to kawał blachy przyczepiony do klaty czy zadka wcale nie był najrozsądniejszym pomysłem. Mimo to Feliks przebiegł tęsknym wzrokiem po żelaznym szyszaku, z całego serca zazdroszcząc jego właścicielowi, że grozić takiemu może co najwyżej odmrożenie uszu. Pewność siebie, jaką jeszcze całkiem niedawno chłopak z dumnie wypiętą piersią prezentował przed Dodo, stopniała niczym kostka lodów "Bambino" pozostawiona na rozgrzanym asfalcie. No dobra, udało mu się przekonać sceptycznego Ludwiga, ale jak tu wytłumaczyć samemu siebie, że to wcale a wcale nie jest samobójczy spacer? Skądś wiedział, że powinien pójść sam, ale na ile faktycznie miało to sensu, to już nawet wróżbita Maciej nie umiałby przewidzieć... Oho! Skoro słowo "sens" jawi się w twych rozmyślaniach, to wiedz, że coś się dzieje. Chłopak spojrzał z rezygnacją w niebo. "Feluś, mordo ty moja, po prostu zamknij oczy i myśl o Krainie Czarów. Wdech, wydech. I do przodu".  
\- Już go widzę - rzucił przez ramię idący na czele Ludwig.  
Trening medytacji musiał chwilowo poczekać. Z części tłumu, na który wskazywał Dodo, Feliks wypatrzył soczyście czerwoną postać i już wiedział, że jego budynizmowa karma kręciła się w najlepsze.  
\- Czerwony Król? I to on ma mi pomóc? - spytał z obawą. - Bo wiesz... nie żeby był ze mnie jakiś Bond, ale zdecydowanie wolałbym, żeby Rod sprezentował mi jakiś przydatny gadżet zamiast rady pisanej czterowierszem.  
\- Jakbyś tam był - odparł zagadkowo dowódca, a potem odsunął się nieco, by przepuścić obu panów do siebie.  
\- Mości Feliksie, jakże cudownie znów cię ujrzeć. - Roderich podszedł do chłopaka i chwycił jego prawicę w swe dłonie. Choć kwiecisty język króla wciąż miał się dobrze, to on sam wyglądał trochę blado. Cóż, bitwa nie fryzjer, żeby pozwolić sobie na bycie odprężonym. - Sir Dodo napomknął mi o waszej misji. W związku z tym oraz w ramach podzięki za uświadomienie mi mych niecnych występków chciałbym coś ofiarować.  
\- Zaraz tam niecnych i od razu występków. Nazywajmy rzeczy po imieniu: trochę z ciebie życiowy nieogar i tyle. Ale poza tym to nie krępuj się. Wszelką pomoc przyjmę od razu w ilościach hurtowych. - Felek uśmiechnął się promiennie, ciesząc się na myśl o wsparciu materialnym, ale zaraz zreflektował się i nieco powściągliwie dodał. - Albo co tam masz. W sumie nawet pinezką bym nie pogardził. Raz widziałem, jak MacGyver z rozgotowanego z tabletek na przeziębienie zmajstrował bombę. Dlaczego mi miałoby się nie udać?  
\- Bombę? T-tabletek? - zająknął się Roderich. - Och, nie, nie, okazałbym się małodusznym sknerą, gdybym posunął się do czegoś takiego... Proszę, oto mój kompas.  
Czerwony Król jedną ręką sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszonki swego płaszcza, po czym wyjął znajomy przyrząd i włożył go do wciąż ściskanej dłoni Feliksa. Chłopak niepewnie spojrzał na podarunek.  
\- Wybacz niegrzeczne pytanie, ale czy ten kompas potrafi coś poza byciem kompasem? Nie ukrywam, że o ile przyzwoitość - zrobił pauzę i skrzywił się, wspominając ból głowy - nakazuje mi nie narażać nikogo poza mną, to jakiś porządny sprzęt by mi się jednak przydał.  
Rod pokiwał głową, zadowolony, że może wczuć się w rolę nauczyciela. Raz jeszcze chwycił przyrząd, po czym delikatnie poruszył niewielkim pokrętłem, objaśniając Felkowi zasadę jego działania.  
\- Mój kompas wskazuje raz obrany, konkretny cel. Gdy cienką wskazówkę skierujesz na interesujący cię znak, grubsza pokieruję cię w odpowiednią stronę świata. Na dzisiejszą okoliczność polecam rysunek królowej - zasugerował, po czym od razu ustawił mechanizm w odpowiedniej pozycji.  
\- Obecnie w promieniu kilometra mamy całe trzy królowe, jeśli uwzględnimy także mnie. Skąd będę wiedział o którą chodzi kompasowi?  
\- Wszak to mentalna busola. - Roderich zamrugał niepewnie, a potem rozwinął wątek. - Należy skoncentrować swe myśli na osobie lub rzeczy, którą pragnie się zobaczyć.  
\- Ahaa, więc to tak radzisz sobie w razie niekontrolowanych spacerków - uśmiechnął się pod nosem Felek. - Faktycznie, przydatne. No ale w takim razie nie mogę nie zadać tego pytania: jesteś pewien, że chcesz mi go pożyczyć? Dasz sobie bez niego radę?  
\- Postanowiłem, że będę częściej polegał na samym sobie. Bo jeśli król nie jest zaradny i pewny siebie, to jak może przewodzić innym?  
\- Dobrze powiedziane - przyznał chłopak, czując, że właśnie tych słów potrzebował on sam.  
Z zadumy wyrwał go jednak widok Ludwiga, który wcześniej usunął się na czas rozmowy z Czerwonym Królem, a teraz wrócił z czołową asystą w postaci Elżbiety i Vasha. Ostre spojrzenie tego ostatniego sprawiło, że Rod wyraźne się wzdrygnął.  
\- Będę mysiał... tfu, musiał to zapamiętać - ocknął się Feliks, dostrzegając za plecami Czerwonej Królowej jeszcze jedną postać, której zdecydowanie nie spodziewał się ujrzeć na pierwszej linii ognia. - Hej Kiku. Ty tutaj?  
Odziany w czarne, matowe i jakby trochę przyduże kimono gryzoń skinął głową w tradycyjnym powitaniu.  
\- Wojna nie wybiera. Wojna tylko zabiera - rzekł nieco zbyt złowieszczo, a minę miał ponurą nie jak mysz, ale jak pewien znany z rzeczywistego świata, gderliwy kot.  
Feliks zaśmiał się nerwowo. Zdecydowanie wolał, aby swoje negatywne fluidy Kiku rozpylał nieco bardziej w stronę smoczyska, bo choć szala zwycięstwa zaczęła przechylać się na stronę Sojuszu, to jednak Jabbersmok nie był tym ani trochę zaniepokojony. Coś ewidentnie wisiało w powietrzu...  
Tymczasem Ludwig, który po doprowadzeniu Felka do Czerwonego Króla wreszcie mógł wrócić do swoich obowiązków dowódcy, w dosłownie kwadrans zmienił bezładny atak w prawdziwą taktyczną ofensywę. Chłopak mruknął z podziwem, mając w pamięci wspomnienie, jak kiedyś Dodo sprawnie rozdzielił zadania podczas Wyścigu Przez Wielkie Wu, ale dziś przeszedł samego siebie. Dowódca wycofał tarany, a zamiast tego wysłał pod mury ludzi z drabinami. Do ochrony pierwszej dwójki "drabiniarzy" przydzielił czwórkę postawnych byków, którzy uzbrojeni w szerokie pawęże osłaniali narażonych na ostrzał żołnierzy. Potem Lud kompletował kolejne grupy rajdu i wysyłał ich z pewnym opóźnieniem, aby utrudnić wrogowi skupienie się na konkretnej linii ataku. Gdy pod murami udało się zgromadzić całkiem dużo żołnierzy Sojuszu, a bezsilni łucznicy tracili amunicję na odnajdywanie luk w osłonach oraz niewygodnym celowaniu prosto w dół, wreszcie przyszedł czas na taran.  
Teraz, kiedy kompas został przekazany, a wszystkie ważne persony zgromadziły się w jednym miejscu, miał nastąpić zasadniczy element oblężenia - szturm na bramę. Do walki miał się włączyć niedźwiedź Kumajirou oraz koto...coś imieniem Shinatty, ale nim zdążyli zrobić choćby krok w stronę zamku, lód zatrząsł się i zgrzytnął niczym olbrzymi rozstrojony głośnik.  
\- Oddział trzeci! - zagrzmiał wrogi generał. - Przygotować się do natarcia! Mam ochotę zjeść dziś na deser kostki lodu z nadzieniem!  
Naraz na blankach pojawiły się pchane przez lodowych żołnierzy kotły, w których zamiast płonącej smoły znajdowała się woda. Nie była to jednak taka niewinna broń jak by się zdawało na pierwszy rzut oka. Kiedy wrogi oddział wylewał wodę na znajdujących się pod murami mieszkańców Krainy Czarów, do akcji włączył się sam Jabbersmok - nabrał powietrza, aż jego pierś powiększyła się dwukrotnie, a potem jednym przeraźliwie długim dmuchnięciem zmienił zgromadzonych w dole ludzi w kolejną warstwę lodowego muru...  
Cały Szachowy Sojusz zamarł, jakby ktoś magicznym guzikiem odciął dźwięk. Feliks zbladł, widząc, z jaką łatwością Jabbersmok załatwił za jednym zamachem jakichś czterdziestu ludzi. Wola walki zgromadzonych mieszkańców złamałaby się jak sucha gałąź, gdyby jeden opanowany dodo szybko nie przejął inicjatywy.  
\- Nie mamy czasu. Zarządzam wdrożenie planu C. Wasza Czerwoność, proszę czynić powinność - zaanonsował Ludwig.  
Czerwona Królowa skinęła głową, po czym wystąpiła przed szereg, zwróciła się twarzą do armii Sojuszu i swoim sposobem klasnęła trzykrotnie w dłonie. Na jej życzenie pojawił się tradycyjny, porządnie plastikowy megafon.  
\- Raz, dwa, lewa, jak mnie słychać? - zapytała pogodnie, a kiedy odpowiedziały jej pojedyncze wystraszone osoby, odchrząknęła i zmienił ton głosu na rozsierdzony - Jak mnie słychać, pytam?! Co to ma być, wojna czy stypa?  
\- WOJNA! - odpowiedział pewniej tłum.  
\- Czy zamierzacie tak dłużej marznąć i w milczeniu patrzeć, jak ci z zamku robią z waszych przyjaciół i krewnych materiały budowlane?  
\- NIE! - odkrzyknęli jeszcze głośniej niż poprzednio zgromadzeni.  
Stojący obok Królowej Ludwig pokazał zaciśniętą pięść.  
\- Jeśli życie daje nam cytryny, to my wymienimy je na czekoladę! - rzuciła bojowym hasłem Elcia.  
\- Po mojemu jeśli życie daje ci cytryny, to znaczy, że jest ich za dużo, bo Rosja nałożyła na nie embargo - palnął cicho Feliks, ale w tym samym momencie ktoś szturchnął go w bok.  
Odwrócił głowę i zobaczył, że Vash przytyka jedną rękę do swojej skroni, a drugą wskazuje palcem na Felka. Dostrzegł też, jak ludzie stojący za zastępcą Ludwiga robią tak samo.  
\- Zasłoń uszy. Już - rozkazał ostro, a chłopak bez słowa sprzeciwu wykonał polecenie.  
\- Uwaga! - krzyknął jeszcze ostrzegawczo Dodo, po czym nieco zbyt nerwowo zasłonił swoje ptasie otwory słuchowe.  
W tym samym czasie Kiku nagle zrzucił swoje kimono i okazało się, że tak naprawdę był ubrany w strój ninja. Na striptizie się jednak nie skończyło, bo Mysz, ten zawsze pokojowo nastawiony Mysz wybiegł przed szereg, by dwadzieścia metrów przed lodową bramą zatrzymać się i przyklęknąć na jedno kolano. Szybko wykonał tajemniczy gest - zacisnął dłonie jakby w geście błagania, jednak palce wskazujące i środkowe pozostały wyprostowane.  
\- Technika błyskawicznego osuszania: Przywołanie Suchara! - wyrecytował pewnym, donośnym głosem, a potem dorzucił równie szybko - Przygotowałem żart na powitanie! Wiecie, co ma wspólnego łyżka z jesienią?  
Lodowi strażnicy zamarli podczas przygotowania następnych kotłów z wodą, spoglądając na Kiku z niemym zaskoczeniem, ale i niewielkim zainteresowaniem. O biedni i nieświadomi nadchodzącego kataklizmu...  
\- Je-sie-nią!  
Gdy tylko usłyszeli niesamowicie słabą puentę Myszy, zamarli w bezbieżnym zdumieniu. W tym samym czasie Kiku uderzył otwartą dłonią w zaśnieżoną ziemię, a niebo przecięła pojedyncza, pochodząca znikąd błyskawica. Nagle w powietrzu pojawiło się coś na kształt wielkiego, szarego, na wpół prześwitującego... t-tostera? Feliks nie wierzył własnym oczom. Kilku sprytniejszych lodowych żołnierzy, którzy w porę zauważyli gest Ludwiga i zakrywanie uszu, zdołało wcześniej wycofać się z muru w niekoniecznie zorganizowanej formacji. Zdecydowana jednak większość lodowej armii, która starała się przeprowadzić kolejny mokry atak na znajdującego się pod bramą Kiku, nie mogła już mówić o szczęściu. Cała woda wyparowała pod wpływem fali suchego powietrza, wydmuchniętego z trzewi ducha przedwiecznego tostera, a lodowi strażnicy nie stanowili żadnego wyzwania dla piekielnego gorąca, zdolnego wysuszyć na diament najbardziej miękkie i maślane pieczywo. Nawet brama, choć wciąż stała na swoim miejscu, wydawała się cieńsza i niemal już przeźroczysta.  
\- Teraz! - zakrzyknął Ludwig i ruszył do boju, dobywając przytroczony do boku miecz.  
Kiku wycofał się, a do przodu rzuciła się cała szara masa sojuszowa, z wielkim taranem i dwojgiem jego operatorów na czele.  
\- O cię w pycię. To był naprawdę przedni... chciałem powiedzieć pszenny suchar - rzucił Feliks, kiedy Mysz do nich dotarł i pochylił się, próbując uspokoić po niewątpliwie manochłonnym ataku.  
\- Słyszał... pan? - wysapał. - I nic... panu nie jest?  
\- No coś mi tam przemknęło przez bębenki. Nie, żebym chciał, ale kazano mi zasłonić uszy, nie zatkać. - Felek pozwolił sobie rzucić ironicznym spojrzeniem w kierunku Vasha. - Ale tak, słyszałem. Kopie mocniej niż samogon mojej babci. Chociaż jak się oglądało Familiadę, to to było jak muśnięcie zefirku. To twoje nowe hobby?  
\- To nie hobby, to misja. Moja droga ninja jest drogą suchą niczym ryżowy wafel wystawiony na gorący pustynny wiatr. Wyznaję zasadę "jestem, więc suszę."  
\- Ładne. No to ja chyba znajdę sobie jakieś bojowe hasło na dziś. Może by tak... "Byle do pierwszego"? "Co nas nie zabije, to nas trwale okaleczy"? - Chłopak chwilę mruczał z niezadowoleniem, aż wreszcie uśmiechnął się i wystawił ku górze palec wskazujący. - Po co wymyślać nowe teksty, jak stare się sprawdzają. "Alleluja i do przodu"!  
Kiku odetchnął głośno, wyprostował się i znów zrobił bojową minę.  
\- Zgadzam się z panem. Alleluja i do przodu. - Chwycił Feliksa za rękę i poprowadził prosto w stronę największej wrzawy. – Teraz nasza kolej. Idziemy.


	13. Rozdział 12

**Nie szafa czyni człowieka**

Zaskoczony Felek przez kilka metrów dał się prowadzić jak bezwolne cielę, zanim dotarły do niego słowa Kiku. Co? Cooo?! Jaki czas? Jakie idziemy? Jakie allelu... a nie, akurat z allelują to on się pierwszy wyrwał. Feliks zupełnie nie rozumiał dokąd prowadzi go Mysz i czemu droga przebiega akurat przez największy bitewny zamęt, ale miał jakieś nieprzyjemne podejrzenie, że to Ludwig postanowił wtrącić swoje trzy peso, organizując chłopakowi coś w rodzaju tymczasowej obstawy. W tej krainie nawet pojęcie "wolnej woli" było urabiane niczym kulka plasteliny, a obecną sytuację można by podsumować w krótkim stwierdzeniu: jeśli twoja wolna wola jest zbyt wolna, to ktoś szybszy mógł ją zmienić.  
\- Kiku! To... to dla mnie za wcześnie! - pisnął chłopak, starając się zbić Mysz z pantałyku. - Zastanów się nad tym, co robisz. Przecież to podpadnie pod jakieś pięć paragrafów o wykorzystywaniu nieletnich i ze trzy konwencje wojenne! Ja jeszcze nie jestem gotowy!  
\- Przepraszam za swoje zachowanie. Tak naprawdę doskonale pana rozumiem. - Gryzoń pokornie położył uszy po sobie.  
\- Kiku... Wiedziałem, że dobry z ciebie kumpel.  
\- Rozumiem, że nie jest pan gotowy na porażkę, co jest naprawdę bardzo szlachetnym postanowieniem. Dlatego polecam być gotowym na wszystko. Coś się przecież z tego „wszystkiego" sprawdzi - powiedział pokrzepiająco, ale po chwili dodał trochę mniej radośnie. – Martwię się, że w przypadku Królowej Kier może się sprawdzić naprawdę dużo tych mniej przyjemnych cosiów. Ale to tylko moje przewidywania, bo końcu nie wrócił nikt żywy, kto mógłby potwierdzić te plotki. Z drugiej strony mówi się, że brak wiadomości to dobra wiadomość, prawda? Proszę to traktować jak swego rodzaju stres przed pierwszym wystąpieniem. I ostatnim, tak czy inaczej.  
\- Dobry kumpel, tak. Przewspaniały. - Oczy Feliksa zmętniały, a wzrok sięgnął tam, gdzie wzrok zwykle nie sięgał, chyba że było się wieszczem narodowym na delikatnym wspomagaczu. - Tylko życiowy jak zombie o poranku. W poniedziałek.  
A więc jednak - przyszedł czas na brawurowy włam do zamku. Oto twoja chwila prawdy, chłopie. Oto twój czas, aby iść na całość i by sprawdzić, czy naprawdę masz talent. Szubidubi... i tak dalej. Chłopak westchnął, po czym chcąc niechcąc nieco przyspieszył kroku, aby Mysz przestał go wlec niczym ostatni wór ziemniaków typu Irga. Feliks musiał w duchu przyznać, że kiedy największy szok już minął, to zdał sobie sprawę z nieubłaganego upływu czasu oraz okazji, na którą liczył, a która właśnie się pojawiła dzięki walczącym z niezwykłą zaciętością ludziom Szachowego Sojuszu. Najtrudniejszy był tylko pierwszy krok, lecz ten łaskawie zrobił za niego Kiku. Dalej musiał... nie, chciał biec samodzielnie. Kiedy Felek zrównał się z gryzoniem, ten spojrzał krótko na blondyna, uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i wreszcie puścił jego rękę, akceptując świeżo przebudzoną wolę walki. Zresztą, czas na ogarnięcie się był już najwyższy - znajdowali się na terenie zamku, za wciąż poszerzającą się dzięki taranowi wyrwą w murze, przez którą wdzierały się połączone siły Krainy Czarów.  
Blondyn sięgnął do kieszeni, w której ukryty był kompas Rodericha. Skupił myśli na niezapomnianym obliczu Królowej Kier, a gdy wskazówka poprowadziła go w głąb siedziby, chłopak przekazał kompanowi kierunek biegu.  
\- Czyli mam rozumieć, że przeprowadzisz mnie przez najgorszy sajgon, a ja mam bezzwłocznie udać się na poszukiwanie Kier? - spytał Feliks, na wpół retorycznie, na ćwierć dla upewnienia się w sytuacji, a ostatnią część zarezerwował na rozwijanie kontaktów międzyludzkich oraz konstruktywnie korzystanie z młodości.  
\- Taki właśnie był plan - przytaknął Mysz.  
\- Wy chyba zbiorowo mylicie słowo "plan" ze słowem "improwizacja".  
\- Pragnę się nie zgodzić. Pod plan podpada u nas wszystko, co wpadnie do głowy wcześniej niż przed pięcioma sekundami. Improwizacją nazywamy to.  
W tym momencie Kiku, cały czas utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy z Felkiem, odskoczył niespodziewanie na lewo i w brawurowy sposób wylądował jedną stopą na twarzy lodowego strażnika dzierżącego błyszczący niczym kryształ topór bojowy. Żołnierz jeszcze chwilę temu zasadzał się za ścianą wieży na gawędzącą w biegu dwójkę, jednak gdy w ostatniej chwili wyskoczył z kryjówki i wziął zamach znad głowy, Mysz zniknął z jego pola widzenia. Lodowy człowiek zawahał się i ten ułamek sekundy przesądził o jego porażce.  
Blondyn zdążył zaledwie wytrzeszczyć oczy, kiedy stojący na głowie strażnika Kiku odbił w prawo, przez co całym swym impetem biegu oraz skoku powalił wrogiego żołnierza na ziemię i roztrzaskał go w drobny lodowy mak. Ninja nawet nie sapnął, gdy wylądował obok Feliksa, a jego pokerowa mina była czystą kwintesencją młodzieżowego zwrotu: "handluj z tym".  
\- Skoro tak, to ja nie miałbym nic przeciwko, abyście zawsze tak skutecznie... improwizowali - wykrztusił wreszcie Felek. - Ale wy jak na złość zawsze planujecie.  
Mysz pozwolił sobie na wyjątkowo emocjonalne jak na niego wzruszenie ramionami.  
\- Dlatego to ja tu jestem. Lubię improwizować.  
\- Wiesz, gdyby nie ten powiew zimnego powietrza, to przysięgam, że uroniłbym łezkę. Tak się wzruszyłem - rzucił blondyn, teatralnie siąkając nosem. – No, ale obowiązki wzywają. Pozwolisz, że spełnię swoją nawigatorską powinność i sprawdzę, czy jakieś fluktuacje grawitacji nie ściągnęły nas z kursu?  
\- Przy obecnych zmianach pogodowych oraz hossie władzy to całkiem możliwe... Tak, proszę się nie krępować – przytaknął z powagą Kiku.  
Feliks skrzywił się jakby przełknął szklankę soku z cytryny. Nie, jakby przełknął całą cytrynę. Olbrzymkę. I niedojrzałą.  
\- Dostałem rykoszetem od własnej ironii. To strasznie niehumanitarne. Szczególnie, że mówi mi to zwierzę.  
Chłopak raz jeszcze rzucił okiem na ściskany w garści kompas, lecz tym razem widok wytrącił go z równowagi - urządzenie oszalało. Chłopak walczył przez chwilę z myślami i kiedy wydawało się, że znów skutecznie skupił całą swoją uwagę na projekcji wizerunku Kier, uspokojona wskazówka drgnęła i zawirowała kilka razy jak puszczony w ruch bączek. Na kurkę wodną w sosie pieczeniowym, czy po zegarku przyszła pora na kolejny przedmiot? Czy jego aura zdemolowanego czwartego wymiaru zaczęła puchnąć i oddziaływać na otaczającą go rzeczywistość? Feliks z trudem przełknął ślinę. Jak bardzo chciałby w tej chwili powiedzieć, że samo się zepsuło!  
\- Kiku, stój. Tym razem serio mówię. - Felek zatrzymał się nieopodal błękitnej ściany zamczyska i dłonią przywołał do siebie Mysz. - Coś tu jest nie tak.  
Blondyn pokazał wirującą wokół osi wskazówkę, która w nieregularnych odstępach czasu nieco się uspokajała i zatrzymywała w mniej więcej tym samym miejscu, jakby ostatkiem sił chciała pokazać właściwy kierunek.  
\- Gdyby nie to, że suchary to twoja działka, to powiedziałbym, że ten kompas ma ewidentne WAHANIA nastroju. Albo zaczął mieć zbyt wysokie wymagania i dlatego KRĘCI nosem – stwierdził Felek, merdając brwiami przy odpowiednich wyrazach. - Czy to możliwe, żeby cel pojawiał się na krótką chwilę i zaraz znikał?  
\- Nawet jeśli weźmiemy pod uwagę teleportację, to najwyraźniej coś poszło nie tak, skoro porusza się tak szybko i nieregularnie - Kiku zrobił nieodgadnioną minę.  
\- Mimo wszystko wydaje się, że Kier jest ciągle w tym samym miejscu - zauważył chłopak. - Może to sezon grypowy, a ona czuje się niewyraźnie? Albo ma kryzys transwestycki i jest w stanie odrzucenia własnej płci?  
\- Odrzucenie... - zastanowił się głęboko Mysz. - W sumie to bardzo prawdopodobne, szczególnie jeśli wziąć pod uwagę ostatnie plotki.  
\- Pierwsze słyszę. Znowu. Nie żeby mnie to jeszcze dziwiło - westchnął Felek. - Co tym razem mnie ominęło?  
\- Krążą pogłoski, że Kier nie pokazuje się nigdzie osobiście, bo już nie jest...  
"Ładna?" pomyślał kpiąco Feliks, ale nim zdążył usłyszeć koniec wypowiedzi Kiku, zagłuszył go potężny huk pochodzący jakby z niebios. Obaj unieśli głowy i wtedy Felek z absolutnie paraliżującym przerażeniem spostrzegł, że jakiś niezidentyfikowany pocisk katapulciany gruchnął w zamek, rozwalając pobliską wieżę na dwie części - stabilną i... mniej stabilną. Ta druga właśnie waliła się na bezbronnych przechodniów w postaci kilku setek pieruńsko ciężkich kilogramów lodu.  
\- Panie Feliksie! - krzyknął Mysz, który zdążył już odskoczyć na bezpieczną odległość. Kiedy jednak dostrzegł, że Felek wciąż stoi jak słup soli, zrobił w tył zwrot i pognał z powrotem, wykonując pospiesznie rękami jakieś dziwne gesty. - Panie Feliksie!  
Felek wreszcie się ocknął i natychmiast pojął, że to nie jest najlepszy czas i miejsce na podziwianie porażającej siły grawitacji.  
\- O kurna - wydusił z siebie, korzystając z ulubionego przekleństwa Tentotam, a potem wziął nogi za pas. - O kurna, o kurnakurnakurnakurnaaa!  
Rzucił się do przodu, pędząc niby nacierający jeleń lub szczupak podczas tarła. Zanim Feliks zdążył się obejrzeć, zza jego pleców dało się słyszeć pełen patosu okrzyk bojowy Kiku, który znów miał zamiar skorzystać ze swoich ninjowych umiejętności...  
\- Sekretna technika: pustynne wiatry!  
...albo coś w tym stylu. Z dużym naciskiem na "coś". I bez żadnego stylu.  
Ostatnie kilka metrów Felek pokonał niemal wślizgiem, gdy podmuch fali uderzeniowej miotnął go w plecy i powalił na kolana. Otumaniony chłopak niezgrabnie podniósł się z klęczek, odwrócił i z niedowierzaniem zobaczył, że tam, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą znajdowała się jego pełna zapału osoba, unosi się teraz srebrnobiały grzyb lodowego pyłu. Nie był to nastrajający optymizmem widok, szczególnie kiedy myślało się o towarzyszu, którego z wszelkim prawdopodobieństwem obecna sytuacja całkiem dosłownie przytłoczyła. Kiedy tylko chmura śniegu zaczęła opadać, Feliks podbiegł do miejsca, w którym całkiem niedawno stał razem z Myszą. Po kilkunastu sekundach wreszcie dało się rozróżnić kontury rozrzuconych wokoło brył lodu, a po kolejnej chwili oczom chłopaka ukazała się trudna do pojęcia sceneria. Nie, nie zastał pogorzeliska, ani nawet pogośnieliska. Tam, gdzie powinno znajdować się epicentrum uderzenia, jakiś krater albo góra śniegowego gruzu, jak gdyby nigdy nic niewinnie stało igloo.  
A raczej coś, co starało się dobrze je imitować, gdyby nie to, że architekt zupełnie nie dopracował szczegółów: białobłękitna, wysoka na przyzwoite dwa metry lodowa kopuła lśniła na wysoki połysk jak łysa pała dresa spod bloku, a niewielki tunel mający służyć za wejście był ślepo zakończony. Tak, już na drugi rzut oka można było dostrzec, że przez brak cegieł eskimoski dom wyglądał bardziej na krzyżówkę igloo z olbrzymim kloszem na ciasto.  
Feliks nie był tu jednak po odbiór techniczny budynku, ale by ratować kompana z opresji, dlatego bezceremonialnie zaczął okładać pięściami lodową ścianę.  
\- Kiku! Żyjesz?! Kiku! - krzyczał co sił w płucach. - Odezwij się!  
Nagle tuż przed nosem blondyna coś zaczęło wypełzać z gładkiej powierzchni igloo. Cienki, srebrny przedmiot okazał się korkociągiem, który po kilku centymetrach drążenia zatrzymał się i cofnął z powrotem do wewnątrz. Do wytworzonej w ten sposób dziury natychmiast przypadł Felek.  
\- Kiku! Jesteś tam? Co z tobą?  
\- Wszystko w porządku, panie Feliksie - dało się słyszeć ze środka kopuły rzeczowy głos Myszy. - Jestem tylko nieco zmęczony. Właściwie jestem trochę bardziej zmęczony. Jestem wykończony.  
\- O nie, tylko mi tu nie zasypiaj! I nie idź w stronę światła! - gorączkował się blondyn, przylepiając się do powierzchni igloo wszystkimi kończynami jak ośmiornica do akwarium. - Ja cię stamtąd wydobędę!  
\- Źle mnie pan zrozumiał. Fizycznie nic mi nie jest, po prostu biometr mam niekorzystny. Zużyłem całą czakrę na roztopienie walącej się wieży i muszę zregenerować swoją energię duchową.  
\- A-aha. W tym sensie.  
\- Dokładnie. Poza tym nie wróżę sukcesów w kwestii przebicia tego lodu siłą. Wstyd przyznać, ale moja technika ninja nieco zbyt mocno wygładziła fakturę lodu i przez to, że nie zdołałem roztopić go do końca, jest on teraz magicznie wzmocniony.  
Feliks odpadł od ściany niby rozczarowana huba drzewna. Po krótkim namyśle wstał, otrzepał się ze śniegu i podszedł znów do wywierconego otworu.  
\- No dobra. Drzwi też nie zrobiłeś, jak rozumiem, z powodu wyczerpania się... magicznej mocy - mruknął chłopak, mimowolnie obmacując gładką powierzchnię igloo. - W takim razie niby jak mam cię teraz stamtąd wyciągnąć? Mam zrobić podkop? Butem?  
\- Panie Feliksie, proszę się mną nie przejmować. I tak musielibyśmy się niebawem rozdzielić. Ja się niebawem zregeneruję i ponownie użyję pustynnych wiatrów, aby roztopić to więzienie - odparł spokojnie Mysz. - Nie może pan zwlekać, póki działa kompas. Musi pan jak najszybciej odszukać Królową Kier... lub kogokolwiek, kogo pan zastanie pod tym mianem.  
\- Co przez to rozumiesz?  
\- Sam nie jestem do końca pewien, ale jeśli kompas się nie myli, to Królowa Kier jest inna niż do tej pory i z minuty na minutę robi się coraz… inniejsza. Jestem staromodny, dlatego mój wrodzony sceptycyzm podpowiada mi, że nowy wróg, choćby tylko odrobinę nowy, jest gorszy niż stary, bo zna nowe sztuczki.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że mówisz o nowej kreacji, która mogłaby zamordować mój zmysł estetyczny. - Feliks przewrócił oczami, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że czarnowidztwo Kiku nawet by się nie otarło o taki pomysł. - Dobra, łapię. Nasza znajoma potwora przeobraziła się w takiego pokemona, że nawet kompas nie jest w stanie tego ogarnąć swoim mechanicznym rozumkiem. Skoro tak to wygląda, to faktycznie nie ma czasu do stracenia. Tak, chyba naprawdę muszę się spieszyć.  
Chociaż Felek był świadomy, że czas nieubłaganie płynie, a wirująca wskazówka świruje coraz bardziej, chociaż jedna uniesiona noga wskazywała, że ma zamiar ruszyć ku swej ostatecznej misji, to jednak nie mógł jeszcze odgalopować w stronę zachodzącego słońca... Gdyby tylko chciało. A że słoneczko z Krainy Czarów nie miało jakiegokolwiek zachodzenia w ustawieniach domyślnych, więc noc przychodziła kiedy i na jak długo jej się żywnie podobało. Obecnie, na godzinę przed wybiciem północy według czasu lokalnego, było widno jak w samo południe. Wysoki poziom nasłonecznienia terenu zapewniał dobrą widoczność, dzięki czemu obie walczące strony widziały kto, kogo i na ile kawałków chce pociąć, a to znów zmniejszało ryzyko zaskoczenia. Chociaż tyle dobrego.  
Skoro jednak przyszedł czas na urzeczywistnianie wolnej amerykanki w wydaniu Felkowym, to wypadałoby zwiększyć swoje szanse na przeżycie. Blondyn miał nawet na to pewien sposób.  
\- Kiku?  
\- Tak?  
\- A nie chcesz powiedzieć mi czegoś na odchodne? Jakiegoś heroicznego "Zajmę się tym. Ty biegnij dalej i rozwal tego głównego bossa!"?, na które mógłbym odpowiedzieć "Twoje poświęcenie nie pójdzie na marne! Załatwię to w imieniu naszej męskiej przyjaźni!"? - rzucił zachęcająco.  
\- Panie Feliksie, czy wszystko z panem w porządku?  
\- Ze mną? Całkowicie. Ale to z klasyką gatunku jest coś nie w porządku. Skoro już się narażam, to wolałbym mieć na podorędziu jakąś porządną kliszę fabularną, która zapewni mi powodzenie. Kiedy zdrowy rozsądek to za mało, dobrze sięgnąć po stare, sprawdzone, najbardziej oklepane teksty Protagonistów, Którzy Przeżyli.  
\- Hm. Wydaje mi się, że już kiedyś słyszałem o tego typu zaklinaniu rzeczywistości. Nawet znam jedno takie zaklęcie. Skoro pan chce… - Kiku odchrząknął i zaczął recytować podniosłym tonem. - "Będę czekał. Niech pan obieca, że kiedy będzie po wszystkim, to nauczy mnie pan grać na skrzypcach..."  
\- Aaaaa! Nie! Tylko nie tego typu zaklinanie! Paszoł mi won z tym death flagiem! - wrzasnął Feliks, łapiąc się za uszy, i czym prędzej odbiegł od igloo. - Nic nie słyszałem! Nic! Lalalala! A w ogóle to nie było do mnie! To nie było do mnieee!  
Blondyn krzyczał, jakby bogowie losu byli co najmniej przygłusi, zapominając o czymś tak nieistotnym jak to, że przebywa na terenie wroga, a wróg niepełnosprytny może nie być. Traf chciał, że w tym momencie bóstwo odpowiedzialne za powiedzenie "głupi ma zawsze szczęście" leniwie otworzyło oczko i przychylnie spojrzało na gnającego bez opamiętania Felka. Dzięki łasce tutejszych niebios nie tylko nie natknął się na żaden uzbrojony po zęby oddział, który właśnie stwierdził, że dobrze będzie skorzystać w wolnej garkuchni i wrzucić coś na ząb (zimne nóżki i chłodne piwo), ale też w odpowiednim momencie dostał w bonusie boski znak. Nie, żadnych trąb ani zwiastowań nie było, gdyż archaniołowie w podkasanych togach jeździli rowerami, rozwożąc wieczorną prasę. Dany znak był bardzo przyziemny, z gatunku shake'ów przypadku, trywialności oraz listka mięty.  
\- Lalala! To nie ja byłem Ewą, to nie ja zjadłem drzewo...! - zawył, a w tym momencie kompas podskoczył w kieszeni portek i pacnął o nogę chłopaka, jakby przywołując swego tymczasowego właściciela do porządku. - A! Co mnie cmyra? Co mnie trąca?  
Feliks zredukował bieg do trójki, wsadził rękę do spodni i wydobył stamtąd krnąbrny kompas. Spojrzał z naganą na urządzenie, po czym tknięty błyskotliwą jak chrząstka w salcesonie myślą podniósł wzrok i spojrzał przez ramię.  
\- A właśnie, Kiku, wymyśliłem dla ciebie nowy żart, słuchaj: ja się pytam, co mnie trąca, a to trąca myszką... Kiku?  
Mistrz ciętych ripost zatrzymał się i rozejrzał dookoła, ale nikogo przy nim nie było. Wiatr zawył żałośnie, unosząc w górę biały tuman, a przez ścieżkę przemknęła samotna śniegowa kula.  
\- Szlag, zapomniałem. A najgorsze jest to, że sobie przypomniałem - sarknął Felek. - I komu ja teraz będę dowcipy opooo... o do jasnej Anieli.  
Jego wzrok przykuł stojący na wprost niego donżon, który emanował niepokojącą aurą, jakby czasoprzestrzeń miała tam załamanie nerwowe i lada chwila miała wybuchnąć. Gdy Feliks zamilkł, usłyszał, że z tej części zamku dobywa się niepokojące dudnienie i jakby przytłumione wrzaski. W skali od jednego do dziesięciu, gdzie jeden to okrzyki rozentuzjazmowanego tłumu na koncercie Trubadurów, a dziesięć to zawodzenie bohaterów horrorów klasy Z, te odgłosy kwalifikowały się na jakąś trzynastkę, bo pobrzmiewały odległą, lecz dziką furią. Blondyn zaśmiał się nerwowo.  
\- Czego oczy nie widzą, że nie widzą, tego sercu nie strach. No, to uznajmy, że ja właściwie niczego nie widzę. O słyszeniu nikt nic nie mówił. Ha! O słyszeniu - nie mówił. Dobre.  
W praktyce cała ta gadanina nie miała większego znaczenia, bo jego serce już od dobrej chwili siedziało na żołądku i sukcesywnie wspinało się po przełyku do gardła. Dudnienie niebawem ucichło, jednak Feliks nie uznał tego za dobry omen. Więcej - wiedział, że wskazówka kompasu, która powinna właśnie wchodzić w fazę tańczenia pogo, teraz jak na złość na pewno pokaże wieżę. Rzut oka tylko potwierdził nieprzyjemną teorię; kompas, choć wciąż nieźle rozstrojony, dał radę zatrzymać się na pół sekundy przy spodziewanym ustawieniu. Feliks poddał się. Schował mentalną busolę Roda, po czym wyzywająco spojrzał na lodowe drzwi.  
\- Uprzejmie upraszam o zaprzestanie wszelkiego mobbingu i zastraszania metafizycznego. Jeśli nie będziesz współpracować, to przyjdzie mój dobry kolega, a on umie tak chuchać i dmuchać, że zostanie z ciebie tylko smętna kałuża. O, pardon, w tych warunkach to ślizgawka.  
Dla uwiarygodnienia swojej groźby chłopak pogroził jeszcze palcem całej wieży, po czym zbliżył się do wejścia i nacisnął klamkę.  
Lodowe wrota otworzyły się bezgłośnie. Feliks wziął haust chłodnego powietrza, odetchnął, potem kichnął i pomyślał, że jedna koszula na grzbiecie to może być jednak nieco zbyt mało nawet jak na tak zahartowanego twardziela jakim nie był. Wszedł do środka, zostawiając uchylone drzwi, by w razie nagłej konieczności nagłego wycofania się z kwater wroga nie był zmuszony wyrżnąć czołem w lód. Spojrzał nieco w górę. Spiralne schody wiły się do góry niby gardziel bestii, do której ktoś zajrzał od... przełyku strony. Felek uśmiechnął się krzywo i niespiesznie zaczął wspinaczkę. No, to idąc wnętrznościową analogią, koniec będzie znajdował się w paszczy, a z dwojga złego zawsze lepiej w tę stronę.  
Schody pięły się przez jakieś dwa piętra i prowadziły wprost do pomieszczenia na szczycie donżonu. Tu drzwi już nie było, więc Feliks nie miał nawet wyboru czy potraktować je z kopa, czy też kurtuazyjnie zapukać. Ostrożnie wetknął głowę do pomieszczenia, rozglądając się na prawo i na lewo w poszukiwaniu żywego ducha.  
Imponujących rozmiarów pokój był urządzony dość gustownie, choć jednocześnie nie stało w nim przesadnie dużo mebli. Po przeciwnej stronie od wejścia znajdował się ścienny kominek, co wydawało się dość absurdalnym pomysłem w zamku, który w całości został zbudowany z lodu. Mimo panującego w pomieszczeniu chłodu na palenisku nic się nie tliło, co dodatkowo sugerowało, że kominek stanowił zaledwie element dekoracyjny wnętrza. Nieco na lewo od niego stał wysoki karmazynowy fotel, obok usytuowany był okrągły drewniany stolik, a na nim ktoś pozostawił wysoki kieliszek, w trzech czwartych wypełniony czerwonym trunkiem. Dalej z lewej stała szafa, komoda oraz zdobiony motywem płatków śniegu czteroczęściowy parawan. Zupełnie po prawej stronie znajdował się natomiast ogromny drewniany stół, na którym rozłożone były jakieś papiery oraz, jak można było przypuszczać z rozstawionych gdzieniegdzie półprzeźroczystych figurek, mapa Krainy Czarów. Feliks dostrzegł wśród statuetek błękitnego smoka, tego samego koloru żołnierza, czarno-białą szachownicę, białą koronę czy... mrugnął kilkukrotnie, ale coś, co przypominało czerwonego orzełka, wciąż wyglądało jak czerwony orzełek.  
\- Hop, hop? Jest tu ktoś? - zawołał blondyn po przeprowadzeniu wstępnych oględzin, a potem zrobił trzy ostrożne kroki do środka. - Czy zastałem w domu wroga?  
Kiedy Felek zaczął się obawiać, że jeśli już ktoś jest w pomieszczeniu, to chyba tylko w szafie albo w formie ektoplazmy (albo jedno i drugie), niespodziewanie doczekał się odpowiedzi.  
\- Może przy innej okazji udawałabym, że to niegrzeczne tak od progu wyzywać gospodarza od wrogów. - Kobiecy głos dobył się zza wysokiego fotela, wyglądającego jak salonowa wersja tronu, który bogaci prawnicy stawiają przed wiekowymi biurkami, a następnie pławią się w blasku swej chwały. Tron był jednak zwrócony do Feliksa tyłem, więc nie mógł on dojrzeć, kto w nim siedzi. - Ale my chyba nie mamy czasu na rozmawianie o zasadności zaczepek, prawda? Uznajmy, że w ten sposób chciałeś dać wyraz swojej bezczelności.  
\- To nie tak, że chciałem coś insynuować - sprostował chłopak, marszcząc brwi. Głos, który usłyszał, na pewno nie należał do Królowej Kier, ale było w tym sposobie mówienia coś podobnego. - W takim razie czy mogę zająć kilka minut i porozmawiać o paru drobnych sprawach? Polityce, regulacjach militarnych, globalnym ochłodzeniu...  
\- Po co się ograniczać do kilku minut. Porozmawiajmy wieczność.  
Zagłębiona do tej pory w fotelu postać wreszcie wstała i odwróciła się twarzą do wejścia. Feliks na jej widok cofnął się o pół kroku.  
\- Pamiętam cię! Widziałem cię w świecie z opowiadania Eduarda - oznajmił, zaskoczony. - W tamtym śnie miałaś na imię Natasza.  
\- Och, naprawdę? Cóż za kłopotliwa sprawa - powiedziała spokojnie dziewczyna, zupełnie obojętna na rewelacje Felka, po czym odrzuciła do tyłu swoje długie srebrzyste włosy. - Chyba w następnej kolejności będę musiała zająć się zdyscyplinowaniem niektórych jednostek odnośnie pożyczania podświadomości. Nieznośni naukowcy są prawie tak samo wstrętni jak nieznośni adwokaci.  
Natasza uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, jak lekko nieśmiała uczennica w nowej szkole, choć jej oczy pozostały zimne i bezlitosne. To mówiło wszystko na temat dyscypliny, jaką miała ochotę uskutecznić na lekkomyślnym Białym Rycerzu. Feliks wzdrygnął się, jeszcze nie do końca pojmując, jak bardzo stojąca przed nim dziewczyna różni się od tej, którą spotkał w wymiarze "Rozkochania z księżniczką 6". Obecna Natasza wyglądała o wiele dostojniej i groźniej zarazem, jakby była ucieleśnieniem autorytetu. Oczy miała lekko zmrużone, czujne, o przeszywającym spojrzeniu. Zamiast szkolnego mundurka dziewczyna nosiła białą suknię złożoną z dwóch części - pierwsza, kilkuwarstwowa, sięgała nieco ponad kolana i zdobiona była śnieżnobiałymi koronkami; druga natomiast, długa do samej ziemi, okalała pierwszą w jakichś trzech czwartych obwodu, odsłaniając z przodu zgrabne nogi. Ta zewnętrza warstwa również była biała, choć ozdobiona została jeszcze srebrzystym deseniem w kształcie płatków śniegu. Białe koronkowe rękawiczki ponad łokcie dopełniały kreacji. Tuż nad lewym uchem Natasza miała wpięty we włosy pęk zimowych róż, a na czubku głowy, przechylona nieco na jej prawą stronę, znajdowała się mała srebrna korona.  
Ten dworski wygląd, sposób mówienia, to napomknięcie o adwokatach... Kolejna tego dnia niewyraźna myśl zaczęła czaić się Feliksowi pod kopułką.  
\- Natasza. Ja już chyba kiedyś słyszałem to imię. Nie w rzeczywistości, ale tutaj, w Krainie Czarów - dedukował na głos.  
\- Istotnie, dawno temu istniał ktoś taki jak Natasza, ale to przeszłość. Ja jestem sobą - stwierdziła dumnie dziewczyna, odchodząc na kilka metrów od tronu. - Jestem Białą Królową i to miano wystarcza mi w zupełności.  
Władczyni zrobiła kilka powolnych kroków w stronę Feliksa, zachodząc go od jego prawej strony. Chłopak był zdezorientowany jej słowami. Więc nie dość, że to niby nie była Natasza, to jeszcze nazwała siebie królową? Felek zmrużył oczy i z uwagą przyjrzał się rozmówczyni. Przysiągłby, że w pierwszej chwili Biała Królowa wyglądała kropka w kropkę jak dziewczyna ze snu, ale teraz to podobieństwo jakby się rozmyło. Przypominała teraz jedną z uczennic, które spotkał we śnie, tę od mówienia per "towarzyszko". W sumie gdyby się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, to tak mogłaby wyglądać Królowa Kier, gdyby na serio była kobietą.  
\- W takim razie jesteś kimś z jej rodziny? - spytał blondyn, ostrożnie przesuwając się w lewą stronę. - I czy my się znamy?  
\- Czy znamy? Myślałam, że dziś spotkamy się pierwszy raz. I ostatni. – Młoda kobieta uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie, aż Feliks dostał gęsiej skórki. - Ułatwię ci zadanie. Tak, znamy się. Znamy aż za dobrze, a przynajmniej tak jest w połowie... choć zarazem nigdy nie było nam dane się wcześniej spotkać.  
Trybiki w głowie chłopaka pracowały ze wzmożoną prędkością, lecz wciąż nie umiał pojąć, o czym mówi niby-nie-Natasza. Jasne było to, że z ich dwójki to Królowa zna Felka, ale czemu on też miałby kojarzyć dziewczynę, skoro nigdy wcześniej tak naprawdę się nie widzieli? Może chodziło o jedną z wielu zasłyszanych tutaj opowiastek bez ładu i składu, jednak żeby w tej masie informacji zrozumieć, kim jest osoba stojąca przed nim, trzeba by mieć pamięć idealną. Albo być starszą panią. Starsze panie pamiętają wszystko. Zwłaszcza plotki.  
\- Nie do końca rozumiem - odpowiedział ostrożnie blondyn.  
Grymas złości przemknął przez piękną twarz Białej Królowej, a suknia nie wiedzieć jakim modowym wynalazkiem zaczęła od dołu ciemnieć i nabierać szkarłatnego koloru, lecz gdy dziewczyna zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, wszystko się uspokoiło. Rozprostowała palce niby pianistka szykująca się do koncertu, po czym nieco uniosła kąciki ust, robiąc coś na kształt przepraszającego uśmiechu.  
\- To akurat pozostało bez zmian - oznajmiła beztrosko. - Ale nie przejmuj się. Rozum nie będzie ci dłużej potrzebny, tak samo jak całej reszcie moich przyszłych niepokornych poddanych.  
Tym razem to Feliks się obruszył. Założył ręce na piersi, przyjmując bojową postawę.  
\- Okej, miło było się trochę poprzepychać słownie, ale już wystarczy tego dobrego. Ze względu na podejrzenie popełnienia przestępstwa aktywnego współdziałania na szkodę Krainy Czarów aresztuję cię w imieniu sprawiedliwości. Poddaj się grzecznie albo wezwę posiłki, które czekają na dole. I, tego, jesteś otoczona.  
\- Och, jak wybornie. Cóż za brawurowy zwrot akcji. - Władczyni zaklaskała, kręcąc głową. - Myślę jednak, że kłamiesz. A raczej... ja WIEM, że kłamiesz.  
Biała Królowa skinęła dłonią i nagle Feliks poczuł, jak jego punkt widzenia jednym sprawnym podcięciem nóg został sprowadzony do parteru. Ledwie zdążył się podeprzeć dłońmi, kiedy ktoś wykręcił mu je do tyłu i okrakiem usiadł na plecach. Chłopak stęknął ciężko, wierzgając nogami i głową, ale kilka ostrzejszych przydepnięć czyjegoś kolana nakazało Felkowi powściągnąć sprzeciw.  
\- Uch! Jak? Skąd... - wystękał, niemal szorując żuchwą o podłogę.  
\- Nie tylko wy macie szpiegów. Ja też mam kilka par USZU na wyłączność. W sumie do podsłuchiwania takich radosnych idiotów jak wy wystarczyła jedna para uszu, za to wyjątkowo długa. I biała.  
Uścisk zelżał odrobinę, tak, że Feliks mógł wreszcie zerknąć na osobę, która przyciskała go do zimnej podłogi. Nie spodziewał się, że rozpozna twarz swego oprawcy.  
\- Toris? - nie dowierzał, lecz kiedy zaczął świdrować Królika wzrokiem, ten odwrócił tylko głowę w bok, uparcie milcząc. - Czemu?  
Młoda kobieta ruszyła do leżącego chłopaka, a stuk jej obcasów odbił się echem po pomieszczeniu. Kiedy podeszła już wystarczająco blisko, przystanęła i przechyliła głowę, przyglądając się swej ofierze z politowaniem.  
\- Och, ma biedaczek do mnie pewną słabość. Chyba mnie, ja to wy mówicie, ko-cha. - Biała Królowa uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. - Ale ja pragnę czegoś innego. A może powinnam powiedzieć: kogoś innego?  
\- Czego ty właściwie chcesz? I co ja mam z tym wspólnego?  
\- To bardzo proste. Skoro zajęłam miejsce najznamienitszej osoby w Krainie Czarów, to chcę pójść o krok dalej. Chcę zająć twoje miejsce.  
\- M-Moje? - Brwi Felka powędrowały ponad linię zmiany nastroju i teraz chłopak niemal wytrzeszczał oczy na władczynię. - Hola, wstrzymaj konie! Moje życie jest obecnie najmniej pożądaną posadą według rankingów "Forbesa", "Gali" oraz "Chwili dla Ciebie"! I co właściwie masz na myśli mówiąc "zająć"? Przecież to absurdalne, żebyś chciała się pode mnie podszywać! Nawet nie jesteś podobna!  
\- Nie zamierzam wcale się do ciebie upodabniać - szepnęła, a źrenice jej oczu powiększyły się niczym pod wpływem środków odurzających. - Ja chcę ciebie zastąpić. Połączyć się. Stać się jednością.  
\- Takie rzeczy to umiała tylko Kier, a ty nią nie jesteś...  
Uśmiech na twarzy dziewczyny powiększył się, a ona sama ani myślała odpowiadać na zarzut Felka. A to mogło oznaczać jedno. Chłopak nagle pojął, czemu ton i sposób mówienia wydawał mu się taki znajomy, czemu suknia barwiła się na czerwono, czemu kompas wskazał to miejsce, choć nigdzie nie było ani śladu Kier oraz czemu wskazówka ostatecznie zaczęła mieć problem z pokazaniem kierunku.  
I co kryło się pod pojęciem "zajęcia miejsca najznamienitszej osoby w Krainie Czarów".  
\- ...nie jesteś, prawda?  
Nie wiedzieć czemu Biała Królowa zasłoniła prawą dłonią pół twarzy, a chwilę potem rozchyliła palce tak, że widać było jej oko. Nie, nie jej. JEJ. Albo jak kto wolał - JEGO. Tęczówka koloru fiołkowego i płowa brew. Feliksa autentycznie zmroziło, jakby to był wzrok bazyliszka, a nie mordercze spojrzenie dawnego wroga. Prawa rękawiczka, poczynając od czubków palców, zaczęła barwić się na czerwono, a kiedy po upływie kilkunastu sekund już cała dłoń pokryła się purpurą, druga dłoń zasłoniła pierwszą i straszny spektakl się skończył. Młoda kobieta jakby zupełnie się tym nie przejęła, tylko poprawiła swoje koronkowe rękawiczki, a następnie wygładziła bok sukni.  
\- Podobało się? Może całkiem niedługo będziesz mógł się zobaczyć z Jej Wspaniałością osobiście.  
Pstryknięciem palców wydała kolejny rozkaz. Toris szarpnął Feliksa za wykręcone ręce, nakazując mu powstanie. Obcesowo usadził go na przygotowanym wcześniej prostym drewnianym krześle, po czym ciasno przywiązał liną do oparcia. Kiedy Biały Królik skończył, cofnął się nieco i stanął na baczność w oczekiwaniu na dalsze polecenia. Biała Królowa pokiwała głową, zadowolona z efektu, po czym znów przysunęła się do Felka i spojrzała na niego z nieukrywaną satysfakcją.  
\- Jestem ci wdzięczna - uśmiechnęła się słodko. - Wdzięczna za to, że dałeś mi szansę na zbliżenie się do Jej Wysokości, kiedy ta była osłabiona po swoim spektakularnym upadku. Dzięki temu teraz jesteśmy związane bardziej niż węzłem ślubnym...  
W jednej chwili była pogodna, by nagle jej nastrój zmienił się diametralnie - usta wykrzywiły się szpetnie, a dłonie zacisnęły na poręczach krzesła tak mocno, że Feliks usłyszał, jak paznokcie drapią o drewno.  
\- Ale nie ma tak dobrze! Pałam do ciebie równie wielką nienawiścią. O tak, nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo przeklinam ciebie oraz ten dzień, kiedy wdarłeś się do Krainy Czarów! Jak śmiałeś zrzucić winę na mnie?!  
\- Na ciebie? - zaperzył się Felek. - Ja na nikogo nie zrzucałem winy. Ja tylko uniewinniałem.  
\- Uniewinniałeś, ale moim kosztem! To ja byłam królewską ko... t...! Aaargh! - krzyknęła dziewczyna, a gdy jej suknia znów niekontrolowanie zaczęła robić się szkarłatna, wbiła sobie paznokcie w przedramię. Toris przyskoczył do niej, chcąc pomóc, ale odepchnęła go i znów zaczęła mówić, dysząc nieco. - Natasza to królewska kotka, na którą spadła wina za zjedzenie posiłku Królowej Kier. A ja... znam Nataszę jak mało kto.  
\- To... ty? - Feliks popadł w stupor, gdy ostatnia sprawa stała się jasna. Nic dziwnego, że miał ją znać, chociaż nigdy jej nie widział. - Ale przecież wyglądasz jak człowiek!  
Dziewczyna odetchnęła, po czym znów przyjęła spokojny, niemal naturalnie uprzejmy wyraz twarzy.  
\- Ja nie jestem człowiekiem. Jestem Królową.  
\- Musisz mi dać namiary na tego chirurga plastycznego, co cię robił. Znakomita robota - palnął Feliks, ale że i tak nie mógł powstrzymać ciekawości, zapytał: - Jakim cudem?  
Nie musiał czekał długo na dalsze zwierzenia. Natasza wyglądała na zachwyconą, że wreszcie ma komu wyjawić swój genialny przepis na sukces. A że słuchaczem był znienawidzony wróg, którego ta wiadomość mogła dodatkowo pognębić, a którą i tak miał zabrać ze sobą do grobu - tym lepiej.  
\- Znalazłam ją nad rzeką, na jednym z zakrętów... Była osłabiona, poniżona, przegrana. Chciała mnie wchłonąć, żeby się zregenerować - Natasza zaczęła chichotać - ale i to poszło nie po jej myśli. Wszyscy, z którymi się zjednoczyła, bali się jej. Tylko ja jedna jej pragnęłam. To dlatego udało mi się zapanować nad jej osobowością. To dlatego jestem teraz Białą Królową.  
Władczyni odchyliła głowę do tyłu, a ręce rozłożyła szeroko na boki.  
\- I wiesz co? Odpowiada mi takie życie. Nie jestem niczyim pupilem. To ja stanowię prawo. Biorę to, co mi się podoba. - Zmieniła pozę; teraz delikatnie splotła dłonie na piersi, a wzrok utkwiła w pojmanym chłopaku. - I niszczę obcokrainowców, którzy ośmielili mi się sprzeciwić.  
\- Po co od razu z taką mową nienawiści. - Feliks przewrócił oczami, choć jednocześnie zimny pot spływał mu po karku. - Nie macie przypadkiem jakichś międzywymiarowych konwencji pokojowych? Bo po mojej stronie rzeczywistości Rzecznik Praw Człowieka może się poważnie zaniepokoić zniknięciem pewnego praworządnego obywatela...  
\- Rzecznik? - Natasza uniosła brwi, a palec wskazujący oparła o policzek. - A to mama nie wie, że włóczysz się po sąsiednich wymiarach?  
\- Rozumiem, że jeśli powiem "nie, mieszkam sam", to roześmiejesz się na cały głos niczym te wszystkie mroczne szwarccharaktery, po czym stwierdzisz, że to cudownie i że jeśli mnie zabijesz, to nikt nie będzie mnie szukać?  
\- Mniej więcej. Aczkolwiek zmieniłabym tę część z zabijaniem - zacmokała z niezadowoleniem. - Zabijanie generuje trupy. Ciebie czeka całkowita anihilacja.  
\- Ale... pani... - Toris, blady jak ściana, wreszcie zabrał głos. - Miałaś go tylko zatrzymać, nie zabijać...  
\- Mój drogi króliczku, przecież właśnie to robię. - Biała Królowa nachyliła się nad Feliksem, aż mógł poczuć chłód bijący z jej ciała. - Chcę go zatrzymać. Wewnątrz siebie.  
\- Super - prychnął Felek. - Możesz sobie anihilować i wchłaniać ile zechcesz, ale tak czy siak przegrasz tę wojnę. Moi przyjaciele właśnie zajmują się twoimi żołnierzami i przerabiają ich na lody na patykach. A właściwie na włóczniach. Zostaniesz sama.  
\- Może przejęłabym się tym, gdyby mi zależało na moich żołnierzach... ale nie zależy - odparła równie chłodno. - To tylko tymczasowe pionki, zastępcze, do utylizacji. Ale dostanę całkiem nowiutki komplet jeśli tylko uda mi się przejąć nowe ciało...  
Feliks poczuł, jak palec Królowej unosi o kilka centymetrów jego podbródek. Wreszcie pojął, dlaczego właściwie pałająca nienawiścią Natasza była bardziej zainteresowana zjednoczeniem się z nim zamiast unicestwieniem w taki czy inny efektowny sposób.  
\- Naiwny, naiwny Felku. Gdybyś przyszedł tu z którymkolwiek z tych "przyjaciół", wygrałbyś. Dlaczego więc tak nie zrobiłeś? Wstydziłeś się tego, co zamierzasz uczynić? Nie chciałeś nikogo narażać na niebezpieczeństwo? A może zgrywasz bohatera, który w pojedynkę załatwia śmiertelnego arcywroga?  
"Mnie nie pytaj. Gdybym mógł, to bym się nad tym zastanawiał, ale nie mogę, bo nie chcę, żeby mi niewłaściwa żyłka pękła".  
\- Znam odpowiedź - odparła zamiast niego Natasza. – Wiem to, bo oboje jesteśmy indywidualistami, drogi Feliksie. Ja pozbawiłam się obrońców, a ty przyszedłeś tu bez sprzymierzeńców. Cóż może lepiej świadczyć o naszym podobieństwie? A skoro tak… może chciałbyś z własnej woli zostać kotem?  
\- Dziękuję, postoję. - Felek nagle wyprostował lewą nogę i już miał kopnąć Królową w kolano, gdyby na czas nie odskoczyła. Chłopak syknął z niezadowoleniem, a potem jak gdyby nigdy nic otaksował swoje stopy, a potem rzucił okiem na Nataszę i uśmiechnął się ironicznie. - Albo wybacz, jednak sobie usiądę.  
\- Króliku.  
Zimny głos Królowej nie zapowiadał niczego dobrego. Toris podszedł od przodu do Feliksa, spojrzał na niego jakby przepraszająco, a potem uderzył go pięścią prosto w brzuch. Felka aż zamroczyło, chociaż krótko po ciosie, gdy usta Białego Królika były przy uchu blondyna, zdołał dosłyszeć ciche "przygotuj się".  
\- Nie martw się - uspokajała Biała Królowa. - Nie chcę cię za mocno uszkodzić; w końcu mam zamiar się z tobą połączyć. Ale przecież nie mogę też pozwolić, żebyś ty narażał moje przyszłe ciało na uszczerbek... Już wiem. Króliku, wykręć mu ręce za oparcie, a nogi przywiąż do krzesła.  
Wciąż otumaniony ciosem Felek nawet nie zaprotestował, gdy Toris wiązał mu ręce od tyłu, lecz kiedy zaczęła wracać mu jasność myślenia, zrozumiał, że coś jest nie tak. "Aha, więc to o to chodziło. Jeszcze jest dla mnie nadzieja" – skonstatował niemal z radością, ale zaraz potem spochmurniał. "Jak mamę kocham! Znaki subtelne jak wiercenie w zębie młotem pneumatycznym. I chyba tak samo przyjemne".  
Królowa natomiast z zadowoleniem patrzyła na pracującego Białego Królika.  
\- To takie małe zabezpieczenie na wypadek tego, gdybyś miał być... rozwiązły. - Biała Królowa zachichotała. - Och, jakże jestem dziś zabawna, nie uważasz?  
\- Ty? Zabawna? O ile mi wiadomo, K od Z dzieli piętnaście liter. - Blondyn rzucił Nataszy pogardliwe spojrzenie.- Piętnaście! To piętnaście tomów encyklopedii. Piętnaście tomów wszystkiego. Przypadek? Nie sądzę. To wręcz naukowy dowód na to, że nie możesz być zabawna. Zabawny to może być Zygmunt Chajzer albo Zdzisiek spod monopolowego. Ale nie ty. Ty możesz być co najwyżej nieobliczalna.  
\- K... - Natasza zastanowiła się teatralnie. - Ach, więc uznajesz mnie za Królową?  
\- Nie. To K jest od "kretynki".  
Feliks wyskoczył z krzesła jak wystrzelony awaryjnie pilot z kabiny samolotu i z dzikim wrzaskiem rzucił się na Białą Królową. Wcześniejsze słowa Torisa nie były groźbą, a obietnicą pomocy - nie tylko nie związał on rąk Felka, ale też rozsupłał wiążący do tej pory splot na piersi. Bardziej Biały Królik już nie potrafił się sprzeciwić, więc wszystko leżało w rękach Felka. Dosłownie. Liną, która jeszcze niedawno ściśle przytwierdzała go do krzesła, teraz obwiązywał Nataszę jak pierwszorzędną wędzonkę. Zanim jednak zdołał zawiązać jakikolwiek porządny marynarski węzeł, pleciony sznur zaczął go piec w dłonie... nie, nie piec. Zamarzać. To chłód szczypał blondyna w palce, co oznaczało, że Biała Królowa nie pozwalała grzecznie się obezwładnić. A przynajmniej nie samotnie. A jeśli znała metodę, aby zamrożoną linę skruszyć...  
\- Chodu! - zarządził Feliks i pociągnął Torisa za sobą.  
Bieg w dół po spiralnych schodach był przedsięwzięciem karkołomnym i tylko przez wcześniejszą zapobiegliwość chłopaka w kwestii zostawienia uchylonych drzwi nie skończył się wpasowaniem dwóch żywych płaskorzeźb w lód. Jeden sapał przez drugiego, gdy pokonywali kolejne metry śniegowych połaci, ale żaden nie miał odwagi spojrzeć za siebie, by zobaczyć, czy Królowa porzuciła dumę i gna za nimi z podkasaną po uda suknią.  
\- Toris, która jest godzina? – wykrztusił Felek, próbując nadążyć za niedoścignionym w byciu sprinterem na żądanie Królikiem.  
Królik machinalnie sięgnął po swój zegarek, ten którego bliźniaczy egzemplarz miał Felek.  
\- Jest już późno, bardzo późno – zawyrokował nieodmiennie od lat. - Jest jedenasta trzydzieści.  
\- Akurat ten jeden raz się z tobą zgodzę - mruknął chłopak. – Jest naprawdę późno. Choć dla mnie to raczej naprawdę wcześnie.  
\- W coś ty się znowu wpakował? – nie zrozumiał Toris, na co Feliks trochę się obruszył.  
\- Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi – burknął. - Ktoś ci już mówił, że fatalnie dobierasz sobie, khem, szefostwo?  
\- Tak. - Biały Królik też się naburmuszył. - Taki jeden blond knypek, całe wieki temu.  
\- Żebym ja cię przypadkiem nie dodał do swojej listy gatunków trzebionych – zagroził Feliks, a potem złagodniał. – Ty ją na serio… ten tego?  
\- Milcz, bo zacznę żałować, że mnie ruszył widok znęcania się nad słabszymi – uciął pogawędkę Toris.  
\- Aha, czyli na serio.  
\- Feliks, ty mnie nie dene…!  
Z otworzonymi na szeroko ustami i zmarszczonymi w gniewie brwiami, Biały Królik stanął jak wryty… a raczej padł jak rażony piorunem. Dość specyficznym, trzeba zaznaczyć.  
Lodowym.  
Feliks nie mógł dłużej zwlekać i wreszcie odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na pozostawioną w tyle wieżę. Tak jak się obawiał, znad donżonu wyłonił się w swej całej okazałości Jabbersmok, którego dosiadała Biała Królowa. No naprawdę, najgorsze combo na ostateczną walkę. Żeby to chociaż pojedynczo, po kolei, a nie tak huzia na Józia! Felek odprowadził wzrokiem zamrożonego Torisa, świadomy, że musi jak najszybciej wezwać dla niego pomoc, a potem uruchomił swój specjalny tryb przyspieszenia pod tytułem "spieprzanie na poczekanie". Adrenalina huczała mu w uszach, a guma na podeszwach aż furkotała z przegrzania.  
Wszystko miało rozegrać się w ostatniej półgodzinie.


	14. Rozdział 13

Miłe złego porządki

"Życie to ucieczka przed przeszłością i pogoń za przyszłością" - pomyślał, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na tuptający za nim peleton. Feliks za wszelką cenę chciał odciągnąć myśli od depczącego mu po piętach niebezpieczeństwa, dlatego nie zawahał się sięgnąć po najpokrętniejszą metodę na zmotywowanie się do działania, jaka przyszła mu do głowy w ciągu dziesięciu sekund - i tak wpadł na wymyślanie cytatu na nagrobek. "Albo... Nieważne, dokąd biegniesz, ważne, jak biegniesz. Żesz. Jestem normalnie jak Paolo Coelho swojego życia."  
Pędził co sił w nogach, aby umknąć przed zataczającym coraz ciaśniejsze kręgi Jabbersmokiem, jednocześnie wypatrując z istnym obłędem w oczach jakiegoś wsparcia. Było tylko gorzej. Maruderzy i niedobitki, które do tej pory znajdowały się w zamku, zaczęły wylegać ze wszystkich otworów lodowej siedziby Białej Królowej, a gdy tylko blondyn śmigał im przed oczami, rzucali się za nim w pościg. Tylko muzyczki z "Benny Hilla" tu brakowało.  
Kiedy chłopak wreszcie pokonał ostatnią prostą przyzamkowego traktu i wyskoczył zza węgła w kierunku wyważonej bramy, niespodziewanie wpadł w sam środek zaciekłych walk. Bitwa rozlała się już na całym terenie; zamiast zorganizowanych manewrów każdy tłukł wroga czym mógł i jak mógł: widłami, łyżkami, kijami, a nawet ciężkim trepem, co uskuteczniał na lodowym żołnierzu jakiś kangur z przylepionym na nosie plastrem. Felek dostrzegł również śmigającą w powietrzu patelnię, która świadczyła o tym, że właścicielka nowego Pogromcy Jajecznicy III nie zamierzała tanio sprzedać swojej skóry. W tle wciąż buchała para ze wściekłego Przedwiecznego Tostera.  
Tymczasem niedaleko za nim rozległy się okrzyki, które już z osiemdziesięcioprocentową skutecznością dało się zrozumieć. Psiakrew, doganiali go. Jeśli zbliżą sie jeszcze bardziej, wraz z tymi z przodu wezmą go w istne dwa ognie.  
\- Stój! Stój w imieniu Jej Królewskiej Najosobistrzości! - ryknął jakiś żołnierz, mocując się z kocurem, który właśnie wziął go na celownik.  
\- A w życiu! - odkrzyknął Felek, wskakując między przypadkowych walczących, by zmylić trop. - Paszoł won! Bo was oskarżę o pastwienie się nad nieletnimi!  
Kilkanaście metrów pokonał zygzakiem, potem skręcił w prawo, ku wyważonej bramie. Gdy już myślał, że nikt go nie zatrzyma, zza wyłomu muru wybiegł samotny lodowy żołnierz. Feliks stanął jak wryty. Wrogi wojownik trzymał w rękach gotową do zadania ciosu halabardę. Nie ucieknie!  
\- Z drogi śledzie, bo dziadzio jedzie!  
Kiedy lodowy człowiek już zamachiwał się ostrzem i miał nim przeciąć Felka wpół, nagle coś zmiotło go z powierzchni dziedzińca. Feliks uniósł zaciśnięte w pośpiechu powieki i rozejrzał się błędnym wzrokiem, aż w końcu dostrzegł przygwożdżonego do muru halabardzistę, na którego wjechał spory golfowy wózek. Oraz dwóch znajomych, wiekowych jegomości, dołączonych w pakiecie do pojazdu.  
\- O matko, jakby nie zabił mnie żołnierz, to zrobiliby to emeryci za kółkiem… - jęknął Felek, łapiąc się za głowę. - Powinni zabierać staruszkom prawa jazdy.  
Cielożółw wygramolił się z siedzenia pasażera i nieco chwiejnie stanął na ziemi. Otrzepał skorupę, a potem dumnie wyprostował się.  
\- Prawo jazdy to drobnostka. Przede wszystkim nie powinni dawać wozów byle komu - zauważył papcio.  
\- To nie jest jakiś tam wóz! To Papamobile! Ochrzczony na twoją własną cześć, taki mam gest! - odkrzyknął Gryf, poprawiając się na fotelu kierowcy. - I wiesz, że się wcale o niego nie starałem!  
\- Yhm, oczywiście. Samo przypełzło. - Papcio Cielożółw zgromił wzrokiem nonno Gryfa, czego ten nawet nie zauważył, ponieważ skupiony był na próbach wycofania wozu zaparkowanego na halabardziście. Coś jednak nie pykło z pedałami, bo Papamobile stęknął i skoczył do przodu, wyciskając z piersi lodowego żołnierza zduszony pisk.  
\- No co? Krokiet u Królowej został dokumentalnie zawieszony, więc to maleństwo stało sobie nieużywane - stwierdził niewinnie kierowca. - To się nim zaopiekowałem. Pierwszorzędny ze mnie gość!  
Zadowolenie Gryfa przeszło na melex, który wreszcie z chrzęstem odpalił i wycofał się ze znokautowanego żołnierza.  
\- A tak w ogóle to miło znów cię widzieć, Fryderyku.  
\- Feliks. Ja również cieszę się, że widzę was zdrowych na ciele i... i ciele - odparł zrezygnowany chłopak, przypominając sobie o wybiórczej sklerozie dziadka Alzheimera. - Dziękuję za ratunek, ale muszę już pędzić. Tam z tyłu jest więcej takich miłych, wymachujących rękami panów. I jeden większy, wymachujący skrzydłami.  
\- My właśnie w tej sprawie... - zaczął Cielożółw, ale ryk wciśniętego pedału gazu zmusił jego, Felka oraz jakieś pięćset osób znajdujących się w pobliżu do natychmiastowego zatkania uszu.  
\- Proszę wsiadać, drzwi zamykać! - zawołał pogodnie nonno Gryf, zupełnie nie zdając sobie sprawy, że właśnie ściągnął na siebie uwagę wszystkich okolicznych wrogów i tylko dzięki temu, że byli tu też sojusznicy, nie został nadziany pikami jak świąteczna pieczeń wieprzowa śliwkami.  
Feliks wiedział, że teraz nie ma wyboru - zauważony przez taką ilość oczu nie mógł cichcem wtopić się w tłum. Bezpieczniej było już zabrać się szybszym środkiem transportu i wypedałować jak najdalej stąd na potrójnym napędzie flinestone'owym. Blondyn w dwóch susach dopadł do lodowego żołnierza i zrobił mu szybką rewizję osobistą. Starsi panowie dwaj tymczasem spokojnie kontynuowali konwersację.  
\- To nie ma drzwi - zauważył aż nazbyt rzeczowo Cielożółw.  
\- Mój drogi, od czego jest wyobraźnia! Dojrzyj oczyma duszy, że Papamobile ma piękne, lakierowane, czerwone drzwi od Lamborgini, a z pewnością sam poczujesz się niczym bogacz na latyfundiach.  
Wciąż nieprzekonany papcio wgramolił się na siedzisko pasażera, z powątpiewaniem nacisnął dłonią cienką tapicerkę i tradycyjnie zgasił zapał swego kompana:  
\- Mogę sobie wyobrazić drzwi, ale tak niewygodnego fotela żadna wyobraźnia nie poprawi. Nic nie jest w stanie oszukać mojego ty...  
\- Dobra, znawcy limuzyn, pogadamy w drodze. - Felek wskoczył na bagażnik, trzymając w owiniętej chustką lewej dłoni lodowy sztylet. - A teraz w nogi! Bo inaczej za minutę zostaną z nas tylko nekrologi.  
Znajdujący się na siedzeniu kierowcy nonno Gryf obrócił się w stronę chłopaka, ale gdy zobaczył tuż przed swoim dziobem ostrze, zauważalnie spotulniał.  
\- Filemonie, ale nie trzeba było uciekać się do takich metod. Będę współpracować, naprawdę.  
\- Co? Och, nie, to przecież nie jest na pa... - Feliks nagle umilkł, przemyślał szybko sprawę, po czym zmienił taktykę. - ...aa tak, tak, jestem zły, bardzo zły! Arrr! Jeśli nie posłuchasz moich rozkazów, ostrzygę twój ogon! Będzie goły niczym dżdżownica! A teraz cała naprzód!  
\- Tak jest - zgodził się usłużnie Gryf, dyskretnie chowając ogon pod siedzenie. - Cała naprzód! Ja zawsze lubiłem naprzód!  
Jakkolwiek źle i dwuznacznie to nie zabrzmiało, właściciel autka spełnił wreszcie swoją kierowniczą powinność i z dzikim susem melex, czy raczej – Papamobile – pomknął w stronę zachodzącego słońca. Trójosobowa ekipa wstecznie szturmująca przedarła się przez wyłom w murze. Nie trzeba było długo czekać na reakcję; niespełna kilkadziesiąt sekund później olbrzymia gadzina przeleciała nad walczącymi, nie zaszczycając wroga nawet mroźnym prychnięciem, i ruszyła w pościg za spierdzielającym melexikiem. Nonno Gryf dawał z siebie wszystko, lawirując między drzewami niczym pijana gazela, co o dziwo nawet skutecznie powstrzymywało Jabbersmoka przed trafieniem w nich gradowymi pociskami. Zamarznięte kule wielkości piłek do kosza śmigały za nimi niczym upierdliwe, gigantyczne muszki owocówki, ale kierowca zachowywał całkowicie zimną krew, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na szalejący żywioł.  
\- Proszę jechać do lasu za polami krokietowymi - zakomenderował blondyn, a kiedy przypomniał sobie o swojej roli oprycha, wyciągnął rękę do przodu i nie do końca przekonywująco pomachał sztyletem na boki. - Musimy... muszę się tam znaleźć w trybie nał. Kapiszi?  
\- Przyjąłem. Dla ciebie wszystko, drogi Florentynie.  
\- Wreszcie ktoś go utemperował - ucieszył się Cielożółw. Z dystansem, oczywiście. - Szkoda, że nie miałem takiej zabawki ostatnim razem, kiedy ten wariat wjechał na sosnę.  
\- Tym się nie da wjechać na drzewo. Chyba - zawahał się chłopak.  
\- Dobrze powiedziane. Chyba. Tutaj wszystkie "chyba", "niemożliwe" i "w dziewięciu przypadkach na dziesięć" można potraktować jako pobożne życzenia lub co najwyżej miłą wskazówkę do życia.  
\- W takim razie aż boję się spytać, co się stało potem, kiedy "chyba" znaleźliście się na drzewie?  
\- To, co czeka każdego czterokołowca-nielota na dwunastometrowej sośnie. Pionowo z niej spadliśmy - kontynuował niewzruszony papcio. - Jedna z gałęzi o mało co nie skróciła mnie o skalp, gdyby nie to, że w połowie wciąż jestem żółwiem. Zdążyłem schować głowę do skorupy, więc skończyło się na ogólnych potłuczeniach. Niemniej, nie było to zbyt przyjemne.  
\- Przyjemne? - Feliks obruszył się w zastępstwie zawsze wychillowanego Cielożółwia. - To słowo w ogóle nie powinno stać w tym zdaniu.  
\- Być może - przyznał papcio - ale patrząc na to, w jakie sytuacje nieustannie pakuje mnie ten nieokiełznany emocjonalnie Gryf, mogę wysnuć wniosek, że tamto zdarzenie należało do zaledwie "niezbyt przyjemnych" w skali zła.  
Cielożółw zrobił szeroki ruch ręką, jakby chciał wskazać, że cały ten ambaras również był winą niepokornego dziadunia. Felek rozejrzał się dookoła i zobaczył, że jechali już skrajem pola krokietowego, gdzie drzew było zauważalnie mniej, a Jabbersmok w czasie ich pogaduszek zaczął odrabiać straty. Wciąż nie było źle, jednak żeby zaczęło być naprawdę dobrze, potwór musiałby chyba co najmniej wyparować w tęczowym obłoczku przy wtórze urodzinowych gwizdałków.  
Gadzina szybowała może ze dwieście metrów w linii prostej za nimi, gdy na chwilę przed oczami chłopaka śmignęła sylwetka Nataszy. No właśnie, zaledwie sylwetka... więc czemu zdawało mu się, że widział, jak Biała Królowa się uśmiecha? Była zdecydowanie zbyt daleko, żeby Felek zdołał dostrzec cokolwiek w obrębie jej głowy, a poza tym przecież nie było jeszcze się z czego cieszyć – melex wciąż znajdował się poza zasięgiem łap potwora. W tym momencie blondyn spostrzegł, że atak lodowych kul już od pewnego czasu nie daje im się we znaki. Brak śmiercionośnej gradziny wydawał mu się jednak bardziej złowieszczy niż jej obecność. Przecież Jabbersmok był idealnie za nimi, więc gdyby chciał wystrzelić w ich kierunku jakiś lżejszy pocisk...  
Lżejszy. O fpytę.  
\- W lewo!  
Feliks cisnął sztylet za siebie, licząc że może jakimś przypadkiem dziabnie gadzinę w oko, a potem niemal władował się na kolana nonno Gryfa, by szarpnięciem zmienić kierunek jazdy. Kto jak kto, ale chłopak doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że lodowe kule to nie jedyna broń, jaką posiadał w swym gardłowym arsenale latający gad. Na potwierdzenie tych przypuszczeń na prawo od melexu pojawiła się błękitna wstęga szronu, znacząca ich niedoszłą trasę przejazdu. Siła podmuchu zakołysała Papamobile, kiedy fala uderzeniowa lodowego oddechu smoka dostała się pod podwozie.  
\- Ej, co się dzieje? W tych warunkach nie da się prowadzić! Proszę zastraszać mnie w cywilizowany sposób! - nie wytrzymał nonno Gryf, a kiedy miał poczęstować Feliksa karcącym spojrzeniem, jego wzrok zatrzymał się na kilka sekund na Jabbersmoku.  
Mina mu zrzedła, a pazury mocniej zacisnął na kierownicy, jednak chęć wygłoszenia jakichś kombatanckich opowieści okazała się silniejsza od zwykłego strachu.  
\- To przed nim uciekamy? - zapytał, wracając do wycinania melexowych hołubców. - Myślałem, że po słoniach alpejskich już nic mnie w życiu nie zdziwi.  
\- Przepraszam! Ja nie chciałem! - krzyknął Felek.  
\- Co? Nie, nie, źle mnie zrozumiałeś, drogi Fabianie. Nie powiem, nielichy jest ten młodzieniaszek, ale to wciąż zawodnik trzecioligowy. Nie umywa się zupełnie do takiej Kleopatry. Ach, co z niej był za sfinks...! Potrafiła wykonać potrójne salto w powietrzu, robiąc sobie jednocześnie pedicure za pomocą krokodyla - rozmarzył się Gryf, lecz na wpół przytomnie rzucił jeszcze: - A czy można wiedzieć dlaczego uważasz, że ścigający nas w tej chwili smok jest tu z twojego powodu?  
\- To wszystko przez to, że przeszedłem przez lustro i nie mogę już pisać prawą ręką - skompresował wyjaśnienia Feliks, pomijając kilka istotnych szczegółów w swej opowieści. Ale naprawdę nie to się teraz liczyło; Biała Królowa była coraz bliżej.  
\- To niesłychane co opowiadasz, Gajuszu Flawiuszu! Mój kuzyn od strony stryjecznej babki miał bardzo podobny problem, tylko że on nie mógł pisać prawą stopą. A może to było ucho...?  
Nonno Gryf pogrążył się w zadumie, intensywnie myśląc nad bratem wujka swojej przyszywanej siostrzenicy, a papcio Cielożółw westchnął ciężko, chwycił za kierownicę i, znając swojego towarzysza nie od dziś, a nawet nie od stu lat, w ciszy przejął dowodzenie nad szalejącym melexem. Jabbersmok co i raz wystrzeliwał w ich kierunku nowy mrożący promień, Feliks natomiast coraz mocniej zaciskał zęby, choć już sam nie wiedział, czy to z buchającego zza pleców zimna, czy ze strachu. Chłopak zaczynał w pełni odczuwać dyskomfort bycia doskonale widocznym celem.  
\- A czy nie mogliście przemalować tego wozu na jakiś mniej krzykliwy kolor? Khaki jest ostatnio bardzo modne. Zwłaszcza dziś!  
Cielożółw krytycznie spojrzał na skrytykowaną już do granic łańcuchów polimerowych syntetyczną tapicerkę, a potem otaksował także wątpliwych walorów wytrzymałościowych czerwoną karoserię, pozostałość po poprzednim ustroju.  
\- To je amelinium - zawyrokował. - Tego nie pomalujesz.  
\- Jak nas to przemiłe stworzenie dorwie, to może jednak pomaluje. Do wyboru będzie syberyjska biel albo śniegi Arktyki - jęknął Feliks.  
\- Nie zrobi tego. Nie pozwolimy na to - rzekł twardo papcio. - Może nie gwarantujemy bezpieczeństwa twojemu domowi, ale naszego gruchota z wszelkimi przyległościami ten smok nawet nie tknie. Królową pozostawimy tobie.  
Pęd powietrza wpadł Felkowi do gardła, śmignął między migdałkami i zrobił pętlę w zatokach, kiedy blondyn mimowolnie otworzył usta ze zdziwienia.  
\- Skąd to wiecie?  
\- Fufufu, mój drogi Florianie - zacmokał Gryf, gdy wreszcie ocknął się z zadumy i wrócił do swej fuchy kierowcy - mamy swoje małe męskie tajemnice...  
\- Gilbert powiedział mi o kilku rzeczach - zdradził za to zwięźle Cielożółw, nawet nie mrugnąwszy okiem, gdy kompan zaczął mówił konspiracyjnym szeptem.  
\- Eee... A Ludomir wysłał nas z misją ratunkową, bo że coś nie wyjdzie, to jak dwa plus dwa równa się obwarzanek - dorzucił szybko nonno Gryf, zanim towarzysz zgarnął całą informacyjną chwałę dla siebie, a potem zawahał się. - Chyba coś pomyliłem.  
\- Co? Gilbert? Ludwig? - zaczął Felek, ale przerwał mu jowialny śmiech kierowcy. Dziadzio bardzo szybko zwietrzył okazję do nowej opowieści.  
\- Mój drogi Franciszku, rozumiem, że nie byłeś świadomy, że Lucjusz i Gerald są jego synami? Dasz wiarę? Z jego ponurą aparycją, aż dwójka synów? Cicha woda brzegi rwie!  
Nie wiadomo było, czy Gryf cieszył się z głupia frant, czy przemawiała przez niego wbita głęboko w męską dumę zadra zazdrości z powodu powodzenia kolegi o cichym usposobieniu.  
\- Ja tam tu widzę inny międzygatunkowy powód do podziwu - stwierdził Feliks. - Czy ktoś przekazał pewną radosną nowinę o kurczaku w rodzinie?  
Cielożółw pozwolił sobie tylko na krótkie westchnienie.  
\- Zdziwiłbym się, gdyby w końcu nastąpiła ciągłość gatunkowa.  
\- Ty szalony kusicielu! - nabijał się dalej Gryf. - To przez ten twój szałowy germański typ urody, papciu. Gdyby nie to, że nie jesteś elfem, to byłbyś świetnym elfem. I w ogóle. Pozujesz na takiego chłodnego i niedostępnego...  
\- Ja jestem chłodny i niedostępny - odparł kwaśno obgadywany. - I widzi to każdy poza tobą. A poza tym mówiłem już niezliczoną ilość razy, że nie jestem niczyim papciem. Adoptowałem ich, nie spłodziłem.  
\- I niby jak na ciebie wołają? Ojcze protektorze? To oczywiste, że jesteś papciem, papciu!  
W trakcie mówienia nonno Gryf tak gwałtownie gestykulował, że melex zaczął zarzucać na boki, a Felkowi pod wpływem siły odśrodkowej wątroba o mały włos nie staranowała żołądka.  
\- Pax, pax! – nie wytrzymał w końcu. - Jeśli macie ochotę dalej się kłócić, to oddajcie mi kierownicę i skoczcie podebatować z Jabbersmokiem!  
\- Po cóż te nerwy, Filonie? Przecież ja zupełnie nie mam nic do papcia ani jego rodziny. A Lucjana to nawet cenię za to, że regularnie opiekuje się moim wnukiem - powiedział, akcentując ostatnie słowo, jakby oczekiwał po rozmówcy pociągnięcia tematu.  
"Nie pytaj. Po prostu nie pytaj." Feliks przybrał pokerową twarz, przez co razem z Cielożółwiem wyglądali teraz jak dwóch płatnych morderców - jeden sztyletował, a drugi rzucał pogardą. Na Gryfie nie robiło to jednak żadnego wrażenia. Inną sprawą było to, że spędził już tyle czasu w swoim dziadziowym świecie, że zupełnie nie zauważał drobnych przykrości, jakie fundowali mu towarzysze.  
\- Czy nie miałeś przypadkiem pokonać Kier zanim wybierzesz się do swojego domu? - przerwał ciszę papcio Cielożółw, na co Feliks tylko westchnął.  
\- Zmiana planów. Lubię sobie okazjonalnie utrudniać życie i podnosić poziom trudności misji.  
\- Ale my nie jesteśmy przygotowani na takie zmiany planów. Gdybyśmy wiedzieli, że czas goni, to zorganizowalibyśmy nieco inny środek transportu niż wysłużony wózek.  
\- Tylko nie wysłużony wózek, dobra? - burknął kierowca, wyjątkowo czuły na przytyki kierowane pod adresem melexa. - Ten szacowny Papamobile nie tylko jest niebywale lekki, zwrotny i gustowny, ale też zapewnia odpoczynek moim potężnym skrzydłom, które w sytuacjach pozwalają rozwijać mi zawrotną prędkość pięćdziesięciu pół krokietowych na godzinę.  
\- Więc możemy poruszać się szybciej? - powiedział z nadzieją Felek. Rzucił okiem na swój zegarek; dochodziła za kwadrans dwunasta. Ostrożnie schował czasomierz do kieszonki kamizelki. - Czy mógłbym prosić w takim razie... ach.  
Najpierw pomyślał, że rosły nonno Gryf mógłby z łatwością przetransportować takie blond chucherko jak on do lustrzanego domu, lecz kiedy podniósł głowę i zobaczył papcia Cielożółwia, coś w nim oklapło. No tak, było ich trzech, w każdym z nich inna krew, ale nawet jeśli przyświecał im jeden cel, to twardotułowy osobnik na pewno nie należał do wagi piórkowej. Byli uziemieni.  
\- Rozumiem - powiedział jednak papcio, widząc wahanie w oczach Feliksa. - Nie mam obiekcji.  
\- Nie zgadzam się! To była tylko pierwsza myśl. Na pewno uda nam się dostać tam we trójkę. Papamobile to porządny melex, dał sobie radę taki kawał drogi, poradzi sobie jeszcze trochę!  
Gryf położył łapę na ramieniu chłopaka i poklepał go uspokajająco.  
\- Wybacz, Faustynie, ale to nie było do ciebie. Mówił do mnie. - Skinął dziobem. - Papciu, wiesz, co robić.  
\- Wiem - Cielożółw z martwicą twarzy pokazał uniesiony kciuk. - Odwrócić uwagę potwora i przywalić ci za papcia.  
Kierowca otarł wyimaginowaną łzę i oddał ster w ręce przyjaciela.  
\- Twoja oziębłość mnie rozczula. - Gryf złapał pazurami na ramionach Felka, przycisnął go do swojego torsu, a potem odepchnął się łapami od podłogi i razem wyskoczyli z samochodziku. - W porządku, czas się trochę rozerwać!  
Stwór rozłożył szeroko skrzydła, wyrównał lot i poprawił uchwyt na chłopaku, aby żadna kończyna nie wystawała poza granice szlachetnego stwora. Nie chodziło jednak o to, aby Felkowi było miło w czułych ramionach nonno Gryfa, ale by na jakiś czas zmylić wroga w kwestii lokalizacji blondyna. Tymczasem papcio Cielożółw w melexie odpalił broń ostateczną - klakson. Jak się okazało, pomogło to nie tylko ściągnąć uwagę Jabbersmoka, ale również...  
\- Nieee! - wrzasnął Feliks, ni to wystraszony nagłą zmianą środka transportu, ni to w obawie o pozostawionego kompana.  
Gryf postanowił zainterweniować dynamicznym szeptem, który tak samo jak okrzyk utonął gdzieś w wśród pisków klaksonu:  
\- Nie bój żółwia, Felicjanie. Papcio to pierwszorzędny zawodnik. Bije się tak samo srogo jak wygląda.  
\- Uch... serio...? Już prawie udało się nie przekręcić mojego imienia - zauważył cicho chłopak, oddychając tak głęboko, że niemal groziła mu hiperwentylacja. - Dobra, już w porządku. Gaz do dechy. Obiecuję, że nie będę już grozić.  
\- I to rozumiem. Nie spać! Zwiewać! Zaiwaniać!  
Dziadzio przełączył się z trybu trzeciego wieku w tryb drugiej młodości, więc pruł do przodu sprawnie niczym młody jarząbek. Kiedy Feliks już na dobre się uspokoił, udało mu się dojrzeć z lotu ptaka jakiś pusty placek pośrodku morza zieleni drzew, a gdy skupił się mocniej, zauważył znajomy kolor dachówek… O radości i wciurności, kwiecie rzepakowych pól! Dom! Co prawda trochę jakby nie do końca ten właściwy, ale prawem zadrzemkowania w garderobie stał się jego bardziej niż mniej, a ten rzeczywisty też był już bliżej niż dalej. Chłopak zacisnął dłonie na łapach Gryfa, nie dowierzając fali rozrzewnienia, jaka nim targnęła. Jak dobrze było znów zobaczyć znajomy kąt, nawet jeśli to właśnie on wpakował Felka w nowe tarapaty. Tak. Miłość ci wszystko wybaczy, nawet domek bliźniaczy, o ile wraz z nim nie podwoi się również kredyt hipoteczny na trzydzieści lat.  
Nic tak człowieka nie nastraja pozytywnie do małych problemów jak duże problemy.  
Gdy wydawało się już, że Papamobile został daleko w tyle, dumny dziadzio obejrzał za siebie, chcąc ocenić jak bardzo w tyle pozostawił nieopierzonego (z jego perspektywy czasu i gatunku) przeciwnika. Nagle krótki skrzek wyrwał się z gardzieli Gryfa.  
\- Nie wierzę! Ten młodzieniaszek przyspieszył!  
\- O nie. - Zimny dreszcz przebiegł Felkowi po plecach, kiedy i on dostrzegł mknącego niczym strzała Jabbersmoka. - Więc od samego początku nie chciała mnie dogonić. Wie coś o przejściu...  
Dziadzio, do tej pory dobrodusznie nieogarnięty, nagle zauważalnie spoważniał.  
\- Tanio skóry nie sprzedamy - warknął krótko, co na jego możliwości zabrzmiało dość groźnie.  
\- Zgadzam się w całej rozciągłości skrzydeł - odparł Felek, podniesiony na duchu. Na ciele był uniesiony już od jakichś trzech minut. - Póki co proszę się nie przejmować moimi furkoczącymi policzkami i pędzić na maksa. Muszę być tam wcześniej, żeby przygotować zasadzkę.  
Nonno Gryf zaczął mocniej uderzać skrzydłami i westchnął głośno.  
\- Wiesz, nie chcę nic mówić, Filipie, ale jesteśmy całkiem zaprawionymi w bojach staruszkami. Nawet papcio, nawet jeśli nie wygląda na takiego. Gdybyśmy zaatakowali na serio, a nie tylko uciekali, to roznieślibyśmy tego lodowego dzieciaka i jego samozwańczą królową w drobny mak. Nie musisz się zżymać...  
\- To muszę być ja - przerwał Feliks, kierowany tajemniczym przeczuciem, które sprawiło, że podjął się już tylu nienormalnych zadań. - Tylko proszę nie pytać czemu. Wiem o tym tyle samo co przeciętny karp o gotowaniu ryby po grecku.  
\- Jak chcesz - spasował. - Ale wolałbym jednak, żebyś był chociaż przeciętnym gołębiem, bo na trzy lądujesz. Raz...  
\- Nie żebym czepiał się słówek, ale chyba lądujemy. My.  
\- Ty. Trzy.  
Gryf ostro zanurkował, a gdy Feliks niemal musnął zębami trawę, dziadzio zwolnił pazury bezpieczeństwa i wypuścił chłopaka wprost w grządkę kopru. Moment wdzięcznego pocałunku rodzimej ziemi w niczym nie przypominała wzruszających filmowych kadrów, a prędzej przedstawiał scenkę rodzajową o narodzinach pierwszej ludzkiej glebogryzarki.  
\- Kupię trochę czasu! Streszczaj się, Ferdynandzie! - zagrzmiał nonno Gryf.  
Feliks zmełł przekleństwo, wypluł z ust łodyżkę kopru, oparł się na łokciach, a następnie cichaczem i na czworakach przedarł się przez grządkę z warzywkami niczym komandos przez zasieki. Łatwo mówić - streszczaj się. Dziesięć minut to już nie streszczanie, a prawdziwa Wielka Pardubicka karkołomnego spinania pośladków. Chłopak przemknął obok dyni, wychynął spomiędzy słoneczników i zerknął na drzwi wejściowe. Czysto. I... cicho?  
Uwagę Felka przykuł dziwny dźwięk, jakby narastający warkot. Wlepił wzrok w las i z niedowierzaniem patrzył jak nadciągają posiłki. Już drugi raz w ciągu ostatniej godziny Papamobile niespodziewanie wtargnął na plan, a następnie z niemałą wirtuozerią wyhamował tuż obok ukrytego w warzywniaku blondyna.  
\- Jak?! - wykrztusił.  
\- Zatankowałem mu mieszankę nitro, soku z gumijagód i magicznego napoju druidów. - odpowiedział Cielożółw, rzucając Feliksowi mały pakunek, a sam wziął i przeładował ręczną wyrzutnię piłeczek tenisowych, garaż edyszon. - Zapobiegawczo. Gdzie jest ten wariat?  
Ale "wariat" zapowiedział się sam, wylatując znad koron drzew. Szponami uczepił się jednego ze skrzydeł Jabbesmoka. Nagle dziadzio napiął się, stęknął, a potem zakręcił młynka... drugiego... i nim skołowany smok zdołał cokolwiek zrobić, Gryf złapał go za drugie skrzydło, po czym wykonał powietrznego suplexa.  
\- Haha! Papciu, widziałeś? Mam tę moc! - zaśmiał się jowialnie nonno Gryf, dostrzegając siedzącego w melexie przyjaciela. - Jesteśmy jak Atos, Pornos i Aramis! Nikt nie dorówna naszemu trio!  
\- Chyba podejrzewam, kto z nas jest... Pornosem - mruknął Feliks, patrząc na szczerzącego się dziadzia.  
Cielożółw tego nie skomentował - nie zdążył. Do trzech samozwańczych muszkieterów dołączył kardynał Richelieu lub, zależy jak spojrzeć, ofiara nierejestrowanych walk wrestlingowych. Leżący na murawie Jabbersmok przekręcił się na brzuch i z furią wyczuwalną przez nagłe ochłodzenie powietrza skoczył w stronę nonno Gryfa. Dziadzio nie dorównywał rozmiarom Jabbesmokowi, ale był za to, mimo upływu lat, bardziej zwinny. Złożył skrzydła i zanurkował, a gadzina przeorała szponami przez powietrze. Wydawało się, że Gryf i tak zaraz znokautuje sam siebie, po przywali w pełnym pędzie w ziemię, ale kilka metrów nad nią obrócił się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, rozłożył skrzydła i odbił się od podłoża niby od trampoliny. Tymczasem rozzłoszczony smok zrobił ostry nawrót i pomknął przeciwnikowi na spotkanie. Nonno dostał gradową kulą w tylną łapę, ale na czas wyminął pazury, a w rewanżu sprzedał Jabbersmokowi cios ogonem prosto w oczy. Zaczynało się robić gorąco. Albo zimno.  
Walka przeciągała się, jednak najbardziej zaniepokoił Feliksa fakt, że nigdzie nie było widać Białej Królowej. Lepszy wróg w łączności niż partyzant na dachu, choć z drugiej strony nie widział nic złego w posiadaniu wroga w oddaleniu o jakieś pięć miliardów kilometrów i ze trzy lata świetle. No ale tak dobrze to na pewno nie było. Jeśli miał farta - buszowała gdzieś po okolicznych krzakach, szukając jego blond skalpu do obdarcia. Jeśli miał pecha... to bardzo nie chciał go mieć.  
Felek wydobył z szarego papieru pakowego niewielką, poręczną patelnię do naleśników, po czym przytroczył ją sobie do paska spodni. Cóż, teraz właściwie wypadałoby ją przemianować na patelnię do wrogów. Wstrząśniętych, nie przyrumienionych.  
\- Dobra. Dzięki za pamiątki, ale musimy się rozdzielić. Mam zamiar zostać profesjonalnym łapaczem królowych, a w tym celu muszę upolować jakąś dorodną sztukę. Idę do domu.  
\- W porządku. Ja pomogę naszemu Sokołowi Milenium - stwierdził papcio, a potem skinął głową. - Nie jestem dobry w pożegnaniach, więc powiem tylko "powodzenia".  
Z tą samą poważną miną jak zwykle Cielożółw wcisnął gaz do dechy i, nie oglądając się dalej na buszującego w jarzynach chłopaka, ruszył wspomóc kompana.  
\- Super, teraz mam problem czy powinienem po uczniowsku nie dziękować, czy jednak tak. Uch. I vice versa! - Feliks prychnął w kępkę trawy, po czym z dżdżowniczą gracją popełznął do drzwi.  
Na szczęście obyło się bez dramatycznych pościgów i wybuchów. Po pokonaniu pięćdziesięciu metrów blondyn ostrożnie stanął na nogi i wślizgnął się do środka. Jak to dobrze, że jego gapiostwo chociaż w tym jednym przypadku okazało się pomocne! Kiedy na samym początku pognał za Elcią, na śmierć zapomniał zamknąć domu na klucz, ale dzięki temu nie miał też żadnej okazji aby go zgubić (co miałby jak w banku, skoro o mało co nie zapodział kieszonkowego zegarka). To by było zupełnie w jego stylu, aby w ostatnim momencie brawurowej akcji zostać pokonanym nie przez strasznego antagonistę, ale przez zwykłą nieuwagę. Hm, jednak jakby tak spojrzeć z drugiej strony, to byłoby błezbłędne zostać swoim własnym main bossem.  
Zrobił dwa ostrożne kroki w korytarzu, po czym przystanął, nasłuchując. Cicho, pusto. Drzwi grzecznie pozamykane, żadnych rozwleczonych na pół korytarza ubrań świadczących o włamywaczu przetrząsającym dom. Nieźle. Co by złego nie mówić o Krainie Czarów, to bezrobocie w fachu rabusiów było tu przyjemnie wysokie.  
Feliks wyraźnie się rozluźnił, a nawet się rozciągnął, rozprostowując stawy niczym włamywacz przed robótką. Zanim jednak zaczął rozstawiać pułapki wzorem Kevina samego w domu, musiał się upewnić, że absolutnie wszystko było w porządku. Chłopak darował sobie dalsze skradanki, bo czasu było jak na lekarstwo - wszedł na piętro, przeskakując schody co dwa stopnie, a potem zrobił trzy susy w stronę garderoby. Kiedy dotarł do drzwi, złapał za klamkę, nacisnął i... z rozpędu omal nie przylutował czołem w drewno. Ani drgnęły.  
\- Szlag! Zamknięte! - Dla pewności szarpnął jeszcze kilka razy. - Przecież nigdy nie zamykam garderoby!  
\- Czyżbyś szukał tego?  
Spojrzał w prawo, gdzie tuż przy schodach jak gdyby nigdy nic znajdowała się ona - Biała Królowa stała oparta o ścianę i zachęcająco kołysała zawieszonym na palcu kluczem. Nie musiał mu się nawet przyglądać, żeby połączyć ze sobą kropki. Felek nie wiedział jedynie, w co właściwie pogrywa Natasza, ale na wszelki wypadek chłopak zarzucił pomysł kopania w drzwi i powoli odwrócił się twarzą do przeciwniczki.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że rzuciłaś zawód królowej i postanowiłaś zostać ninja. Nieźle ci to wychodzi - zauważył Feliks.  
\- Tak to jest, kiedy przy wychodzeniu nie zamyka się własnego domu. Ktoś przypadkowy może uznać to za zaproszenie do... zwiedzania - kontynuowała Królowa, ale zaraz na jej czole pojawiła się zmarszczka. - Uch, zwiedzanie, też coś. Przecież tu aż wieje plebsem. Żadnych marmurów!  
\- Oddaj klucz albo wezwę Cielożówia w Papamobile. Dociera do bramki w trzy sekundy.  
\- Kto tu mówił o oddawaniu czegokolwiek? - Biała Królowa chwyciła klucz w garść, po czym wsunęła go w najbezpieczniejszą damską kryjówkę. - To nie negocjacje. Po prostu spełniam zachciankę jaką jest ujrzenie ciebie płaszczącego się przed mym majestatem.  
\- W takim razie obejdziesz się smakiem. A skoro właśnie wykluczyliśmy mój udział w twojej zabawie w poniżanie, to czy mogę wiedzieć po co jeszcze jest ci potrzebny dostęp do jakiejśtam garderoby? I to męskiej? - Feliks uniósł brew dla zaakcentowania dwuznacznej aluzji. - W ogóle to obyłbym się bez tego pokoju i pozwolił ci na odkrywanie twojego transwestyckiego ja, ale muszę natychmiast zmienić skarpetki. Naprawdę, mam na nogach dwie małe bomby biologiczne...  
Czerwona plama szału przemknęła przez suknię Nataszy, ale szybko wygładziła materiał i przybrała spokojny wyraz twarzy. Była niczym tygrys gotowy do skoku.  
\- Taaak? A ja myślałam, że znajduje się tam portal do innego świata.  
"Cholera". W odwecie za uszczypliwość Królowa postanowiła zagrać swoją najlepszą kartą. I udało się jej - Feliksa dosłownie wmurowało w panele. Tylko ten szok sprawił, że nie zaczął się jąkać i pocić, a mógł przybrać pokerową minę odpowiednią do rozgrywki.  
\- I co jeszcze? - zapytał zuchwale. - Platynowa karta kredytowa? Nie wiem, co ty trzymasz w szafach, ale najdziwniejszą rzecz, którą ja widziałem, to komunijny garnitur przeżarty na wskroś molami. O portalach czy innych paltach nic mi nie wiadomo.  
Natasza odsunęła się od ściany i zacmokała, zawiedziona.  
\- Ładnie udajesz, ale wciąż zapominasz, że dzięki temu długouchemu gadule wiem, skąd pochodzisz. Wyśledzenie tego domu nie nastręczało tak wielkich trudności... a potem wystarczyło tylko zamknąć kilka pomieszczeń i zobaczyć, na którym zależy ci najbardziej. - Biała Królowa triumfująco uniosła podbródek. - Jestem bardzo ciekawa, jaką zrobisz minę, kiedy poproszę Jabbiego o to, żeby zrobił tu małe przemeblowanie.  
O matko, i to zdrabnianie imion swoich niesamowicie groźnych podwładnych. Plus dwadzieścia do bycia sztandarowym głównym złym.  
\- Dzięki, ale jeszcze się nie otrzepałem po ostatniej ekipie remontowej. - Felek przybrał minę zbulwersowanego petenta, po czym wymownie położył dłoń na zatkniętej za pasek patelni. - Słuchaj, zamrażaj sobie tyle hektarów, ile tylko zechcesz, ale od podbijania mojej garderoby to wara. Mój dom to moja twierdza. Jak tak bardzo się nudzisz to wracaj ogarniać swoją kuwe-  
Oślepił go błysk światła. Feliks odruchowo zasłonił się ręką oraz chwyconą w drugą dłoń patelnią... i tylko cienka warstwa teflonu oddzieliła magicznie przywołany rapier od szyi chłopaka. Impet ciosu cofnął go o krok, ale kobieta nie dała mu czasu do namysłu. Cięła z prawej. Tym razem Felek zdążył zareagować, nie tylko blokując cios, ale i pchając całym ciężarem ciała na atakującą. Biała Królowa, która jeszcze chwilę temu stała niczym zblazowany podpieracz ścian na dancingach, teraz dyszała prosto w twarz Felka, jakby powstrzymywała się, by nie zrównać przeciwnika z podłogą.  
\- Jeszcze słowo, a zabiję cię jak zwykłą postać drugoplanową - syknęła Natasza, również napierając swoim rapierem. - Możesz mieć mylne wrażenie, że jesteś wyjątkowy, ponieważ dwie królowe czyhają na twoje życie, ale prawda jest taka, że jesteś po prostu świetną zabawką.  
Feliks parsknął, choć do śmiechu było mu tak daleko jak stąd do Acapulco.  
\- Może innym razem wdzięcznie bym się spłonił, ale to jest wandalizm, cynizm, nepotyzm i jeszcze kilka innych, mądrych słów kończących się na "zm". Poddaj się, albo ukażę cię w imieniu Księżyca.  
To była ostatnia cięta riposta Felka, kiedy Królowa odskoczyła, zrobiła obrót i z całej siły kopnęła go w bok. Chłopak wylądował na barierkach oddzielających piętro od schodów, po czym złapał się żebra i zdusił jęk bólu.  
\- Trzeba było się nie sprzeciwiać - stwierdziła zimno Natrasza, po czym podeszła do rannego Feliksa i wpiła prawą dłoń w sam środek jego klatki piersiowej. - Ona nie będzie tak łaskawa jak ja. Ja tylko przejmę ciało. Ona podrze ci duszę na strzępy.  
Kobieta coraz silniej wciskała paznokcie w mostek, jakby chciała dobrać się do samego serca, a Felek zaczął w zastraszającym tempie tracić siły. Chciał się wyszarpnąć, próbując odepchnąć Białą Królową od siebie, ale dłonie omykały mu raz za razem. Czuł się bezwolny i bezbronny niczym dziecko jadące wielką kolejką górską. Więc tak wygląda stawanie się z kimś jednością. Straszne...  
Za którymś razem Feliks machnął ręką tak nieszczęśliwie, że zawadził o kieszonkę w swojej kamizelce, a wtedy wypadł z niej zegarek. Odbił się od nogi chłopaka i ze stukiem spadł na podłogę przyciskiem otwierającym do dołu. Klapka odskoczyła. Biała Królowa, zaalarmowana hałasem, spojrzała na podłogę i ujrzała cyferblat wraz z trzema felernie obracającymi się wskazówkami. Trochę machinalnie sięgnęła wolną ręką po przedmiot, ale kiedy zacisnęła palce na powietrzu, zamarła. Potem zupełnie niespodziewanie cofnęła prawą dłoń, uwalniając Felka z miażdżącego jestestwo uścisku. Chłopak natychmiast złapał się za serce i zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza.  
\- Teraz wszystko rozumiem. Jesteś Odbiciem, istotą o odwróconym przepływie czasu. - Na twarzy Nataszy najpierw pojawił się grymas odrazy, ale potem jakaś straszna myśl zakwitła jej w głowie; tak straszna, że kobieta aż się uśmiechnęła. - Zmieniłam zdanie. Nie pochłonę cię... i na pewno nie pozwolę, żebyś wracał przez swój portal. Znajdziemy ci inny, o normalnej linii czasu.  
\- Zostaw mnie! - wykrztusił Feliks, a potem zaniósł się kaszlem. - Chcę żyć aż do swojej marnej emerytury! Nie chcę umierać jako niemowlę!  
Kobieta przekrzywiła lekko głowę, jakby zrozumiała, co mówi do niego to wijące się pod jej stopami coś.  
\- Ty tak na serio? - upewniła się. - Poczciwy głupiec przestał martwić się o życie wszystkich dookoła i myśli tylko o sobie? Wspaniale! Doprawdy wspaniale!  
\- C-co masz na myśli?  
Natasza wyciągnęła z powrotem klucz do garderoby, po czym zbliżyła go niemal do samego nosa Felka i zabujała na palcu hipnotyzująco niczym wahadłem.  
\- Gdy po jednej stronie świata motyl macha skrzydłami, po drugiej stronie rozpętuje się huragan. I to właśnie ty jesteś motylem w Krainie Czarów, Feliksie. A niedługo będziesz także w swoim wymiarze. Kiedy tylko przekroczysz bramy swego niemagicznego świata, samą swoją zniekształconą obecnością zniszczysz go aż do samiutkich fundamentów. Chyba nie myślisz, że coś tak wynaturzonego byłoby w stanie istnieć w nudnej, szarej rzeczywistości?  
Teatralnie westchnęła, pokręciła głową... i nagle wzięła szeroki zamach. Feliks krzyknął i wystrzelił do przodu, ale nie zdążył powstrzymać Białej Królowej przed wyrzuceniem klucza przez okno. Metalowy przedmiot wybił dziurę w szybie i wypadł na podwórko, gdzie walkę toczyło dwóch emerytowanych wojowników kontra wielka lodowa gadzina. W tej samej chwili za oknem pojawił się właśnie Jabbersmok, który niczym na zwolnionym filmie chwycił w paszczę klucz i pomknął dalej w górę.  
\- Trafiony-nakarmiony.  
Biała Królowa zachichotała szaleńczo z własnego dowcipu.  
\- Ten portal i tak byłby za mały dla nas dwojga. Skoro ty nie masz klucza, a ja mam wytrych w postaci smoka... wynik jest chyba jasny. - Kobieta spoważniała, wzruszyła ramionami, a potem trąciła nogę Felka swoim obcasem. - Bierz w garść swój czas i idziemy. Jak będziesz grzeczny, to zniszczysz swój świat bezboleśnie. Jeśli nie, cóż, Jabbi będzie wiedział co zrobić z twoim wymiarem.  
Wyciągnięta w panice ręka opadła na podłogę niczym u kukiełki, której pękły podtrzymujące ją żyłki. Felek był zdruzgotany; mógł jedynie wpatrywać się pustym wzrokiem w leżący bezładnie czasomierz, który pokazywał już za trzy dwunastą. Przepadł klucz, przepadła tajemnica, a wkrótce przepadnie wszystko inne. Szlag, dlaczego? Czemu nie wybrał innej kieszeni? Dlaczego nie schował zegarka do spodni, skąd nie wyszarpnąłby go jak pierwszy lepszy turysta po ataku mrówek? Co prawda w jednej kieszeni znajdowała się busola Rodericha, i oczywiście ona była bezpieczna, ale w drugiej miał tylko tego nieszczęsnego... grzybka...  
Grzybka-wizytówkę od Gąsienicy.  
Iskierka nadziei kopnęła go niczym naelektryzowana klamka. Nie zniszczyły go całki, nie dobiły urzędy skarbowe, to jakaś trzeciorzędna królewna za pisiąt groszy też nim pomiatać nie będzie. Obok swoich nieświeżych skarpetek miał w końcu jeszcze jedną broń biologiczną nieznanego rażenia. Feliks, udając zrezygnowanego, przyciągnął do siebie dłonie i podparł się nim podczas wstawania. Prawa ręka ugięła się pod jego ciężarem, a chłopak niezdarnie przechylił się w bok. Niepostrzeżenie wsunął dłoń do kieszeni i chwycił pogniecionego grzyba. Podparł się, odliczył do pięciu, grając krótki atak załamania przegraną, a wreszcie dźwignął się na nogi. Wyglądał jak kilkadziesiąt kilo nieszczęścia.  
\- Łatwo było cię złamać - rzuciła Natasza, taksując wzrokiem zgarbionego blondyna, lecz w tej chwili jego postawa się zmieniła; wyprostował się, otworzył szerzej oczy, a w końcu rozdziawił usta niczym pierwszorzędny karp.  
\- Orły! Orły! - zawołał uradowany Feliks, wpatrując się w okno za plecami Nataszy. Okno, przez które wyrzuciła klucz.  
Biała Królowa musiała pomyśleć o nadciągających posiłkach, bo z przestrachem obejrzała się za siebie. To była jego szansa. Felek zwycięsko dokończył:  
\- ...sokoły, herosi! - I skoczył na kobietę.  
Jedną rękę zarzucił królowej na szyję, a w drugiej ścisnął wymiętoszoną do granic papkowatości wizytówkę. Bezceremonialnie wepchnął wątpliwej jakości smakołyk do ust Nataszy i zatkał jej usta. Wiedział, że łamie wszelkie zasady dobrego wychowania, walki fair play i w ogóle czegokolwiek, a tylko przy odrobinie szczęścia nie udławi przy tym kobiety. Wbrew pozorom wcale nie chodziło mu o zabicie królowej, choć wyglądało to jak pierwszorzędny zamach. Dzieci, nie róbcie tego w domu. Dorośli, wy tym bardziej.  
Kobieta próbowała się uwolnić, ale utrudniała jej to szalejąca również w jej wnętrzu burza wściekłości Kier. Po kilkudziesięciu ciężkich sekundach przypominających walkę z wierzgającym bykiem zbierająca się w ustach Nataszy ślina sprawiła, że musiała ją przełknąć, a wraz z nią popełznął do żołądka także mały kawałek grzyba. Wtedy się zaczęło. Felek dał susa w tył i z napięciem wpatrywał się w drżącą na całym ciele przeciwniczkę; królowa dostała dreszczy tak silnych, że aż skuliła się w sobie. Już nie była taka władcza i imponująca. Blondyn przyjrzał się uważniej. Nie, nie wydawała się mniejsza, ona naprawdę się kurczyła! Odetchnął z ulgą. Miał pięćdziesiąt procent szans, że to był grzybek zmniejszający, a może nawet mniej, gdyby Gąsienica właśnie wprowadził jakiś nowy dziwaczny produkt, na przykład borowika pozwalającego na strzelanie laserami z oczu. Taaak, a mógł zabić. Jak to dobrze, że po raz pierwszy tego dnia stało się coś, czego chciał.  
I chyba wykrakał, bo kiedy kobieta sięgała Feliksowi już zaledwie do kolan, stała się rzecz niespodziewana - upadła na czworaka i zaczęła wydawać z siebie dziwne piski. Biała suknia zaczęła się jakby strzępić, a z tyłu wyrosło coś na kształt wstążki. Długie srebrzyste włosy, które przykryły twarz władczyni, robiły się coraz krótsze. Wreszcie transformacja się zakończyła, a odgłosy dało się rozpoznać jako… miauknięcia.  
Biała Królowa, czy raczej Natasza, znów stała się kotem. Nie człekokształtnym, gadającym, pyszałkowatym bubkiem, ale zwierzakiem z krwi i kotowatości. Feliks przyjrzał się nowemu wcieleniu Nataszy, które chyba ostrzyło sobie pazury na jego but. Srebrzystoszara kotka o eleganckiej czerwonej wstążce zawiązanej u szyi przyjęła pozycję do ataku i kręciła zadkiem ósemki, czekając na odpowiedni moment. Że też nawet w tej postaci...  
\- Psik! - Tupnął nogą, a kotka syknęła głośno i skoczyła w storę schodów, umykając przed człowiekiem.  
Tą brawurową techniką, która w przyszłości miała się zapisać karmazynowymi zgłoskami jako "Koci Terminator", Felek zakończył swoją drugą poważną walkę o ocalenie uniwersum.  
Kiedy Natasza zniknęła na dobre, pod chłopakiem ugięły się nogi. Matko świnto, udało się... Westchnął głośno, dając sobie całe pięć sekund na radość ze zwycięstwa, a potem wstał i znów maksymalnie wytężył szare komórki. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie już na ani chwilę zwłoki. Feliks podniósł z podłogi zegarek i wtedy zimny dreszcz śmignął mu po karku. Nieco ponad minuta - nie zdąży zbiec na dół, odszukać klucz (który i tak pewnie połknął Jabbersmok) i wrócić z nim na czas. Jedynym szalonym i adekwatnym do sytuacji wyjściem było wyważenie drzwi. Chłopak zebrał się w sobie, ustawił bokiem do drzwi, a potem zrobił kilka kroków w tył aż do samiuśkiej balustrady. Odetchnął głębiej ostatni raz, po czym z gromkim okrzykiem na ustach ruszył na wrota dzielące go od jego szczęśliwej przyszłości oraz przeszłości. Był gotów zaryzykować wizytę w publicznej przychodni i czekanie pół roku na wizytę u ortopedy, byleby tylko mieć jeszcze szansę ponarzekać na swojską służbę zdrowia. I kiedy miał się już drugi raz tej doby pożegnać ze zdrowym barkiem, coś zachrobotało w zamku, kliknęło i nagle drzwi się otworzyły. Za nimi z niewinną miną stał Gilbert, trzymając wyciągnięty pazur.  
Felek wleciał do pokoju jak burza i gwałtownie zahamował, jednak na całe szczęście skończyło się tylko na kilku komicznych podskokach na jednej stopie oraz jednym piorunującym spojrzeniu.  
\- Ty... ty... - zająknął się.  
\- ...wspaniały wybawco? - dokończył uprzejmie kocur. - Mistrzu ostatniej akcji? No dalej, nie krępuj się. Zniosę wszystko.  
\- ...ty głupi sierściuchu! Wszarzu niemyty! Co ty tu robisz?- naburmuszył się. - Czy wiesz, jak mi wali serce? Jak mało czasu mamy na twoje durne wygłupy? Pół minuty!  
\- Właściwie półtora zanim przejście się zamknie. Zawsze do usług.  
\- Uch. - Blondyn ochłonął, zdając sobie sprawę, że jak zwykle takie wrzaski nie robią na Kocie z Malborka najmniejszego wrażenia. – Wyjaśnisz mi to. Wszystko. A potem cię zamorduję.  
\- Nie ty pierwszy. W końcu z jakiegoś powodu koty mają te dziewięć żyć.  
\- Przepadnij. - Felek już odwrócił się twarzą do lustra, gotowy, by wydostać się z Krainy Czarów i zrobić sobie mały detoks od zbytdużowiedzących kocurów, ale zatrzymał się, sięgnął do kieszeni spodni i obejrzał w stronę Gilberta. - Zapomniałbym. Łap, to busola Rodericha. Oddaj mu ją, niespobańką czy czym tam chcesz, bo jakoś wątpię, żebyś miał ochotę wdawać się z nim w bezpośrednie pogaduchy. I jeszcze... Toris.  
Chłopak był wyraźnie zmieszany tym, że w natłoku wrażeń zapomniał o rannym koledze. Zacisnął mocniej usta. Musiał wziąć to na klatę.  
\- Odwdzięczę się - przyrzekł. - Zajmij się nim, proszę. Leży zamrożony...  
\- ...pod wieżą Białej Królowej. Jest już bezpieczny. Tylko nie zapomnij o tym powiedzieć.  
\- Komu? - spytał zdziwiony Felek, ale nie doczekał się odpowiedzi.  
Zegar nad lustrem właśnie kliknął, kiedy wskazówki ułożyły się równolegle na godzinie dwunastej, a kiedy blondyn mimowolnie rzucił na nie okiem, niespodziewane pchnięcie w plecy pozbawiło go równowagi. Feliks wyciągnął ręce do przodu, aby uchronić się przed upadkiem, ale na drodze stało mu lustro, które lustrem akurat na ten jeden moment przestało nim być. Otworzyło się przejście, od którego wszystko się zaczęło, a teraz wszystko się kończyło. Tym razem jednak, zamiast Felkowego odbicia, przyjemne nic chwyciło chłopaka w swoje ręce i wciągnęło go w nieznany wymiar łączący dwa światy. Skończyło się. Naprawdę wszystko dobrze się skończyło. "Totalna rozwałka i pokonanie Królowej za pięć dwunasta" pomyślał blondyn, kiedy jego świadomość gasła i zatapiała się w czerń. "Co ja jestem? Kopciuszek?"  
\- Chciałbyś - mruknął głos Gilbert wewnątrz jego głowy. - Kopciuszek po północy miał fajrant. Ty... ty nie. Ty jesteś odwrotnością Kopciuszka. Dla ciebie zabawa dopiero się zacznie.


End file.
